YuGiOh Jr: Legacy of the Duelist
by Cyber Commander
Summary: Reposted by popular demand. One of my oldest fics. More to come.
1. Prologue

By popular demand, I am putting my three Yu-Gi-Oh Junior stories back on Fanfic, and in a new format.

But I should warn new readers, these three stories are still crude, and this one and the next one uses Duelist Kingdom rules. I wrote them long ago, when my knowledge of the game and the anime was not too good.

So... Here it is again.

**0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**Yu-Gi-Oh Junior**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**Legacy of the Duelist**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0**

**A fanfic by Cyber Commander**

_It is thirty years into the future. Yugi Muto has conquered all of his demons, real and imagined. No challenges remain for him; no dangers are left. And there comes a time in a man's life when one must put away his toys and embrace manhood._

But the legacy of this great champion of Duel Monsters has not retired. Muto has entrusted his cards, as well as his precious Millennium Puzzle, to his only son: Yugi Muto Junior. An aspiring Duel Monsters player himself, young Yugi Jr., like his father, is a firm believer that the cards are more than a simple game, and that the Heart of the Cards exists within every duelist. Despite the fact that his father has vanquished the forces of darkness for the time being, he knows that he must remain ever vigilant lest the Shadow Games threaten to somehow return. Although the fourteen-year-old bears the powerful magical device that his father used for guidance all those years ago, no trace of the Puzzle's powerful Spirit has crept into his soul – at least not yet. In young Yugi Jr.'s lucky deck are several of his father's favorite cards, but he has worked hard to establish a collection of his own, trying to make himself an independent duelist and not a clone of his sire.

It seems that fate has decreed that the legacy of the older Yugi and that of his best friend are to remain intertwined. Since he was five years old, Yugi Jr. has been close to the pigtailed, rosy-cheeked, Mary Wheeler, daughter of Joseph Wheeler (no longer known as "Joey"). No stranger to Duel Monsters herself, Mary, like Yugi Jr., has many of her father's cards intertwined in her deck, but also bears many surprises of her own.

As far as the game itself, its copyright remains in the hands of Pegasus – but not the same one. The creator of Duel Monsters, Maximillion Pegasus is long dead, the cause of his death a mystery. The island where he and Yugi Senior long ago had their epic duel has been destroyed, also via a mysterious means. However, before leaving the mortal world, he too left an heir to his mighty gaming empire – his daughter, the now thirty-year old Anastasia Pegasus. Known by some as the "Lady of the Night," this attractive, platinum-blonde woman is never seen in daylight, and always seen wearing expensive Italian suits and sunglasses. Those who know the atrocities committed by her father have spread similar rumors about her, but all of them are unproven. Few have ever seen her skill at the game, but rumors state that she has never once lost since she started playing at age ten.

But there exists a much fierier rumor about Anastasia that has taken the gaming community by storm over the past few months. Some say that her company has spent the past several years constructing a new Duel Monsters theme park, of even grander scope than the one that the senior Yugi explored all those years ago. Nearing completion, the rumor says that as a grand opening, she plans to hold an invitation-only tournament on this strange fortress (whose location is a well-kept secret).

But until such rumors are proven, we join Yugi Muto Junior and his cheering section (led by ever-present Mary) in Manhattan, where the final round of the annual Big Apple Tournament is underway…


	2. Invitation to Destiny

**0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**Chapter One**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**Invitation to Destiny**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0**

"Welcome back," said the announcer to the left. "If you're just joining us, I don't have any sympathy for your sorry you-know-what, 'cause you missed one heck of a duel!"

"That's right, Ted," said the other. "We are now looking at what promises to be the ferocious climax to what has been a battle of blood, sweat, tears, and Monsters the likes of which this world has never before seen!"

Down in the large auditorium, the two duelists were pondering while keeping poker-faced. The male player – Yugi – had one monster on his side: Pumpking the King of Ghosts. Its vitals were displayed in one of the five screens below him, with the number 1,800 over 2,000, and a red light indicating its Attack position. The female duelist (her name was Sophia) had the Dragon Zombie on her side; the numbers 1,600 over zero were below her, with a blue light indicating Defense mode

"It looks bad for Sophia right now ladies and gentlemen," said the first announcer. "Yugi's mad jack-o-lantern has already laid waste to two of her monsters, and it looks like her Dragon Zombie may soon follow; her Life Points are down to 300, while Yugi's got a lead with 700.

"That's right Nick; her only chance is to draw a new monster, and it better be a good one."

Sophia looked at her cards… and then at her deck. She reached for her deck…

She smiled as she drew the card.

"Man, she looks happy," said Nick. "I do believe she got a good one."

Sophia slapped the card down. "The Snake Hair, in Attack mode!" she yelled. A reptilian lady with snakes for hair appeared on the grid. The numbers 1,500 over 1,200 appeared in her second box.

"Whoa!" said Ted. "And a good one it is! But not quite good enough, I'm afraid…"

"Hold it, Ted," said Nick. "I believe something happens when The Snake Hair and Dragon Zombie are on the same field…"

"Dragon Zombie and Snake Hair: Fusion!" yelled Sophia.

The two monsters raised their hands and "high-fived" each other. A bolt of energy struck them, and in a flash, they were gone, replaced by a giant skeletal elephant! The stats under Sophia disappeared, and were replaced by one that read 2,200 over 1,800.

"Great Mammoth of Goldfine, in attack mode!" yelled Sophia.

"The Great Mammoth of Goldfine!" said Ted. "Now THAT is a good one! Can Pumpking survive the onslaught of this undead elephant?"

"Great Mammoth, attack!" yelled Sophia. The Mammoth lowered its tusks and charged towards Pumpking! The zombie exploded in a burst of pumpkin guts!

"No, it can not," said Nick.

Yugi's life points slipped, going down from 700 to 200.

"Sophia has turned Pumpking into squash!" said Nick. "And now the shoe may be on the proverbial other foot!"

"Sophia may have turned this battle around," said Ted. "Whatever move Yugi makes now may determine the outcome of this tournament!"

"That's the end of my turn Yugi," said Sophia. "Your move."

"C'mon Yugi!" shouted Mary from the front row. "Mash that mammoth! It ain't over yet!"

Yugi started to sweat. Okay, he thought, looking at his hand. Remember what dad always says. Trust the cards…

He drew from his deck.

"Yes!" he said, throwing the card down. "Dark Magician Girl, in Attack mode!"

In a flash, the cute, feminine version of his father's favorite card appeared. (2,000/1,700)

"The Dark Magician Girl!" said Ted. "Quite the sought-after novelty card there."

"But I don't see how it can help him…" said Nick. "She doesn't have enough Attack Points to destroy the Great Mammoth…"

Then Yugi slowly drew a card from his hand…

"Hang on Nick!" said Ted. "I don't think Yugi's done!"

Yugi placed another card on the table, and suddenly an amulet with a deep purple gem appeared above the Dark Magician Girl. It slowly lowered, until it situated itself around her neck. Suddenly, the attack scores below him went up to 2,500 over 1,700!

"Just as I suspected!" said Ted. "Yugi is powering up his Dark Magician Girl with the Black Pendant. This Equip Card increases the Attack of any Dark Spellcaster Monster by 500! I think this duel may be over!"

"You got that right," said Yugi. "Dark Magician Girl, attack that overgrown elephant! Dark magic attack!"

The spellcaster twirled her baton and fired a lightning bolt at the skeleton. An explosion shook the arena, and the Mammoth blew to pieces. Sophia's Life Points were reduced to zero.

"And that is all she wrote!" said Ted. "Just like magic, Yugi has reduced Sophia's Mammoth to burning bones! The winner of the Big Apple Tournament is Yugi Muto Jr.!"

The crowd cheered. Sophia got up and walked over to Yugi. "Good match," she said, holding out her hand.

"Thanks," said Yugi, getting off his seat. "You did pretty well yourself."

Next to Mary, a boy was taking pictures with a camera.

"Did you get the shot where the Girl blew it up?" asked Mary.

"You bet!" said the photographer. "This will make a great photo for the school paper!"

"Just make sure to crop it right this time, Pete," said Mary. "I fondly remember that time you messed up the picture with my Thousand Dragon."

"Sheesh, cut a monster's head off two or three times and you hear about it forever.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Later, as evening had fallen, Yugi, Mary, and Peter strode into the Pizzarific in Soho, where a friend was waiting for him. Yugi was carrying his prize trophy under his arm.

"Yugi, my man, gimme five!" shouted a boy at a table.

"Hey Clive," said Yugi.

"Already ordered for you," said Clive. "One double-pepperoni and extra cheese, shaken, not stirred, is coming up."

Thirty minutes later, the four friends were discussing the tournament over pizza and root beer.

"Amazing how you managed to draw Dark Magician Girl at just the right time," said Clive, "when you already had the Black Pendant in your hand. It was quite a lucky draw."

"In the grand scheme of things, Clive, there is no such thing as luck," said Yugi. "My father always said, one must be in sync with the Heart of the Cards; he must become one with the cards to draw the right Monster, Magic, or Trap card, and become victorious."

"Oh, c'mon Yugi," said Chad. "You actually believe in that stuff? I suppose you even believe that the ancient Shadow Games were real."

"Well," said Yugi, "I do have this." He looked down at the Millennium Puzzle, hanging around his neck. "My father told me it had a sort of soul of its own that aided him when he was a duelist. And you can't deny the strange things that he encountered when he was my age." He looked at the Puzzle again. "Still, I haven't been able to get it to do anything but look expensive yet."

"Ah well, check please," said Clive.

As the waiter started to bring the check to the table, a sweet feminine voice spoke out from another table: "I'll take care of that, if you please."

Yugi and his friends looked up. A pair of figures stood up from the table next to theirs. One was a burly man in a black business suit and sunglasses. The other was a tall woman, in a white business suit, also wearing sunglasses, and with platinum blonde hair down to her waist. She gave her credit card to the waiter.

Yugi's eyes turned to a cold stare.

She turned to her companion. "Go wait in the limo, Fredericks; I doubt there could be any trouble in this pizza parlor."

She turned to Yugi. "Well, Yugi Muto Jr. This is indeed an honor." She raised her hand out. "I don't think we've been formally introduced. I am…"

"I know who you are!" snapped Yugi. "Forgive me if I don't shake, Miss Pegasus. My father and your father weren't exactly friends."

She sighed. "I know. My father was a rat. I guess it is up to me to carry the burden of his sins. That's one of the reasons I wanted to meet with you personally – you too Mary."

"Huh?" said Mary.

"I was watching you both in the tournament; both of you did quite well."

"I only came in third place," said Mary.

"But it was better than the guy who came in fourth," continued Anastasia. "Anyway, like I said, my father caused your folks so much trouble that I wanted to meet with you personally, rather than send these through the mail."

She took from her coat two envelopes sealed with wax and addressed to the two duelists.

"You no doubt have heard the rumors of my new theme park," she continued, as she produced a map from her jacket. "Well, it is no rumor. On an island off the coast of Crete, I have just finished constructing the Duelist Labyrinth!"

She spread the map on the table, and revealed a beautiful painting of an island. It contained mountains, forests, a desert, giant statues, several towers and castles, and one huge palace in the center.

"It's over three times the size of my father's old Duelist Kingdom," said Anastasia. "And I'm holding a grand invitation-only tournament six weeks from now for its grand opening. And I can't go enough into the new dueling stations. The holograms are a great improvement over any previous versions – your Dark Magician will look darker and more magical than ever! And wait until you see what happens when the monsters are killed – the deaths are gorier and more violent than ever. But enough beating around the bush: you two are invited."

"Why should I even trust you?" said Yugi. "You're father only 'invited' my father last time because he wanted this." He held up his Millennium Puzzle. "And if I recall, he didn't really 'invite' him – he blackmailed him into coming using his grandfather's – MY great-grandfather's – soul as a bargaining chip."

"Sigh… indeed he did," said Anastasia, "and I can't even begin to excuse such a vile act. But rest assured, contrary to rumors, I have no power to steal souls. And I have no interest in your silly puzzle. I don't even believe that the mythic Shadow Games were real."

Yugi didn't exactly like the way she said that.

"Then why invite us at all?" asked Yugi. "I heard that my dad soundly humiliated yours."

She took out a pair of cards. "Tell me Yugi… if someone turned the terrain of the playing field into a Wasteland, would you play the Red Archery Girl, or The 13th Grave?" She held out the two cards.

"The 13th Grave, of course," said Yugi.

"Why?" she said. "Red Archery Girl is superior both in Attack and Defense power."

"Yes, but in a Wasteland, Aqua monsters are weakened, but Zombie ones are strengthened."

"Exactly," she said. "Not many duelists would come to that conclusion so fast. You are one of the best that there is my friend."

Anastasia lowered her sunglasses and peered over them slightly. "Think about it Yugi," she said. "I'm offering you a great opportunity. I run the company that created the game, and this tournament is the greatest in the world. Do you want to live under your father's shadow all your life, or do you want to equal – or perhaps even surpass him? You can accept my invitation and gain glory and fame… or you can settle for your pathetic little trophies made from fake gold and imitation wood."

She turned to leave. "I believe the school year for you ends in three weeks, giving both of you time to prepare. Just RSVP me at least two weeks in advance of the tournament."

As she left, Yugi took out his deck. He shuffled. Then he drew the top card.

The Dark Magician. His father's favorite card.

If that wasn't an omen, he didn't know what was.


	3. The Gates Beckon

**0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**Chapter Two**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**The Gates Beckon**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0**

Three days later, they were back in Domino City.

Yugi met Mary at a local juice bar.

"So, did you talk to your dad?" asked Mary.

"Uh huh."

"What'd he say?"

"Basically, he doesn't trust Pegasus either," said Yugi. "But he said that the decision is ultimately up to me."

"Funny," said Mary. "My dad said pretty much the same thing."

A long silence ensued.

"You're going, aren't you?" said Mary.

"I've got to," said Yugi. "But it isn't for any dreams of glory or whatnot. If Pegasus is up to no-good, I'm going to have to stop whatever it is. Her father made my dad's life Hell once – not to mention the lives of several others – and if his daughter is anything like him, she's not going to start it all over again."

"If you are going, I am going," said Mary.

"Fine," said Yugi. "We'll take on this tournament together." And then they clasped hands.

"I was looking at this invitation," said Mary. "It says each duelist is allowed to bring one guest for support. I guess with two of us, we get two guests."

"I'll make some phone calls…" said Yugi.

A minute later, he was on the pay phone. "Hello Clive?" he said. "I was wondering if you had plans for the summer. No? Then would you… heh, you can read me like a book. We'll talk about the arrangements later."

He turned to Mary. "Clive's in," he said. He dialed another number.

"Hi Peter?" he said. "How'd you like to take a few of the best rolls of film in your career? I see… Okay, we'll talk about the arrangements later."

"Peter's in," he said to Mary. "Am I being that obvious?"

"I hope not," said Mary. "You really need to keep a poker face in this type of contest."

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

With one thing and another, the weeks went by. Yugi finished his school year, and then diligently studied his deck and the various manuals he owned, going over in his mind the various strategies he had used time and again, and trying hard to think up new ones. He could hardly believe he was about to embark on a journey that seemed so much like the one his father had started on so long ago.

Finally, the big day came, and the four friends found themselves at the location where they had been directed to – Domino City International Airport, at a private hanger.

A pilot greeted them at the hanger. "Yugi Muto Jr. and Mary Wheeler, I presume?" he said with a smile.

"Yes," said Yugi. "And these are our guests – Peter Ramset and Clive Marris."

"Pleased to meet you," said the pilot. "Before we take off for the Duelist Labyrinth, a few things must be done." He gestured to a podium. "First, take your card decks and place them on here – that will make sure that they are in compliance with the game rules."

Yugi made a funny look, but that didn't sound unreasonable. He took his deck out of its box and laid it on the podium. A few computerized beeps emitted from it.

"Good…" said the pilot. "More than forty cards, no counterfeits… now you…" He pointed to Mary, who repeated the act – her deck was okay as well.

"That thing doesn't record what is actually in the deck, does it?" asked Yugi.

"No, and you can trust me," said the pilot. "Among Miss Pegasus's employees, lying is completely forbidden."

"Really…" said Yugi, under his breath.

"Now, before we take off, you must choose a direction – north, south, east, or west."

"How come?" asked Mary.

"The Labyrinth has four entrances, and you must decide on one before we get there."

"Okay," said Yugi. He turned to Mary. "What do you think?"

"Well," said Mary. "We were invited when we were in Soho – which means South of Houston Street – so I'd say south."

"Okay," said Yugi, "south it is."

"Then all aboard the plane," said the pilot, "and I wish you luck."

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

The plane ride to Europe was long and tedious. Most of the time, the four friends could see little but water when they looked out the windows of the private jet. Yugi nervously shuffled his cards the whole way there.

"Yugi?" said Clive, when they were a long way into the trip.

"Yeah?"

"Do you really think Anastasia is plotting something?"

"I don't know, Clive. She certainly hasn't tried to steal anybody's souls to force us to come; this could be nothing more than some grandiose party thrown by an eccentric. But I just can't get the suspicion out of my mind. You know how she is… never appearing in daylight, always with those dark sunglasses…"

"Maybe she's a vampire," said Peter.

"Funny," said Yugi, "but either way, this whole thing makes me more nervous than a Launcher Spider on an Umi Field."

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your pilot speaking," said the intercom. "We are beginning our decent into Crete; please fasten all seat belts and restore tray tables to upright positions."

"Well," said Mary. "I guess there is no turning back now."

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

After landing on Crete, the four friends soon boarded a ferry to take them to their final destination; and after about an hour, they saw it. The Duelist Labyrinth! The island stretched for miles in every direction, and towered above their heads like a grand plateau. Most of what they could see was forest, broken up here and there by exotic, but small towers and castles. When they first saw the island, it was easy to see the huge palace in the center, but it was soon eclipsed when they approached the landing point of the southern entrance. There, built into the side of the cliff, was a great pair of doors, a hundred feet high – but no dock.

One of the men on the ferry spoke into a microphone. "Open the gate, five-zero-niner," and the door slowly retracted upward. After it had fully retracted after about three minutes, the ferry cruised inside.

They found themselves in a great, cavernous grotto, where the ferry docked on one side. "All ashore who's going ashore!" said the man who had called for the gate to be opened.

The four friends walked slowly onto the floor of the grotto, where a tall man in a black business suit met them. "Yugi Muto Jr., Mary Wheeler, guests… my employer sends her welcome. If you wish to get started, follow me, and a special someone will explain the rules of this tournament."

They followed them into a large room, which looked like a temple. Statues and mosaics of duel monsters of all types decorated the place, and it was lit by several flickering torches. Two other men in black suits stood by an altar of sorts on the front. A very large door with a winch next to it was behind the altar.

"Wow," said Peter. He took out his camera.

The first man positioned himself behind the altar. "People," he said, "the island you are about to enter is a true labyrinth. And what's a labyrinth without a minotaur or two? Thus, we are going to let the Mighty Minotaur explain the rules of this tournament." He took from his pocket a Monster Card, one that bore the image of an axe-wielding warrior with a bull's head – its title said "Mighty Minotaur" on the front. He slapped the card down on the altar, and the card summoned forth an image of giant figure of the creature on the card.

The monster snorted steam from its nostrils and waved its axe menacingly. Yugi didn't flinch.

"Welcome to the Duelist Labyrinth Tournament," said a deep voice from the monster. "You have been invited because you are the best of the best. Listen closely and commit my words to memory, because these rules will not be repeated again.

"In your trek though the Labyrinth, your initial goal is to collect a total of seven Duel Jewels. You will each start with one. The standard way to collect them is to find other Duelists who are competing, and wager your Jewels in duels. Dueling stations can be easily found by following the signs and questioning the employees at the way stations; keep track of where each can be found. Some are in plain sight, others are hidden. In a duel you may wager as many Jewels as you like, but be careful – lose all of them, and you lose the tournament.

"When you find special areas, you may be able to challenge various special employees of Pegasus; these Duelists are good, but not unbeatable – discover their strategies, and you will prevail. Defeating them can earn you vital information, treasure, or even special cards to add to your deck.

"Speaking of treasure, be on the lookout for hidden caches of what we call Star Coins. These are the basic currency of the Labyrinth, what you will need to buy food and supplies at the way stations. The special caches may even contain cards that you may use for your advantage, and various other treasures.

"The way stations are situated at various points within the Labyrinth. These stores and restaurants sell mostly food, and a place to freshen up from time in the wilderness, but some will sell information, and a few will even have a card or two available for sale. But be careful with your money – the cards are quite expensive.

"When you collect a total of seven Duel Jewels, make your way to the palace in the center of the Labyrinth. Of course, you have not nearly won even then. New instructions will become available should you ever be in the position to reach its gates.

"With an enormous amount of skill and luck, you may in several weeks compete in the finals, and perhaps even challenge my master for the Duelist's Crown. But I give you fair warning… Anastasia Pegasus has never been defeated.

"Before you enter, we have a small gift for each of you." The Minotaur gestured with his axe, and two small chests appeared on the altar. "These chests contain your bracelets to carry Duel Jewels – with one of them already placed – twenty Star Coins apiece and money belts to carry them, and each of you also get one special gift – a new card for your collection, chosen at random, and guaranteed to be useful.

"I am afraid that all the more help I can offer you now is to wish you good luck."

The man in the suit lifted the card, and the Minotaur vanished. The two other men lifted up the chests and handed them to Yugi and Mary.

The first man said, "You may enter any time you are ready."

"What sort of cards do you suppose these are?" said Mary.

"Probably some weak monster," said Yugi. "I doubt we'll get TOO much help…"

As he looked in the chest, a look of minor surprise came across him. "Huh…" he said.

He held up the card, a Monster Card. It was the Crass Clown.

"That isn't too weak," said Peter.

"What did you get?" said Yugi, turning to Mary.

"Gift of the Mystic Elf," said Mary, holding up the Magic card.

"That's useful too," said Yugi. "It can restore lost Life Points by 1,000 points."

"Well, I guess the introduction is over," said Yugi. He turned to the three men. "We're as ready as we'll ever be."

The man started to turn the winch, and the door opened with a loud rumble.

"Again," he said, "good luck."

The four friends walked into the tunnel beyond, and the door slowly closed behind them. Their game had begun.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Meanwhile, in the palace in the center of the island, Anastasia Pegasus paced.

A servant came in. "Miss Pegasus?" he said. "You'll be pleased to know that Mr. Muto and his party has entered the Labyrinth."

"Very good, Nacht," she said, "you know what to do."

He left the room, and she walked through a different door. She entered a room full of computers and viewing monitors.

Slyly, she turned to a corner, where a walking stick rested. She picked it up. The cane was topped with a gold knob, on which was etched a design – an eye, similar to the one on Yugi's Millennium Puzzle.

She turned on a monitor, and an image of Yugi and his friends walking down the tunnel.

She smiled.

After all, this was only the beginning of Anastasia Pegasus's revenge.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**THE MIGHTY MINOTAUR (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Beast-Warrior/Effect  
**Attribute:** Earth  
**Level:** 4  
**ATK:** 1,600  
**DEF:** 1,200

**Card Description:** This card gains 100 Attack Points for every Beast-Warrior on the field except this card.


	4. Forces of Nature

**0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**Chapter Three**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**Forces of Nature**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0**

The four friends finally reached the end of the tunnel, and light reached their eyes. They were on a path in a dark forest. The elm trees were dark and foreboding, and very little light reached the path.

"Okay guys," said Clive. "Keep alert."

"Man, already I'm getting good picture opportunities!" said Pete, taking out his camera. He shot a picture at a group of thorny bushes next to a bent tree.

"Yeah, well save your film," said Mary. "We don't even know if these way stations even sell such stuff."

"Say, Mary," said Yugi, "I just had a thought. You have a Dream Clown in your deck, don't you?"

"Dream Clown?" said Mary. "I believe so…" She took out her deck and shuffled through it. "Yeah here it is. I don't use it much – it can paralyze an opponent's monster, but its power is only mediocre."

"Well, maybe you'd like to trade the cards we got from the Minotaur," said Yugi, holding up the Crass Clown. "I think this may be of more use to you."

"How come?"

"Well, individually, both cards only have mediocre power, as you say. But together they can form a Fusion into a powerful monster called Bickuribox."

"Bickuribox…" said Mary. "My dad mentioned that once or twice, but I've never actually seen it…"

"Maximillion Pegasus used it during our fathers' tournament," said Yugi. "It has Attack and Defense of over two-thousand, and it is one of the few monsters that gain a Field power bonus in a Toon terrain."

"Hmmm…" said Mary, looking at her Gift of the Mystical Elf. "Okay, deal!"

The two of them swapped cards. "Who knows," she said. "Toon terrains can be lethal, and someone here could be packing one..."

"Well then," said Yugi. "Which of these signposts should we follow?"

Looking above them were several pointers made of wood, nailed to a post. Words were painted on them. The friends looked over them:

GROTTO OF DARKNESS

CHASM OF DESPAIR

PIT OF BARBECUE

"Hmmm," said Yugi. "Maybe later…"

The pointer at the bottom said "DUELIST'S STATION."

"You think any of our competition might be hanging around the station?" said Mary.

"It seems more likely than the Chasm of Despair," said Yugi. "Maybe we can… hold it."

A sound started to come from ahead. It sounded like music – very bad music.

"Ugh," said Clive. "Sounds like someone is stepping on a cat."

A figure came into view up ahead. He was dressed in green robes and sandals; around his neck was an odd-looking cruciform, and leaves decorated his hair and some parts of his clothing. He had a short brown beard and hair. A satchel was strung across his back. He was playing a set of bagpipes (the obvious cause of the noise) and he wore a wristband with three Duel Jewels.

Yugi and his friends covered their ears when he came closer. They started to cringe. He stopped when he saw them.

"Judgin' by the looks on your faces, I can tell ya don't like the Scottish ballad," he said. "Well, I can do Celtic too if you like."

He started playing them again, and the new ballad was even worse. "Geeze, stop!" said Yugi, "its torture!"

"Aye, where are my manners," said the stranger. "The name is Walston Threetrees."

"Yugi Muto Jr.," answered Yugi. "I… say is that a druidic cross you're wearing?"

"Aye, that's because I'm a druid," said Walston.

The stranger paused and looked up to the sky. "All my life, I've been enthralled by the power a' nature. The land, the sea, the sky, they all speak in different tongues. This forest is such a beautiful part of the environment, that I've been here ever since I arrived three days ago."

"You seem to have had some luck, too," said Clive. "You already have three Duel Jewels."

"Aye lad," he said. "I've already fought two Duelists; pathetic lads they were, couldn't'a barely see straight." Then he turned to Yugi. "Say, did you say that you were Yugi Muto Jr.? As in the son of THE Yugi Muto?"

"Uh yeah…" said Yugi. "You've heard of him?"

"Of course, lad!" said Walston. "The man is legendary among duelists. Especially guys like me – what druid [I]couldn't[/I] admire a duelist who used the Celtic Guardian so many times? I myself once wrote an ode to his honor…"

And then he started to play his pipes again. The four youngsters covered their ears again.

"Stop, stop!" yelled Yugi. Walston stopped. "That's very flattering," said Yugi, "but the medium needs work."

"Come now," said Walston. "It would be an honor and a privilege if you would treat me to a duel. As you see, I have Duel Jewels to spare. Still, don't expect me to go easy on ye…"

Yugi sighed. "Well, I guess I have to start sooner or later. The duelist station is this way."

As they walked in the direction of the arrow, Yugi thought to himself. Okay, he thought, this guy is a druid… ten to one says his deck is made up mostly of Beast, Plant, Fairy, and Beast-Warrior Monsters; and by the same logic, he'd probably stay clear of Zombies, Pyros and Machines. He'd likely be neutral in regards to anything else. Still, no one's deck contains ONLY Monsters…

The station was in a clearing off the path. Yugi was surprised when he saw it; this was clearly twice the size of any other dueling grid he had yet to see.

"Now's the time ta wager Jewels," said Walston.

"I only have one," said Yugi.

"Then I bet one too," said Walston. "Now, shuffle and draw!"

Yugi shuffled his deck, and drew five cards from his it; Walston did the same. Yugi tried to keep a poker face, but inside he cringed – his hand had only had one Monster Card, and it was weak.

"Okay," said Yugi. "As my father was fond of saying, it's time to duel!" The duel station came alive, and flickered with lights. The number 2000 appeared below each player.

"You go first," said Yugi.

"Sure ya don't mind?" said Walston.

"No, go ahead."

Best see what I'm up against first, he thought.

"I summon th' Frenzied Panda in Attack Mode!" shouted Walston. A huge panda bear armed with a bamboo stick appeared on his side and roared. (1,200/1,000)

Wow, Pegasus wasn't kidding, thought Yugi. That is one realistic hologram. But that choice of monster might work to my advantage.

"I lay one card face down, and I summon Masaki, the Legendary Swordsman, also in Attack Mode!" he said. The armored warrior appeared on his side, brandishing his sword. (1,100/1,100)

"Ha!" said Walston, "Ya must be daft. My Panda can easily destroy that tin can. Frenzied Panda, attack that Swordsman!"

The Panda roared and charged forward; but before it could reach Masaki, a chain with a hinged jaw sprung from Yugi's side and caught it in mid-stride! The Panda howled.

"Did you even consider that my face-down car was a Trap Card?" asked Yugi, lifting it up. "How fitting that your bear be destroyed by the Bear Trap!" The Panda vanished, and Walston's Life Points fell to 1,700.

"Humph…" he said. "How clever of ye. Well I'll lay one other Monster in Defense Mode facedown, to end my turn."

"Okay," said Mary. "Yugi's off to a good start…"

"One turn down," said Clive, "and a whole tournament to go…"

Yugi drew another card. Darn, he thought. Now I have no Monsters in my hand at all. And Masaki is too weak to risk attacking. But this might come in handy.

"My move," he said, "will consist solely of putting this card down facedown. Your move."

"Aye," said Walston. "And now why don't I flip this card into Attack Mode… the Belladonna Lady!" He put a card down and a figure appeared – a nymph-like woman covered in leaves. (1,000/900)

Belladonna Lady? thought Yugi. I don't like the look of that. I guess it would be safe to take her out – he has no cards face down, after all.

"Masaki, attack Belladonna Lady!" shouted Yugi. The warrior drew his sword, and charged; it smote the fairy and she shrieked. She vanished in a cloud of green dust.

"Looks like I trimmed your fairy's hedge," said Yugi.

Walston's Life Points went down to 1,600.

"Actually, lad," said Walston, "that was a Plant Monster, not a Fairy. And take a look at yer Swordsman."

"Huh?" said Yugi. He looked down, and Masaki was chocking and coughing. Suddenly, he collapsed on the floor and vanished. Yugi's Life Points fell to 1,725.

"Didn't'a anyone ever tell ya that another name for belladonna was 'deadly nightshade'?" said Walston. "Belladonna Lady is both Monster and Trap – when she's destroyed by a physical attack, the attacker is destroyed too!"

"It's only a temporary setback, Yugi," shouted Mary. "You can still win!"

Maybe not, thought Yugi. It's his turn now, and if he plays a Monster, I'd be wide open for a Direct Attack. Time for an indirect bluff.

"Well, that's the end of my move," said Yugi. "I can't do anything else."

His hand moved near his facedown card.

Walston himself was considering his options. I could play a Monster Card and make a Direct Attack against him, he thought, but I'm not about to fall for a Trap again. Better play it safe.

"I play Lunar Queen Elzaim in Defense Mode," he said, placing a card down. A female fairy with wings appeared on his side. (750/1,100)

"That will be all for my move," said Walston.

Yugi drew a new card, and chuckled a little. "You should have attacked me, Walston," he said. He lifted up the facedown card. "This wasn't a Trap. But it is something useful that I'm going to use now."

A golden gravy boat appeared over his side and started to pour its steaming contents onto the grid. "I'm using Mooyan Curry to raise my Life Points by 200!" Yugi's Life Points went up, to 1,925.

"And now, I will play the Needle Ball, in Defense Mode!" Yugi put the card down, and a grinning ball covered with sharp spikes appeared hovering over his side. (750/700)

"The Needle Ball?" said Walston in surprise. "What does that do?"

"That is for me to know, and you to find out," said Yugi. "That is the end of my move."

Well I don' like the look a' it, thought Walston, and I'd better take it out without touching it.

"I'll first shift Queen Elzaim into Attack Mode," he said. "Then I'll play this Equip card." He put a card down; a brilliant fairy appeared, and cast a spell over Queen Elzaim. Her stats went up to 1,150 over 1,400

"Elf's Light raises the power of Fairy Monsters!" said Walston. "Now, Elzaim, destroy that Needle Ball with lunar rays attack!"

The fairy cast beams of light from her hands. The spell hit the Needle Ball, and a great explosion shook the field!

"Hah!" said Walston. "I sent yer Needle Ball packin'!"

"True," said Yugi, "but take a gander at your Life Points!"

"Huh?" said Walston, looking down. His Life points started to fall, going down to 1,100!

"You see, Walston," said Yugi, "the Needle Ball is also both Monster and Trap. If you destroy it, your Monster will survive, but it deals your Life Points 500 points of Direct Damage."

Walston was notably angry. "That will be all for my move…" he said.

"Wow, Yugi's doing great!" said Clive.

"Yeah," said Pete who was snapping photos. "I certainly hope the way stations DO sell film. I'm going to want to take pictures of ALL his victories!"

"And now it is my turn," said Yugi. He drew. "Well what do you know…"

He continued. "I'll first play a card facedown. And since you said you liked this card so much, I'll play it now. Behold the Celtic Guardian!"

The green-armored warrior appeared in all his glory. (1,400/1,200)

"Now, Celtic Guardian, attack Queen Elzaim! Silver blade slash!"

The Guardian drew his sword, and with a downward stroke, he smote the fairy! She screamed, and vanished in a cloud of sparks. Walston's Life points dropped a further 250 points, to 850.

"That will finish my turn," said Yugi. "It's your move."

Walston drew… and smiled a big smile. "Ah'll be a'fightin' fire with fire," he said. "I play my own Celtic Guardian, in Attack Mode!" He threw a card down, and a twin of Yugi's warrior appeared. (1,400/1,200)

"Well, I think I'll end my turn there," said Walston, chuckling. "What ere ya going ta do now Yugi? You attack my Warrior, both of them will be destroyed!"

Yugi drew, and a slight smirk came across his face. "You're too overconfident, Walston," he said, "and it will be your downfall. I now use this Equip card!"

At that moment, Yugi's Celtic Guardian sheathed his sword. Then another brilliant glowing sword appeared above him, and he grabbed it. The numbers below him increased to 1,700 over 1,200!

"The Legendary Sword increases the Attack strength of all Warriors by 300 points!" said Yugi. "Now, Celtic Guardian, attack his Celtic Guardian!"

To Walston's horror, Yugi's Guardian raised the sword with both hands, and plunged it through his Guardian's chest! Walston's fell to his knees and vanished. His Life Points fell to 550 points!

"Way to go Yugi!" yelled Mary.

"That is the end of my turn," said Yugi. "And I'd be careful now if I were you."

"It isn't over until it's over, as a wise man once said," said Walston. "I'll first play a card face down; then I will use this card to summon the Trent, in Attack Mode!"

A rumble emitted from the grid, and an enormous tree grew on Walston's side. It then grew arms and a face. (1,500/1,800)

"That will end my turn," said Walston.

Huh, thought Yugi, making a draw. He's planning something… But my Guardian has enough Attack points to defeat that Trent's.

"Celtic Guardian, attack the Trent!" he yelled.

The Guardian raised his sword and charged… but before he got halfway, a pit opened beneath his feet. A scream, followed by vapors and an acidic smell emitted from where he stood. Yugi's Life Points fell to 1,425.

"Ye see, Yugi," said Walston, "I can lay Trap Cards too. Ye got careless, and never figured that my face-down card was the Acid Trap Hole!"

At that moment, Yugi noticed the card he drew. "Well it's still my turn," he said, "and I'm going to use it. If you know anything about my father, you know well about this card: I summon the Dark Magician, in Attack Mode!"

With a blast of smoke, his father's favorite Monster appeared on the field – and true to Anastasia's word, he had never looked more lifelike. The numbers 2,500 over 2,100 appeared below him.

Whatever he's planning, thought Yugi, he'll never defeat the Dark Magician.

"That will complete my move," he said.

"So that's what he looks like, eh," said Walston. "This is indeed an honor. But it's my turn now, and I intend to make full use of it! Kid gloves are off. First I will use this card to summon King Fog in Defense mode!"

He threw the card down, and a foggy Fiend with a crown appeared. (1,000/900)

"Huh?" said Yugi "What does that do?"

"I'll show ye," said Walston. "Trent and King Fog, Fusion!!"

The two monsters high-fived each other, and a bolt of energy shot down from the heavens.

"Combined, I summon the Rose Spectre of Dunn, in Attack Mode!" yelled Walston. The two Monsters disappeared, and an enormous rose sprouted from the ground; a blue skinned nymph crawled halfway out of the blossom. (2,000/1,800)

"Wow!" said Clive. "What a Monster!"

"Who's side are you on?" asked Mary.

"I'm not through!" said Walston. He placed another card on the table, and an incense burner bearing a grinning, demonic face appeared before the Rose Spectre. Smoke started to pour from it.

"I'm aiding my Rose Spectre with Anti-Magic Fragrance!" said Walston. "This Equip card allows Plant monsters to enact the one-sided destruction of ANY Spellcaster, regardless of power! Now, Rose Spectre of Dunn, thorn-spray attack the Dark Magician!!"

Yugi gasped, as the Rose Spectre unleashed a storm of thorns, which impaled the Dark Magician! He fell to the floor, twitched for a second, and then vanished. Yugi's Life Points dropped to 800!

Mary gasped. "The Dark Magician?" she said. "Beaten?"

"That concludes my turn," said Walston. "Make yer move!"

Man, thought Yugi. He's getting better. I've got to do something quick… or I'll lose…

He looked at his cards. I don't have anything that will defeat that Rose Spectre, he thought. I'll have to hope for a good draw.

He reached for his deck. Remember Yugi, he thought. Heart of the Cards, Heart of the Cards…

He drew.

"Yes!" he said, and placed the card down. "I summon the Swordstalker, in Attack Mode!"

A fiendish black knight appeared on the grid. (2,000/1,600)

"Huh?" said Walston. "That warrior can't defeat my Rose Spectre – they're equally matched!"

"Yes it can!" said Yugi. "You see, the Swordstalker has a special power – when I play him, his power increases by 100 points, for every one of my Monsters that has perished!"

At that moment, the Dark Magician, the Celtic Guardian, the Needle Ball, and Masaki the Legendary Swordsman all appeared around the Swordstalker. Then, they all merged with the dark warrior! The numbers below him increased to 2,400 over 1,600!

"But that's not all!" said Yugi, raising another card. "I'm going to further augment my Swordstalker with this Equip card, the Sword of Deep-Seated!"

He placed the card down, and a nasty-looking dark blade appeared above the Swordstalker. His own sword vanished, and he seized the new one. The numbers below Yugi changed to 2,900 over 2,000!

"Now, Swordstalker, attack the Rose Spectre!" yelled Yugi. "Blade of vengeance attack!" The Swordstalker charged, and cleaved the giant plant in half! It burst into flower petals!

Walston's Life Points were reduced to zero. The word "WINNER" flashed on Yugi's side. His friends cheered.

Walston sighed. "Well done," he said. "You truly are your father's son."

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

"Well, Yugi," said Walston, after the duelist station had shut down, "I guess I owe you this." He handed him the Duel Jewel. "But I'll gain it back soon. I'm going to go all the way in this tournament. But in the meantime, I'll just stay in these woods and enjoy nature's marvelous beauty."

"Yes," said Yugi. "You didn't do too bad yourself… just be careful of Trap Cards in the future." He placed the new Duel Jewel on his wristband.

"You know," said Walston, "such a grand duel inspires me… to music!" He took out his bagpipes and started playing again.

"Ah, great," said Mary. "Wish we could stay, but we can't. Bye!"

After they had gotten fully clear of the music, Mary was all over Yugi. "How about that, Yugi!" she said. "Only your first day, and already you have your first victory!"

"Yeah," said Yugi. "Great."

In his mind he was in turmoil. I know I should be happy, he thought, but something was happening up there.

He looked down at his Millennium Puzzle.

About halfway through the duel, he thought, I could swear this thing started tingling…

"Well guys," said Clive, "it's getting dark. We'd best find shelter."

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

In the center of the island, in her control room, Anastasia Pegasus was watching their every move.

"The beginning of Yugi's place in this tournament has been assured, in conjunction with the end of the day," she said to herself. "Sweet dreams Yugi… enjoy them while you can…"

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**BELLADONA LADY (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Plant/Effect  
**Attribute:** Dark  
**Level:** 3  
**ATK:** 1,000  
**DEF:** 900

**Card Description:** When this card is destroyed as a result of battle, destroy the attacking Monster.


	5. Blast From the Past

**0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**Chapter Four**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**Blast From the Past**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0**

After a night of sleep under the stars (at least they assumed they were under the stars), the four friends woke up, but only feeling half refreshed.

"How'd you guys sleep?" said Peter, rolling up his sleeping bag.

"Awful," said Mary. "I kept thinking something was watching us the whole time, and something was moving in the bushes."

"You too?" said Yugi. "Maybe someone has taken an interest in us since yesterday."

"Well," said Clive, "We'd best eat the perishable rations first; no telling when we'll find the first way station. I can cook if someone gets some good firewood."

"I'll go," said Yugi. "It will give me a better chance to scout the terrain."

"I'll go with you," said Mary.

After a few minutes, Mary asked, "Uh, what exactly makes firewood 'good'? I mean isn't wood just wood?"

Yugi started to break branches off trees. "Well, live branches are better, and some varieties of wood burn easier than others…"

He reached out to break a branch off a tree… and was surprised when it wouldn't break.

"Huh?" he said. He felt the branch. "Odd…"

"What is it?" asked Mary.

Yugi kicked the tree and it went "clang."

"This tree is metal!" said Yugi.

"What?!" exclaimed Mary. "Now why on earth would a metal tree be in the middle of this forest? What is it for?"

"Maybe…" said Yugi. "Look around it, see if there's a lever or a catch on it…"

The two of them felt around the tree, until Yugi felt one of the branches… it had a small button on it. He pushed it; a small, hidden door opened on the trunk, about three feet off the ground.

Inside was a small burlap bag. Yugi took it and opened it.

"Ha!" he said. "Star Coins, dozens of them! That Minotaur wasn't kidding when he said to look out for secret caches."

"Well, we have to find a place to spend them now…" said Mary.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Soon they were bringing the firewood back to the others. "Hey guys, guess what?" said Yugi.

Then a sound like a huge bird flying overhead reached them. They looked up, and all of them could swear that they saw a figure in green disappearing into the treetops.

"What the…?" said Mary.

"I suggest we be cautious while we eat," said Peter.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

A makeshift breakfast later, they were back on the trail. "Now I know why this is called a 'Labyrinth,' said Clive. "It's easy to lose your way. Does anybody even know where we're going?"

"Wait," said Yugi, "There's a signpost up ahead…"

They looked at the signpost. It pointed ahead and said "MONUMENT GARDEN."

"We might as well follow it," said Yugi. "Anything is better than these woods."

After following the path for about five minutes, the forest finally broke, and they did indeed come upon a garden. Paths wove around beautiful flower gardens and lush bushes. But best of all were the _statues_. All over the garden were large stone carvings of some of the most famous – or sought after – Monsters in Duel Monster history. There was the Dark Magician with his scepter held up high. Across from him was Gaia the Fierce Knight astride his mount. Behind them were the infamous Exodia the Forbidden One, and the Mystical Elf in her peaceful meditative position.

As the friends wandered through this beautiful garden, they suddenly stopped. The birds had ceased singing.

Then a cry that sounded like "Yiiiii!!" came from behind, and a figure leapt onto the head of the nearest statue. It was a tall figure dressed in green samurai armor, wielding a katana blade.

The four friends drew back. Yugi stepped forward. "All right buddy, this has gone far enough. Who are you?"

The warrior flipped down from the statue and landed just ten feet away from them. She – yes she – removed her helmet, and long blonde hair fell down to her shoulders. Yugi then saw that she was wearing a wristband, with two Duel Jewels.

"Greetings, Yugi, Mary," she said. "I've been watching you." She sheathed her sword.

"I'll say it again," said Yugi, "who are you?"

"My name is Jade," she said. "Jade Valentine."

"Jade Valentine?!" exclaimed Mary. "You aren't by any chance related to my dad's old friend Mai Valentine?"

"You might say that," said the warrior girl. "She's my mother."

"HUH?!" said Yugi and Mary together.

"My mother told me a great deal about Joseph Wheeler," she said, looking to Mary. "Thus, when I learned that his offspring would be in this tournament, I made it my immediate task to find that offspring – and see if she were any bit as good as her sire."

"You sure don't talk like Mai did, from what I heard," said Mary.

"My parent and I are as different as night and day," said Jade. "She was boastful, arrogant, and prideful, at least until her duels with your fathers. I have chosen a different path – the way of the warrior. And its discipline serves me well. Watch."

She turned her head, and paused. A leaf fell from a tree above. With a flash, she drew her sword, and cut it in half.

"Your skill with a sword has nothing to do with your ability at Duel Monsters," said Yugi.

"True, yet both require discipline and focus, honor and concentration," she drew her sword and pointed to Mary. "Are you willing to accept my challenge, Mary?"

Mary's eyes narrowed. "Fine," she said.

"Then follow me to the gazebo in the center of this garden. There is a duel station there." She sheathed her sword.

As Jade led the way, Mary whispered to Yugi. "My father told me a few things about Mai," she said. "Her deck was loaded with all sorts of Harpies and such."

"I wouldn't count on her taking after her mother," said Yugi. "She does seem completely different, from what I've heard. But don't worry – if you lose, I'll give you one of my Jewels. We'll try to stay together as long as possible."

The gazebo surrounding the station was decorated with mosaics of dozens of Duel Monsters, and the station itself was painted with the same images.

The two of them seated themselves at opposite ends of the station. "I will give you the honor of making the first move," said Jade. "Anything to say before we start?"

"No," said Mary, "just let me say that I don't intend to go easy on you, even if our folks were friends."

"Then wager your Jewels," said Mary.

"I only have one," said Mary, laying it down.

"One it is," said Jade, laying down one of hers. The duel station's lights flashed as it activated. Jade lifted up and donned her helmet. "Then let the battle begin!"

"DUEL!!" they both said.

The number 2,000 appeared below each of them. The two shuffled and made five draws.

Huh, thought Mary. How lucky can you get?

Mary laid a card down. "I summon the Mystical Elf, in Defense Mode!" said Mary. The peaceful, blue-skinned elf appeared before her. (800/2000)

"Now make your move!" said Mary

Jade drew and studied her cards carefully, and then placed a card down. "I summon the Luminous Soldier, in Attack Mode!" she said. A swordsman in shining armor appeared. (1,600/1,400)

"And now it's your move," said Jade.

Mary raised an eyebrow. That's certainly no Harpie, she thought. Oh well.

She drew.

Mary put another card down. "I summon the Guardian of the Throne Room, in Attack Mode!" said Mary. A golden robot on tank threads appeared. (1,650/1,600)

"I could get rid of your soldier with that, but my Mystical Elf's chanting raises the power of all Light Monsters by 800 points!" As she said that, the Guardian's stats were upped to 2,400 over 2,400!

"Now, Guardian, rocket launcher attack!" The robot lowered its cannons and fired on the Luminous Soldier, blowing him to pieces!

"Wo-ho! Go Mary," yelled Clive.

Jade's life points fell to 1,150

"That's the end of my move," said Mary. "Your turn." She grinned.

"Clever," said Jade, not even wavering, as she drew. "But with a strong defensive monster in defensive position, you will be devastated when I play this Spell Card."

She placed a card down, and a cartoonish witch appeared, which then crumbled into vapor.

"I'm playing Last Day of the Witch, which will destroy any Spellcaster!"

At that point, the Mystic Elf let out a cry, and then melted. Mary's Life Points fell to 1,500.

"And now," said Jade, "I first place one card facedown. Then I summon the Ogre of the Black Shadow in Attack mode!" A brutish barbarian appeared on the grid. (1,200/1,400)

"And finally, I play an Equip card, arming the Ogre with the Axe of Despair." A primitive axe appeared above the Ogre, and he grabbed it. The numbers below upped to 2,200 over 1,400.

"It's your turn," said Jade.

Huh, thought Mary. She seems to have stocked her deck with Warriors. Makes sense. But I can take down that Ogre.

"Guardian of the Throne Room, rocket launcher attack!" she yelled. The robot fired its missiles again – but they were stopped before they reached the target by a vortex of light!

"Did you forget about my face-down card?" said Jade. "It was my Negate Attack Trap."

"Hrrr," said Mary. "I'll play Kojikocy in Defense." She put down the card, and the bearded Warrior appeared. (1,500/1,200)

"It's your turn now."

"So it is," said Jade, making a draw. "And I will now play the Stain Storm!"

"Wha? No!" gasped Mary.

Clouds formed overhead, and a filthy rain poured down. The Guardian corroded into a pile of rust. Mary's Life Points fell to 900.

"Useful for ridding the field of pesky machines," said Jade. "Now, my ogre, attack Kojikocy!"

The Ogre swung his axe, and obliterated Kojikocy.

"That will be the end of my move," said Jade.

Man, she seems to rely heavy on the "instant death" Spell Cards, thought Mary. I've got to do something, or I'm going to lose. She looked at her cards. Could it work?

"Don't let her break your concentration, Mary," said Yugi. "It isn't over until it's over, as a wise man once said. I think it was some baseball player…"

She placed a card down. "I first place a card face-down," she said. "And then I summon the Baby Dragon in Attack Mode!" A cute orange dragon appeared. (1,200/700)

"That will be all for my move," she said.

Jade's eyes never wavered, but under her helmet she started to sweat. I know what she's attempting, she thought. My mother told me about this strategy – she truly is her father's child. My Ogre could destroy that dragon… but that facedown card… can't risk her next move, I must attack!

"Ogre of the Black Shadow, attack Baby Dragon!" she yelled.

The Ogre raised his axe and swung it at the dragon; but before it could connect, it was blocked by a familiar nimbus of light!

"See, Jade," said Mary, "I can play the Negate Attack too!"

Jade sighed. "Well then, I'll play a card facedown," she said. "That will conclude my move."

Mary was sweating now. She'll destroy my dragon for sure if I don't draw the right card now, he thought. Remember what Yugi always says, believe in the Heart of the Cards…

She drew.

All right! She thought.

"I play the Time Wizard, in Attack Mode!" she said. Her father's trademark Monster appeared on the field, a humanoid clock with a cape.

"Now, you're about to see a trick my dad taught me!" said Mary. "Time Wizard, use time roulette!"

Hope this works… she thought.

The Time Wizard thrust his staff forward, and the arrow on it started to spin…

"Cross your fingers guys," said Yugi.

"I'm crossing them," said Peter.

"Cross your toes too," said Clive.

"Crossing them…" said Peter.

The arrow started to slow…

And it stopped, landing on a crown!

"All right!" yelled Mary. "And the time warp opens!"

"[I]Time Magic![/I]" shouted the Wizard. A thundering vortex appeared above the whole station, and historical creatures and figures swept through it! The Baby Dragon grew into the Thousand Dragon, and the numbers below it changed to 2,400 over 2,000! At the same time, the Ogre of the Black Shadow collapsed, shriveled to bones, and then to dust. Jade's Life Points dropped to 600.

Mary pondered. I could hit her for Direct Damage," but there's no telling what that facedown card is… and I can't risk the Thousand Dragon being destroyed by a trap…

"That will be all for my move," said Mary. "Just try to take down this guy!"

Curses, thought Jade. I'll have to draw…

She drew, and then she stared right at Mary.

"Prepare to taste the fury," she said, "of the ultimate warrior!" She placed the card down. "I play the Yamoto the Noble Samurai, in Attack Mode!" A tall samurai in golden ceremonial armor appeared on the grid. (2,200/2,000)

"That can't defeat my Dragon," said Mary.

"It will in a minute," said Jade, flipping over her facedown card. "Because I now play this Equip card: the Ancestral Daisho!"

A shining katana sword with a bejeweled hilt appeared above the Samurai. Yamoto grabbed it, and his stats went up to 2,700 over 2,500.

"Now, Yamoto," said Jade, "katana blade attack!" The warrior ran forward and beheaded the Thousand Dragon in one swift stroke! It collapsed with a crash and vanished. Mary's Life Points fell to 600.

Uhh, thought Mary. She looked at her cards, and saw an Equip card. My fault. I should have hit her with Direct Damage. And if I had played this with the Dragon then that Warrior would never have beaten it. There's only one chance… if I can only stall long enough to draw the right card…

"That concludes my move," said Jade.

Gotta stall, thought Mary. "I'll play this Beaver Warrior in Defense Mode," she said. The rodent in armor appeared (1,200/1,500)

"And here's a little bit of payback – I'm going to play the Hinotama!"

A shower of fireballs fell from the sky, and struck Jade's side of the grid. Her Life Points fell to 100.

"Nice try," said Jade. "But not nice enough!"

"Well, that's the end of my move," said Mary.

"Good," said Jade. "Yamoto, katana blade attack!" The Samurai cleaved the Beaver in two, and it vanished with a cry.

"And now I'll use Red Medicine, to heal my Life Points," she continued. She put a card down, and a vial of red liquid appeared over the grid, pouring onto her side of the field. Her Life Points went back up to 600.

"That will end my move," said Jade. "Are you sure you don't want to give up?"

Okay, thought Mary. It's crunch time… win or lose…

She drew another card. She then almost laughed out loud, but caught herself.

"Okay, Jade," she said, placing the card down, "playtime's over." I'll first play Monster Reborn, to bring the Thousand Dragon back, in Attack Mode!"

A rumble shook the station, and the Thousand Dragon crawled out of the ground! The numbers 2,400 over 2,000 again appeared under her.

"Oh?" said Jade. "I can just destroy it again…"

"Not this time," said Mary. "First I'll play the Gust Fan Equip card, which strengthens Wind Monsters, like this particular Dragon…"

A colorful fan appeared above, and the Thousand Dragon plucked it out of the air. Its stats changed to 2,700 over 1,800.

"But I'm not done!" said Mary. "I'll use THIS Equip, Dragon Treasure, to strengthen it further!"

A treasure chest brimming with gems appeared beneath the Dragon. Its stats went to 3,000 over 2,100!

"And finally," said Mary, "I'll disarm your Samurai, with this Spell Card, De-Spell!"

She put down the Spell Card, and Yamoto's sword melted. His stats went back to 2,200 over 2,000.

"And that," said Mary, "is all she wrote! Thousand Dragon, noxious nostrils gust attack!"

The dragon took a deep breath, and shot a toxic smokescreen at the Samurai! A deafening scream shook the whole gazebo, and when the smoke cleared, the Samurai was a pile of smoking ashes. Jade's Life Points dropped to zero. The word "WINNER" appeared on Mary's side. Her friends cheered.

"All right!" yelled Clive.

"That shot belongs in the Daily News!" said Peter, who had snapped a photo at the point of impact.

Jade clasped her hands together. "You have proven that you truly are worthy of your father's legacy," she said. "With honor, I admit defeat."

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

After the station had shut down, Jade removed her helmet, and handed the wagered Jewel to Mary.

"You'd best be careful now," said Mary. "You only have one left."

"I am not worried," said Jade. "I nearly defeated you; "I'm certain I can get it back soon."

"Say, Jade," said Yugi, "Do you know where the nearest way-station is?"

"Certainly," said Jade. "Just follow the path running east of this garden for half a mile."

She then donned her helmet and turned to leave. "Farwell warriors," she said. "Perhaps we will meet again."

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

As the friends followed the path, they spoke to each other about the duel in great detail.

"Who do you think we'll run into next?" asked Peter.

"Who knows," said Mary. "Maybe we'll meet Bandit Keith's son."

"Ha!" said Yugi. "If that sleazeball ever even married, I'd be MORE than shocked."

"Say, Clive, you've been awfully quiet," said Mary.

"Call it strange," said Clive, "but even during the duel, when Jade was right there in front of us, I could swear we were still being watched…"

The friends stopped and looked at each other. A chill overtook them.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Several hundred feet behind them, hidden behind a tree, was a man in a dark coat. He was taking notes in a notebook, jotting down information.

"Hmmm," he said to himself. "Miss Pegasus was right; both of them are quite good with the strategy… but I think after watching a few more of their duels we can come up with some good counter-strategies.

"Heh, she's going to give me a promotion for this!"

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**YAMOTO THE NOBLE SAMURAI (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Warrior/Effect  
**Attribute:** Light  
**Level:** 6  
**ATK:** 2,200  
**DEF:** 2,000

**Card Description: **When this card battles a Fiend-Type Monster, increase the ATK of this card by 500 for the Damage Step only.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**ANCESTRAL DAISHO (Spell Card)**

**Equip Spell**

**Image: **A glowing golden katana.

**Card Description: **Equip to a Warrior-Type Monster. If the Equipped Monster is LIGHT, increase its ATK by 500. If the Equipped Monster is EARTH, increase its ATK by 300.


	6. The Spirit Arises

**0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**Chapter Five**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**The Spirit Arises**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0**

It didn't take them long to make it out of the forest, following Jade's direction's. When the forest broke, they found themselves on a rocky shore, overlooking the sea.

A signpost, embedded in cement, revealed the words "WAY STATION: ONE MILE," and pointed downshore.

"Well people," said Yugi. "Let's go. Maybe we can get a hot lunch out of this."

As they walked down the shore, Clive kept looking over his shoulder. Something is wrong here, he thought to himself.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

The found the way station soon enough. It was a building perched on a wooden deck, made of logs.

They walked in, and saw that the place was part general store and part coffee shop. An old clerk was sitting behind the counter reading a magazine, but he jumped up when the group entered.

"Evening folks," he said with a smile. "What can I be getting you today? I have all the common supplies… and I can make you a good mocha latte!"

"Well, that would be a good treat," said Yugi. "We'll take four… and Clive can tell you anything else we need. Say, we were told that some of these places had cards for sale?"

The clerk shrugged as he went over to the coffee machine. "Heh, you should have been here half an hour ago. I had a Time Wizard for sale, but this pretty lady in green armor bought it. It wasn't the first time she was here."

"Huh," said Mary to Yugi. "So Jade bought a Time Wizard. Our duel must have inspired her."

The clerk put the lattes on the counter. "If you're by this way in a few days I might have something else…"

"Hey Clive, try to get mostly canned food," said Yugi. "Stuff that doesn't spoil."

After Clive had gotten everything, the clerk totaled it up on a cash register. "Okay, twenty-four Star Coins," he said.

"Anastasia should have went with paper currency," said Yugi, counting out the coins.

It was then that they noticed someone sitting at one of the tables in the corner – a man who would have clearly stood out in any crowd.

He was dressed in garb similar to nineteenth-century noblemen, complete with a cloak. He had a pencil-thin moustache, and slick hair. He looked like something out of a romance novel.

"Hey," said Yugi to the clerk. "Who's that?"

"Him?" said the Clerk. "He calls himself Blackjack Phil. He's one of the tournament guests. A nice guy, but a ruthless gambler. They say he's unbeatable where games of chance are concerned. Naturally, he took up Duel Monsters as a teat of his skills in such a medium. And he's rather good – I hear he's the national champion of Great Britain."

"Really?" said Yugi, sipping his latte.

"People say that all his Monsters are the loveliest and most elegant cards in existence," said the clerk. "He thinks that to win, a Monster must be beautiful."

"Maybe I'll go talk to him," said Yugi.

He went over to the table. "Mind if I join you?" he said.

"But of course," said Phil. "It is awfully hard to find decent companionship in these primitive surroundings. The name is Philip Fontain, but folks call me Blackjack Phil."

"Yugi Muto Jr.," said Yugi. "I notice you have three Duel Jewels already."

"Quite," said Phil. "The two folks I've dueled so far were so crude in their fighting; they lacked the proper _panache_, the right _savior faire_ needed for this type of contest. Duel Monsters requires a more subtle approach then most folk possess."

"I was told you're quite good," said Yugi.

"Well, I'm not one to brag," said Phil, "but I do have about a ninety percent success rate. Why? Would you like to duel?"

"Sure, why not?" said Yugi. "I can afford it."

"I like you kid," said Phil. "So I'll make you a little side wager. I happen to have discovered a little secret about our host, Miss Pegasus; if you should defeat me, I will reveal that secret to you."

"Oooo-kay," said Yugi. "And what do I have to place against that bet?"

"I'll settle for thirty Star Coins."

"Agreed. Lead on."

They didn't have far to go. A dueling station was located just a few hundred yards down the beach, over a cliff-side. Below them, waves crashed.

As Yugi sat down on the station, he felt a strange tingle. He looked down at his Millennium Puzzle for a minute and shook his head.

"Okay, Yugi," said Phil. "Now let's bet Duel Jewels."

"I'll play it safe," said Yugi. "One."

"One it is," said Phil. He removed his cloak and flung it at the three spectators.

"Oof!" said Mary, catching it.

Yugi shook his head again.

"What?" said Phil.

"Why don't… why don't you go first," said Yugi.

Man, he thought, something must be in the air…

"Okay," said Phil. "Let's duel!"

The station lit up, and the number 2,000 appeared below them both. Both of them made five draws

"I'll play a card face-down," said Phil, putting down the card, "and then I will summon the Beautiful Headhuntress in Attack Mode!" He laid the card down, and a maiden with a large cleaver appeared. (1,600/800)

"Now isn't she a something?" said Phil. "Beautiful, yet deadly."

"Yeah," said Yugi. "I too will play a card face-down, and then summon the Mammoth Graveyard, in Attack Mode!" He put the cards down, and a huge elephant skeleton appeared. (1,200/800)

I hope he takes the bait… thought Yugi.

"Huh," said Phil. "That crude dinosaur can't stand up to my Headhuntress. Beautiful Headhuntress, behead that thing with decapitating blade strike!"

The Headhuntress raised her cleaver and charged forward… but all of a sudden, her foot was ensnared by a metal vise. She screamed, tripped over, and was impaled by her own cleaver!

"Forgot about my facedown card, did you?" said Yugi. "I set down the Bear Trap and used my Mammoth Graveyard as bait!"

The Headhuntress disappeared and Phil's Life Points slipped to 1,600.

"Well, you are crafty, that is true," said Phil. "But it is still my turn, and I will make good use of it. I will first play this Spell Card, Cold Wave!"

"What?" said Yugi.

A fierce blizzard appeared over the grid, and the Mammoth Graveyard froze solid! It then shattered into shards! Yugi's Life Points dropped to 1,700.

"Don't worry, Yugi!" said Mary. "It's just a setback!"

"And as the last part of my move, I will summon the Harpie Lady, in Attack Mode." The exotic winged woman appeared on the grid. (1,300/1,400)

"Your move," said Phil.

Yugi drew. "I play the Celtic Guardian, in Attack Mode," he said, laying the card down. The green-garbed warrior appeared, and the numbers (1,400/1,200)

"Now you're learning," said Phil. "That is quite the handsome fellow there." His hand inched towards his facedown card.

Huh, thought Yugi. "My Celtic Guardian could defeat that Harpie Lady, but that face-down card… it's probably a Trap. Well, she can't defeat the Guardian, so I'll just wait and place one of my own...

"No attack this turn," said Yugi. "I'll just play two cards face-down.

"That will conclude my move."

"Lovely," said Phil. "But you should have attacked me. This wasn't a Trap Card…" He picked up the facedown card. "I now play this very useful Spell Card, Dead Man's Hand!"

Suddenly a large hand appeared above the grid; it produced five playing cards, two aces and three eights.

"Dead Man's Hand?" said Yugi. "What the sam-hill is THAT?

"Well, it deducts 200 Life Points from me," said Phil, "but it deducts 500 from YOU."

The hand vanished; Phil's Life Points dropped to 1,400, and Yugi's dropped to 1,200.

"Now, then," said Phil, "I'll shift my Harpie Lady into Defense Mode, and I'll summon the Swashbuckler in Attack Mode!" He turned his card, and laid another card down; the Harpie lowered her claws, and a dashing cavalier with a plumed hat, brandishing a rapier appeared. (2,000/1,800)

"Now, Swashbuckler, rapier attack!" commanded Phil.

Yugi flipped over his facedown card, the Negate Attack Trap.

The Swashbuckler leapt into the air and skewered the Celtic Guardian through the chest! He gasped, fell, and vanished. Yugi's Life Points fell to 600.

"What? How?" said Yugi. "That guy got though my trap!"

"Avoiding Traps is something that the Swashbuckler does best!" said Phil.

"And finally," continued Phil, "I place a card face-down."

What am I going to do? thought Yugi to himself. This guy is too good! If all of the competitors are like this, I'll lose for sure…

And a voice in his head said, "That's no way to think."

"What?" said Yugi, inside himself. "Who?"

"I never let your father give up," said the voice, "and I'm not about to let you do so either."

Yugi froze for a moment. "Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle?" he called out to his mind.

"The one and only," came the response. "I had been dormant for many years. But I was awakened that day in the pizza parlor when the daughter of your father's old enemy invited you here. It has taken me a while, however, to reach a point where I could communicate with you.

"And I doubt that your suspicions are wrong. I sensed an aura of evil emitting from Anastasia like a bonfire. Whatever her ultimate goals are, I am certain that they are not benign.

"I can help you as I helped your father so many years ago. If we merge our minds as one, we can overcome any obstacle."

Yugi paused. "Okay," he said. "Just remember whose body this is."

A surge of energy went through him. His friends and opponent could clearly see it. The form of young Yugi Muto Jr. grew by almost a foot, his eyes narrowed, and his features became sharper.

"What's happening to him?" said Peter.

"My dad told me about this," said Mary. "I think Yugi has finally managed to tap the power of that Millennium Puzzle!"

"Now, let's get serious!" said Yugi, in a much deeper voice. He made his draw. He grinned.

"I'll first use this Spell Card: Warrior Elimination!" he placed the card on the table. The Swashbuckler clutched his throat and fell to the floor. He vanished. Phil's Life Points slipped down to 900.

"And now I play the Dark Magician Girl, in Attack Mode!" He placed the card down, and the attractive female wizard appeared. (2,000/1,700)

"That will end my move," said Yugi.

"Excellent strategy, young man," said Phil, drawing his cards. "But again, you should have attacked me." He picked up the facedown card. "This was actually the Elegant Egotist card, which I will use to transform my Harpie Lady into the Harpie Lady Sisters!" He placed the card down; the one Harpie Lady became three (1,950/2,100)

"And now, I shift my Harpie Lady Sisters into Attack Mode," said Phil turning the card, "and I Equip them up with the Rose Whip!" He placed the Equip down, and three whips appeared in the Harpies' hands. Their stats went up to 2,250 over 2,100

"Now then Ladies, whiplash attack!" The trio flew forward towards the Dark Magician Girl…

But then they were halted with a scream. They were caught on a tangle of wires!

"In all your planning and preparation," said Yugi, "you forgot that I still had a face-down card! And it was the Invisible Wire Trap! Your Swashbuckler may have been able to get around it, but your Harpies can't!"

The wires sliced the Harpies apart, and they vanished. Phil's Life Points went down to 338.

"A most ingenious ploy, I must admit," said Phil. "Well, I'll finish my move by playing the Flower Wolf in Defense Mode."

He placed the card down, and a wolf covered with flowers appeared. (1,800/1,400)

Yugi drew. "Very well," he said. "Dark Magician Girl, attack Flower Wolf! Dark magic attack!" The Girl twirled her baton, and blasted the Wolf out of existence.

"And I'll use my Gift of the Mystical Elf card to give my Life Points a boost!" he said.

He put the Spell Card down, and the Mystical Elf appeared, she chanted and vanished, bringing Yugi's Life Points up to 1,600.

"That's all I can do for my move," said Yugi. "Your turn."

Phil drew his cards. "Ah," he said. "And now for the coup de grace. I am now going to play every gambler's favorite monster; I play the Slot Machine, in attack mode!"

He placed the card down, and the monstrous robotic one-armed bandit appeared on the grid. Yugi's friend's gasped. (2,000/2,300)

"But that's not all," said Phil. "I'll use this Seven Completed Equip card to increase the Slot Machine's Attack score!"

He put the card down, and the central slot of the Machine turned to a "7." Its stats changed to 2,700 over 2,300.

"Now, Slot Machine, photon cannon attack!" The machine fired its guns, and vaporized Dark Magician Girl! Yugi's Life Points fell to 900.

"That is the end of my turn," said Phil.

Yugi spoke out loud in his mind again. "Now what do I do?" he asked the Spirit. "I don't have any cards that can beat that thing."

"If a foe is more powerful than you, you must simply outsmart him," said the Spirit. "There is a card in your deck that can solve this problem… lull him into a false sense of power and play weak Monsters in Defense until you draw it."

"Okay," said Yugi out loud, as he drew. "I'll play… the Bean Warrior in Defense Mode." He placed the card down, and the humanoid lima bean with a sword appeared. (1,400/1,300)

"That's my turn," said Yugi.

"And this is mine," said Phil. "Slot Machine, attack!" The Slot Machine obliterated the Bean Warrior.

"We can do this until you run out of Monsters, or you give up," said Phil. "But either way that is the end of my move."

Yugi drew. "Not so fast fellah," he said. "Now that I have no monsters on the field, it is the perfect opportunity to play the card I've been saving for a special occasion." He placed the Spell Card down. "I play the Dark Hole!"

"The what?" said Phil.

"The most destructive force in all Duel Monsters," said Yugi. "When played, this card wipes out all Monsters on the field… but seeing as I have none out, it will only harm you!"

All of a sudden, thunder rumbled, and the sun went out! A swirling maelstrom of dark energy appeared in the center of the grid, and the Slot Machine was slowly eroded into nothingness! The Dark Hole vanished in a burst, and Phil's Life Points went down to zero. The word "WINNER" appeared on Yugi's side.

Mary and Peter cheered. Clive looked over his shoulder. "Excuse me for a minute guys, he said, and walked back towards the shop.

"Well, I can't admire your finesse," said Phil, "but you nonetheless got the job done. Congratulations."

In Yugi's mind, he spoke to the Spirit of the Puzzle.

"I hope I can count on you for help from now on," he said.

"Yes," said the Spirit. "Whatever evil plan Anastasia is plotting, she will not succeed."

Yugi reverted back to normal. "Hey guys, where's Clive?" he asked.

"I'll tell you where I was," said Clive's voice.

They turned around, and saw Clive dragging a man in a trench coat with him.

"I was catching the guy who was following us!"

"Hey, watch the hair buddy!" said the scared man.

"Spit it out!" said Clive. "Why the interest in us all of a sudden?"

"Well, I uh, I uh," he started.

Yugi noticed something under the man's jacket. He reached into it and pulled out a notebook.

"Hey!" said the man.

Yugi looked through it. "He's been taking step-by-step notes of all three of our duels," said Yugi. "And when I skim further… he's also been thinking up 'possible counter-strategies' against ours!"

"Why?!" said Clive.

"I'm just an employee!" said the man. "I do what Miss Pegasus tells me too!"

"Hmm," said Blackjack Phil. "While it is not cheating in the truest sense of the term, I cannot help but feel that you are engaged in some dishonest practices against this young duelist."

Yugi took the notebook and threw it over the cliff into the sea. "That's going to be YOU if we ever catch you following us again. Now you can go tell Anastasia that it didn't work!"

The man ran away, in a panic.

"Well," said Phil. "I guess I owe you this." He handed the Jewel to Yugi.

"And the other thing you wagered?" asked Yugi.

"Eh? Oh yes, the secret I learned about our host. Well, I learned that she suffers from irrational ophidophobia."

"Huh?" said Peter.

"It means fear of snakes," said Mary.

"Right," said Phil, looking through his cards. "So if anyone were to play her and use a Monster like, say, the Giant Red Seasnake," he held out the vicious looking card, "it might break her concentration enough to spell victory.

"Anyway," he said, fastening his cloak, "I must go now; good luck to you all."

"Good luck Phil," said Yugi.

"Well, now where to?" said Mary.

"I guess we should follow the beach for now," said Yugi.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Hours later, the man who had been following them was in the presence of his boss, and she was not pleased…

"You IDIOT!!" yelled Anastasia. "You've always been so good at following people, Nacht how in the name of Hell could you let yourself be seen?!"

"Well I…" started Nacht.

"Before you answer," said Anastasia with a scowl, "you know the penalty for lying, don't you?"

Nacht gulped. "Well, the lad's duel was getting really exciting," he said, "and my binoculars weren't all that good, and I wanted to get a closer look, and…"

In a rage, Anastasia clubbed him on the head with her cane. "Of all the stupid things in this stupid world of stupid people acting STUPID, you have to be the stupidest!" she said. "It's like you're trying to enter a stupid contest but you're too _stupid_ to fill out the stupidity forms!"

"Oww!" said Nacht. "Well, you've got all these monitors…" he said. "Can't you remember what moves he was making?"

Anastasia hit him again, and he howled. "I was having you write it down so I wouldn't HAVE to remember them!" She raised the cane again.

"Wait!" said Nacht. "Don't hit me! There is some news I can tell you that you might be interested in…"

"Keep going…" she said, lowering the cane.

"Halfway through the duel, Mr. Muto sort of changed… he got taller, his voice got deeper, and his features turned kind of… feral. If that means anything to you…"

A rage seemed to erupt inside Anastasia. "Yes, it does…" she said softly.

She lifted her cane, and the eye on the knob started to glow with a fiery light.

"N-no!!" shouted the panicked Nacht. "Not that! Please!!"

Anastasia didn't answer. A flame shot up from the golden knob, and then a golden fire engulfed the henchman's body. The next second, he had disappeared.

Anastasia gestured, and a card made of gold appeared in her had. A portrait of Nacht was on it.

She crossed the room to a desk, opened the drawer and tossed the card into it. "You can stay in THERE until I find a job for you in KP, or garbage duty, or something you CAN'T screw up!" She slammed the drawer shut.

She returned to her monitors. "Just when I needed a spy the most, that lunkhead gets caught," she said to herself. "Yugi will be difficult to defeat now… but I never say no to a challenge…"

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**DEAD MAN'S HAND (Spell Card)**

**Normal Spell**

**Image: **A poker hand consisting of two aces and three eights.

**Card Description: **Reduce your Life Points by 200 and inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**SWASHBUCKLER (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Warrior/Effect  
**Attribute:** Dark  
**Level:** 5  
**ATK:** 2,000  
**DEF:** 1,800

**Card Description: **This card is unaffected by Trap Cards that are activated during the Battle Phase.


	7. A Mad Duel Party

**0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**Chapter Six**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**A Mad Duel Party**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0**

As evening approached, and the friends trekked down the beach, the clouds started to blacken, and a light drizzle started to fall.

"It's going to start to pour soon," said Peter. "We'd best find shelter."

"Look over there…" said Mary.

Up ahead, the beach came to an end, with a large cliff-face. A cave entrance opened at the bottom corner.

The four friends made their way to it. The cave was large on the inside, with a long tunnel leading into the darkness.

"I guess we can stay here for the night," said Clive, unloading his pack. "But I think a fire is out of the question. Anybody for beef jerky and canned juice?"

The rest of them groaned.

Then Yugi paused. "Hey guys," he said. "Hear that?"

A scampering sound came from behind them, from the tunnel. They all turned towards it.

Out of the shadows a little white rabbit crawled out towards them.

"Oh, how cute!" shrieked Mary.

The rabbit nudged its head towards the rear of the cavern and started to crawl into the darkness.

"I think it wants us to follow it," said Mary. She started to walk after it. The rabbit picked up its pace.

"Mary wait!" said Yugi. "Don't you remember where we are?" Oh, I'm going to regret this later, he thought. He ran after her, and his two friends followed.

They chased the rabbit through the darkness, until finally they came to a dead end. The little critter was nowhere in sight.

"Where did it…" started Mary.

All of a sudden, the floor gave way, and they were falling!

They screamed for a moment, but when they landed twenty seconds later on a heap of dry leaves, they found that they were unhurt. It was as if something had slowed their fall.

"Note to self," said Mary, as they got up. "Stop following strange animals."

"We have bigger things to worry about," said Yugi.

They looked around, and saw that they were in the oddest place they had been in thus far. They were in some sort of giant cavern, with the ceiling hundreds of feet overhead. Even stranger were the surroundings. The scenery was made up of enormous mushrooms, ranging from the size of a man to the size of a house. Odd squawks and squeaks sounded from the corners of the cavern at random intervals.

"Where are we?" said Clive.

"We just followed a rabbit down a hole into a forest of mushrooms," said Yugi. "Think back to the stories your parents read to you as a child."

"Oh," said Clive.

"Well, we can't go back the way we came," said Yugi. "The only way to go is forward. Keep sharp, people; there's no telling what our 'gracious' host has planted in here."

They worked their way through the forest of mushrooms. After half an hour, a song reached their ears, a nonsensical parody of a familiar nursery rhyme:

"_Twinkle, twinkle, little bat!_

_How I wonder what you're at!_

_Up above the world you fly,_

_Like a tea tray in the sky,_

_Twinkle, twinkle, little bat!_

_How I wonder what you're at!"_

"Maybe whoever is singing can help us out," said Mary.

"Emphasis on 'maybe'," said Yugi. "I've got a bad feeling about this…"

They followed the singing, and came upon a small cottage; its roof was thatched with what appeared to be brown fur, and two huge rabbit-like ears stuck up from it.

Even more interesting was the long table set out in front of the house, and the three residents at it. At the head of the table was a man dressed in colorful formalwear, with a top hat and tails – at the side was a man wearing a brown, rabbit-like mask (at least they assumed it was a mask), and next to him was a small mouse-like figure. It was sitting so still that it looked like a stuffed animal. The table was set with scones, biscuits, and tea-things.

The man with the top hat noticed them. "Welcome, my friends!" he said in a funny voice. "We're just taking tea here; do join us. I'm you're host, the marvelous Mad Hatter!"

"The Mad Hatter?" said Yugi, sitting down. "Isn't that a copyright violation of some sort?"

"No lad, the name is public domain," said the Hatter. "We had our lawyers check that out. But do join us for tea and scones – you must be starved, yes?"

They couldn't deny that. As Mary sat down, she said, "What's with the stuffed mouse?"

The mouse's eye's opened. "I am not stuffed!" he snapped. "Since after dinner last night, I have been a Dormouse, thank you!"

"And I guess that would make YOU the March Hare," said Peter to the third one.

"The one and only," said the one in the rabbit mask. "Here, have some tea." The teapot next to him sprouted mechanical legs, and walked over to Yugi. It bent over and filled his cup. It proceeded to do the same for Mary, Clive, and Peter.

"Cream and sugar?" said the Hare.

"Ah, we'll drink it black!" said Clive, nervously.

"Hmmm," said the Hatter. "You seem like smart people. Answer this riddle if you can… How is a raven like a writing desk?"

A long pause ensued. Peter shrugged and nibbled on a scone.

After a minute, Yugi said, "Because Edgar Allan Poe wrote on both of them."

"Hmm, intriguing," said the Hatter. "The great Lewis Carroll believed that this riddle had no answer, but your answer does make sense! You interest me… perhaps you might be worthy of the offer I am about to make…"

"What kind of offer?" asked Yugi. Ugh, he thought to himself. This tea tastes like warm milk…

The Hatter snapped his fingers, and like magic, a golden chest appeared in front of him.

"In this chest, I hold six, that's right, six potent Duel Monster cards," he said. "If you care to take a dare and challenge me at the duel station out yonder, I will give you these cards, should you win. However, should you lose, it will cost you all of your Duel Jewels except one.

"If you'd rather not take the risk, I can just point you in the direction out of the Mushroom Forest, and you can be on your way."

"Can we see the cards before we duel?" asked Yugi.

"Regretfully, no," said the Hatter.

"How do I know that the chest holds nothing but weak monsters that aren't worth the effort?" asked Yugi.

"Sir, please!" said the Hatter. "I told you that they are potent cards, and as you no doubt have heard, lying is forbidden here. Miss Pegasus would punish me good if I told a falsehood."

"One moment," said Yugi. He turned to his friends. "Guys, huddle!"

"This may not be a good idea," said Mary. "He isn't a fellow competitor, he's one of Anastasia's employees. He may be awfully good."

"True," said Yugi. "But we could use some good additions to our decks." He turned to Mary. "You just support me, and we'll each get three if I win."

"Okay guys," said Mary. "You have my support." Peter and Clive nodded.

"Alright, Mr. Hatter," said Yugi. "You're on!"

"Splendid!" said the Hatter. "Then let's just finish our tea, and we'll duel in the eaves of the Mushroom Forest."

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

A short meal of tea and scones later, Yugi, the Hatter, and both of their teams of supporters walked a short distance to where the mushrooms were the densest. Yugi could not believe the location of the dueling station – it was actually placed on top of one of the largest mushrooms. Stairs were provided to get to it. A mushroom of equal size was next to it for the spectators, and seats were provided on it.

"All right, Yugi!" said Clive. "Show this clown how we play the game!"

"I'll just place the chest right here," said the Hatter, placing it on an outcropping table on the station. "You may make the first move."

Yugi felt his Millennium Puzzle. "Are you there, Spirit of the Puzzle?" he said in his mind

"I'm here, Yugi," said the Spirit. "Now join with me, and we'll take this foe together. He may look silly on the outside, but I suspect he has some lethal tricks up his sleeve."

"Are you sure this soul-merger stuff is safe?" asked Yugi.

"Don't worry," said the Spirit with a chuckle. "It never hurt your father. You'll get used to it soon."

The two merged, and the transformation overtook Yugi's body.

"Whoa!" said Peter, readying his camera.

"Now," said Yugi, "It's time to Duel!"

The lights on the station flashed, the numbers 2,000 appeared below both, and both duelists drew five cards.

"I summon the Robotic Knight, in Attack Mode!" yelled Yugi. He slapped the card down, and a robot in gold armor and an energy sword appeared. (1,600/1,800)

"And I will summon Alice, the Warden of Wonderland, in Defense Mode!" said the Hatter, laying a card down.

In a flash, a creature that was both familiar and strange appeared on the Hatter's side. It looked like a ten-year-old girl with long blond hair, dressed in a blue and white dress and a bow. A very stern expression was on her face, and she crossed her arms. (1,300/1,000)

"THAT'S a Monster?" said Clive. "She looks like my niece! Heh, only not as threatening."

"That will be all for my move," said the Hatter. "I think I know what question is going through your head right now, Yugi… what secrets does my Warden hold? Surely she can't be a threat… her Attack score and Defense score are both lower than your Knight's!"

Hmmm, thought Yugi. True, that girl doesn't look very impressive, but looks can be deceiving in Duel Monsters…

"That little girl doesn't fool me," said Yugi. "I'm certain she's quite dangerous…"

"Well, you'll have to move sometime," said the Hatter.

"Very well," said Yugi. "Robotic Knight, energy blade attack!" The Hatter gritted his teeth…

The robot raised his sword; but before he could attack, he stumbled and fell over!

"What?!" said Yugi. "My Robotic Knight… tripped?!"

"Yes," said the Hatter. "You see, Alice brings bad luck to her enemies. Any enemy Monsters with Attack scores lower than two-thousand have a fifty-percent of simply failing when they try to attack when she is on the field!"

I was right, thought Yugi. Looks do deceive. "There's nothing more I can do," he said. That is the end of my turn."

Then he said to himself, but I'll have a surprise for him next time…

"Good," said the Hatter. "Now meet Alice's bodyguard. I summon the dreadful Jabberwock, in Attack Mode!" He laid a card down, and a fierce dragon with a long neck, wings, a squashed face, and a pear-shaped body dressed in a vest appeared! Its eyes were fiery red! (2,600 /2,000)

"That will be all for my move," said the Hatter.

"Wow, I've gotta get a picture of this!" said Peter.

"Hey, just whose side are you on?" said Mary.

Man, that thing is powerful! thought Yugi. Now why didn't he attack my Knight? It must have some sort of limitation. He looked at his cards. I'll save this, he thought, and set up a trap for that thing next time. Right now, I'd best try to get rid of Alice.

"Robotic Knight," he said, "attack Alice!"

This time the Knight didn't trip. He raised his sword and charged. But before he could bring his sword down on Alice, the Jabberwock put down its foot and blocked the blow!

"Didn't I say that the Jabberwock was Alice's bodyguard?" said the Hatter. "So long as it is on the field, Alice cannot be harmed!"

Yugi took a deep breath. This guy sure likes to gloat, he thought. Well I'll have the last laugh. "I switch my Robotic Knight to Defense Mode!" he said, turning his card. The Knight sheathed his sword and crossed his arms. "That will be all for my turn."

"Smart," said the Hatter. "Jabberwock, eyes of flame attack!"

The dragon raised his head, and two beams of fire shot from its eyes, incinerating the Robotic Knight.

"That will conclude my turn," said the Hatter.

"Wow," said Peter. "This is the most exciting duel so far, and no-one has even lost any Life Points yet!"

"I just hope that Yugi finds a way to beat that monstrosity," said Mary. "Not even his Dark Magician would be strong enough."

"I will first play a card face down," said Yugi. "And then summon the Summoned Skull, in Attack Mode!" He put the card down, and the bony demon appeared. (2,500/1,200)

"That will end my turn," said Yugi. I hope he takes the bait… he thought.

The Hatter thought hard. My Jabberwock could take out that Fiend, he thought. But if he didn't attack Alice with it now, he must WANT me to attack it. Still, if I don't destroy it, it might well destroy Alice on his next turn. And heck, I doubt he'd be lucky enough to have a Trap card that could defeat such a strong monster if it uses a ranged attack… He looked at his cards. And I do have an ace in the hole just in case. Here goes…

"Jabberwock, eyes of flame attack!" commanded the Hatter. The Jabberwock fired its twin flames again… but before they reached the Summoned Skull, they turned back on themselves, and hit the Jabberwock! The monster screamed, and was incinerated!

"What?" said the Hatter. His Life Points went down to 1,350.

"I used a very special Trap Card," said Yugi. "One designed especially for Dragon Monsters."

He held up a Trap Card bearing the image of a multicolored shield with a green dragon inside.

"The Shield of St. George!" said Yugi. "It turns back the attack of ANY dragon that attacks the user, and destroys it! It could have taken out the Blue Eyes Ultimate itself if it had attacked me then."

"Way to go, Yugi!" yelled Mary.

"And to think I doubted in the Heart of the Cards," said Clive.

"Hmph!" said the Hatter. "Well, my turn isn't over yet. "I first switch Alice to Attack Mode!" Alice uncrossed her arms and formed her hands into fists.

"Aw, how cute," said Peter. "She's angry now! She looks like she wants to take on that Summoned Skull on her own!"

"Well she can," said the Hatter, "once I use this Equip card! Enchanted Javelin!"

A shiny golden javelin appeared in the air above Alice, and she grabbed it. She pointed it at Summoned Skull.

Peter gasped! "That allows Fairies to enact the one-sided destruction of Fiend Monsters!"

"Exactly!" said the Hatter. "Now, Alice, javelin attack!" Alice's eyes glowed, and a beam of energy shot from the Javelin! The Summoned Skull blew into a pile of burning bones! Yugi's Life Points fell to 1,375.

"Oh frabjous day! Callooh! Callay!" shouted the Hatter, waving his hat.

"Encore, encore!" yelled the March Hare, clapping his paws.

"That will be all for my move," said the Hatter, grinning.

Yugi drew his replacement card and looked at it. "Well," said Yugi, "destroying a Monster with strategy is one thing, but it takes a certain kind of genius to turn a bad situation to his advantage. I'll first use a Spell Card that was given to me by an old friend of my father's; I really ought to thank her one of these days. The Harpie's Feather Duster!"

A huge feather appeared over the grid, and made a sweeping motion. The Enchanted Javelin disappeared from Alice's hands.

"As you can see, it has disarmed your precious Warden," continued Yugi. "Now I will play this Spell Card, Monster Reborn, to bring the Summoned Skull back, in Attack Mode!"

A rumble was heard, and the Summoned Skull crawled out of the ground. The numbers 2,500 over 1,200 appeared under him again.

"And since the Summoned Skull has a high enough Attack score," continued Yugi, "Alice's curse is useless against him. Summoned Skull, lightning strike att… aw heck, just step on her!"

The Summoned Skull raised its foot. Alice screamed as the Fiend merely stomped her flat. The Hatter's Life Points took a deep dive to 150!

"Wo-ho! Wo-ho!" yelled Mary. "You've got this game in the bag, Yugi!"

"That will end my move," said Yugi.

"I admit you are better than I expected," said the Hatter. "But I am not finished yet."

He placed a card down. "I will first play the Goblin's Secret Remedy, to recover a chunk of my Life Points." A sprig of green clover appeared over the grid; it dissolved into dust and sprinkled on the Hatter's side. The Hatter's Life Points were raised to 750.

"And now, I will play this Spell Card," said the Hatter, laying it down. A giggling goblin dressed in green, carrying a shovel, appeared on the grid.

"The Graverobber!" said Pete.

"That lets him recover any used Spell Card that Yugi has used!" said Clive.

"Right!" said the Hatter. "And guess what I'm going to dig up?" The Graverobber motioned with his hands, and produced the Monster Reborn card!

"And now I'll use this card to bring back the Jabberwock, in Attack mode!" said the Hatter. The Graverobber vanished, and the Jabberwock crawled out of the floor. It roared, and the numbers 2,600 over 2,000 once again appeared.

"Now, Jabberwock, eyes of flame attack!" yelled the Hatter. "Turn that Fiend into chum!" The Jabberwock's flames incinerated the Summoned Skull! Yugi's Life Points went down to 1,275.

"That will be all for my move," said the Hatter.

In his mind, Yugi's thoughts raced. "He's a lot better than he looks," he thought out loud.

"Yes," said the Spirit, "but I can sense that this duelist is getting sloppy. He is relying too much on raw power. We will just have to outsmart him. Now, we will make our draw, and I am certain that they will bring this demented fairy tale to an end."

Yugi made his draws. He grinned.

"I first play THIS card face down," said Yugi, "and then I play the Dark Magician, in Attack Mode!" The purple-garbed wizard appeared (2,500/2,100)

"That stage magician can't destroy my Jabberwock," said the Hatter.

"But he will," said Yugi, "once I use this Equip card – the Book of Secret Arts!" A thick book appeared and opened before the Dark Magician.

"The Book's arcane lore raises my Dark Magician's attack score to 2,800!" said Yugi, as the score below him changed.

"Now Dark Magician, dark magic attack!" yelled Yugi. The Dark Magician thrust his staff forward, and a lightning bolt from it incinerated the dragon! Its fearsome head fell on the grid away from its burning torso. The Hatter's Life Points sank to 550.

"One, two! One, two! And through and through, the magic staff went snicker-snack!" said Yugi. "He left it dead, and with its head, he went galumphing back!"

"You think you're so smart?!" sneered the Hatter.

"That is all for my move," said Yugi. "Attack me if you dare."

"Ooh, I'll dare alright," said the now angry Hatter, making a draw. "When I'm done with this Monster, it will be curtains for your Magician. I first play Chimera, the Flying Mythical Beast!"

He put the card down, and the enormous three-headed winged monster appeared. (2,100/1,800)

"It's no gryphon, but it will do," he said. "Now I first use this Equip, the mega powerful Megamorph!"

"Oh no!" said Mary. "That Equip will double the Chimera's attack score!"

"Indeed," said the Mad Hatter, putting it down.

A circle etched with runes appeared above the Chimera; it spun around, and the Chimera's stats went up to 4,200 over 1,800!

"Now, Chimera, tear that Magician apart!" commanded the Hatter.

The Beast leapt at the Dark Magician… but before it got halfway, it fell into a pit in the floor! The Chimera howled.

They looked down, and the Chimera had been impaled on a bed of metal stakes!

"Too bad, Mad Hatter," said Yugi. "I made you so MAD that you forgot all about my facedown card, which happened to be the Chasm of Spikes Trap! In response to your earlier question about me being smart… well I sure outsmarted _you!_"

The Hatter's Life Points fell to zero. The word "WINNER" appeared on Yugi's side.

"Yahoo!" yelled Mary.

"Oh, crumbs!" said the Hatter. He threw his hat on the ground and stomped on it.

"Well, Mr. Mad Hatter," said Yugi, getting down, "I believe you owe us those cards…"

"Here, take them!" he said, thrusting the chest into Yugi's hands. "And just take that path heading that way! It will take you to the surface! Now go! Go!"

"Geeze, talk about a sore loser," said Clive.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

When they were halfway down the path, Yugi's body was restored to normal.

"We might as well look and see what these cards are," he said, putting the chest down.

They opened it. It contained three Spell Cards, the Stain Storm and the Insect Imitation, and the Sword of Dragon's Soul, and three Monster Cards: the Monster Egg, the Millennium Golem, and the Machine King.

"Well," said Mary. "They all seem powerful, except the Monster Egg…"

"Monster Egg goes with Insect Imitation," said Yugi. "When Insect Imitation is played with any "egg" Monster, the egg transforms into a random Monster, in this case, Beast-Warriors."

"Oh!" said Mary. "In that case, can I have those two?"

"Sure," said Yugi. But I want "Stain Storm and Machine King. Which of the other two do you want?"

"Hmmm," said Mary. "That Equip let's you destroy Dragons instantly, right?"

"If you have a Warrior."

"Well, I just can't say no to something like that," said Mary. "You take the Millennium Golem."

The pair put the new cards in their decks, and continued along the path. Eventually it led to a stone stairway leading up.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

"Man, they could have at least put in an elevator," said Clive, after the long climb.

When they emerged into open air, they found themselves under the night stars on a misty mountain pathway.

"Well," said Yugi. "I guess we can make camp right…"

He paused. A figure was standing before them. The moon glinted off her sunglasses and the golden knob of her cane.

"Allow me to extend my congratulations on that excellent duel, Yugi," said Anastasia, with a grin. "Did you enjoy my Wonderland? You'll be pleased to know that the Mad Hatter's salary will be docked for making such a humiliating mistake."

Yugi's eyes narrowed. "You were watching, Anne?" he said.

"Only a little of it," said Anastasia. "It isn't like I'm singling you out. I like to peruse around the Labyrinth from time to time and pay visits to the duelists who are doing well." She lowered her sunglasses. "And you have been doing well so far. I predict you may have a shot of making it to the finals."

"Listen Anne," said Yugi. "I know you're up to something, and it won't be long before I find out what."

Anastasia laughed. "Me? Up to something?" she said. Her voice turned grim and she turned her back to him. "I suppose it might be possible. It may well be Yugi, that I lured you and your friends into some inescapable death trap here, with every intent of tearing your souls from your bodies and casting them into the fiery depths of Hell…"

She laughed again, louder, turned around and her voice turned cheerful. "But one would think that THAT is the least likely scenario, and I'm really just a harmless woman who loves to play Duel Monsters."

She turned and started to walk away. "Good night folks," she said. "Don't let the things in the caves get you…"

Yugi tried to follow but she seemed to vanish into the mist.

Peter put his hand on Yugi's shoulder. "She's just pulling our chain," he said, "trying to scare us."

"Yeah," said Yugi, "at least I hope so."

But Yugi went to sleep with Anastasia's words in his head, and they gave him quite unpleasant dreams.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**ALICE THE WARDEN OF WONDERLAND (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Fairy/Effect  
**Attribute:** Dark  
**Level:** 4  
**ATK:** 1,300  
**DEF:** 1,000

**Card Description: **When this card is attacked by a Monster with 2,000 ATK or less, its controller tosses a coin and calls it. If the toss is called correctly, the attack is negated.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**THE JABBERWOCK (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Dragon/Effect  
**Attribute:** Fire  
**Level:** 7  
**ATK:** 2,600  
**DEF:** 2,000

**Card Description: **When this card is face-up on the field, "Alice the Warden of Wonderland" cannot be targeted for an attack.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**THE SHIELD OF ST. GEORGE (Trap Card)**

**Normal Trap**

**Image: **A large shield with a dragon painted on it.

**Card Description: **Activate when your opponent attacks with a Dragon-Type Monster. Destroy the attacking Monster.


	8. For Whom the Bell Trolls

**0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**Chapter Seven**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**For Whom the Bell Trolls**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0**

Morning came, and Mary crawled out of her sleeping bag. At first, she didn't see Yugi lying where he was last night, but then she saw him about a hundred feet away, watching the sun rise.

She retrieved her hairpins, and fixed her long, chestnut hair into their familiar pigtails. Then she walked over to Yugi.

"Morning," he said, without turning around.

"You're up with the sun," said Mary.

"I've been up," he said, "for a few hours now."

"You're still spooked about what Anastasia said last night, aren't you?"

"No," said Yugi. "She doesn't scare me. But now, given what she said, I can't even trust my own instincts."

"What do you mean?" asked Mary.

"It's like this," said Yugi. "I've suspected all along that Anastasia is planning something sinister…"

"We all suspect that," said Mary.

"Yes, even though she denies it. But now she's playing with us. I know she's probably up to no good, but then, if that is the case, she probably [I]knows[/I] that I'm on to her… but then, I know that she knows that I'm on to her… but then [I]she[/I] knows that I know that she knows that I'm on to her…

"And so you see what I mean? It all makes me think that Anastasia wants us to believe exactly what we believe… we think that she IS up to no good, but we have no clue exactly what."

Mary sighed. "Well promise me one thing," she said with a slight smile.

"What?"

"If she DOES cast our souls into the fiery depths of Hell, stay close to me while we're down there. The Fires of Perdition might not be as bad if we face them together."

"Deal," said Yugi with a nervous laugh. They shook hands.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

After a breakfast of hard biscuits and canned juice, the friends were following the narrow mountain trail. The weather was chilly, and there was a slight breeze. The fact that the trail was very narrow didn't help much.

"Man," said Clive. "This place is hard to get around."

"Hand on," said Yugi. "I think there's an open space up ahead."

After walking for a minute, they reached the open space… and abruptly stopped. They were looking over a very deep ravine, at least four hundred feet down – they assumed. The bottom was taken up by cloudy mists. Two hundred feet across was a forested area, but reaching it was, at the moment, impossible.

A pathway led along the cliffside, though it didn't look at all safe.

"Wow, what a view!" said Peter, taking out his camera.

"Be careful, guys," said Yugi. "If anyone falls, there's no telling what you'll hit."

They inched their way along the ravine path. After about half an hour, they saw a sign on the stone shaped like an arrow pointing their way. It said:

"**TROLL BRIDGE"**

"Troll Bridge?" said Clive. "Shouldn't that say 'toll bridge'?"

"If it's a bridge, then we'd best head to it," said Yugi.

After another hour of inching along the pathway, they came to a peculiar sight on a very wide outcropping. The ledge could safely support a building the size of a large house, but there were much more interesting structures on it.

There was a bridge there, but it was a large drawbridge, like the kind that spans rivers. Both sides were in the up positions making crossing it impossible. On one side of the bridge was a large machine of some sort, and on the other side was a dueling station, built to look like it was made of stone.

Yugi went over to the machine. "It seems this thing must lower the bridge," he said. "Maybe I can activate it and lower the thing…"

After a minute of looking at it, he said, "No dice guys. The mechanism is operated with a key…"

"Well someone must have it…" said Mary.

At that moment, a sound that sounded like "Hoo-hoo!" came from above, and a small figure leapt down the hillside. He fell over, but quickly jumped back up.

The friends had never seen such a curious creature in their lives. He had deep purple skin and light purple, frizzy hair and a beard (no moustache). His eyebrows were bushy, and he had a pointed chin, a long, thin nose, beady eyes, and pointed ears. He was dressed in brown, leather clothing with a brown cap and pointed shoes.

He spoke up: "Welcome duelists from afar! Might I ask just who you are?"

"Umm," said Yugi. "I'm Yugi, this is Mary, Peter, and Clive. Who are you?"

He said, "I'm the guardian of this ridge: Heimdall, keeper of the bridge! You seem to be at quite a loss; perhaps you wish to get across?"

"That would be nice," said Yugi, looking strangely at him. "If we have to pay a toll, we've got Star Coins…"

"The price to cross the bridge is free," he said. "But one must duel to get by me." He pointed to the dueling station and smiled.

"If you beat me, you'll cross this rift, and receive THIS as a bonus gift!" He whipped out of his pocket a Duel Jewel.

"One minute," said Yugi. "Guys, huddle again."

They went into a huddle. "This guy is weird," said Mary. "But he doesn't look very formidable."

Then Heimdall interrupted. "You may have heard the saying that looks can be deceiving. Duel with me and test your skills, and then you'll be believing!"

Yugi looked up. "You have good ears," he said. "What if we lose?"

"Then I'll just send you on your way," he said. "But you won't cross my bridge today. I guarantee, to cross this ridge, there's no way safer than my bridge."

"Okay then," said Mary. "You sit this one out Yugi; I'll duel this guy."

"So my challenge you accept," he said. "Let's go then where the beasts are kept."

When they walked over to the dueling station, they saw that the machine was perched precariously over the edge of the cliff. The ravine stretched out below them; Mary couldn't help but feel nervous as she took her seat.

"Remember Mary," said Yugi. "Don't let surroundings or your opponent make you nervous. Trust your instincts, not your impulses."

He motioned over his Millennium Puzzle, and in a flash, the Spirit merged with his mind and his body transformed.

In his deeper voice, he stated. "You aren't alone, so long as you believe in the Heart of the Cards!"

Clive and Peter drew back from him nervously.

"Come now people, I don't bite!" said Yugi with a slight smile.

Heimdall shuffled a deck of cards. "The bridge is mine, so it's the rule, that I will start. It's time to duel!"

He pulled the switch and the station came to life. The numbers 2,000 appeared below each of them; they each shuffled and drew five cards.

Heimdall looked at his cards and selected one. "I start this duel with weapons drawn; I play a knight – it is no pawn. I lay this card upon its back – the Beaver Warrior, in Attack!"

He placed the card down and the Beaver Warrior appeared, holding his sword menacingly. (1,200/1,500)

"And from my hand, this card I rid; I lay it down, its face is hid."

"Uh, yeah," said Mary. This guy is weird, she said, looking at her cards. She noticed the Baby Dragon among her cards – it was the strongest monster there.

I don't have Time Wizard in my hand yet, but I might as well play him… and use my Bear Trap to protect him.

"I'll place a card face down too," she said. "And I play the Baby Dragon in Attack Mode." She placed the card down. The cute dragon appeared. (1,200/700)

"It's your move," she said.

"For my move, I know what to do," he said. "I have one creature; I'll make two. I place the Dragon Statue right, he's in Attack, he's poised to fight!"

He placed the card down, and a statue of a dragon-like winged warrior brandishing a sword appeared next to the Beaver Warrior. The numbers (1,100/900)

"That will now conclude my move; time for you your worth to prove."

This rhyming is getting to me, thought Mary. She made a draw.

Still no Time Wizard, she thought, looking at them. But so long as I've got this combo, I might as well give it a whirl.

"I play the Monster Egg, in Attack Mode," she said, laying down the card. A large egg with feet and golden eyes peering through a crack in the shell appeared. (600/900)

"Now, tell me what this does again?" asked Clive.

"You'll see in a second," said Yugi.

"And now I use this Equip," said Mary. "Insect Imitation!"

She slapped the card down, and the egg burst. In its place stood a humanoid bull wielding a menacing trident! The numbers for the Monster Egg changed to 1,800 over 1,300.

"The Battle Steer," said Yugi. "Quite a powerful Beast-Warrior there."

Yes, powerful, thought Mary. But he does have that facedown card. I'd better be cautious for now. He can't defeat the Battle Steer as he is. And my trap is still set.

"That will end my move," said Mary.

"We seem to be forming quite a force," said Heimdall. "But one of us must move of course. You thought you'd catch me in a nap, but I won't fall for any trap." He raised a card. "I'll take the power I can muster, and use the Harpie's Feather Duster!"

He placed down the card and the feathery tool appeared. It made a sweep, and Mary's Trap Card was deactivated!

"My Bear Trap!" said Mary.

"Now for my Statue's pure salvation," he said, "I use this card: Invigoration!" He placed the Equip down, and a yellow glow enveloped the Dragon Statue. Its stats went up to 1,500 over 700.

"Now Dragon Statue, strong and firm, raise your sword, destroy that wyrm!" The Statue obeyed and swung its sword at Baby Dragon, slicing him in half! Mary's Life Points fell to 1,700.

"Hang in there Mary!" yelled Peter. "Don't let that kook psyche you out!"

Heimdall chose another card. "To end my move, to end my spree, I'll make my troops an even three. In Attack, I play from my scant hand, the Swordsman From A Foreign Land."

He placed the card down, and a blue-robed warrior with a conical hat and a katana appeared. (250/250)

Hmm! Thought Yugi. I could warn Mary about that Monster… but she'd forfeit the duel if I made such an obvious attempt to cheat. I can only hope that she doesn't take the bait.

Mary was thinking. That guy is weaker than a Kuriboh, she thought. Why would he play such a weak Monster? He must want me too… wait a minute! Yugi told me something once about that Warrior…

She drew from her deck. Yes! she thought. This is just the card I need!

"I use Brain Control," she said, "and I seize control of your Dragon Statue!" She slapped the Magic Card down, and a brain with fiendish hands appeared! They stretched out and seized the Warrior, whose eyes glazed over.

"Now, Dragon Statue," said Mary, "skewer that Swordsman!"

The Dragon Statue raised his sword, and impaled the Swordsman From A Foreign Land! The victim fell over in a bloody puddle and vanished. But then something else happened. The Dragon Statue dropped his sword, clutched his chest, and then crumbled to bits!

"What happened?" said Clive.

"You see," said Yugi, "the Swordsman From A Foreign Land is both Monster and Trap. When it is destroyed, the Monster who destroyed it is also destroyed. Our rhyming friend thought to fool Mary into attacking it. But Mary turned the tables on him with a brilliant strategy: she used Brain Control to make one of Heimdall's other Monsters destroy it. Now Heimdall not only loses life points from the Swordsman's destruction, but from the Dragon Statue's destruction, since it was HIS Monster."

He was right. Heimdall's Life Points took a nosedive, all the way down to 400!

I'm getting the hang of this, thought Mary. I could probably finish him by attacking that Beaver Warrior, but he still has that facedown card…

"That will conclude my move," she said.

All this time Heimdall was very upset. He finally spoke: "My sweetest plan has now been soured; my Life Points are all but devoured. But attack my Beaver, that you should have; then defeat me, yes you would have. I take my facedown from its shelf, and play the Gift of the Mystical Elf."

He played the card; the Mystical Elf appeared, and with a short song, Heimdall's Life Points were raised to 1,400.

Darn, thought Mary. I knew I should have attacked.

"Now that my wounds are mostly healed," said Heimdall, "a second plan will be revealed. So that my Beaver won't be torn; I'll add the Horn of the Unicorn!"

He placed down the Equip, and a shining horn appeared on the Beaver Warrior's forehead. His stats went up to 1,900 over 1,500.

"Now Beaver Warrior, prove your worth – banish that Steer from the Earth!"

The Beaver raised his sword and charged the Battle Steer, cutting it in twain! Mary's Life Points fell to 1,600.

"That brings my move unto its end," he said. "Now what have you around the bend?"

"This will put some light in your life," said Mary. "I play the Hinotama!" She placed down the Magic Card, and flames enveloped Heimdall's side. He covered his eyes.

"That surely was a nasty trick," he said. "It hit me like a concrete brick!" His Life Points fell to 900.

"Now I'm going to play the Battle Ox, in Attack Mode," said Mary. She lay the card down, and the red-armored Beast-Warrior appeared, brandishing his axe. (1,700/1,000)

"And to finish my move, I'll lay a card facedown," she said. "And by the way, it's a Trap Card, so don't try attacking."

"Ha!" said Heimdall. "You try to catch me in a bluff, but you do not try hard enough. Beaver Warrior, hear me sing, annihilate that wretched thing!"

The Beaver Warrior charged… But then the Battle Ox leapt up! A chain with a huge blade on the end appeared in his left hand, which caught the Beaver Warrior!

"I wasn't bluffing," said Mary. "The Kunai With Chain gives my Battle Ox 500 extra points, enough to destroy practically anything caught by it!" The Battle Ox swung his axe down and cleaved the Beaver Warrior's helmet and skull! He collapsed, and Heimdall's Life Points fell to 500.

"Keep going Mary, you're doing great!" yelled Peter.

"Indeed," said Yugi. "She is using strategy unlike any I have seen her use before."

Heimdall grimaced. "I place a Monster in Defense, a Beast that comes from faraway hence. A wolf with claws to cut and pierce, by name of Fensir the Fierce!"

He placed the card down, and a giant wolf appeared, with broken chains on its legs and neck, and ferocious teeth and claws. (1,900/1,300)

It curled up and put its head down.

"That brings my turn unto its close; now make your move; what's next? Who knows?"

"What indeed?" said Mary, drawing. "Hey Fensir, I want to see just how 'fierce' you are!" She picked out a card. "So I'll just use my Stop Defense Card!"

Heimdall gasped, as Fensir stood up, bared its teeth and drooled, as the Magic Card forced him into Attack Mode.

"Ooh, you are fierce," said Mary. "But who cares? Battle Ox, battle axe attack!"

The Battle Ox brought his axe down on the wolf and smashed it into bloody pieces. Heimdall's Life Points went down to 200.

"Man, Mary is smokin'!" said Clive. "You getting this in pictures, Pete?"

"You bet!" said Pete.

"That's all for my move," said Mary.

"You're very skilled, there is no doubt," said Heimdall, "but I can beat you in this bout. I place a card with pointed shards, the vile Reaper of the Cards! I place him ready to Attack; he won't be caught upon his back."

He placed down the Monster Card, and the ghostly dark-cloaked Reaper appeared with his scythe. A stench waved over the station. (1,380/1,930)

Heimdall grimaced. "I conclude my move, which makes me frown, by playing this: its face is down." He placed a facedown card on his console.

Well, I can take out that monstrosity, thought Mary.

"Battle Ox, attack that ghoul!" she yelled. The Battle Ox swung its axe, but it was halted as three men in blue robes appeared, blocking the Beast Warrior's path.

Heimdall held up his facedown card. "You fell to my Waboku Trap – your wisdom you might need to tap."

Nuts, thought Mary. "Okay, I'll play a monster in Defense Mode," she said. Here's the Hercules Beetle!" She placed down the card, and the huge black beetle appeared. It rested its head down in defense. (1,500 /2,000)

"That's all I can do," said Mary.

"Well," said Heimdall, making his draw. "I play a card, its face concealed; what will it do to our small field?

"Now THIS card worked so well for YOU, I think that I will use it too! I take Hinotama from my hand, and set a flame upon your land!"

Mary covered her eyes as the fiery explosion hit. Her Life Points dropped to 1,100.

Heimdall continued. "And now I play a Monster Card, to make your task so very hard. I lay a card that doesn't lack, the fiendish Barrox, in Attack!"

He placed the card down, and an apelike Fiend appeared on the grid. (1,380/1530)

"That's my move, it now is done. What will you do for your next run?"

Man, thought Mary. I could destroy either one of those Monsters with my Battle Ox, but that facedown card is probably another Trap… and it might be lethal this time. And he's obviously planning something…

Wait… I know what he's planning, she thought. Obviously he's got a Ritual in his deck somewhere. That facedown might be the Ritual card… but then, it might be another Trap to protect those Monsters.

I've got to stop him before he draws the right monster. She looked at her deck. The card I draw had best be a biggie…

She drew.

"Yes!" she yelled.

"You play good," she said. "But you made a mistake in keeping two Fiends on the field at once. Now I can destroy them both and win this duel with one card! I play Exile of the Wicked!"

She thrust the card on her console, and a phantom robed shaman appeared. He chanted, and within ten seconds, the Reaper of the Cards and Barrox shriveled into dust!

Heimdall's points fell to zero, and the word "WINNER" appeared on Mary's side.

Heimdall sighed. "I must concede that I am beat; you have pulled a tremendous feat! You are well upon your way to fame; I could not have dreamed a better game!"

"Well done Mary," said Yugi. "That was your best duel yet!"

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

After the station had shut down, Heimdall approached Mary.

"As I promised 'fore the duel, here's your gift, a precious Jewel." He handed the Jewel to Mary.

"Thank you," she said. "Looks like we both have three now, Yugi."

"Only four more each to go," Yugi said.

Heimdall took a key from his pocket.

"And as I promised, lads and lass," he said. "I'll lower this, so you may pass."

He turned the key in the machine, and slowly, the drawbridge lowered itself. It took about five minutes to lower completely.

Before they could head for it, Heimdall spoke once more:

"Before you leave, since I am nice, I'll give you all some good advice. When you all reach the other end, find the road that needs a tend. Composed it is of bricks of red – a way station is close ahead.

"So long brave folk, I wish you best, and luck be with you on your quest. But do not rush, just take your time; you may run into one last rhyme."

And then he seemingly vanished, as if he had melded with the stone wall.

"Well!" said Mary. "That was… odd."

"Come on," said Peter. "Let's cross and get to that way station."

They started across the bridge, which was very sturdy and did not even sway. When they were about halfway across, Yugi almost tripped over something.

Then he stopped. "Hey guys, look at this," he said.

He pointed to what he had tripped over. It was a box, painted the same color as the floor. Two indentations were on it, the shape of three cards. Yugi tried to open the box, but it was stuck fast, and nailed to the floor.

"How do we open this?" said Mary.

Yugi looked around the box. "Look," he said. "There's writing on it."

He read: "This box has gold and precious jewels; open with a Monster and two of his tools."

"A Monster and 'two of his tools'?" said Clive. "That's odd…"

"Wait… I think I know," said Yugi. "Mary, let me see your deck."

Mary handed it too him.

"Let me see," said Yugi, searching through it. "Here we are. I put the Baby Dragon down in the middle – that's the Monster…"

"Careful, Yugi," said Mary, "don't let it blow away!"

"I'm being careful," he said. He searched through the deck again. "Then I put the Dragon Treasure Card here…" he placed the Card in the left square. "And… the Gust Fan on the right…" He placed the other Card down.

Sure enough, the lock clicked open. Yugi gathered the three cards and handed Mary back her deck.

"How'd you know?" said Mary.

"I figured that 'tools' had to mean things that a Monster could use with – in other words, Equip cards," said Yugi. "So, I placed the Baby Dragon, a Dragon/Wind Monster, and then two Equips that can be Equipped to it."

"Well, lets see what's in here," she said.

Inside the box, it was half-full of Star Coins – and also four cards. Two of them were the same – two Mirror Force Trap Cards. The other two were the Machine Conversion Factory Equip, and a strange card called Garma Sword Oath.

"Well!" said Mary. "I've always wanted a Mirror Force… I guess we each get one. You can take the Machine Conversion Factory – I don't have any good Machines except the Guardian of the Throne Room. But what is this thing?

"It's a Ritual Card," said Yugi. "A powerful one. If you pull it off, you'll summon a ferocious Warrior named Garma Sword, who can destroy any Spellcaster with ease." He skimmed through his deck. "But to do it, you'll need this guy." He handed her the Swordstalker.

"You sure you don't need it?" said Mary.

"I have lots of powerful cards," said Yugi. "Sacrifice Swordstalker and two other Warriors when using this Ritual Card, and you'll summon Garma Sword."

In the meantime, Peter and Clive were loading up the coins. "Well, we've got everything," said Clive. "If we hurry, we can get to that way station in time for a late lunch."

After crossing the bridge, it didn't take them long to find the worn road made of red bricks that Heimdall had mentioned. They started following it for a while, and eventually came to a sign:

"**FEELING TIRED?**

**SORE AND HOT?**

**REST YOUR FEET**

**AT JACKIE'S SPOT!**

**ONE MILE AHEAD"**

"Sounds inviting," said Clive. "Let's go!"

After walking for about a half hour more, the four friends smelled the delightful odor of food cooking! They started to run, and a wonderful sight caught their eyes: Situated in a large clearing was a restaurant, shaped like a sixties style diner. Smells of burgers, chicken, and ribs wafted through the air. A large sign bearing the name "Jackie's" dominated the front.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**FENRIS THE FIERCE (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Beast/Effect  
**Attribute:** Dark  
**Level:** 4  
**ATK:** 1,800  
**DEF:** 1,300

**Card Description: **When this card battles a Fairy-Type Monster, ignore damage calculation and destroy that Monster.


	9. Rage Against the Machines

**0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**Chapter Eight**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**Rage Against the Machines**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0**

The four friends walked into the restaurant, to the sound of jukebox music and delicious smells. The place was decorated with a retro-sixties motif. A sign next to the door said "Please seat yourself."

"Well," said Yugi. "I must admit, even if Anastasia is up to something sinister, she sure knows how to throw a great tournament!"

The group took seats at a booth where menus were already placed. Yugi saw out of the corner of his eye that two other customers were at the other side of the room, but he didn't take any notice of them.

Then a bell sounded, and waitress dressed in a pink dress with blonde hair and a ponytail came out of the kitchen, carrying a plate full of cheese fries. She strode over to their table.

"How ya doin' y'all?" she said in a sweet voice. "I'm Jackie, and these are compliments of the house, our host's gift to all visitors!" She set the plate down.

"Our 'host'?" said Yugi.

"That would be Miss Pegasus," said Jackie with a smile. "She wants to make sure all the tournament guests are happy." She pulled out a pen and an order pad. "So, what can I be gettin' you all?"

"Everything looks so good," said Peter, looking at the menu. "I'll have the bacon double cheeseburger, well done."

"I'll have the buffalo wings," said Mary. "The extra large platter."

"Hmm," said Clive. "I'll have the baby-back ribs."

"Swell," said Jackie, writing it down. She turned to Yugi. "And what about you, hon?"

"Hmm," said Yugi, looking it over. "Well, what would you suggest?"

"Well, we don't like to brag," said Jackie, "but everyone who's tried it says that the turkey club is the best they've ever had."

"Okay, I'll take your word for it."

"Can I get you some drinks before it's all ready?" she said.

"Four diet colas," said Yugi.

Jackie took their menus and left with a large smile.

"Man, these cheese fries are to DIE for!" said Mary.

"I dunno," said Yugi. "Anastasia may be lulling us into a false sense of security."

"Oh c'mon, Yugi," said Clive. "Let's just have dinner and relax for an hour or so. Forget about Anastasia."

With that statement, one of the customers across the room perked up. Yugi saw him and his companion leave their table out of the corner of his eye.

"Don't look now," he whispered, "but a couple of people seem to have taken an interest in us…"

The two of them were now ten feet away from them; Yugi turned his head slightly. It was a man and a woman, both about twenty years old. The woman was a well-endowed girl with dyed pink hair, a blue halter-top, miniskirt and sandals. The man stood out even more.

He was wearing jeans and a leather, sleeveless jacket with no shirt underneath. His long, black hair was held up in a bandana. He had tattoos all over his body depicting very violent and/or gruesome pictures, and he wore several piercings and gold chains.

"May I help you sir?" said Yugi. Then under his breath he added, "I use the term loosely…"

"Yeah!" said the punk, slamming his hand down on their table. "Did you happen to say that your name was 'Yugi'?"

"No, he said it," said Yugi, pointing to Clive.

"Whatever," said the punk. "As in Yugi Muto Jr., son of the great Yugi Muto Sr.?"

"Yes I am, and you are?"

"My name is Rob Acero," he said. "But you can call me by my street name – 'Monkey Wrench' Acero."

"Never heard of you," said Yugi.

"You should have," said the punk with a grin (which was disturbing, as some of his teeth were missing and he had bad breath). "Everyone in L.A. knows that Monkey Wrench is the meanest biker in town; and everyone in California knows that he's the greatest duelist on the West Coast!"

"I find that difficult to believe," said Yugi. He looked at the punk's arm. "You only have two Jewels."

Jackie came to the table and set their drinks down. She gave Monkey Wrench and his companion a dirty look.

"I just got here yesterday," he responded. "But that's long enough to hear what's been going around the whole Labyrinth, about the great Yugi Muto's son and all the duels he's winning. People are saying that you're unstoppable, that you're the greatest there is."

"It's an exaggeration," said Yugi, sipping his drink.

"But I had a thought," said Monkey Wrench, as if he hadn't heard the last statement. "If _you're_ the best there is, and I beat you at the dueling station, then _I'll_ be the best there is. Makes sense, dontcha think?"

"I'll pass," said Yugi. "Now please go away… I find your odor quite offensive."

The punk drew back. Yugi's three friends giggled.

"Know what?" said Monkey Wrench. "I think you're afraid to duel me. Is that it?!"

Yugi ignored him. He reached for his soda. But before he could pick it up, the biker grabbed it.

"Is this what you wanted?" he said. He spat in the glass and put it back on the table.

Yugi looked him in the eye for the first time. "Okay, my nappy friend, I'll duel you," he said. "There's a station right outside this restaurant. But could you at least let me and my friends finish our meal first?!"

"I've got nowhere to go," said Monkey Wrench. "C'mon Dolores, lets wait for them outside."

"You're really going to duel that jerk?" asked Mary.

"Yeah," said Yugi. "I think he needs to be taught a lesson. Jackie! Can I get a refill here?"

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

The food was delicious, even if the encounter had soured it a little. After there was nothing left but greasy plates, Yugi walked outside, followed by his friends.

Then the familiar voice came to him in his head.

"Yugi," said the Spirit. "Listen to me. I believe your foe may be more formidable than he seems."

"What do you mean?" asked Yugi.

"I can't place it; I've never seen him before, but I sense something very familiar in his psyche. It is as if he had some sort of… mental link to a dangerous individual from the past."

"Define 'mental link'."

"Well, it's as if he knows someone who knew someone whom your father encountered before. The link is faint, and I can't exactly trace who the original individual is… but I can tell it is a dangerous one. And that may mean that this 'Monkey Wrench' character is himself more formidable than he appears."

"Fine," said Yugi. "We'll take him on together, and perhaps we'll see."

The two of them merged, and the transformation overtook him.

He walked up to the dueling station, where Monkey Wrench was already waiting. His girlfriend was sitting on a tree stump behind him.

As Yugi's friends sat down beside the station, Jackie walked up and sat down beside them.

"I hope you don't mind," she said, "I just like to watch."

"No trouble," said Mary. Her eyes narrowed. "Just don't be taking any notes or anything."

"Okay, 'Monkey Wrench'," said Yugi. "How many Jewels are you going to wager?"

"I've got two," said Monkey Wrench. "And when this is over, I'm going to have double!"

This guy is either very brave or very stupid, thought Yugi.

"You can go first," said Monkey Wrench. "Makes no difference to me… I'll still clobber you!"

"How nice of you," said Yugi, sarcastically. "Then it's time to duel!"

The station whirred to life, and the numbers 2,000 appeared under each of them. Both of them shuffled and made five draws.

"Okay, Monkey Wrench," said Yugi. "Let's get things started. I play a card face down, and I summon the Celtic Guardian, in Attack Mode!"

He put down the two cards, and the green-armored Warrior appeared with his sword drawn. (1,400/1,200)

"You think that pansy scares me?" said Monkey Wrench. "I play Giganto, also in Attack Mode!" He placed the card down, and the Machine resembling an inverted axe with two spiked maces for arms appeared, (1,700/1,800)

"Quite a neat little toy, isn't it?" said Monkey Wrench. "But I won't attack just yet… I'll let you sweat it a little."

"I've gotten better toys out of boxes of Crackerjacks," said Yugi. "Is that your move?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah."

Let me sweat, thought Yugi. You won't admit it, but the reason you won't attack is because you're scared of my facedown. Well sorry to disappoint you, Wrench.

"Then I take this card and play it," said Yugi. He picked up his facedown card. "The Sword of Deep Seated!"

As he flipped the card, the dark, glowing sword appeared in the air. The Guardian sheathed his own sword and grabbed it. His stats went up to 1,900 over 1,700!

"What?!" said Monkey Wrench.

"Now," said Yugi. "Celtic Guardian, destroy that Machine!" The Guardian charged and brought the sword down on the Giganto; it exploded into bits! Monkey Wrench's Life Points fell to 1,800.

"Yay, Yugi!" yelled Mary.

"That's my move," said Yugi. "I hope that Machine wasn't your best."

"Oh, don't worry," said Monkey Wrench, drawing. "I've got much better stuff in my deck than THAT piece of junk."

"First it was a 'neat little toy,' and now it's a 'piece of junk'?" said Yugi.

"Whatever it was, here's something better!" said Monkey Wrench. "I'm going to disarm your guardian using the Heavy Storm card!"

He placed down the Spell Card, and a whirlwind erupted on the field! The Sword of Deep-Seated flew from the Celtic Guardian's grasp! His stats fell back to 1,400 over 1,200

"And now," he said, "I summon the Launcher Spider, in Attack Mode!"

He lay the card down, and a giant mechanical spider with missile launchers on its back appeared! (2,200/2,500)

"Launcher Spider, shock rocket attack!" commanded Monkey Wrench. The Spider fired its missiles and incinerated the Celtic Guardian in a deafening explosion! Yugi's Life Points dove to 1,200.

"Ooh, that was super, Wrench!" said Dolores.

Holy… thought Yugi. That was pretty good strategy.

"As you can see," said Monkey Wrench with a grin, "this is one Machine that does NOT obey Asimov's Three Rules of Robots."

"That's a pretty big literary reference for someone who likely has to label his shoes 'left' and 'right'!" said Yugi. "Is that all for your move?"

"Yeah," said Monkey Wrench. "Do your worst!"

"Three Rules of…" said Mary. "What are they talking about?"

"Beat's me," said Clive. "But Yugi might be in trouble if this keeps up the way it has."

Yugi lay a card down. "I summon the Giant Soldier of Stone, in Attack Mode!" he said. The enormous rock warrior appeared and drew his stone sword. (1,300/2,000)

"And I'll also play a card facedown," he said, placing a card down. "That ends my move."

"Oh, I see what you're trying to do," said Monkey Wrench. "You want me to believe that's a Trap Card so I won't attack you, so that next turn you can use that card to Equip something else. Well it won't work! Launcher Spider, shock rocket attack!"

The Spider fired its rockets, but before they reached the Giant Soldier, they turned around and sped back towards the Spider! The Machine was blown apart in a huge explosion! Monkey Wrench gasped. His Life Points fell to 1,250

"Actually, it WAS a Trap Card," said Yugi. "Mirror Force to be exact."

"Okay, wise guy," said Monkey Wrench. "I'll play this card facedown, and then I'll play _another _card facedown. And now I'll summon the Patrol Robo in Attack Mode!"

He set down the cards, and a three-legged robot with an axe for one hand and a drill for the other appeared. (1,100/900)

"That's all for me this turn," he said. "And you won't defeat this one. Whether they are flesh, stone, or plant, no Monster can stand up to the raw power of cold, relentless steel!"

"Yes, I noticed that you seem to like Machines," said Yugi. "Now I know who you remind me of! My father spoke of him a lot – that scoundrel who called himself Bandit Keith."

Monkey Wrench's expression turned fierce. "Scoundrel?" he said. "Scoundrel?!"

"Oh, have I hit a nerve?" said Yugi.

"Bandit Keith was no scoundrel," said Monkey Wrench. "He was the greatest duelist who ever lived!"

"THAT is certainly questionable," said Yugi. "Why the devotion?"

"Bandit Keith was my father's mentor," said the punk. "He and I worshiped him. He was a guy who knew the best strategies and the best methods, and knew how to win no matter what the odds!"

Yugi sighed. "I hate to disillusion you, pal," he said, "but Keith was none of those things. He was an egotist, a thief, and worst of all, a cheater. Face reality; men like that aren't fit to duel… the Heart of the Cards can never reach them."

"Heart of the Cards?" said Monkey Wrench. "And you're telling me to face reality? I have no time for fairy tales! Now are you going to move, or are we going to talk all day?"

"Fine," said Yugi. "I will simply play the Summoned Skull in Defense Mode." He placed the card down, and the Fiend appeared. It kneeled, in defensive position. (2,500/1,200)

"That will be all for me," said Yugi.

"Fine," said Monkey Wrench. "I'll now take this facedown card and use it – the Graverobber!"

Yugi's eyes opened wide.

The Graverobber chuckled, and produced a card…

"My Sword of Deep-Seated!" said Yugi.

"Correction," said Monkey Wrench. "MY Sword of Deep-Seated now! And I'll Equip it to my Patrol Robo!"

He put the card down, and the Patrol Robo's axe transformed into a sword. Its stats went up to 1,600 over 1,400.

"Now, Patrol Robo, use robo-drill on the Giant Soldier!" commanded Monkey Wrench. The Robo's drill powered up, and it stabbed the Giant Soldier of Stone; it crumbled into rubble. Yugi's Life Points fell to 900.

"That's all for my move," said Monkey Wrench with a vile grin. "What pathetic move are you going to make now?"

"Well, he certainly has Bandit Keith's attitude," said Mary. "My dad had nothing but disdain for that guy."

Yugi was getting frustrated. "I switch the Summoned Skull to Attack Mode!" he said. The Skull stood up straight. "Summoned Skull, lightning strike attack!"

The Skull fired its lightning bolts at the Patrol Robo, but they stopped in mid air! They turned around, and hit the Summoned Skull! With a roar, the Fiend was incinerated!

"See Yugi?" said Monkey Wrench, lifting up his other facedown card. "I've got a Mirror Force too!"

Yugi's Life points dropped to 275.

"Yugi's in trouble guys!" said Mary.

"Don't worry," said Peter. "He'll pull something out of his hat… I hope."

I can't let this jerk beat me, thought Yugi. I have to stall and hope for the best.

"I'll lay this card facedown," he said. "And I'll play the Beaver Warrior, in Defense Mode."

He lay the card down; the Beaver Warrior appeared, sheathed his sword and raised his shield. (1,200/1,500)

"That will end my turn," he said.

"And this will end the match!" said Monkey Wrench. "I summon the Space Megatron in Attack Mode!" He laid the card down, and the blue, white, and red spaceship appeared hovering over the grid. (1,400/2,000)

"Scared Yugi?" he said with an evil smile. "A blow from my Patrol Robo will destroy that rodent, and then a blast from my Space Megatron will blow you into oblivion!"

"Oh no!" yelled Mary.

"Patrol Robo!" yelled Monkey Wrench, "turn that Beaver into shish-kebab!"

The Robo powered up its drill… it thrust it at the Beaver Warrior…

And an invisible field blocked the attack!

"What?!" said Monkey Wrench.

"You were so drunk with a potential victory at hand," said Yugi, "that you forgot I had a facedown card, which happened to be Negate Attack. Now your Robo's attack is wasted, and your Battle Phase ends!"

Monkey Wrench growled. "Fine, your move," he said.

"Don't throw a fit." said Yugi, sarcastically.

"I won't," said Monkey Wrench. "So move already! I'll get that rodent next turn!"

Yugi drew. Ah, he thought. Just what I needed.

"First," he said, "I'll use the Gift of the Mystical Elf, to raise my Life Points!"

He lay the card down. The Elf appeared, chanted, and vanished. Yugi's Life Points rose to 1,275. Monkey Wrench snarled and hit his fist on the console.

"Now," said Yugi, "I'll use Monster Reborn to bring the Summoned Skull back, in Attack Mode!" He placed the card down, and the demon crawled out of the ground. (2,500/1,200)

"My Skull is back, and now he's angry," said Yugi. "Summoned Skull, lightning strike attack at the Space Megatron!" The Summoned Skull fired its lightning bolt, and the Megatron exploded! Monkey Wrench's Life Points dove to 150!

"That will end my move," said Yugi.

"The shoe is on the other foot now," said Mary.

"So why is Monkey Wrench smiling?" said Peter.

Indeed, he was smiling, as he drew from his deck. He's planning something… thought Yugi.

"To start my move," said Monkey Wrench, "I'll use this: Red Medicine." He placed the Spell Card down, and the now-familiar vial of liquid appeared over his side and poured over it. His Life Points went up to 650.

"Now, I'll lay a card facedown, and I'll also lay a Monster facedown in Defense." He put the two cards down, and the outline of a rectangle appeared on the floor of the grid.

"That will end my turn, Yugi," he said. "Your move."

Something's wrong, thought Yugi. He's talking too polite all of a sudden. And why did he suddenly decide to hide a Monster? It's risky, but I'd better try to take it out.

"Summoned Skull," he said. "Attack that facedown monster!"

The Fiend powered up its energy, and shot forth its lightning – but the strike was halted before it could reach the concealed creature.

"Negate Attack Trap, Yugi," said Monkey Wrench, holding up the Trap Card. "Just like yours!"

Okay, that settles it, thought Yugi. He's _definitely_ up to something.

"I can't do anything else," said Yugi. "Your move."

Monkey Wrench drew. "And now, for my moment of triumph!" he proclaimed. "First, I'll lay one card facedown. Now, I summon forth… the Skull Servant, in Attack Mode!" He placed the card down, and a skeleton with a purple robe appeared. (300/200)

"'Moment of triumph'?" said Yugi, puzzled. "A Kuriboh could beat that thing! And it's no Machine."

"It is only part of my master strategy," said Monkey Wrench. "And this is no Machine either. I command my hidden Monster to emerge – show yourself, Cockroach Knight!"

A humanoid bug in armor carrying a sword leapt up from the square. (800/900)

"What do you intend to do with those weaklings?" said Yugi with a puzzled look.

"I'll show you," said Monkey Wrench. "I plan to use THIS!" He thrust forward a strange card. It depicted a shadowy figure mounted on… something, holding a flag in a blasted wasteland.

"What the…?" said Yugi.

"It's a Ritual Card," said Monkey Wrench. "It is called Revival of Dokurorider!"

"Revival of Dokurorider?" said Clive in a low tone. "What does that do?"

"I've heard it mentioned once or twice," said Mary. "But I've never seen it. I doubt it's good news for Yugi…"

Monkey Wrench placed it down. "Let me show you how it works," he said. "I offer as sacrifice one Zombie, my Skull Servant, one Insect, my Cockroach Knight, and one Machine, which would be my Patrol Robo!"

The three Monsters lined up, and lightning struck them, followed by a shadowy bolt. They vanished, and something that sounded like… the starting up of a noisy motorcycle started to sound. A cloud of black smoke started to form on the grid.

"The offering has been accepted," said Monkey Wrench. "The gates of the netherworld have opened. And now, may I present, every biker's favorite fiend, the monstrous motorist, the true Hell on wheels, the mighty Dokurorider!"

The motor sounds increased, and a cyclist sped out of the cloud, skidding to a halt on Monkey Wrench's side of the grid. The cyclist was a huge, muscular Zombie wearing a horned helmet, and his motorcycle had a demonic skull on its front, spikes on the wheels, and blades all over! He was carrying a long chain. (1,900/1,850)

"But wait!" said Monkey Wrench. "This is no ordinary demonic biker! His evil presence is such a blight on the very land, that he turns the very terrain into a blasted Wasteland!"

It was true. The floor of the grid began to change, transforming into a cracked, rocky, Wasteland terrain.

"And, because Dokurorider is a Zombie, being in his own Wasteland powers up his stats!"

And the stats under him went up, to 2,100 over 1,950.

"Woo-hoo!" yelled Dolores. "Go Wrench! Go Dokurorider!"

"But wait, there's more!" said Monkey Wrench. "I'll make him even more powerful yet, by using this Equip card… the Violet Crystal!"

He put the card down, and a cluster of purple gemstones appeared, they implanted themselves in Dokurorider's chest.

"Their magical powers over the undead bring his score all the way up to 2,400 over 2,250!" he said.

"Man, this will make some great pictures…" said Peter, who had been snapping shots of the whole scene.

"Some Monster, huh?" said Monkey Wrench. "Now make your move, if you dare!"

Yugi looked the Zombie in the eye.

That thing looks dangerous, he thought. But my Summoned Skull can take it...

"Summoned Skull, Attack!" he yelled.

The Skull started to attack, but before it could, it was bound by a shimmering circle!

"Ha!" said Monkey Wrench. "In my performance, you forgot all about my facedown card, which happens to be the Spellbinding Circle!"

"Oh crud," said Yugi. The Skulls stats went down, to 1,800 over 1,200.

"Ha, ha!" said Monkey Wrench. "I have rendered your Skull paralyzed, helpless, defenseless, vulnerable…"

"Are you going to stop, or should I get you a thesaurus?!" said Yugi, angrily.

"Any other move you'd like to make?" gloated Monkey Wrench.

"Only this," said Yugi. "I use the Hinotama!"

He slapped the card down, and flames erupted on Monkey Wrench's side. He yelled, and his Life Points fell to 150

"Tricky," said Monkey Wrench. "But I'll have the last laugh. Dokurorider, flaming chain attack!" The undead biker swung its chain, it blazed with fire, and it struck the Summoned Skull, who was blown to bits. Yugi's life points fell to 675.

"So," said Monkey Wrench. "That's my move. You going to give up or do you want me to humiliate you some more?"

"It isn't over yet," said Yugi. My Dark Magician could take out that thing too, he thought, but first I have to draw it. I'll just have to stall, play on his ego.

"I summon the Axe Raider, in Defense Mode," he said. He played the Monster, and it appeared (1,700/1,150)

"And that is my move," he said.

"You know," said Monkey Wrench, "I really don't have to destroy that thing… I mean, it can't threaten Dokurorider… but I think I will anyway, 'cause it's fun! Dokurorider, flaming chain attack!"

The Zombie swung his chain and incinerated the Axe Raider. "Man, I was right," said the punk. "That WAS fun! Your move!"

Yugi went to draw. Come on Dark Magician, he thought.

He drew… and he smiled.

This may not be the Dark Magician, he thought, but this is MUCH better. Let's see how this blowhard likes a taste of his own bad tasting medicine!

"You like Machines so much, Monkey Wrench?" said Yugi. "Here's a Machine for you. I summon, in attack mode, the mighty Machine King! Courtesy of the Mad Hatter."

He placed the card down, and the giant robot behemoth appeared on the grid. Its eyes burned with flames, and electric energy surrounded it! (2,200/2,000)

"Well, that's quite a Machine," said Monkey Wrench, snidely. "But even he can't beat Dokurorider!"

"For shame, Monkey Wrench!" said Yugi. "You like Machine Monsters so much… you should know that Wasteland terrains, like the one that your Dokurorider is creating, not only give a Field Power Bonus to Zombies, but Machines as well!"

Monkey Wrench gasped, as the numbers for the Machine King increased to 2,400 over 2,200!

"Very pretty," said Wrench. "But it still won't do the job! They're evenly matched!"

"Oh, it will," said Yugi. "Since I'm getting tired of your gloating, bragging, and inflated ego, I'm going to make sure I bring this duel to a close by using THIS Spell Card: the Machine Conversion Factory!"

He slapped the Equip card on the console, and quickly, a group of robotic arms appeared around the Machine King; they attached to him armor, blades, and two giant shoulder cannons!

When they vanished, the Monster's stats raised to 2,700 over 2,500.

"There was one thing I forgot to mention about your mentor," said Yugi. "He was not only an egotist, thief, and cheater, he was a _loser_ as well. Just like you. Now, Machine King, phaser cannons attack!" The Monster aimed his cannons, the glowed with purple energy, and they fired, blasting Dokurorider out of existence with an explosion that rattled everyone's teeth! Monkey Wrench's Life Points went down to zero, and the word "WINNER" appeared on Yugi's side.

"And that," said Yugi, "is that. It's over Monkey Wrench. I believe I won your Duel Jewels."

"Yeah?" said Monkey Wrench, picking them up. "Well you ain't gonna get them!"

He seized his deck and leapt off the station, and started to run… but then his path was blocked. Jackie was in his way.

"Pardon me, Robert," she said, "but those Jewels belong to Yugi."

Monkey Wrench almost laughed. "And what are you going to do about it, Daisy Mae?" he said. "HIT me?"

"Funny you should ask," she said.

And with that, she yelled, "Hai!" and kicked him in the gut. The punk gasped and keeled over. Jackie ducked and floor-swept him, knocking him over.

He tried to get up, but then the waitress chopped him in the torso, knocking him out.

Dolores took one look at them and then ran into the forest.

Jackie picked up the dropped Duel Jewels and went over to Yugi, who had switched back to his normal form. "I believe these are yours," she said, with another sweet smile.

"Why didn't you tell us you knew martial arts?" asked Clive.

"You didn't ask," she said. "I'll phone some of the boss's men and they'll have this mess and his girlfriend on the next boat off the Labyrinth. In the meantime, how's about everyone for some dessert? I'll treat you – it's the least I can do after that wonderful duel. I can make a mean banana split."

"Sounds great," said Mary.

Yugi added the two Jewels to his wristband. Two more to go for me, he thought. That will likely be all we'll be doing for today. It's almost seven o'clock.

"Say Yugi," asked Mary, "What were those 'Three Rules of Robots' you two were referring to?"

"Huh?" said Yugi. "Oh. Well, in 1950, the great science fiction author Isaac Asimov wrote an anthology collection called _I, Robot_. In it he outlined three cardinal rules that all robots should follow. They were: One, a robot must never harm a human being or through its inaction allow a human being to be harmed; Two, a robot must always obey a human being, unless doing so would violate the first rule; and Three, a robot must protect its own existence, unless doing so would violate the first two rules."

"I see," said Mary.

"But as we all know," sighed Yugi. "Science fact is often stranger than science fiction."

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

In her lair, in the palace at the center of the island, Anastasia and her assistant were in the midst of working with fire extinguishers. She had been watching the duel, and the last blow from Yugi's Machine King had overloaded the equipment, causing three monitors to short circuit.

After the fire was out, Anastasia spoke up. "Mr. Baal, get my technicians up here," she said.

"Yes ma'am," he said.

She turned to the dead monitors and fingered the knob on her walking stick.

"You are quite good, Yugi," she said. "In both skill and in strategy. It now seems a near certainty that I'll be facing you eventually. I must learn more… and more I will…"

She went to an intact monitor and punched in some buttons. "All I need is the right recipe to put together a formula…"

An image of Jackie gathering ice cream from her freezer came up.

"And I think I know the perfect one…"


	10. Food For Thought

**0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**Chapter Nine**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**Food For Thought**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0**

The friends camped out under the trees nearby the diner. As the sun came up, they yawned and stretched, not knowing that unseen eyes were watching them.

In her repaired monitor room, Anastasia smiled. "Careful my friends," she said. "You never know how close you may be to a potential enemy – and right now you're closer than you think."

She chuckled. "And right after breakfast, I'll make sure that this enemy will be presenting you with an offer that will be hard to refuse. Then you will see a side of Duel Monsters that even your most twisted nightmares could not produce…"

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

"How'd you guys sleep?" said Yugi.

"Like the dead," said Clive. "What time is it?"

"Eight o'clock," said Mary. "Come on, let's see what Jackie has on her breakfast menu!"

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

A short time later, Jackie was serving them plates full of pancakes, sausage, and fruit, with large glasses of orange juice.

"Y'all just enjoy yourselves, and let me know if you need anything, y'hear?" she said with a smile.

Then a ring came from the kitchen. "Oh, excuse me…" she said.

"Wonder who that could have been?" said Peter.

In the kitchen, Jackie's cook had picked up the phone. "It's for you," he said. "It sounds important."

Jackie picked up the phone, and before she could say "hello," a voice said, "Turn on your monitor Jacqueline."

Jackie's hand shook as she turned on the computer monitor next to the phone. Anastasia's face, speaking on a headset phone appeared.

"Y-yes, Miss Pegasus?" said Jackie, nervously.

"Well, Jacqueline," said Anastasia. "How are things at the diner lately?"

"Oh, ah, great ma'am," she responded. "This kid had a great duel here last night with…"

"Yes I know," said Anastasia. "He and his party are there for breakfast right now, aren't they?"

"Uh, yeah…"

"Listen, Jacqueline," said Anastasia, "I believe they are the perfect ones for you to offer your… special wager to."

"What?!" said Jackie. "You want me to… with them? Aw, do I have to?"

Anastasia's eyes narrowed. "What's the matter Jacqueline, are you getting soft?"

"No, it's just that I'm getting to like them… I don't think that I could… you know…"

Anastasia raised her cane up and began polishing the knob with a handkerchief. "Let me put it this way," she said. "Unless you want me to start using you as a bookmark, you'll do it, _comprende'_?!" She thrust the cane forward.

"NO!!" yelled Jackie in a panic. "Not that! Please! I'll do it, I swear!!"

"Good. Now remember, you've got to be ruthless, merciless. Drop that sweet attitude and act like you should for this sort of job. That's why I hired you, you know. I'll be watching from here. If you even THINK about sponging it and letting them win, well, there are worse things I can use you for than a bookmark. Over and out."

She hung up.

Jackie started to sweat. She went over to a desk and opened the drawer.

"What was that all about?" asked the cook.

"None of your damn business," said Jackie. She took something out of the desk – a deck of dueling cards.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

"So, where exactly are we going to go from here," said Mary, as they were just finishing up.

"Maybe that waitress can give us directions," said Yugi. "Where'd she go? We still have to pay the check."

Jackie was just inside the door to the kitchen, taking some deep breaths. "Here goes," she said. "Don't blow this Jacqueline, just keep in mind what she did to the other waitress… think of your parents…"

"Gentlemen!" she said coming out. "Mind if I join you for a minute?"

"Sure…" said Yugi. "It, um, is your diner…"

"Of course," said Jackie, pulling up a chair. "You know, you guys seem like nice folks, and that duel last night was so awesome, that I'm going to make an offer I don't usually make. Fact, I can only make it once…"

"Uh, an offer?" said Yugi.

"Yes. See, I'm charged with selling food to the guests, but this little restaurant isn't the only place in the Labyrinth where you can get edibles. Not by a long shot. But you guys must admit, it is awfully expensive spending those hard-found Star Coins on the basics of survival."

"Meaning…?" said Yugi.

"Well, it would be a great deal easier if you had one of THESE," she said. She held up a golden card, on which was painted a picture of a cornucopia overflowing with fruit and vegetables.

"That's an odd-looking Duel Monsters card," said Yugi.

"It isn't a game card," said Jackie. "This is called a Card of Plenty – there are only four of them in the Labyrinth. If you present this token to any way station in the Labyrinth, you can get any edibles you want free; Miss Pegasus will foot the bill."

Yugi gave her a strange look. "I assume you aren't going to just _give_ it to us," he said.

Jackie laughed a laugh that was not at all pleasant. "Course not!" she said. She placed the card in her pocket. "One of you is going to have to win it from me. Duel with me if you dare – win, and I'll hand it over."

"And if we lose?" asked Yugi.

"Then you all give me ALL the Star Coins you currently own. Plus, you can never win this particular Card of Plenty again. But I'll be a sport and let you pay for breakfast first."

Yugi scratched his chin. "Can we have a moment to talk about this?" he said.

"Take as long as you like," said Jackie. "In the meantime, can I get you anything else?"

"No, we're fine."

As she walked to the other side of the room, Yugi spoke up. "You know people, this may be worth the effort. If we didn't have to spend Star Coins on food, we'd have plenty left for other things."

"Like film," said Peter.

"Or, more importantly, cards," said Mary, "if we find anyone selling them."

"Still," said Yugi, "as sweet and helpful as she's been, she is one of Anastasia's employees. The Minotaur warned us about such duelists. She could be awfully good; for all we know, Anastasia could have trained her herself."

"I think it's worth the risk," said Mary. "If we lose, we'll just look harder for more coins."

"Guys, there's another problem," said Yugi. "She watched me duel last night – she's seen a good portion of my deck and a lot of my strategies."

All of them looked at Mary.

"Okay," she said, "I'll do it."

"Oh, Jackie," she called over.

"Yes?"

"Fine, I'll duel you for that card. But one question – it IS what you say it is, isn't it?"

"Sure," she said. "Lying isn't allowed here; don't you know that?"

"Oh yeah," said Mary. "Well, give us the check, and then I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

Okay, thought Jackie. Just remember, focus, concentrate, and don't throw up.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Outside at the dueling station, Mary and Jackie took their seats; Yugi, Pete, and Clive sat on the same spot that the spectators sat last night. Pete was putting fresh film in his camera

Yugi waved his hand over his Millennium Puzzle, and the change overtook him in a flash of light.

"Remember, Mary," he said. "Focus your thinking, concentrate on what your doing, and have faith in yourself! We're all here for you!"

The station roared to life, and the numbers 2,000 appeared below each duelist.

"Now shuffle and draw," said Jackie, "and good lu… I mean, prepare yourself, 'cause I'm gonna deep fry you and serve you on a bun!"

Yeah, thought Jackie as she shuffled, that's the right was to talk!

"Well, that was… unpleasant," said Clive.

"Not really," said Yugi. "I sense that Jackie is purposely trying to sound more menacing than she really is. It's as if her heart wasn't really into this…"

"Guess I'll go first," said Jackie. "Tell me something Mary, do you like escargot?"

"Snails?! Yuck! No!"

"Then you'll like this one even less! I summon the Bolt Escargot, in Attack Mode!" She lay the card down, and a monstrous gray snail with a patterned shell appeared. (1,400/1,500)

"Ugh," said Mary. "You were right, I [I]don't[/I] like that." She looked at her cards. "I play a card facedown, and summon the Hero of the East, in Defense Mode!" She put the cards down, and a Warrior in green oriental armor appeared, and took a defensive stance. (1,100/1,000)

"That's my move," said Mary.

"Ha!" said Jackie. "I'm going to turn that Hero into soup! Bolt Escargot, slime spray attack!"

The huge snail spit a stream of acid at the Hero of the East… but then a field of light deflected it back! The acid hit the Escargot, and it melted into sludge!

"Humph," said Mary. "I hated to waste my Mirror Force Trap on a big snail, but what choice did I have?"

Jackie's Life Points went down to 1,650.

"Okay," said Jackie. "I'll play two facedown cards of my own, and then play a Monster facedown in Defense to finish my move."

Huh, thought Mary. Wonder what she's got cooking now. Maybe I should try to take out that hidden monster – she might be setting up a fusion of some sort.

"I'll switch Hero of the East to Attack Mode," she said, turning the card.

"Attack that facedown Monster!" she commanded.

The Hero swung his sword, but it was blocked by a wall of force.

"Fell into my Negate Attack Trap," said Jackie, lifting one of her facedown cards.

"Yeah?" said Mary. "Well, I'm just getting started!"

This combo worked before, she thought, so I'll try it again.

"I play the Monster Egg in Attack Mode!" she said. She lay the card down, and the egg with eyes and legs appeared. (600/900).

"That's pretty weak," said Jackie. "My next Monster will scramble that egg!"

"Not when I Equip it with this!" said Mary. "Insect Imitation!" She placed down the card, and the egg burst. This time it hatched into the axe-wielding Battle Ox. Its stats changed to 1,700 over 1,000.

I could try to make another go at that hidden Monster, she thought, but she has another facedown card… I'd better wait.

"Finally," said Mary, "I'll play a card facedown to end my turn."

"Okay," said Jackie, "I'll play another card facedown, and then summon in Attack Mode, the Battle Steer!" She lay down the cards, and the familiar armored bull with a trident appeared. (1,800/1,300)

"That concludes my turn," said Jackie.

Two facedown cards now, thought Mary, drawing. I'd best play conservatively.

"My move will consist simply of summoning this Monster – the Hunter Spider, in Defense Mode." She put the card down, and the huge Spider appeared. (1,600/1,400)

"Now," said Jackie. "I will take my most lethal recipe from the oven – and throw it in your face! I first summon the Bio Plant, in Defense Mode!"

She placed down the card, and a hideous yellow-and-green plant-like fiend appeared. (600/1,300)

Mary gave her a look. "THAT wimp is 'lethal'?"

"Not by itself!" said Jackie. "I command my facedown monster to show itself! Appear, Griggle!"

A… thing jumped out from the square that was hiding it. Barely two feet tall, it was a small green bush with leaves resembling hair, wearing blue shoes. (350/300)

"Oh, I get it," said Mary, almost laughing. "You're going to win by making me laugh to death!"

"What do you think Jackie's up to?" said Clive.

"I don't know," said Yugi, somberly.

"Why am I always scared when you say that?" said Clive.

"And now," said Jackie, "I use THIS!" She took one of her facedown cards and held it high. The green borders identified it as a Spell Card, but it was the strangest Spell Card they had ever seen. The picture looked sort of like… a demon dressed like a chef!

"What the?" said Mary.

"This is the Hamburger Recipe Ritual!" said Jackie. "I place it down, and I offer Griggle, Bio Plant, and Battle Steer as sacrifice!"

As she put it down, the demon on the card appeared, in giant form. It produced two spatulas, and started flipping the three monsters like hamburger patties! Then it all disappeared, and a rumble was heard.

"The offering has been accepted…" said Jackie.

"What the heck has she summoned?" said Clive.

A huge frying pan appeared, and it gave a flip – and out of it, a giant hamburger with a huge fanged mouth appeared! (2,000/1,850)

"**THE HUNGRY BURGER!!"** yelled Jackie. "Homicidal, hold the pickle!!"

"Okay," said Clive, "this is creepy."

"Yeah," said Peter, "but it makes a good photo."

"And I'm not done!" said Jackie. "It's time for a change of terrain!" She picked up her other facedown card – it bore the picture of a purple book with a rainbow on it.

"A Toon World Card!" said Yugi in shock.

"That's right!" said Jackie. "Magic come near, Toon World appear!"

She placed down the card, and Blam! Bang! Zap! the grid was transformed into a huge open book, and cartoonish buildings and trees popped out of it!

"That card is one of the rarest and most lethal Field Cards in existence," said Yugi, "even after it was altered and made into a Field Spell Card for distribution after my father's tournament. I once saw one for sale at a convention for two-hundred dollars."

"You see," said Jackie, "the Hungry Burger is one of the select few Monsters that gets a Field Power Bonus from being in Toon World terrain – as you can see, its numbers are rising!"

And they were – its numbers increased to 2,500 over 2,350!

"However," said Jackie, "this Field is a liability to most other monsters, including all three of the ones you have now!"

It was true. At that moment, Mary's Hero of the East sank to 600 over 500, her Battle Ox to 1,200 over 500, and her Hunter Spider to 1,100 over 900.

"Now," said Jackie, "Hungry Burger, attack Hero of the East! Burger bite attack!" The monstrous sandwich lunged at the Warrior and bit him in two! Mary's Life Points fell sharply, all the way down to a mere 100!

"Man, what is Mary gonna do?" said Clive. "As long as Toon World is there, she's got nothing that can stand up to that monstrosity!"

"Have hope, people," said Yugi. "If Mary doesn't panic, there IS something she can do. Believe in the Heart of the Cards."

"Why don't you just give up now, little girl," said Jackie. "One more successful attack, and I can just stick a fork in you – you're done!" Then she thought to herself, yeah, that's the right way to talk. I'm getting the hang of this!

"It ain't over till the fat lady sings!" said Mary. "I'll shift my Battle Ox to Defense Mode, and then use my facedown card – Red Medicine!"

She placed down the card, and the vial of the red hearing elixir appeared, bringing her Life Points up to 600.

"Fortunately, Spell Cards still have full effect in Toon World." she said. "Now do your worst!" she said.

"'Kay," said Jackie. "Hungry Burger, attack Battle Ox!" The Burger lunged at the Beast-Warrior and chewed it apart.

"Your move," she casually said.

Mary drew. Now this is my lucky day, she thought.

"I'll just use another healing Spell Card," she said. "Mooyan Curry!"

She placed the card down, and the odd gravy boat appeared, pouring onto the grid. Mary's Life Points went up to 800.

"Your turn again," said Mary.

"Heal all you want," said Jackie. "Nothing can stop my all-beef beast! Hungry Burger, attack Hunter Spider!"

The Burger obeyed, and tore the Spider apart.

"You're out of Monsters, girly," said Jackie. "You'd best play one – though it will only feed my Burger again!"

Mary looked at her hand. She's right, she thought. I've got to go on the offensive. I've got part of the solution, but I've got to draw the right card before I dare play this one. C'mon Heart of the Cards, do your stuff!

She drew… and smiled.

"I'll first play a card facedown," she said. "Now, have your Burger take a good look at THIS Monster! Dream Clown, in Attack Mode!

The thin, clownish jester appeared on the grid. (1,200/900) His stats dropped to 700 over 400.

But then the Dream Clown opened his eyes; they glowed, and he starred at the Hungry Burger!

"My… my Hungry Burger is hypnotized!" gasped Jackie.

"That's right!" said Jackie. "The Toon World may weaken most Monsters' stats, but their extra effects remain in place. My Dream Clown has spellbound that overgrown piece of junk food! And it's your move."

Got to get rid of that Clown, thought Jackie, drawing. Aha!

"I summon the Fiend Fowl, in Attack Mode!" she yelled, laying a card down. A huge demented chicken appeared on the grid and squawked. (1,400/1,000)

"Ugh," said Mary, "that's even worse than the Burger!"

"This guy might look like something from an old Gary Larson comic strip," said Jackie, "but he also gets a Field Power Bonus from being in Toon World!" And as she said that, its stats went up to 1,900 over 1,500.

"Fiend Fowl," commanded Jackie, "attack Dream Clown with piercing peck attack!"

The huge chicken lunged forward. C'mon, thought Mary, come to papa…

At the last moment, a chain with a vise grabbed the Fowl, and it fell down with a "Buccaw!"

"Forgot I had a facedown card, did you?" said Mary. "The Bear Trap. And Traps are just as effective in Toon World as they are anywhere else."

Jackie's Life Points fell to 1,175.

"Fine, make your move," said Jackie. "You used your Trap - my next Monster will fricassee that Clown."

Mary drew. "Oh, I don't think so," she said. "I now play the Crass Clown!" She put the card down, and a fat clown in green and pink carrying a staff appeared. (1,350/1,400) His stats fell to 850 over 900.

"And what do you plan on doing with THAT goofball?" said Jackie.

"I'll show you!" said Mary.

Man, she thought, I hope Yugi was right about this…

"Crass Clown and Dream Clown… fusion!"

The two jesters hi-fived each other, and the magic of the fusion turned them to balls of light, which melded together. When the light took form, a small box appeared on the grid, and a sinister-looking jack-in-the-box popped out! It laughed a loony cackle.

"Bickuribox, in Attack Mode!" said Mary. (2,300/2,000)

"No! Not him, not him!" cried Jackie.

"Since you're so scared," said Mary, "you obviously know that this guy, like your Hungry Burger, gets a Field Power Bonus from being in Toon World!"

And she was right. The Bickuribox's stats rose to 2,800 over 2,500!

"Now, Bickuribox," commanded Mary. "Annihilate that abomination! Jack-in-the-box slash attack!"

The Bickuribox produced a large scythe, cranked itself back, and then sprung out at lightning-fast speed, slashing into the Hungry Burger and demolishing it in an explosion of tomatoes, lettuce, and onions! Jackie's Life Points fell to 875.

"Yahoo!" yelled Clive. "Go Mary! You got that on film, Peter?"

"You bet!"

"Don't celebrate yet, people," said Yugi. "That was a good strategy, but this duel isn't over yet."

"And to end my move," said Mary, "I'll use this Spell Card."

She placed it down, and another vial of Red Medicine appeared over her side of the grid. Her Life Points went up to 1,300.

"You can never have enough healing Spell Cards," said Mary.

Drat, thought Jackie. I don't have any more Toon monsters; so my best bet is to cut my losses and undo what I did.

"I use Burning Land!" she said, placing a Spell Card down. A stream of fire fell from the sky, and incinerated Toon World! The stats for Mary's Bickuribox fell to their normal 2,300 over 2,000.

"And now, I'll just play my spare Bio Plant in Defense Mode," said Jackie, "to end my move." She placed the card down, and a second Bio Plant appeared.

"Trying to stall, huh?" said Mary. "Bickuribox, attack that Bio Plant!" The Bickuribox sprang forward again, and sliced the Bio Plant apart.

"You like to cook so much, Jackie, don't you?" said Mary. "Well why don't I cook YOU! I play the Hinotama!" She put the card down; flames erupted on Jackie's side, reducing her Life Points to 375.

"Make your move," said Mary, with a smile.

Jackie drew… and grinned.

"I don't like that look," said Clive.

"What are you going to play now," said Mary, "a six-foot tall Philly cheesesteak with bad breath?"

"Intriguing concept," said Jackie, "but no. First, I'll do some healing of my own, with Pomegranate Juice!" She put the Spell Card down, and a pitcher of red juice appeared over her side, which then poured into a glass. Her Life Points went up to 1,175.

"Now, here's a Monster for you," she said. "I play the Mystic Tomato, in attack Mode!" she put down the card, and a huge tomato with a fiendish face appeared. (1,400/1,100)

"Okay," said Mary. "This is REALLY getting out of hand."

"I'm not done!" said Jackie. "I'll strengthen my Tomato with Vile Germs!" She lay down the Equip, and a swarm of purple bacteria attached itself to the Mystic Tomato, covering it with spots. Its stats went up to 1,900 over 1,600.

"And finally, I'll lay one card facedown," she said, putting down the card.

"You're bluffing," said Mary, "and I'm not going to fall for it. Bickuribox, turn that tomato into paste!"

The Bickuribox zipped forwards again… but this time, it was stopped by a magical binding!

"I wasn't bluffing this time," said Jackie. "That facedown was Spellbinding Circle!"

The Bickuribox's stats went down to 1,700 over 1,400.

"Ooh," said Mary. "Make your move…"

"Fine," said Jackie. "Mystic Tomato, vegetable vine attack!" The Tomato whipped forth its vines, and tore the Bickuribox into broken plastic. Mary's Life Points fell to 1,100.

"Your move now," said Jackie.

"Okay," said Mary, drawing. "I summon Swamp Battleguard, in Attack Mode!" She placed the card, and the green, horned Warrior appeared. (1,800/1,500)

"And I use this Equip – Invigoration!" She lay down the card, the Battleguard started to glow, and his stats went to 2,100 over 1,200.

"Now, Swamp Battleguard, battle bash attack!" yelled Mary. The Battleguard raised his club, and smashed the Mystic Tomato to bits! Jackie's Life Points went down to 975.

"Seems like I stewed your tomato," said Jackie.

"Yes, but that measly two hundred Life Points was definitely worth it," said Jackie with a smile.

A beeping noise sounded, indicating a message on Jackie's console.

"Because," she said, picking up her deck, "due to the Mystic Tomato's destruction, I now get to reshuffle, and choose from my deck any Dark Monster with an Attack of 1,500 or less that I choose!"

She shuffled the deck and picked out a card. "And here's my choice! The Crazy Cuisinart, in Attack Mode!"

She lay the card down, and a weird Machine appeared on the grid. It looked like a huge blender with an array of mechanical knives and cleavers at its base. (1,500/2,000)

"Ugh," said Clive. "This duel is just getting weirder and weirder."

"And now," said Jackie, "I Equip my Cuisinart with 7 Completed to raise its Attack power!" She placed down the Equip; a large blue "7" appeared on the front of the Machine, and its stats went up to 2,200 over 2,000.

"Now, crazy cutlery attack!" yelled Jackie. The Cuisinart's blades started spinning, and they sliced the Swamp Battleguard to chunks! Mary's Life Points fell to 1,000.

"That will conclude my move," said Jackie.

"Talk about gruesome," said Peter. "I don't think I'll take a picture of the her next move…"

C'mon Mary, thought Mary to herself. You can win this. If anything is going to beat me it isn't going to be some dumb vegematic!

"I'll just play Kojikocy in Defense Mode," she said, putting the card down. The bearded Warrior appeared. (1,500/1,200)

"Better cover your eyes, folks," said Jackie. "This is gonna be gory! Cuisinart, attack!" The Machine spun its blades around again, and obliterated Kojikocy.

"So, what are you going to throw out next?" said Jackie.

Mary drew. "Something that is going to bring this duel to a close," she said, placing the card down. "Behold, the Flame Swordsman, in Attack Mode!" She placed the card down, and the orange-armored warrior appeared. (1,800/1,600)

"A fat lot of good THAT will do you," said Jackie.

"It will after he gets some aid," said Mary. "First, I use this Equip – the fiery power of Salamandra!"

She put down the Equip card, and the Swordsman's blade burned with fire, and his Attack score went up to 2,500.

"I could destroy that Cuisinart now, but I'm anxious to put you out of your misery," said Mary. "So I'm using this Equip card too – read it and weep - the magical mystical power of Megamorph!"

"What? No!" said Jackie.

"Since my Life Points are ahead yours," said Mary, "Even though only by twenty five points, I'll just Equip this to YOUR Monster!"

She put it down and a magical circle surrounded the Cuisinart.

"The Megamorph's magical power thus cuts the Crazy Cuisinart's attack power in half, as you can plainly see."

As Jackie watched in horror, the huge Machine's Attack strength dropped to 1,100.

"You can consider this your dessert," said Mary. "Flame Swordsman, flaming sword of battle!" The Warrior brought his sword down on the Crazy Cuisinart, and smashed it to smithereens in a huge explosion! Jackie's Life Points went down to zero, and the word "WINNER" appeared on Mary's side.

Peter and Clive cheered.

"Good work, Mary," said Yugi. "Even in the most bizarre of duels, the Heart of the Cards still came through for you."

"Yeah," said Mary. "And the taste of victory was never sweeter!"

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

After the station had shut down, a rather depressed Jackie took the Card of Plenty out of her pocket. "I guess this is yours now," she sighed.

"Thank you," said Mary. "This will certainly be of help."

"And we'll be on our way," said Yugi. "Perhaps we'll see you again."

As they turned to leave, Jackie turned back towards her diner. "I doubt it," she mumbled, with a "march to the gallows" look on her face.

As she walked back in, the phone rang again. Twenty times more nervous than before, she picked it up.

"So, Jacqueline," said Anastasia's voice on the other end. "I saw the whole thing – that was some duel. Mary's use of the Megamorph was quite clever…"

"I know," said Jackie, almost sobbing. "I lost, and I had to give them the Card of Plenty. Just please, before you come here and make me into a card, let me at least call my parents and tell them…"

"Now why on Earth would I do a thing like that?" said Anastasia. "That was one of the best duels I've ever seen – I even taped it. Tomorrow, I'm giving you a raise."

"Huh?" said Jackie in surprise. "But I lost, and…"

"I expected you to Jacqueline. And this was all part of a more complex plan. You've done your part well. Now you just put the cards away and continue running the diner for whatever guests that come… I don't think I'll have need of your dueling skills in the near future."

She hung up, and Jackie hung up herself, puzzled.

In her lair, Anastasia started filing her nails with a long file.

"Losing that Card of Plenty isn't as much a setback as Jackie believes," she said, "and I'm gaining more information with every passing day. Yugi is strong, as is his protégé. Their strength will make their ultimate undoing far more delicious than any entrée that Jacqueline could ever serve them…"

She looked at a screen, and watched as the four friends walked down the path…

"It needn't be soon," she said. "I'm a patient woman…"

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**FIEND FOWL (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Fiend/Toon/Effect  
**Attribute:** Dark  
**Level:** 4  
**ATK:** 1,400  
**DEF:** 1,000

**Card Description: **This card cannot attack during the turn this card is Normal Summoned, Flip Summoned, or Special Summoned. When "Toon World" on the field is destroyed, this card is also destroyed. If "Toon World" is on your side of the field and your opponent does not control a Toon Monster, this card can attack your opponent's Life Points directly.

_Note: The description given here uses updated rules. _

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**CRAZY CUISINART (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Machine/Effect  
**Attribute:** Dark  
**Level:** 4  
**ATK:** 1,500  
**DEF:** 2,000

**Card Description: **When this card battles a Plant-Type Monster, ignore damage calculation and destroy that Monster.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**POMEGRANATE JUICE (Spell Card)**

**Normal Spell**

**Image: **A pomegranate and a glass of juice.

**Card Description: **Increase your Life Points by 800.


	11. Dark Thane Macbeth

**0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**Chapter Ten**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**Dark Thane Macbeth**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0**

It was now noon. In her monitor-filled lair, Anastasia was in a comfortable chair watching her four young guests make their way down a path. Her assistant was standing behind her. She fingered a closed switchblade.

"Look at them, Mr. Baal," she said. "Trekking along though my Labyrinth, looking for opportunities…" she popped the knife open. "…blissfully unaware that with each duel they win, the Blade of Damacles draws ever closer, closer, closer… YEEOUCH!!"

She dropped the blade.

"Mr. Baal, go get me a band-aid," she said.

"Not again…" sighed her assistant.

As she bound the small wound, she said, "So much for drama. Now I'm at am impasse…"

"Oh?" said Baal.

"Our friends our walking down Route 8 right now," said Anastasia. She pressed a button, and a map appeared on another monitor. "In about five minutes, they'll come to a fork in the road – the right one will take them into the Monolith Maze, while the left will take them right into the Haunted Woods. Now, while the Monolith Maze is a confusing place in its own right, I do believe I could scare them more if they went into the Haunted Woods. If only there was some way to influence their decision…"

On the trail, Yugi and his friends continued, until they came to the fork.

"Well, which way?" said Clive.

Yugi looked both ways. "I don't see a difference…"

He looked down on the ground. He picked up a foot-long stick shaped like a divining rod.

"I saw a guy do this in an old samurai movie," he said. He tossed the stick up in the air.

A look of surprise came to Anastasia's face. Quickly, she raised her cane – it glowed, and the stick fell, pointing to the left.

"Well," said Yugi, "we go left."

"Hmm," said Anastasia. "That was easier than I thought."

But unbeknownst to either Anastasia or Yugi's party, they had picked up a shadow. Carefully concealing herself in trees and shrubs, out of sight of the surveillance cameras that she could easily detect, Jade Valentine was following them. She had a goal in mind which she would reveal to Yugi when she was ready.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

As Yugi and his friends started to approach the eves of the part of the Labyrinth called the Haunted Woods (by employees of the island, mostly), Anastasia leaned back in her chair and chuckled.

"This should prove sufficiently nerve-wracking," she said, polishing the knob of her cane.

Her assistant spoke up behind her. "Young Yugi and his friends have already proven themselves to have amazing willpower. I fear that the horrors of the Haunted Woods alone may not be enough. If I may make a suggestion…"

Anastasia turned to look at him with a sneer. He drew back in fright.

The sneer turned into a smile. "Go on…" she said.

"Well, the Weird Sisters are in the Woods, right?" said Baal.

"Correct," said Anastasia.

"Well, maybe if you inflicted one of Yugi's friends with one of your infamous Card Curses, he'd be forced to deal with them… and then…"

Anastasia chuckled… and then laughed out loud.

"Oh, Mr. Baal," she said. "You have a wicked mind – genius, but wicked."

She stood up. "But it's an intriguing idea. Place a curse on one of his friends, and let him duel my fiendish Sisters for the cure – and his friend's life in the process! Or so he'd believe…"

She went over to a desk and opened it. Inside were many Duel Monster cards.

"Now, the only problem is," she said, "which curse to use? Hmm." She picked one up. "Call of the Grave? Naw, too messy. Eternal Rest? No, too obvious. Gorgon's Eye? No, too quick. I want them to suffer…"

"How about that one?" said Baal.

"Kuriboh?!" said Anastasia in shock. "Please, Baal, that one would be TOO cruel!"

"Sorry."

"Geeze, I'm not an animal," she said, looking through them again. "Ah, here's the perfect one: the Vile Germs!"

She held up the card, one used often as an Equip for Plant Monsters.

She looked to the monitors again. The friends were less than fifteen minutes from the Woods.

"Now," said Anastasia. "Who should be the 'lucky' recipient of my curse?"

"How about the Wheeler girl?" said Baal. "She seems to be the one whom Yugi is the most emotionally attached."

"Why not?" said Anastasia. "But first I'll make a quick call to the Sisters, and tell them to expect company…"

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

As the four friends continued to press forward, the terrain changed slowly but surely. The temperature changed to a chill. Soon, they began to see less live trees and healthy shrubs, and more twisted dead trees and brambles. Strange hootings and screechings came from above.

"Guys," said Yugi, "what time is it?"

"One in the afternoon," said Clive.

"Then why is it so dark?" said Yugi.

They looked up. The sky – what they could see of it – was pitch black. It was as if night had fallen prematurely.

Then a noise shot through the air. It was sort of a strange cackling.

"Guys," said Yugi, "keep alert. I have a feeling that we've reached a part of this Labyrinth that leads to a dead end."

The pushed their way through the Woods, but the scenery just got spookier. Fog lifted, obscuring the ground, and the path all but disappeared. Sinister shadows stared menacingly from every corner.

"Guys," said Mary, "I think we're in trouble."

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

"More than you think, Mary," said Anastasia. "Now prepare yourself for heavy fever, muscular weakness, itchy rashes, and bad loss of appetite!"

She held the Vile Germs card in front of her, and the knob of her cane began to glow. The card levitated into the air, and in a flash of light, a bolt of energy shot from it, out of the palace, and towards the Haunted Woods.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Lightning flashed in the sky over Yugi and his friends.

"Oh, don't tell me it's going to rain!" said Clive.

At that moment, near Mary's feet, a bush with black roses sprouted out of the ground. It sprouted a tendril with small thorns, and took a small swipe at the unprotected part of her leg.

Mary barely felt a tickle, but seconds later, she felt a knot in her stomach.

"C'mon guys," said Yugi. "The sooner we find our way out of this forest, the better."

As they went on, Mary started to walk slower and slower, and started lagging behind.

"Mary?" said Clive. "What's the matter? You okay?"

"I'm fine," she said. "Just have to rest for a minute…"

"Well, make sure it's just a minute," said Yugi.

"Yeah," she said. "I suddenly feel so dizzy…"

And then she collapsed.

"MARY!!" said the three friends at once.

Clive lifted her up and put his hand on her forehead. "Yugi, she's burning up!"

"Aw, man," said Yugi. "What a time to come down with something!"

"Hey, Yugi," said Mary. "You want to crank up the air conditioner a notch?"

"This is bad," said Yugi. "We've got to find a way station where we can buy some medicine – if we can just get out of this blasted forest! Clive, you're the strongest, help her walk."

In the trees above, Jade looked down. A worried look crossed her brow.

If only it was that easy Yugi, she thought. My link to the natural world is well in tune, and I can sense that the venom ravaging Mary's body is supernatural in nature. Someone has poisoned her on purpose!

But I am a warrior, not a doctor. My best bet is to remain hidden, both from them and these accursed surveillance cameras, until an opportunity to help presents itself. I can only hope one does before it is too late for Mary.

She leapt to the next branch, and continued to follow them.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

An hour later, the team was hopelessly lost. They could not even discern what direction they were going anymore.

"We could be going in circles for all we know," said Peter, getting frustrated.

"Guys, look at Mary!" said Clive, who was now carrying her.

Mary's skin was now covered with ugly purple rashes. She was itching them while muttering delirious things: "Baby Dragon in Attack Mode… Time Wizard, time roulette… Relinquished, use pilfered power attack…"

"Huh?" said Clive. "Relinquished? Pilfered power attack? Yugi?"

"I don't know what she's talking about," said Yugi. "Something strange is going on here…"

"Guys, look!" said Peter. He pointed at a signpost.

They looked over at it and read. There was an arrow, underneath the words:

_"__THE WEIRD SISTERS_

ALCHEMISTS EXTRAORDINAIR

LOTIONS, POTIONS, AND NOTIONS"

Yugi sighed. "It's a long shot," he said. "But it's the only shot now. We have to see if these Weird Sisters can sell us some medicine."

As they walked off in the direction of the arrow, Jade was close behind.

Hmm, she thought. My sensei tutored me in classic literature… If these 'Weird Sisters' are anything like the fictitious ones in Shakespeare's work, dealing with them could be dangerous. Yugi might well need help here.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Eventually, the four friends came to what appeared to be a stone house – it was surrounded by a metal fence, and skulls were posted on each fencepost. The gate was shaped like a sinister dragon. Yugi tried it, but it was locked.

"Hello in there!" he yelled.

All of a sudden, the rumble of thunder struck, and lightning lit up the sky. The fog rose, and when it subsided, three figures stood in the courtyard before the house.

They were three women, two of them rather old, and one somewhat younger. The young one had long strawberry blond hair; the older ones could have been twins, but one had long, stark white hair, and the other long, pitch-black hair. They were dressed in old rags, and at their feet was a large black cauldron, under which was a fire. Eerie green smoke rose from the pot.

The one with blonde hair spoke up, chanting:

"Where will we three meet again? In thunder, lightning, or in rain?"

Then the white haired one chanted:

"When the hurly-burly's done, when the duel is lost and won;"

And finally, the black haired one:

"In the realm of endless hunger, where met Yugi Muto the Younger!"

The three joined hands and chanted together:

"Fair is foul, foul is fair, hover through the fog and filthy air!"

Thunder clapped again. The blonde-haired one spoke up:

"By the pricking of my thumbs, something wicked this way comes…"

They all said together, "Open locks, whoever knocks!"

The gateway swung open, by itself. Yugi and his friends drew back.

"Come in, young ones," said the blonde one. "How may we be of service?"

They inched in, ready to run for their lives at the slightest moment.

"Uh…" said Yugi. "I assume you three are the Weird Sisters?"

"Collectively," said the blonde one again. "But we do have names. I am Phoebe; allow me to present my sisters Luna," the white-haired one nodded, "and Seline." The black-haired one nodded as well.

"Uh, yes," said Yugi. "So then… your sign down the road said you three were alchemists… um, my friend here is sick…"

"Yugi," whispered Clive. "I do _not_ think this is a good idea!"

"What choice do we have?" said Yugi.

"Let me take a look at her," said Phoebe. "Come now, I don't bite! Most of the time…"

Clive sighed. He carried Mary up to the witch. She lifted up Mary's head by the chin.

"Tiger Axe in Defense… no Attack… no Defense…" groaned Mary.

"Hmm," said Phoebe. "Obviously, your friend has been infected with the sap of the black rose briar. A very deadly plant that grows in these woods. I figure she has about four hours to live at most…"

Yugi turned white. "Can you help her?!"

"I could…" said Phoebe. "Fortunately, there's an easy antidote. You just wait there…"

She went into the house, and three minutes later came back with a vial of green liquid.

"Some extract of mustard seeds, a little mandragora juice, and this will clear up the problem!" she laughed.

"Great!" said Yugi, holding his hand out.

"Uh, uh, uh!" said Phoebe, holding it out of reach. "I can make the antidote, but it is up to my sisters whether you actually _get_ it!"

Thunder clapped again, and Yugi turned to Luna and Seline.

"Name your price," said Yugi, with a sneer.

"No price," said Luna. "You want that potion, you are going to have to duel for it."

"WHAT!" said Yugi. "You'd be so cruel to make me wager Mary's life on a duel?!"

"No," said Seline. "_Two_ duels! You want that potion, you're going to have to defeat _both_ of us!"

The thunder struck again, and the hags laughed.

Yugi backed up to his friends.

"I'll never manage it," he said. "I don't think I have the stamina to win two consecutive duels in a row. And even if I beat one of them, the other will be paying attention – she'll learn my strategies!"

"Why don't we just beat them up and take it?" said Clive.

"That would be inadvisable," said Phoebe. She held the vial above her head. "One show of force on your part, and I could simply smash this against the floor."

"We could have made it a two-on-two duel," said Luna. "That would have been fun."

"Yes, that would have indeed been a good option," said Seline. "But sadly, your partner is in no condition to play."

And then, a green blur came flying from the sky.

"What?" said Phoebe.

With the grace of an eagle, Jade leapt down and landed in front of the hags. She removed her helmet.

"A two-on-two it will be," said Jade. "I will be Yugi's partner."

"Jade?" said Yugi. "Where did you…"

"I'll explain later," said Jade.

"What?!" said Luna. "Never! We couldn't…"

"You will," said Jade. "Just a moment ago you told Yugi that a two-on-two could be an option. You are employees of Pegasus… you are forbidden to lie…"

"But.." said Seline.

"One moment," said Phoebe. "My sisters and I must have words!" She grabbed the two of them by the ears and dragged them into the house.

Yugi and his friends tried to listen, but they could only hear bits and pieces.

Inside, Phoebe was in a fury.

"You big idiots!" she said, slapping them. "You just HAD to gloat over him! Now that girl in the armor has us cold!"

"But we haven't done a two-on-two in years!" said Luna. "I don't think we can…"

"We don't have a choice, now," said Phoebe. "Our mistress said she would be watching us. If we go back on our word, she'll turn us into postcards! Don't you remember what happened to Hecate?!"

"This is all your fault!" Seline said to Luna.

"Look, let's not cast the blame right now," said Luna. "We can still do our best to unnerve them. Get the sacks."

A minute later, the three of them emerged from the house, carrying shoulder sacks.

"We'll do it two-on-two," said Luna.

"Fine," said Yugi. "Where's the dueling station?"

"Well, we'll just have to summon one!" said Phoebe.

The Sisters thrust three large poles into the cauldron and stirred. They all started to chant:

"Thrice the brindled cat hath mewed, thrice and once the hedge-pig wined, hear our call, 'tis time 'tis time!"

Then Phoebe spoke alone:

"Round about the cauldron go, in the poisoned entrails throw, toad that under coldest stone, day and nights hast thirty-one, sweltered venom, sleeping rot, boil first in our charmed pot!"

Then all three:

"Double, double, toil and trouble, fire burn and cauldron bubble!"

Luna spoke:

"Filet of a fenny snake, in the cauldron boil and bake; eye of newt and toe of frog, wool of bat and tongue of dog; adders folk and blind-worm's sting, lizard's leg and owl's wing; for a charm of duelers double, like a hell-broth, boil and bubble!"

All three:

"Double, double, toil and trouble, fire burn and cauldron bubble!"

Seline spoke:

"Scale of dragon, tooth of wolf, witch's mummy, maw and gulf of the ravaged salt-sea shark, root of hemlock, digged in dark; withered leaves of poisoned rue, gall of goat and slips of yew slivered in the moon's eclipse, nose of Turk and rooster's lips; finger of hanged thief, fang of demon, ivy leaf; hence the mixture for our gruel, summon forth the place to duel!!"

A column of flame erupted from the cauldron, and the Sisters backed up from it. Fog enveloped the pot, and when it subsided, it had been replaced by a dueling station, decorated by carvings of demons and hideous monsters.

"Well," said Clive. "That was interesting…"

"They just want to unnerve us," said Jade. "They will fail in that regard."

"I notice you have five Duel Jewels now," said Yugi.

"I have gotten better," said Jade. "And my deck has grown too."

"Yes, I heard about the card you bought."

"And I've found others," she said. "But now we must prevail, lest our friend perish. We must now work as partners."

They clasped hands.

"Alright," said Phoebe. "Take your seats, and we'll review the rules of the two-on-two duel." Then under her breath she added, "For everyone…"

As they climbed onto the four-man station, Phoebe started. "You will take turns as follows: Luna will go first, followed by Yugi, then Seline, and finally Jade. All four players start with 2,000 Life Points, as in a standard duel. If your points fall to zero, both you AND your partner lose.

"On your turn, you have all the options as you would in a standard duel. When you play a Monster, only you have control over it. You can make a fusion with each other's Monsters, but then it counts as belonging to both of you. When Life Points are lost due to a Monster's destruction or failed attack, only its owner loses the Life Points. However, Direct Damage affects both partners. When you play a Equip, you can choose to use it on either your own or your partner's Monster. A Spell Card benefits all Monsters as if a set of partners was one duelist, and a Trap Card protects both partners' Monsters.

"Any questions?"

"No," they all said at once.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

In her lair, Anastasia took a bag of popcorn out of a microwave over. She pulled a cushioned seat in front of a monitor, on which the four duelists were preparing to start.

"Greatest duel I've seen yet in this tournament," she said, opening the bag, "and I've got the best seat in the house. Duel Yugi – duel like someone's life depended on it… because for all you know, it does!"

She laughed, and turned the volume up.

"Of course, little do you or those three idiot hags know, you all are dueling for nothing! That curse may have made Mary sick, but even without Phoebe's antidote, she'll recover in a few hours.

"Still, this will be a pleasure to watch… just seeing the fear in your eyes every time you look at your girlfriend's face… it's a classic!"

She laughed again.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Phoebe took her seat next to Peter and Clive, who was trying hard to tend to Mary.

"Equip with… Rose Whip… no, Cyber Shield…" she muttered.

"Please, Mary, try not to talk," said Mary. He turned to Phoebe. "You'd best not sit there," he said. "If by any chance she dies on me, you don't want to be within my reach!"

Phoebe moved a few feet away.

Jade lowered her helmet over her head. "Okay Yugi," she said. "This may well be the most vital duel we have yet to fight. Are you ready?"

"I will in a minute," said Yugi.

He reached into his mind. "Spirit of the Puzzle," he spoke out loud. "This time we can't lose. We both have to give it our all. All three of us!"

"Don't worry, Yugi," said the Spirit. "Jade is strong – she can aid you just as well as I can. As a team, you will be unstoppable!"

In a flash of light, Yugi's body made the change. "Okay hags," he said. "It's time to duel!"

"Fine," said Luna. "I play the Gemini Elf, in Attack Mode!" She lay the card down, and a pair of elves – one with white hair, one with black – appeared. (1,900/900)

Odd, thought Yugi. I've seen that Monster before – and then one of the elves was blonde, and the other was a redhead. Oh well.

"Yugi," whispered Jade. "Play that one." She pointed to a card in his hand.

"You sure?" he said.

She showed him her hand.

"Yeah!" whispered Yugi. He spoke out loud. "I play Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts, in Attack Mode!" he said. A huge, wolf-like humanoid Monster appeared on the grid. (1,500/1,200)

"And now I lay a two cards facedown," said Yugi. "Your move."

"That wolf is no match for my Dark Witch!" said Seline. "In Attack!" She lay a card down, and a dark-haired woman in a green dress and black-feathered wings with a spear appeared. (1,800/1,700)

"Attack!" shouted Seline. "Black magic strike!"

The Dark Witch aimed her spear and blasted a bolt of dark energy at Gazelle…

Yugi flipped over one of his facedown cards, and three figures in blue robes appeared between the two Monsters. The blast fizzled.

"My Waboku Trap card blocks your attack," said Yugi, as they vanished. "You should really be more careful when an opponent has facedown cards on the field."

"Yeah, well Gazelle is still no match for either of our Spellcasters," said Luna.

"He will in a minute," said Jade. "I now summon the Beautiful Beast Tamer, in Attack Mode." She lay a card down, and a woman in a red dress, armed with a leather whip appeared. (1,750/1,500)

"And by being so close to that lovely tamer," said Jade, "Gazelle is encouraged enough to gain a boost in his stats!" Gazelle's stats went up to 1,800 over 1,500.

"But," continued Jade, "I don't think that leather whip is quite enough for my Tamer, so I will Equip her with the Rose Whip!" She lay the card down; a glowing whip appeared above the Beautiful Beast Tamer; she dropped her leather whip and grabbed the new one. Her stats went up to 2,150 over 1,500.

"And that concludes my move," said Jade.

"Ha!" said Luna. "Well, even with that Tamers help, that Beast will fall! Gemini Elf, dual magic attack!"

The two elves raised their hands and cast lightning bolts at Gazelle – but then the bolts turned back on themselves, incinerating both the Gemini Elf and the Dark Witch!

"Look before you leap," said Yugi. "My other facedown was a Mirror Force! I didn't use it on your first attack to lure you into a false sense of security… and now you've both paid for it!"

"You idiot!" said Seline to Luna. Seline's Life Points fell to 1,350, and Luna's to 1,375.

Luna growled. "Fine, I'll play a card facedown myself, and play Kanan the Swordmistress in Attack Mode."

She lay a card down, and a young woman in armor with a sword – and pale white hair – appeared (1,400/1,400)

"She may be no Spellcaster, but she sure is…"

"SHUT UP!!" said Seline.

"Hear that?" whispered Yugi to Jade. "I'm willing to bet that their decks are packed mostly with Spellcaster Monsters."

"Female ones, from the look of it," said Jade.

"Uh, your move," said Luna.

Hmm, thought Yugi. That facedown might be a trap… but the risk is worth taking at this point.

"Gazelle, maul that Swordmistress!" he commanded.

The Beast leapt forward, but as he did, Kanan, threw forth a Kunai with Chain and caught him by the neck!

"Sloppy of you," said Luna. Kanan's Attack power rose to 1,900. She brought her sword down and beheaded the Beast. Yugi's Life Points fell to 1,900.

"Well, I only lost a hundred points, and you used up that trap," said Yugi. "And now I'll play Gaia the Fierce Knight, in Attack Mode!" He placed the card down, and Gaia appeared, mounted on his steed. (2,300/2,100)

"I'll also play a card facedown," he said. "Now do your worst."

Seline drew, and smiled an evil smile. "Oh, I will," she said. "I'll wipe out both your Monsters with Warrior Elimination!"

She lay the Spell Card down, and Gaia and the Beautiful Beast Tamer collapsed, staggered, and died. Yugi's Life Points fell to 1,325, and Jade's fell to 1,443.

"Now," said Seline, "I'll devastate you both with a Direct Attack from my Harpie Lady!" She lay a Monster Card down, and the Harpie appeared. (1,300/1,400)

"Harpie Lady," she cackled, "dive bomb them into oblivion!" The Harpie pounced, but then she bounced off an invisible shield!

"Negate Attack," said Yugi. "Useful against any attack, even Direct ones."

Seline made a fist. "Make your move, you," she said to Jade.

"Jade," whispered Yugi to his partner. "Did you notice that the Harpie has black hair?"

"They must give all their female Monsters cosmetic changes somehow," said Jade, "probably due to selfish vanity."

"Well, it's your move," said Yugi.

"I'm going to use Red Medicine to heal my partner's Life Points," said Jade. She put the Spell Card down, and the red vial appeared over Yugi. His Life Points went up to 1,825.

"Now I'll play a facedown card," said Jade. "And here's a card you'll remember, Yugi – Yamoto the Noble Samurai!" She placed the card down, and the samurai in golden armor appeared. (2,200/2,000)

"Attack Kanan!" said Jade. "Katana blade slash!"

The Samurai charged and cut Kanan in half. Luna's Life Points fell to 1,075.

"That will be all for my move," said Jade.

"You aren't the only ones who can help each other," said Luna. "I summon Harpie's Pet Dragon!" She lay the card down, and the bejeweled brown dragon on a golden leash appeared. (2,000/2,500)

"And as you may know," said Luna, "being so close to her mistress raises her Attack by three hundred!" The dragon's stats rose to 2,300 over 2,500.

"Ironic," said Jade. "My mother used that combo often…"

"Now, Dragon," said Luna, incinerate that Samurai!

The Dragon breathed flame at Yamoto, but the fire halted a foot from him!

"I can do the Negate Attack thing too," said Jade, lifting up her facedown.

"Yeah?" said Luna. "Well, your Traps won't last forever, and we'll get him next time…"

"Maybe not," said Yugi. "I'll play THIS Equip!" He held up a card showing a picture of a beautiful palace. He laid it down, and the palace appeared, covered the grid with blinding light, and then vanished.

"The Bright Castle raises the power of my partner's Light Warrior by 500 points!" said Yugi. And as he said that, Yamato's stats went up to 2,700 over 2,500.

"And now, to end my move, I'll play the Celtic Guardian, in Defense Mode," he said, putting the card down." His favorite Warrior appeared, and sheathed his sword. (1,400/1,200)

"They may just pull this off," said Clive to Peter. "Jade and Yugi are working well as a team – it's almost as if their minds have been merged somehow…"

"Maybe they have," said Peter. "I don't know how that weird Puzzle of his works…"

"So you can power each other up," said Seline. "Well we can do the same thing. I play the Elegant Egotist card!" She slapped the card down, and the one Harpie became the Harpie Lady Sisters! (Naturally, their hair colors were changed – one black, one white, and one strawberry blonde). (1,950/2,100)

"And now that there are three Harpies," said Seline. "Their Dragon's stats go up further!" And it did, to 2,900 over 2,500.

"Make your move," she sneered to Jade.

Strange, thought Yugi. Why didn't she send them to attack the Guardian?

"I will," said Jade, making a draw. "And I will strengthen my Samurai even further, with the Ancestral Daisho!" She laid down the Equip, the shining katana appeared above Yamato and he grabbed it. His stats went up to 3,200 over 3,000! The two sisters gasped.

"Now Yamato," ordered Jade, "attack that Dragon with katana blade attack!" The Samurai leapt forward, and with a downward slash, beheaded the dragon! Luna's Life Points fell to 775.

"And now, to aid my partner's Celtic Guardian," said Jade. "I'll finish my move by using this Equip – Invigoration!" She slapped down the card, and a golden light enveloped the Celtic Guardian. His stats went up to 1,700 over 1,500.

"Curses," muttered Luna, looking at her cards. "For my move, I'll put one card facedown, and summon the Spirit of the Wind, in Defense." She put down the cards, and a windblown elf appeared on the grid (naturally with pale hair). (1,700/1,400)

Well, it's too late now, thought Yugi, as he drew.

"This will ground those Harpies," said Yugi. "I switch my Celtic Guardian to Attack Mode, and Equip with Sword of Deep-Seated!" The Guardian stood up, and the glowing sword appeared. He took it, and his stats rose to 2,300 over 2,000.

"Celtic Guardian, attack the Harpie Lady Sisters!" yelled Yugi. "Silver blade slash!" The Guardian made three swipes with his sword, and the three Harpies toppled. Seline's Life Points fell to 900.

"Clive," said Peter. "I think they're going to actually win!"

Mary groaned. "Hang in there, Mary," said Clive. "This shouldn't take much longer."

"Very pretty," said Seline. "But now the kid gloves are off. I'm laying a card facedown, and now I'm going to play the Witch of the Black Forest in Defense."

She put down the card, and a young, black-haired sorceress in a dark robe appeared. (1,100/1,200)

"And her mere presence unnerves all Light Monsters, like that Samurai!" Jade looked over, and Yamato's stats went down to 3,100 over 2,900.

"A one-hundred point loss – big deal," said Jade.

"Well, I'm going to finish my move by using this card," said Seline. "Fissure!"

"Fissure?" said Yugi.

Seline put the card down. "It automatically destroys the enemy card with the lowest Attack Score – i.e. your Celtic Guardian!"

All of a sudden, an earthquake shook the grid, and the Celtic Guardian screamed and fell. Yugi's Life Points fell to 1,275.

So that's why… thought Yugi.

Jade drew, and then took a good look at the stat boxes and then at her cards. "Fine," she said. "I'm first going to use Stop Defense!" she put the Spell Card down, and both the Spirit of the Wind and the Witch of the Black Forest shifted into Attack Mode!

"Ack!" said Luna. "Our Monsters are wide open to an attack!"

"More than you think," said Jade. "Because now I'm going to use Last Day of the Witch to destroy them both!" She laid down the Spell Card that she used in her duel with Mary; a cartoonish witch appeared, and crumbled to dust. Both the Spirit of the Wind and the Witch of the Black Forest let out bone chilling screams and melted.

Luna's Life Points fell to 350, and Seline's fell to 625.

"And now," said Jade. "A Direct Attack from my Samurai will bring this battle to a triumphant end! Yamato, destroy them!"

Yamato leapt up with a great shout… but then he was halted, and ensnared by a band of light! His stats went down to 2,500 over 2,300.

"Huh?" said Jade.

Seline cackled. "I still had a facedown card!" she said. And it was my Spellbinding Circle! Is that all for your move?"

Jade looked at her cards. If only I had another Monster, she thought. This guy is too valuable to risk with Luna's facedown card there, so I'd best save him for later.

"Yes, that is all for me," said Jade.

"In that case," said Seline, "Since you destroyed my Witch of the Black Forest, I can now search my deck for any Monster I choose with a Defense of 1,500 or less…"

She went through her deck and chose a card.

"…I'll just let you sweat awhile wondering as to who it is," she continued. "Now, I reshuffle…" she did so. "…and it is my sister's turn."

"First," said Luna, "I'm going to play my facedown card… the Blood Moon!" She put down a Spell Card, and a full moon as red as blood rose over the grid.

"What does that do?" said Yugi.

"The Blood Moon strengthens all witches – that is, female Spellcasters – by 500 points, and curses all Warriors by lowering their stats by just as much!"

She cackled, as Yamato's stats fell further, to 2,000 over 1,800.

"Now I'll raise Seline's Life Points with my Red Medicine card!" she said.

She put down the card, and Seline's Life Points went up to 1,125.

"And now, I'm playing the Dark Magician Girl, in Attack Mode!" laughed Luna. She put down the card, and the Dark Magician Girl – with pale hair – appeared. (2,000/1,700)

Then she threw up her arms, and light from the Blood Moon bathed her, and they went up to 2,500 over 2,300.

"Now Dark Magician Girl," said Luna, "dark magic attack!"

The Dark Magician Girl twirled her baton, and a bolt of magic blasted Yamato into ashes. The Dark Magician Girl giggled as Jade's Life Points went down to 940.

"Only a pair like you could take one of my favorite monsters and turn her evil," said Yugi. He looked at his cards, and then looked at Jade's.

"And I'll finish my move by using Red Medicine," said Luna. She used the Spell Card, and her Life Points went up to 850.

"Jade, look," he whispered. "After I play these, you play that."

"Are you sure?" said Jade. "We'd be taking a risk – twice."

"Have faith," said Yugi. "The Heart of the Cards will guide us to victory."

"First," said Yugi, "I'll use my own Red Medicine to boast my own health." He played the card, and his Life Points went up to 1,775.

"Curses!" said Luna.

"And now as a gift to my partner, the Gift of the Mystical Elf!" He put the card down; the Mystical Elf appeared, and Jade's Life Points went up to 1,940.

"Now," said Yugi, "I'll play my Dark Magician!"

He placed the card down, and his favorite Monster appeared. (2,500/2,100)

"What's more," said Yugi, "I'll protect him by playing THIS card, Magical Hats! Protect and conceal the Dark Magician!"

He slapped the card down, and a huge top hat with a question mark on it appeared. It covered the Dark Magician, and then, in a blur, created three copies of itself.

"That will end my move," he said.

"You think you're so smart," said Seline. "Well, I'll get rid of that Magician. I play the card I just searched for… the Black Hag!"

She placed a card down, and an ugly old witch with tangled black hair and a face covered with warts, carrying a gnarled staff appeared. (2,100/1,000)

Once again, the Blood Moon bathed her with its light, and they rose to 2,600 over 1,500.

"Hold my hand, Jade," said Yugi. They clasped hands.

"Now, Black Hag," said Seline, "black magic attack! Attack… um… attack the Hat on the far right!"

The Hag cackled, and shot a beam of black energy at the far right Hat. It burst…

"Aww," said Yugi. "Looks like you missed!"

"Oh, toadstools!" yelled Seline. "But I can still hurt you… I play the Hinotama"

She put down the Spell Card, and flame erupted on Jade and Yugi's side. Yugi's Life Points fell to 1,275, and Jade's fell to 1,440.

"And since my sister did this for me, I'll return the favor, and heal her with my own Red Medicine," she said.

She put the card down, and Luna's Life Points went up to 850.

"That's my move… but we'll get him on the next shot!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it," said Jade. "Are you sure about this Yugi?" she whispered.

"Positive."

"Okay," said Jade. "Here's a Spellcaster you won't like. I play the Time Wizard!"

She put the card down, and the comical walking clock appeared.

"Whoa!" said Clive. "I'd almost forgot that she had bought that card!"

"Now, Time Wizard, time roulette, now!"

Jade's hand closed tighter around Yugi's. The Time Wizard thrust his staff forward and its arrow began to spin… around and around, and around.

"Cross your fingers," said Clive.

They crossed them.

"Man, will it stop already?!" said Peter.

"It's slowing…" said Clive.

And it stopped on a crown!

"Yes!" said Jade. She and Yugi slapped hands. "And the time warp opens!"

"_Time Magic!!_" shouted the Time Wizard. The maelstrom of time erupted on the field. The Dark Magician Girl and the Black Hag collapsed, and they decayed into bones. Luna's Life Points fell to 220 and Seline's fell to 470.

"That will be my move," said Jade.

Luna drew. "Well, this will level the field a little," she laughed. "I'm going to wipe out your Life Points with Tremendous Fire!" She placed down the Spell Card, and an inferno erupted on Jade and Yugi's side! Yugi's Life Point's fell all the way to 275, and Jade's to 440.

"You got it all wrong!" shouted Peter. "You guys are the witches… we're the ones who should be burning _you!_

Luna ignored the wisecrack.

"And now I'll play the Dark Chimera in Defense Mode," said Luna, "and place a card facedown. That will end my move." The fiendish Chimera appeared, and the numbers (1,610/1,460)

Yugi made a draw. "I use my own Stop Defense," he said. He put the card down, and the Chimera switched to Attack Mode.

"However, I think I will keep my… Dark Magician hidden for now," he said. "That will end my move."

Luna growled a little.

Seline laughed however. "It's your funeral," she said. "I'll lay a card facedown."

She put the card down.

"Now, I will play Monster Reborn, to bring back the Black Hag!" she put the card down, and the Hag reappeared. She bathed in the Blood Moon again, and her stats again read as 2,600 over 1,500.

"Okay, Black Hag," said Seline, "attack the middle hat!" The Hag cast her spell again, and blew up the middle hat…

And then out of the smoke, the energy blasted back, and incinerated the Hag!

"Wha? What?!" said Seline.

Take a good look!" said Yugi.

The Dark Magician was standing there, but now he was wearing a long robe, and had a full beard.

"The Time Wizard's spell did more than destroy your Monsters," said Yugi. It aged my Dark Magician, transforming him into the Dark Sage, and giving his stats a boost!"

They looked down. The stats now stood at 2,800 over 3,200.

"Your Black Hag attacked a foe that was too strong for her, and destroyed herself!"

Seline's Life Points fell to 270.

"Well, I suppose you're going to have that Dark Sage attack now?" said Seline.

"No," said Yugi. "Jade?"

"First," said Jade, "I'm going to use this Spell Card – the Ninja Thief!"

"Huh?" said both the hags at once.

Over the field, a dark ninja warrior appeared. He threw a pair of shuriken, and the lights around Seline and Luna's facedown cards went out.

"My Spellbinding Circle!" yelled Luna.

"My Invisible Wire!" yelled Seline.

"My Ninja Thief has effectively stolen your traps," said Jade. "We weren't going to fall for them again."

"Now, I will use my own Monster Reborn card… I can bring back any Monster from ANY Graveyard, and as a tribute to Yugi, I will bring back your own Dark Magician Girl!"

She put the card down, and the Dark Magician Girl appeared. The numbers 2,000 over 1,700 appeared again; and strangely, she now had _green_ hair.

Then she threw up her arms, and the light of the Blood Moon struck her. Her stats went up to 2,500 over 2,300.

"Just as I thought," said Jade. "The Blood Moon plays no favorites. Now you will be undone by your own Monster AND your own Field Spell Card! Dark Magician Girl, attack the Dark Chimera with dark magic attack!!"

The Dark Magician Girl twirled her baton, and fired! A moment later, the Dark Chimera was no more. Luna's Life Points fell to zero; the word "WINNERS" appeared on Yugi and Jade's side.

Jade leapt off the station and approached Phoebe, who was in shock.

"Your sisters have lost," she said. "Now hand over the antidote"

"Uh," said Phoebe.

Jade drew her sword and leveled it at her. "Hand it over NOW," she said, "or I will behead you."

"Uh, yes, yes, of course," said Phoebe. Her hand shook as she gave the vial to Jade.

Jade walked over to Clive and Mary, and removed her helmet. "Hold her head back," said Jade. She turned to the hags. "And may heaven help you if this fails to work."

Clive did, and Jade held Mary's nose shut and poured the liquid down her throat.

Jade and Mary's three friends waited tensely…

Mary gave a few coughs, and slowly the rashes vanished. Her eyes opened.

"Her fever is going away!" said Clive.

"Yugi? Clive? Peter?" said Mary. She sat up and looked around. "Jade? I had the worst nightmare…"

"So you beat us," said Luna. "But don't feel so proud about your teamwork! Remember this, youngsters – there can be only one winner of this tournament. If any of you wish to win it, you very may well sit at the dueling station as foes in the future!"

The hags laughed, and they disappeared in a plume of smoke.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

In fifteen minutes, Mary had recovered completely. A lengthy explanation later, and they had left the Weird Sisters' ghastly house behind.

Strangely, finding their way out of the Haunted Woods became easier. Within an hour, they were back in a lighted area, out on an open road in a friendlier looking brush.

"I almost forgot to ask Jade," said Yugi. "Why were you following us?"

"I wanted to give you a little gift," said Jade. "I discovered a cache with a few cards, and seeing as I already had this one, I thought you could use it."

She took a card out of her pocket. It was a Monster Card showing the image of a pretty looking pink sphere with a face and petite wings.

"'Tenderness'?" said Yugi. "What does that do?"

"So long as this creature remains face-up in Defense Mode," said Jade, all Life Point losses you suffer are halved."

"Well thanks," said Yugi. "But after what Mary went through, I think she deserves it more."

"I guess that makes sense," said Jade. She handed it to Mary.

"Thanks Jade," said Mary. "I owe you another one."

"But you may have other chances to obtain cards," said Jade. "I have learned a secret about the way stations. All of them sell cards, but you need to say a code phrase to the merchant before he can sell you any."

"Oh?" said Yugi.

"Yes," said Jade. "For example, I learned that one mile in that direction, you will come to a large tree stump with a heart carved on it – a secret trapdoor on it leads to an underground shop which claims to only sell coffee, donuts, muffins, and minor supplies. But if you ask the clerk if he has fresh pumpkin-spice muffins, he will show you the cards he has for sale. I would go myself, but my supply of Star Coins is dwindling."

"Thanks Jade," said Yugi. "We'll check it out."

"I still shudder to think how some plant nearly killed Mary…" said Clive.

"It was no accident," said Jade.

"What?!" said Yugi.

"My senses are very acute," said Jade. "Mary was targeted by an attack which was magical in nature – and intentional."

The four friends stopped short.

"I must go now," said Jade. "We will meet again – that I am sure of. And should we ever meet again as adversaries… may the best duelist win."

And with that, she leapt up into the trees and bounded out of sight.

"Who could have…?" said Clive.

Yugi waved his hand over his Puzzle, and the transformation overtook him again.

"I know you are watching," he said to the trees above him. A magical nimbus started to surround him. "I can't prove you did it, but mark my words – I am going to face you eventually, and you are going to be sorry you ever brought me here. I can promise you that!"

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

In her lair, Anastasia watched, and as Yugi said his last word, the monitor she was watching started to spark.

"Huh?" she said.

All of sudden, the sparks leapt out of the monitor and struck her! She yelped.

Mr. Baal rushed in. "Miss Pegasus!" he said. "Are you okay."

"Come here," she said.

"Yes, what do… Ack!"

Anastasia grabbed him by the throat.

"Lovely idea, put a curse on one of them," she said. "Now that brat with the armor has helped them put two-and-two together!"

She dropped him, and picked up her cane, which she had dropped. "I'm going to put you away for a _very_ long time, Baal," she said. The golden flames started to flare from the knob…

"Wait!" begged Baal. "Please! I won't mess up again! I'll do better! Please!!"

Anastasia calmed down and lowered the cane. "Good grief, man, where's your pride?" she said. "Fine, consider this your probation. But one more screw-up and you've had it. Now get out of my sight before I change my mind."

Baal ran out of the room, knocking over two chairs on the way.

"Well," said Anastasia. "I dare not try anything like that again. I'll just have to wait for the tournament to play itself out on its own. If Yugi fails to win the right to face me, I can still do away with him…"

She looked down at her cane. "It just won't be as fun…"

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**BLACK HAG (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Spellcaster  
**Attribute:** Dark  
**Level:** 5  
**ATK:** 2,100  
**DEF:** 1,000

**Flavor Text: **_A wretched old hag who practices black magic. She recites terrible incantations._

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**BLOOD MOON (Spell Card)**

**Field Spell**

**Image: **A full moon with a sinister, reddish hue.

**Card Description: **Increase the ATK of Spellcaster-Type Monsters by 500, and decrease the ATK of Warrior-Type Monsters by 500.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**NINJA THIEF (Spell Card)**

**Normal Spell**

**Image: **A dark, ninja infiltrator.

**Card Description: **Look at all set cards in your opponent's Spell/Trap/Zone. If any are Trap Cards, remove them from play until the End Phase of the turn.


	12. A Short Rest

**0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**Chapter Eleven**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**A Short Rest**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0**

The friends walked down a pathway about an hour, through sparse woodland, keeping their eyes open for the large stump that Jade had mentioned.

"How are we supposed to find one stump around here?" said Peter. "There could be a hundred of them."

"It's getting dark," said Clive. "And now's the time when it should be."

"All the more reason to find that place," said Yugi. "Maybe we could get a snack before having to turn in."

"Yo, people!" said Mary. "Target sighted!"

They looked to where she was pointing, and saw a VERY large stump, one that seemed to be the remains of a huge tree. Like Jade had said, it had a heart (but no letters) carved on it.

Yugi went up to it and knocked on it. "Hollow," he said. "Look for some sort of catch on or something…"

Mary's eyes fell on a large knothole on one side. "You don't suppose…" she said. She pushed on the knothole and sure enough, it was a button, the top of the stump opened, revealing a ladder down.

"C'mon guys," said Yugi. "It doesn't go very far down…"

They climbed down the ladder, and ended up in a lighted hallway. The walls were painted with mosaics of various Monsters, a dueling station was set up in the center, and several small tables and chairs (one of which was occupied) were set up around the place. A small bakery of sorts was set up at one end, manned by a fat, jovial man in an apron.

"May I help you guys?" he said with a grin.

Well, might as well see if it works, thought Yugi.

"Yes," said Yugi. "Do you have fresh pumpkin spice muffins for sale?"

The clerk raised his eyebrow. "Ah, yes indeed…"

He pressed a button, and a wall panel next to the counter slid open. In it was a glass display, with five Duel Monster cards placed within.

"The cost is forty Star Coins each," he said.

"Hmmm," thought Yugi, looking at them. "I think we can only afford one right now."

"You can have it," said Mary. "I already got a good new one."

He looked at them. Two were terrain-altering cards, the Forest and Sogen Spell Cards. Not much use there. The third was the Tears of the Mermaid Trap Card – interesting, but not essential. There was one Monster Card, the Giant Soldier of Stone (which he already had).

But the last card was of interest – the Fissure Spell Card.

"Those hags used that card in our match," said Yugi. He turned to the clerk. "It destroys the opposing Monster with the lowest Attack Score, right?"

"That's right," said the clerk.

"Okay, I'll take that one," said Yugi. "We'll also have a dozen assorted muffins, and this should cover it." He showed the Card of Plenty to him.

"Geeze," said the clerk, as Yugi counted out forty coins. "Who'd you have to kill to get that?"

"Long story," said Yugi.

As the clerk gave him the card, followed by the muffins, the occupant of the table (who had been watching him the whole time) came up to them. He was a sixteen-year-old teenager, dressed in a blue coat. He had long brown hair, tied back in a long ponytail. As Yugi turned towards him, he noticed that he wore a lapel pin made of silver, shaped like a dragon with tiny sapphires for eyes. He wore a wristband with five Duel Jewels in it.

"Hello Yugi," he said.

"Do I know you?" asked Yugi.

"Yes, we've just not had the opportunity to actually meet yet," said the youth.

"Pardon?"

"I'll give you a hint," said the youth. He took out a pack of cards and looked through it until he found a particular card. "Does this card look familiar?"

The card bore the image of a silver, glowing, winged dragon.

"The Blue-Eyes White Dragon!!" exclaimed Mary.

Yugi was stunned. "There are only three of those cards in the world, last time I checked," he said. "And all of them belong to my father's old rival Seto Kaiba…"

"Yes," said the youth, putting them back. "And they're mine now. He gave them to me after he quit Duel Monsters. Seto is my uncle. My name is Siegfried Kaiba."

"Really?" said Yugi. His features turned to a slight smile. "So how's old Seto doing now?"

"Retired to an island in the Caribbean," said Siegfried. "One of those places where the weather is nice, the food is great, and the hassles are nonexistent."

"So, I assume Anastasia invited you here," said Yugi. "I have to wonder why you accepted. Her father caused your uncle a world of trouble."

"Actually," said Siegfried, "my uncle practically insisted that I accept her invitation. He wanted me to find out if she was up to something." He paused. "I was about to ask you the same thing… and word is spreading fast around the Labyrinth about the great Yugi Muto's son. I'm glad we had a chance to meet."

"Funny," said Yugi, "the main reason I'm here is to keep an eye on Anne too."

The two of them looked at each other for a long time, as if they were reading each other's thoughts.

"Why don't you just say it," said Yugi. "I know you want to…"

Siegfried held up his deck. "How about it Yugi?" he said. "You and me… for old time's sake. We don't even have to wager anything."

"Really?" said Yugi. "How can I say no?"

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

"I dunno," said Clive, as Yugi and Siegfried took their positions at the dueling station. "Why do I feel that what they really want to do is prove who is better?"

"Well," said Mary, "if this guy is any bit as good as his uncle – and is using the same deck – he may have the potential to beat Yugi."

"How so?" said Peter.

"If I recall correctly," said Mary. "The Blue-Eyes White Dragon is one of the most powerful Monsters in the game, with an Attack of 3,000 and a Defense of 2,500. That deck of his has THREE of them in it. And if he can get all three of them on the board at one time, he can transform them into the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, which is the game's single strongest Monster. It's practically indestructible.

"And there's no telling just what this guy has added to his deck – it might be even more formidable than Seto's original one. He does have five Jewels there…"

"Well, we'll see in a minute," said Clive. "Can Yugi's Shield of St. George Trap destroy a Blue-Eyes Ultimate?"

"I don't see why not," said Mary. "But first he'd have to draw it…"

"Make sure that deck is well–shuffled," said Yugi. He waved his hand over his Puzzle, and again the change overtook him.

"I'm shuffling," said Siegfried. He looked at Yugi. "Huh. My uncle told me about how your dad could do that. Just how does it feel, anyway?"

"Hard to explain," said Yugi. "It's something you have to experience."

The station flashed to life, and the numbers 2,000 appeared on each side. They each drew.

"I must warn you Yugi," said Siegfried. "I have a perfect record at this game."

"So do I," said Yugi. "So it seems one of our records is going to be flawed, right now…"

"DUEL!!" they both said.

"Guess I'll go first," said Yugi. "I play the Dark Magician Girl, in Attack Mode!" He put down the card, and the young sorceress appeared. (2,000/1,700)

"And I'll lay a card facedown too," said Yugi, "which will end my move."

"I'll lay a card facedown too," said Siegfried, "and then I'll play the Red Archery Girl, also in Attack Mode." He put down the cards, and the mermaid in her shell appeared, brandishing her bow. (1,400/1,500)

"Looks like we have a catfight on out hands," said Siegfried. "Your move."

"I don't know if you're bluffing or not," said Yugi. "But I'm not taking any chances. I'm playing the Harpie's Feather Duster!" He put the Spell Card down, it swept across the grid, and the light around Siegfried's facedown card went out.

"My Mirror Wall!" said Siegfried. He looked at Yugi. "Aw crud…"

"Thought so," said Yugi. "Dark Magician Girl, turn that mermaid into fish sticks!"

The Dark Magician Girl twirled her baton and fired! The Red Archery Girl screamed and was vaporized. Siegfried's Life Points fell to 1,400.

"Your move," said Yugi.

Then he thought. He had a Mirror Wall Trap? That's a powerful card. If I hadn't drawn that Feather Duster, it might have been all over.

Siegfried drew. "Aha!" he said. "Peter, you might want to get a picture of this! Here comes Blue-Eyes White Dragon number one! In Attack Mode."

He put down the card, and the ferocious silver-white dragon appeared! (3,000/2,500)

"So _that's_ what it looks like," said Clive. "I have to say, I'm impressed."

"Now, Blue-Eyes, white lightning attack!" commanded Siegfried. The Monster shot forth its lightning breath, the Dark Magician Girl covered her eyes…

But the bolt stopped a foot from her!

"Good thing I had a Negate Attack in place," said Yugi, holding up his facedown.

"Well, your next move best be something big," said Siegfried. "Make your move."

Yugi drew and looked at his cards. Hmm, he thought. Dad told me about the time he dueled with the spirit of Seto's evil side… maybe that trick he told me about in that duel will help destroy this thing.

"I play Magical Hats!" said Yugi. "Protect and conceal the Dark Magician Girl!" He placed down the card, and a hat covered the Dark Magician Girl. It turned into a blur, and three more hats appeared.

Yugi then placed a card facedown.

"Okay Siegfried," he said. "It's like a game of four-card monte. My Dark Magician Girl is hiding under one of these Hats… but I've planted a nasty surprise under another one. So make your move."

"Uh, okay," said Siegfried. "Let's see… darn, I hate this trick…"

"Take as long as you like," said Yugi, tapping his cards against the console. "I've got nowhere to go."

"Oh," said Siegfried, "Blue-Eyes, attack the… no attack the… aw heck, just surprise me!"

The Dragon opened its jaws, and fired its lightning at the Hat on the middle-left. It burst in a plume of smoke…

"Did I get her?" said Siegfried.

"Nope, that one was empty," said Yugi. "Better luck next time."

"Nuts," said Siegfried. "Your turn."

Yugi looked at his cards. "I believe I'll pass," he said. "You move again."

"Yugi is just playing with him," said Mary. "And he's playing with fire. If he hits Dark Magician Girl, it will cut his Life Points in half!"

"Yes, but I think I know what Yugi is plotting," said Clive. "Besides, this duel IS just for fun…"

"Yeah, but I doubt Siegfried will let him live it down if he wins," said Mary.

"Okay," said Siegfried. "Blue-Eyes, attack the left Hat!"

The Dragon shot its attack again, incinerating another Hat; and this time, the lightning was shot back, blasting the Blue-Eyes White Dragon into oblivion!

"What?!" said Siegfried.

"You hit the trapped hat," said Yugi. "Trapped with my Mirror Force, to be precise. You were lucky that Dragon was the only Monster you had on the field!"

Siegfried's Life Points fell to 675.

"Okay, okay," said Siegfried. "I'll play a card facedown, and play the Feral Imp in Defense to finish my move." The green fiend appeared, and crouched down. (1,300/1,400)

Hmm, thought Yugi. I've already destroyed his Mirror Wall… that facedown card is obviously a bluff.

"Dark Magician Girl, emerge!" he commanded. She leapt out of the Hat, which then vanished.

"Now, attack the Feral Imp!" he said. The Dark Magician Girl twirled her baton again, and blasted the Imp to pieces.

Then a burst of light appeared on the grid, and an angel-like figure dressed as a nurse emerged.

"What the…?" said Yugi.

"By attacking, you triggered my Numinous Healer Trap," said Siegfried. "Which now restores my Life Points by one-thousand points!"

The angel gestured, and Siegfried's Life Points went up to 1,675. She let out a chanting song, and vanished.

Yugi sighed. "Your move," he said.

"Well, this may not be a Blue-Eyes, but it's a good Dragon nonetheless," said Siegfried. "Here comes Ryu-Ran, in Attack Mode!"

An egg with sinister eyes and clawed feet appeared on the grid. (2,200/2,600)

"And now I'm going to Equip with Dragon Treasure!" said Siegfried. He placed the card down, and piles of gold appeared around Ryu-Ran. Its stats went up to 2,700 over 3,100.

"Now, Ryu-Ran, flaming breath attack!" the upper part of the egg burst open, and a red dragon emerged; it blew a gout of flame that engulfed the Dark Magician Girl! She screamed, and was reduced to ashes.

Yugi's Life Points went down to 1,300.

"It seems I am in the lead," said Siegfried. "Your turn."

"Well, you vanquished my Dark Magician Girl," said Yugi. "And now her mentor is going to be mad! I summon the Dark Magician, in Attack Mode!"

He lay the card down, and the Dark Magician appeared. (2,500/2,100)

"And now, I'm going to use the Black Pendant as an Equip!" He put the card down. The pendant with the dark jewel appeared and placed itself around the Dark Magician's neck. His stats went up to 3,000 over 2,100.

"Now, dark magic attack!" The Dark Magician fired his scepter at Ryu-Ran, and blew him into eggshells. Siegfried's Life Points went down to 1,375.

"Your move," said Yugi.

Siegfried drew. "Hang onto your hats people," he said. "Here comes Blue-Eyes White Dragon number two!" He put down the card, and again, the ferocious dragon appeared (3,000/2,500)

"But I won't attack your Dark Magician just yet," said Siegfried. "Your move."

He isn't attacking because an attack would destroy both Monsters, thought Yugi. He drew. But I have a surprise for him.

"I'm going to Equip my Dark Magician further, with the Book of Secret Arts!" he said. He put the card down, and a large book appeared in front of the Dark Magician. His stats went up to 3,300 over 2,400.

"Oh, crud," said Siegfried.

"Now, dark magic attack again!" yelled Yugi. The Dark Magician blasted the Dragon, and blew it to sparkling gibbets. Siegfried's Life Points fell to 1,075.

"But I'm not done!" said Yugi. "I'm going to hit you with Hinotama!" He slapped the Spell Card down, and fire erupted on Siegfried's side, bringing his Life Points down to 575.

"Man, Yugi's doing great!" said Mary.

"Yeah," said Clive. "Those Blue-Eyes aren't so tough."

"Ugh…" said Siegfried, looking at his cards. "I'll play the Ushi Oni in Defense." He put the card down, and a dog-headed horned Fiend in blue armor appeared. (2,150/1,950)

"Your move."

He's stalling, thought Yugi. I could end this quickly if I could draw the Stop Defense card. He drew. But this isn't it.

"Dark Magician," he said, "dark magic attack." The Dark Magician destroyed the Ushi Oni.

"Go ahead…" said Yugi.

Siegfried drew. He gave a sly look. "I'll play a card facedown," he said. "And now, third times the charm. Go, Blue-Eyes White Dragon number three!" He put down the card, and the Monster roared to life, again bearing the numbers 3,000 over 2,500.

"Your move," said Siegfried.

That facedown could be a Trap, thought Yugi, looking at his cards. But even if it is, I'll have something else waiting on the next turn.

"Dark Magician, attack that Dragon!" shouted Yugi.

The Dark Magician started to attack, but then he froze in mid-swing.

"Now I gotcha!" said Siegfried. "With my Spellbinding Circle Trap! It worked so many times for you and your dad Yugi, why not for me?"

The Dark Magician's stats went down to 2,700 over 2,300.

"Is that all for your move?" said Siegfried.

"Yeah, go ahead," said Yugi. "You know you want to…"

"Blue-Eyes, attack the Dark Magician!" commanded Siegfried. The Dragon let loose its thunderous breath, and incinerated the Dark Magician. Yugi's Life Points fell to 775.

"It's your move," said Siegfried with a chuckle, "but I really don't know what you intend to do. There's not much else that can stand up to my Dragon."

"Well, I always say," said Yugi. "Who is better to stand up to a Blue-Eyes White Dragon, than another Blue-Eyes White Dragon?"

"Say what?" said Siegfried.

"I'm just going to summon my own," said Yugi, "by using Monster Reborn to retrieve one of the ones I already destroyed!"

He lay down the Monster Reborn card, and the ground on his side of the grid erupted! Another Blue-Eyes crawled out, and the numbers 3,000 over 2,500 appeared on Yugi's side.

"I'm putting it into Attack Mode," said Yugi. "And it's your turn. You can either take out my Dragon with yours, or you can hope to draw something better."

"Fat chance," said Siegfried. "I'm not going to destroy my last Dragon. My move will simply consist of me using this – Mooyan Curry – to heal my Life Points."

He played the healing card, and his Life Points were raised to 775.

"It seems we're tied," said Siegfried.

"Not for long," said Yugi. "You really should have attacked on your turn. For now I'm putting another Monster on the field in Defense Mode… and guess who it is?"

He placed the card down. In a flash, the Mystical Elf appeared! (800/1,000)

"Oh, nuts, not her…" said Siegfried.

"By that look on your face," said Yugi, "I'm guessing you know that the Mystical Elf's mere presence increases the power of all my Light Monsters by 800; and a Blue-Eyes White Dragon is Light!"

The Dragon's stats went up to 3,800 over 3,300!

"Now, my Blue-Eyes," said Yugi, "white lightning attack!" The Dragon roared, and shot forth its beam, incinerating Siegfried's Dragon. Siegfried's Life Points fell to zero, and the word "WINNER" appeared on Yugi's side.

"Well," said Yugi. "That was over fast."

"Crap…" said Siegfried, bowing his head.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

After the station had shut down, Siegfried looked at his deck. "Three of the most powerful Monsters in the game, and you beat them all in less than fifteen minutes…" he said.

"Be glad you weren't wagering anything," said Mary. "But it looks like you're no longer undefeated!"

"The problem is," said Yugi. "You rely too much on brute force. Someone needs strategy, as well as strength to win any sort of contest. How do you think David defeated Goliath?"

"I may have been defeated," said Siegfried, "but I wasn't playing at my best."

"Huh?" said Mary.

"I'll let you in on a little secret I was keeping Yugi," said Siegfried. He held his deck up. "I wasn't playing with a full deck."

"Huh?"

"I wanted to go easy on you, so I was only using half of my regular deck." He took from his pocket a stack of cards and added them to the other stack. "It's complete now."

"Make it easier for me?" said Yugi. "Perhaps in one way it did. But with fewer cards in the deck, it also made you twice as likely to draw the Blue-Eyes White Dragon cards."

"I guess so," said Siegfried, putting his deck away. "But you defeated them anyway. I could work on strategy in the future…"

"While I appreciate the thought," said Yugi, "I'd rather lose than have an opponent 'go easy' on me, as you say. If we ever duel again, do it with your whole deck."

"Count on it," said Siegfried.

He raised his eye before he turned to leave.

"Should we ever duel in a more formal setting Yugi," he said, "you'd best watch out!"

"What do you think, Yugi?" said Mary.

"We'll be seeing him again," said Yugi. "Definitely. Perhaps we can count on him as a potential ally against whatever Anne is plotting. Having someone with a deck that packs three Blue-Eyes is no one to trifle with.

"Of course, any relative of Seto Kaiba isn't someone who can be easily trusted… My dad told me a lot of… unpleasant things about him. If we're to trust him, it's going to take more than words.

"But right now, I'm exhausted."

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

In her lair, Anastasia was watching; one of her female assistants was watching behind her. Anastasia was definitely NOT in a very good mood after what she saw.

"You've got to give little Yugi credit," said the assistant. "It's not easy crashing through three Blue-Eyes like that."

Anastasia looked up for a minute. With a quick stroke she clubbed the assistant in the stomach with her cane.

"OWW!!" yelled the assistant. "What was that for?!"

"Nothing, I just felt like hitting someone," said Anastasia.

Then she sighed. "I'm sorry. Look, Lilith, it's been a long day, why don't you just take off?"

Lilith left the room, clutching her gut.

Anastasia went to a liquor cabinet and took out a brandy flask. She filled a glass (more full than she should have), and took a long swig.

After refilling, she reached into her pocket and took out a pack of cards and leafed through them. "Not easy indeed," she said. "Well, there are stronger things in the game than that silly Dragon…"

She looked at a card, and a figure dressed in lavender looked back. She put it back in the deck.

"It all depends on the formulas you use…"


	13. Trial by Fire

**0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**Chapter Twelve**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**Trial By Fire**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0**

That night, Yugi and his friends slept on the hard ground, under the stars, in a brush where they were plagued by mosquitoes and biting flies (made only a little bearable by repellant).

And yet they slept better than Anastasia Pegasus did, in her luxurious bedchamber, deep within her private quarters in her grand palace.

While Yugi had three friends with him, Anastasia was alone. Her sleep was full of unsettling dreams and outright nightmares. And she had few to blame for them but herself. She so dreaded sleep that she had tried in the past to use drugs and other methods to delay the need for it; but eventually, fatigue always caught up to her, and she had to collapse into a state of unconsciousness in which terrible visions tortured her.

One would think that after so many years she would be used to it. She wasn't. But she never regretted the choice she had made that caused her fitful sleep. She had sworn long ago to several promises – mostly to herself, but to others as well – and the means she took that she hoped would fulfill them were necessary.

It was ten AM when she roused herself from her slumber. She didn't open her eyes – as always – and wiped the cold sweat from her face. She fumbled for a button on the side of her bed and pushed it.

"Yes ma'am?" said a voice.

"Lilith," she said. "Tell Franc to prepare eggs, toast, sausage, coffee, and two aspirin. Have it ready in twenty minutes."

"I'm on it," said Lilith.

Getting up, and with her eyes still shut, Anastasia walked to her bathroom, not needing sight to get around the familiar room. After showering, she selected a suit from her wardrobe, and then reached for her sunglasses on a table. After putting them on, she finally opened her eyes, and sighed with relief.

Finally, her hand closed around her most prized possession, her cane with the shiny gold knob with the stencil of an eye on it. She both loved and hated this device… it gave her power, but she knew the price she had paid, and would further pay for it someday.

Still, if it would help her in her plans, which were coming closer to fruition with each passing day, it would all be worth it.

As she ate breakfast in her dining room, she pushed a button on a remote control pad, and a monitor descended.

"Computer," she said. "What is the current status of the tournament?"

"Seventy percent of players have now been eliminated," said the computer. "None have yet to obtain seven Duel Jewels; the maximum for any current player is five."

"How are Yugi Muto Jr. and Mary Wheeler doing?"

"Searching… Muto has five Jewels; Wheeler has three. I do not believe either of them will attempt to challenge the Palace until both of them have obtained seven."

"Hmm… who else has five Jewels?"

"Searching… Siegfried Kaiba and Jade Valentine both have that number. They are apparently each working alone."

"Interesting. Where are all our 'leaders' right now?"

"Searching… Yugi's party is on Route 14, approaching the Dunes of Flame. Siegfried is currently exploring the Tower of Glass; I believe he heard about the cache of cards hidden there, and is looking for them."

"Keep me informed if he finds them. And Jade?"

"She is very hard to keep track of – she seems to be able to avoid most of my sensory equipment, but not all of it. I last sighted her in the Monolith Maze three hours ago. Frankly, given her abilities, she could have found her way out and be anywhere by now."

"And to think I thought her stupid 'samurai senses' were all a bunch of hokum," grumbled Anastasia. "Try to keep your eyes on all four of them, and update me on any new info.

"Will do."

"On another note, are my six Key Guardians ready in case anyone gets seven? For all we know, it could happen today."

"They are as ready as they ever will be. Just between the two of us, do you think having Ahriman as the Orange Guardian is a good idea? The thought of it seems… well, dangerous."

"If I want your opinion I'll ask for it," said Anastasia, with a frown. "Your intelligence may be great, but it is still artificial."

"Granted, but still…"

Anastasia pushed a button on her remote, and the computer shut off.

If only it was that easy to get people to shut up, she thought.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

An hour later, the forest that Yugi and his friends had been traveling through had turned into brush, and soon it turned into desert. Haze started to fill the air… sort of like smog, but not as dense. It turned the sun red as it shone done on them. Even more unsettling were the noises that sounded like small explosions that they began to hear in the distance.

It began to get hot, even hotter than the summer weather would suggest. Before the friends knew it, they were opening their canteens and taking large swigs.

"Man," said Clive. "Anastasia sure can make it hard for us."

"Well, let's be on our guard," said Yugi. "If she tries one of her tricks again, we don't want to be…"

All of a sudden, in a spot not five feet from where he was about to step, a column of flame erupted, shooting ten feet into the air!

"RUN!!" shouted Yugi. They started to flee, and as they did, similar eruptions burst all around them.

Eventually, the heat proved too great, and they collapsed. The eruptions continued, always about ten to fifteen feet from them. They huddled together in fright.

But after ten minutes without being hit, Yugi spoke up.

"Guys," he said. "I think it's a trick."

"What do you mean?" said Mary. "The fire's not real?"

Yugi took a handkerchief out of his pocket and tossed it in front of him. A blast from one of the smaller gouts incinerated it.

"Yeah, real flames," said Yugi, "but controlled ones. Something – maybe a computer system, maybe something less understandable – keeps them from hitting living things. It seems Anastasia wanted to make this part of her little theme park a virtual Hades."

"I don't care if they are being controlled," said Peter. "Let's find a way out – it's creepy!"

"Agreed," said Yugi.

But after having walked five minutes a new sound reached their ears… classical music?

They walked over a dune, and were shocked to see a sunbather reclining on the sand! Next to a radio, she was wearing a red bikini and a bandana, as well as a wristband with four Duel Jewels. Her hair was jet-black, and her skin olive-tan.

"Ahem," said Yugi. She looked at them.

"Uh, ma'am," said Clive. "This isn't exactly the best place to get a tan…

"More like a place to get a burn," said Mary.

"Burn?" she said, in a thick Mediterranean accent. "I don't burn…"

She sprang to her feet. "The great Etna Prometheus does NOT burn!"

The four friends looked at each other.

"Who?" said Mary.

"Haven't you heard of me?" she said. "The Southern European Duel Monsters Champion?"

"Uh, no?" said Mary. "And what do you mean you don't burn?"

She backflipped, and landed on a dune behind her. "I was born on Sicily," she began, "and within an hour of my birth, the mighty Mount Etna erupted! To mark the occasion, my parents named me after the mountain. Then, five years later, on my birthday no less, I was a mile from the volcano, when it erupted with even greater ferocity. All within two miles perished in the inferno – only I was spared. It was all the proof I needed that the volcano was my _true_ parent!"

"Uh, okay," said Mary. "Number one, you're nuts. Number two, I have a hard time believing…"

"Want proof?!" shouted Etna. She leapt on a hill, and all of a sudden, a blast of flame enveloped her! The four friends screamed…

But then the fire died down, and Etna was just standing their, stretching and smiling. "Feels rather good!" she said.

"Oooo-kay," said Yugi. "We'll just be leaving now…"

"Yeah," said Mary. "We're allergic to fruitcakes…"

As they turned to leave, they were halted, as a three-pronged spear landed in front of them!

"Leaving so soon?" said Etna. "I don't like being called crazy. Maybe you'd like to test my sanity at the dueling station."

"We don't duel with psychos," said Mary.

"What's the matter, little girl? Afraid I'll burn that skirt right off of you?"

Mary's eyes narrowed.

"Okay, you asked for it," she said. "Just point to the direction of the station!"

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Etna led them over the dunes towards a station that had been set up on a slab of rock.

"This actually might be a good opportunity to earn more Jewels," said Mary.

"Just be careful," said Yugi. "Whatever her mental state, if she truly is the Southern European Champion, this might be a hard one."

As they took their places at the station, Etna said, "A word of caution – I play rough. Now how many Jewels are you going to wager?"

"I'll play conservatively – two," said Mary, laying them down. "Uh, do you think you can put on a bathrobe or something…?"

"What?" said Etna. "Does the sight of my gorgeous figure in a bikini distract you?"

"Oh, never mind," said Mary, rolling her eyes.

"I hope this goes quick," said Clive. "This place is really getting to me." He went to his canteen, only to find it empty.

As the station whirred to life, Mary made her draws. Well, well, what do you know, she thought, looking at her hand.

"Why don't you go first," she said.

"Fine. This volcano is about to erupt!"

"DUEL!" they both said.

"I'll play Fireyarou, in attack mode!" she shouted, laying a card down. A man surrounded by flames appeared. (1,300/1,000)

What the… thought Mary. Why the heck is she playing something so weak? I'll give her a little surprise…

"I'll play a Monster facedown, in Defense," she said, putting down a card.

"Heh," said Etna. "What sort of amateur defends on her first turn? Fireyarou, blazing kick attack!"

The Pyro leapt and made a kick at the facedown card… but was knocked back on his tuckus. Etna's Life Points fell to 1,700.

"What's the matter?" said Mary. "My Monster's Defense a bit high? Well now I'm switching him into Attack and fighting fire with fire!" She turned the card around. "Meet my dad's favorite Monster, the Flame Swordsman!"

The red armored Warrior emerged from the card, and brandished his large blade. (1,800/1,600)

"Get 'im," said Mary. "Flaming sword of battle!" The Flame Swordsman stabbed through Fireyarou's chest, and he collapsed. Etna's Life Points Fell to 1,200.

"Well, I admit that was good strategy," said Etna, drawing. "Not good, but great. Great strategy, on the other hand, would be something like… oh, I don't know, playing a weak Monster on the first round to lull a foe into a false sense of security and then crash through her life points… like a hot knife through butter…"

"What… do you mean?" said Mary.

"This!" said Etna. "I summon the Firewing Pegasus, in attack mode!" She lay a card down, and a horse with flaming wings appeared. (2,250/1,800)

"Uh oh…" said Mary.

"Firewing Pegasus," said Etna, "flaming hooves attack!" The Pegasus dive-bombed the Swordsman, and incinerated him. Mary's Life Points fell to 1,450.

"The Firewing Pegasus!" said Yugi. "Where'd that maniac get a card that rare?!"

"I don't know!" said Peter. "But there are only about twenty in the world! Why do I get the feeling Mary is in over her head?"

Mary drew and looked at her cards. I could try this again… she thought. But I'd be taking a gamble… still, I have to try something…

"I play the Monster Egg in Attack Mode!" she said, putting down the card.

"And now I use Insect Imitation!" She lay down the Equip and crossed her fingers. Whatever hatches better be something big… she thought, as the egg started to crack…

The egg burst, and in its place stood a giant humanoid elephant! (2,400 /2,000)

"All right!" shouted Yugi. "The Garnecia Elefantis!"

The Beast-Warrior trumpeted. "Hear that sound?" said Mary. "That's the sound it's gonna make after I plow all over you! Garnecia Elefantis! Tusk trample attack!"

The Monster rammed the Firewing Pegasus, and it was thrown back, exploding only a foot from Etna's face!

"Hey, watch it!" she yelled. Her Life Points fell to 1,050.

"Okay," she said, drawing. "I'll lay a card facedown, and then I'll play the Flame Cerberus in Defense Mode." She put down the cards, and a fiery wolf with three heads appeared and relaxed in a sitting position. (2,100/1,800)

"Fine," said Mary. "I too will lay a card facedown. Now, Elefantis, flatten that Cerberus!"

"Mary, wait!" said Yugi.

"But it was too late to take back the command. The Beast-Warrior charged – and then it was engulfed by a gout of white-hot flame!

Etna laughed out loud. "Always look before you leap, little girl," she said. "I rigged my side with my Flames of Perdition Trap, which not only destroyed your Monster, but healed my Life Points by 500 points!"

Mary looked down. Her own Life Points fell to 850, while Etna's was raised to 1,550.

"Now I'll just switch my Cerberus into Attack Mode," said Etna, "and he'll reduce you to ashes!" She flipped the card, and the Monster leapt up snarling!

"Flame Cerberus, burning bites attack!"

The beast sprang forward – and then fell through the floor! Three bloodcurdling screams were heard, and an acidic mist rose from it.

"You should take your own advice," said Mary. "I had MY side rigged with the Acid Trap Hole. Convenient for getting rid of just about anything – even three-headed guardians of the Underworld."

Etna's Life points fell to 1,025.

"Hmph, parting is such sweet sorrow," said Etna. "I'll finish by placing a card facedown. Make your move."

"Etna has something big up her sleeve," said Yugi. "I can feel it. And I doubt it bodes well for Mary."

Mary looked at her hand. Darn, she thought. Only one Monster… and I'd best play it now. But I'm not stupid enough to fall for another trap.

"You like volcanoes so much?" said Mary. "Well why don't I just play the Lava Battleguard, in Defense Mode." She put the card down, and the horned, red-skinned Warrior appeared. (1,550/1,800)

"I don't think I'll attack now," she said. "So make your move."

"Sure," said Etna. "Swords of Revealing Light!"

Mary and her friends gasped as she put the card down, and a wall of shimmering swords surrounded the Lava Battleguard!

"Now anything you put up there is helpless to make a move for three rounds, little girl!" gloated Etna.

"I know what Swords of Revealing Light does!" said Mary.

"Well, wait until my strategy is revealed!" she continued. "First, I'll use Red Medicine to give my Life Points a lift!"

She played the Spell Card, and her Life Points went up to 1,525.

"And now, I'll play the Flame Champion, in Attack Mode!" she placed the card down, and a Warrior with a Flaming Shield appeared. (1,900/1,300)

"Your move," said Etna. "I'll refrain from attacking for now."

Mary drew. Now I have no Monsters to play at all, she thought. Best hope for the best.

"I'll just draw," she said.

"Then I'll play another Monster," said Etna. "The Twin Headed Fire Dragon, in Attack Mode!" She lay down the card, and a ferocious red Dragon with two heads appeared. Steam poured from its two sets of nostrils! (2,200/1,700)

"Oh man, Mary's had it…" said Clive.

"As a wise man once said," said Yugi. "Don't give up the ship."

"But again, I'll just wait," said Etna. "Your move."

Mary drew. She gave a look at the card… then looked at Etna…

"I'll lay a card facedown," she said. "And that's all I can do."

The Swords started to fade.

"Then here comes my favorite Monster," said Etna. "Mr. Volcano, in Attack Mode!" She put down the card, and a man in a fiery robe appeared. (2,100/1,300)

"Now do you understand my strategy?" said Etna. "If that facedown card is a Trap, my first attack will destroy it with no big loss. Then an attack from my second Monster will obliterate your Lava Battleguard… and a blow from my third will blow you away!"

"Well then do it already!" said Mary. "Or are you going to talk all day?!"

"Fine," said Etna. "Twin Headed Fire Dragon, double inferno attack!"

The two heads took deep breaths…

"You two might want to cover your ears," said Yugi. "I think I know what's going to happen…"

It was hard to pinpoint when the force struck. It seemed that the whole world was engulfed by a tremendous, fiery explosion, which shook the very earth, as four hideous screams came from the grid.

When the smoke cleared, nothing remained of Etna's Monsters but scorched bones; the Lava Battleguard was still standing and Mary was laughing her head off, holding up her Mirror Force card.

"You fell for it like a ton of bricks, sucker!" laughed Mary. "Looks like your big strategy turned out to be a big dud!" She laughed so hard she almost fell off the dueling station.

"Nice going Mary," said Yugi. "That was the Mirror Force to end all Mirror Forces!"

"Ugh," said Peter. "I think I'm going to be a little hard of hearing for a while."

"What?" said Clive.

"I said I think I'm going to be a little hard of hearing for a while."

"What?"

"I said I think I'm going to be a little hard of hearing for a while!"

"Sorry, Clive," said Peter. "I think I'm going to be a little hard of hearing for a while."

Etna's Life Points were now at a mere 75, and Etna herself was now red with fury.

"Laugh at me, will you?!" she said. "Well now I can activate my own Trap Card." She turned over her facedown card. "The Time Machine Trap!"

"Huh?"

"It lets me revive any Monster that was destroyed earlier in the round," said Etna. "And here he… or should I say they… come!"

A huge metal chamber appeared on the grid, and its door opened. The Twin Headed Fire Dragon crawled out. The numbers 2,200 over 1,700 appeared again.

"In Attack Mode!" she said. "But since I already attacked, I can't do so now, so make your move, as if it will matter."

Mary drew… and smiled.

"Actually, my Lava Battleguard can take on that Dragon now," said Mary.

"What?!" said Etna. "That wimp couldn't stand a chance against my Dragon on his best day if he had an automatic Dragon-slaying machine!"

"But I _am_ going to give him an 'automatic Dragon-slaying slaying machine,' as you put it," said Mary. "I'm arming him with the Sword of Dragon's Soul!"

She placed down the Equip. The jagged sword appeared above the Lava Battleguard; his club vanished, and he grabbed the sword.

Etna gasped.

"Looks like your volcano is about to be rendered extinct!" said Mary. "Lava Battleguard, ATTACK!!"

The Lava Battleguard sprang up, and cleaved the Twin-Headed Fire Dragon down the middle! Etna's Life Points sank to zero, and the word "WINNER" appeared on Mary's side.

"Oh, blast it!" shouted Etna. She slammed her head against the console.

"Hey, cool off why don't you?" said Mary.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Etna didn't say much after that. After surrendering half of her Duel Jewels, she left in a huff.

"Well, Yugi, I guess I shut up that egomaniac," said Mary. "And now we both have five apiece."

"Yeah," said Yugi, as the spirit left him. "Another good duel for each of us, and we can take on the palace."

As they walked on towards what looked like a tree line, Clive spoke up:

"That Minotaur said that once we got to the palace there'd be new rules. I wonder what he meant."

"I don't know," said Yugi, "but it likely will be a challenge – a tough one at that…"

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**FLAMES OF PERDITION (Trap Card)**

**Normal Trap**

**Image: **A demonic figure shrouded in flames.

**Card Description: **Activate when your opponent declares an attack with a Monster with 3,000 or less. Destroy the attacking Monster and increase your Life Points by 500.


	14. A Grave Situation

**0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**A Grave Situation**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0**

The next day, an overcast cloud covered the Labyrinth, and if you saw it at a distance, you wouldn't see much activity. The tournament was coming down to the wire, and the remaining duelists were being cautious and careful.

In her luxurious palace, Anastasia turned on the computer system.

"Computer," she said. "Any updates?"

"We are now down to fifteen percent of the original guests," said the computer. "Jade Valentine and Siegfried Kaiba are getting closer – each now have six Jewels apiece.

"Also, two other duelist have obtained five – Mary Wheeler and the one who calls himself the Grim Hunter."

"Oh, _him,_" said Anastasia. "Whatever was I thinking inviting that kook. Anyway, speaking of Mary, where are she and Yugi now?"

"Believe it or not, they are on the path heading for your favorite spot – the Graveyard."

Anastasia chuckled. "Yes, that is one of my favorite locales." She thought for a minute. "After that mess in the Haunted Woods, I don't think another curse would be wise… but that doesn't mean I can't shake up young Yugi a bit. Computer, show me lists of all the Monster Cards we've seen Yugi and Mary use."

"Searching…" said the computer. After a few seconds, two lists came up on the screen.

"Okay, now give me a printout," said Anastasia.

The computer's printer whirred on, and the lists printed out.

Anastasia took the copy. "Hmmm, this should be enough," she said.

She took her cane in one hand and the printout in the other. The knob glowed, and the paper transformed into a nimbus of light, which flew from her hand, flying out of the palace.

"This should give them a bit to think about," she said.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Meanwhile, the four friends were following a path, through the cold morning air. They had already been to three dueling stations, but no one was present at them.

"Aren't their any more duelists on this island?" said Mary.

"The tournament is moving into the later stages," said Clive. "Only the best ones are left."

"Yeah, well we only need to beat two more," said Yugi. "One apiece, and then we can tackle the palace."

The ground started to get foggy, and they started to see – out of the corners of their eyes – odd shapes. It was impossible to tell when it hit them, but suddenly, it did. They were surrounded by monuments and headstones, many of them rotting or covered with moss.

"Well, isn't this just nifty," said Pete. "What would a Duel Monsters tournament be without a Graveyard somewhere?"

"Yugi! Look!" said Mary.

She pointed to a large tombstone in front of them. On it was written:

**R.I.P**

DARK MAGICIAN

"And look over there!" she said.

**R.I.P.**

FLAME SWORDSMAN

The friends inspected the other graves; all of them indicated that their Monsters were deceased. The Time Wizard; the Mystical Elf; the Thousand Dragon; the Dark Magician Girl. All of their names were carved into the headstones in plain sight.

"Okay, I think we'll be leaving now…" said Yugi.

Then a sound reached them; it sounded like a low-toned woodwind instrument, coming over the mists.

"Is someone playing the oboe?" said Clive.

"If there's music, that means that someone else is here," said Yugi. "Let's see if we can meet him. He may be friendly – or he may want to duel."

Following the music, they soon found the musician – and he was a bizarre sight. He was a dark-skinned man, clothed only in a breechcloth and carrying a satchel. His body was covered with strange tattoos (even his bald head), and he wore a necklace made from the teeth of some carnivorous animal. He had a wristband with five Duel Jewels.

He was sitting on a large headstone, playing a long, carved flute, which emitted eerie, low tones.

He paused.

"You like my music, Yugi?" he said in a deep voice.

"Huh?" said Yugi. "That's my name! How did you know…"

"Ah, I know a lot of things, Yugi," said the man. "The creatures of the Spirit World speak to me, telling me secrets and knowledge that most men fear."

"Wait…" said Yugi. "I've heard of you… I saw you on television. You're the Grim Hunter, aren't you?"

The man nodded.

"Who?" said Mary.

"He was the first runner-up in the American East Coast finals," said Yugi. "He used to live in Haiti, but he immigrated to America so he'd be free to practice his religion without being scorned."

"What's his religion?"

"Um…" said Yugi, nervously. "Voodoo."

"Oh," said Mary, looking at the Hunter. "So you're a Voodoo Priest?"

All this time, the Grim Hunter had been listening with a slight smile. "Actually, Mary," he said with a chuckle, "we prefer to be called _houngon,_ and for the record, the proper name of my faith is _Vodun_.

"But it was not freedom of religion alone that brought me to the American shores," he continued. He climbed off the headstone and turned his back to them – his whole back was one huge, ugly scar.

"What in blazes…" said Yugi.

"I used to be a big game hunter," said the Hunter. "I hunted on South America, Africa, anywhere where I could find a challenge."

"One day in Brazil, I was stalking a powerful wildcat. I mortally wounded the animal, and then I became sloppy. As I moved in for the kill, he pounced on me, and in his dying rage, shattered my spine.

"I could afford the best doctors money could buy; but after they rebuilt my spine, it was clear that I was unfit to hunt such dangerous quarry ever again. For one who lives for the thrill of the hunt, my life seemed doomed to misery. I squandered my money on alcohol, becoming little more than a shell of my former self.

"But then, as fate would have it, I was on the streets of a Port-Au-Prince – the capital of Haiti in case you didn't know – when I saw two teenage brothers, tourists from America, playing a card game that I had never seen before. I became curious, and asked them about the game's purpose.

"They were friendly, and spoke to me a great deal about this odd game that they called 'Duel Monsters.' And when they mentioned how, in their own country, the game was played using holographic dueling stations that brought the cards to life, I had to learn more.

"I took the next boat to Florida, and attended a tournament. My heart nearly wept with delight. This was my new calling.

"I could no longer hunt and fight with my own body, but the game of Duel Monster could be even better. By becoming an established duelist, I could place my wits against the deadliest of beasts – demons, dragons, wizards, monsters. I could battle like I never had before. Sure, the Monsters were only computer-generated things, but I could at least hunt in spirit if not in body."

"Wow," said Yugi. "That is quite a story."

"Indeed," said Mary. "You say you like a good hunt… Yugi can give you one. He has some of the best strategy around."

"Mary, I'd prefer to make my own challenges," said Yugi.

"Well?" said the Hunter.

"Care to pit your thrill of the hunt against my Heart of the Cards?" said Yugi.

"I accept," said the Hunter. "There's a dueling station right over there."

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

The dueling station was spooky looking – it was garnished with bones and skulls. Not to mention the fact that tombstones were surrounding them.

As they took their seats, Yugi waved his hand over his puzzle, and the Spirit merged with him.

"Okay, Grim," said Yugi. "I'll wager two Duel Jewels."

"Two it is," said the Hunter. "Whoever wins this duel will gain access to our host's palace. May the best man win. Let's duel!"

The dueling station roared to life, and the lights flashed.

"Why don't you make the first move," said the Hunter.

"Very well," said Yugi. "I summon the Millennium Golem, in Attack Mode!" He put down the card, and the blocky golem with the single eye appeared. (2,000/2,200)

"Interesting," said the Hunter. "First, I will play Yarazno, in Attack Mode." He put the card down. A treasure chest appeared; it opened, and a hideous decayed corpse crawled out of it. (1,300/1,500)

"A Zombie," said Clive.

"Of course," said Mary. "Voodoo – I mean Vodun practitioners believe that zombies can be created out of black magic; I'd wager that this guy's deck is packed with undead Monsters. But that thing is no match for the Millennium Golem…"

"And second, I will use this Field Spell Card," said the Hunter. "The Netherworld!"

He put the card into place, and a low fog lifted on the grid. Yarazno's stats were boosted to 1,800 over 2,000.

"The Netherworld?" said Yugi.

"A field card of the most specialized type," said the Hunter. "It gives a Field Power Bonus of 500 to the Attack and Defense of all Zombies. And, I should warn you, it is detrimental to any Monster with a connection to nature."

Nature? Thought Yugi. Which ones does he mean by that?

"I'll conclude my move by laying a card facedown," said the Hunter, and he did so.

Hmmm, though Yugi. He probably wouldn't have sent out that Monster unless that facedown was a Trap… He took a card from his hand. And fortunately, I can check to make sure.

"I'm using Remove Trap!" he said, putting down the Spell Card. As he expected the light around the Hunter's facedown went off.

The Hunter grunted and picked up the deactivated Trap Card – it was Mirror Force.

"Now, Golem, attack Yarazno!" commanded Yugi. The huge statue punched the ghoul in its treasure chest, flattening it. The Hunter's Life Point's fell to 1,800.

"Not bad, Yugi," said the Hunter. "But that was just the tip of my iceberg." He reached for another card. "Giant Axe Mummy in Attack Mode!" He put the card down, and a fat mummy with an axe appeared. (1,700/2,000) It's stats increased to 2,200 over 2,500.

"Giant Axe Mummy, turn that Golem to gravel!" he commanded. The mummy raised its axe, lumbered forward, and smashed the Golem to bits. Yugi's Life Points fell to 1,800.

"This guy isn't fooling around," said Pete.

"Don't worry," said Mary. "Yugi's beaten better."

Yugi drew, and looked at his cards. "Time to fight fire with fire – and Zombies with Zombies," he said. "I'll first play two cards facedown." He did so. "Now I'll summon Pumpking, the King of Ghosts, in Attack Mode!" He put down the card, and the huge one-eyed monster-pumpkin appeared. (1,800/2,000)

"Whoa!" said Clive. "I'd almost forgotten that Yugi had that card!"

The stats for Pumpking grew to 2,300 over 2,500.

"Just as I thought," said Yugi. "Your Netherworld effect benefits your opponent's Zombies too. Now, Pumpking, vicious vines attack!"

The hideous jack-o-lantern shot forth its vines and tore the Giant Axe Mummy apart. The Hunter's score fell to 1,700.

"That ends my move," said Yugi.

"And I'm afraid this next move will end the duel," said the Hunter. "Too bad it was so short. I play the Change of Heart card!"

"What?!" said Mary.

"No…" said Clive

The Hunter put down the card, and a hypnosis effect came over Pumpking. It moved to his side of the grid.

"Now," said the Hunter, "a Direct Attack will bring this duel to a close. Pumpking, vicious vines attack!"

The Zombie shot forth its vines…

And they were halted, and shot back at it! Pumpking exploded into a mass of orange pulp!

"Not exactly how I wanted to use my own Mirror Force Trap," said Yugi, "But at least it saved me from losing."

"Oh well," said the Hunter. "At least it wasn't MY Monster."

Yugi's points fell, to 1,225.

"I'll summon my own Monster now," said the Hunter. "Master Kyonshee, in Attack Mode."

He put down the card, and a purple-garbed Zombie with a veil and a scimitar appeared. (1,750/1,000) His stats were raised to 2,250 over 1,500.

"But since I completed my Battle Phase, I can't attack with him," said the Hunter. "It's your move."

"Fine," said Yugi. "I'll fight the ancient with the modern. "I summon the mighty Machine King, in Attack Mode!" He lay the card down, and the huge robot appeared, (2,200/2,000)

"And to strengthen him, I'll play my facedown card – Invigoration!" He placed the card down, and the Machine King glowed; its stats went to 2,600 over 1,800.

"Now, Machine King, rocket fists attack!" commanded Yugi. The robot's fists fired like missiles and struck Master Kyonshee, blowing him to pieces.

The Hunter's Life Points slipped to 1,350.

"I must say," said the Grim Hunter, "you duel very well. Thus far all I've seen in this tournament are weak duelists with little skill to speak of. But I will put my all into the remainder of this duel. I have plenty more tricks up my sleeve." He drew a card. "Shadow Ghoul in Attack Mode."

He placed the card down, and a green, four-legged bug-like creature appeared. (1,600/1,200) Its stats went up to 2,100 over 1,700.

"This creature may not seem formidable," said the Hunter, "but the Shadow Ghoul feeds on the life force of slain allies, gaining a power-bonus of 100 for each of my defeated Monsters. And there have been three of them."

At that moment, images of Yarazno, the Giant Axe Mummy, and Master Kyonshee appeared; the Shadow Ghoul absorbed them, and its stats went up to 2,400 over 1,700.

"And I'm not done with him yet," said the Hunter. "I'll use the Violet Crystal to strengthen him even more." He put down the equip card, and a purple gem appeared in the Ghoul's chest. It's stats raised to 2,700 over 2,300.

"Now, Shadow Ghoul, green vapor shroud attack!"

The Shadow Ghoul let forth a blast of green energy, and the Machine King was eroded into dust. Yugi's Life Points fell to 1,125.

"Pretty impressive," said the Hunter. "I'll end my turn by laying a card facedown.

"Man," said Clive, "Yugi may have met his match."

"Have patience," said Mary. "He'll pull something out of his hat."

"Not bad," said Yugi. "But I'm capable of better. I play the Dark Magician Girl, in Attack Mode." He put the card down, and the Dark Magician Girl appeared. (2,000/1,700)

"That sorceress can't defeat my Shadow Ghoul…" said the Hunter.

"She's not going to attack it," said Yugi. "I'm going to do that – with my Fissure card!"

He put the card down, and a quake erupted on the Hunter's side. The Shadow Ghoul fell, and collapsed into a pile of muck. The Hunter's Life Points fell to 675.

Hmmm, thought Yugi. I could wipe him out now by making a Direct Attack; but that facedown is likely a Trap, and I can't afford to lose my Dark Magician Girl, especially if he brings out a strong Monster of his own.

"That will conclude my move," said Yugi.

The Hunter chuckled. "He who hesitates is lost Yugi," he said. "You would have won if you'd attacked me there. But now I'll play this facedown card – Dian Keto the Cure Master!"

He put down the Spell Card, and a homely man with a crystal ball appeared. His Life Points went up to 1,675.

"Oh, great," said Mary. "Now Yugi is behind…"

"Now let's kick things up a notch," said the Hunter. "This next Monster Card is an Ultra-Rare that was made as a tribute to my homeland – and it took me a great deal to obtain it. I summon the Serpent of the Rainbow!"

He lay a card down, and a huge, colorful Dragon with feathered wings appeared! (1,800/2,000)

"That's no Zombie…" said Yugi.

"Is there some sort of law that says I have to play only Zombies?" said the Hunter. "Okay Serpent, raise those wings!"

The Dragon lifted its feathered wings, and glaring multicolored light shone across the whole Graveyard. The Dark Magician Girl covered her eyes, and her stats started to sink, lowering to 1,400 over 1,700.

"What?!" said Yugi.

"The Serpent of the Rainbow's brilliant wings can distract all but the mightiest of Monsters," said the Hunter, "lowering their Attack score by 600 points. Now, Serpent, prismatic beam attack!"

The Dragon opened its jaws and shot a beam of rainbow-colored light! The Dark Magician Girl screamed, and was vaporized.

Yugi's Life Points fell to 725.

"Your move," said the Hunter.

Yugi drew. Then he looked at his cards.

"I'll play Monster Reborn," he said, "to bring back the Dark Magician Girl, but this time in Defense." He put the card down, and the sorceress reappeared. Her stats appeared as 2,000 over 1,700, but her Attack fell to 1,400 again.

"And I'll end my move by laying this card facedown." He put the card down. "It's your move."

"A simple attempt to stall," said the Hunter. "Serpent, use prismatic beam attack again!"

The Dragon shot forth its colored beam…

But then the beam backfired! The Serpent of the Rainbow burst in an explosion of colored light!

"What?!" said the Hunter. "But you already used your Mirror Force!"

"True," said Yugi, lifting up his facedown card. "But no matter what the nationality of the Dragon, it will still fall to the Shield of St. George Trap. And now that your Serpent is gone, my Dark Magician Girl's Attack strength is restored to its former level."

The Attack stat below returned to 2,000. The Hunter's Life Points sank to 1,225.

"Go, Yugi!" said Mary.

"Well, it's still my turn," said the Hunter. "And I will play the Pyramid Turtle, in Defense Mode."

He put the card down, and a huge turtle with a pyramid on its back appeared. (1,200/1,400) It's stats increased to 1,700 over 1,900.

"That will end my move," said the Hunter.

Mary looked puzzled. "The Pyramid Turtle?" she said. "That's an odd-looking Zombie…"

Yugi looked at the creature. This is weird, he thought. I'm not so naïve to think that this thing is harmless… but I have a chance to destroy it before he shifts it into Attack Mode. But then, will destroying it do something to benefit him? Or does its effect happen when he shifts it? Have to make a choice…

After a few minutes of thinking, he made the choice. "I shift the Dark Magician Girl into Attack Mode!" he said, turning the card. "Dark Magician Girl, dark magic attack!" The Dark Magician Girl twirled her baton, and fired! The Pyramid Turtle was blasted into sand.

The Grim Hunter chuckled. A light flashed on his console, indicating a message. "Well done Yugi," he said. "But with the destruction of the Pyramid Turtle, I now get to take my deck, and choose from it any Zombie I desire!"

"Terrific," said Yugi.

"Don't feel bad, Yugi," said Mary. "I made the same mistake with Jackie's Mystic Tomato."

The Hunter took his deck and searched through it until he found what he was looking for. "Now I reshuffle, like so," he said. "Now, get ready to face one of the greatest Zombies in Duel Monsters – I summon, in Attack Mode, the vicious Vampire Lord!"

He placed a card on his console, and a spooky mist rose from the grid. From the mist, a sinister vampire in a sparkling purple robe with white hair and claws appeared! (2,000/1,500) The stats increased to 2,500 over 2,000!

"Now, Vampire Lord, vampire bite attack!" The Vampire Lord pounced on the Dark Magician Girl – she screamed as he tackled her and sank his fangs into her neck! After a few seconds, the struggle was over. Yugi's Life Points fell to 225.

A message flashed on Yugi's console.

"Oh, did I mention?" said the Grim Hunter. "When this guy does Battle Damage to you, he also preys on your deck, allowing me to make you dispose of a card of my choice. So to protect my Life Points, I'm ordering you to dispose of a Trap Card."

Yugi sneered. He looked through his deck and found a card, and placed it in the Graveyard. Then he reshuffled.

"The same thing will happen every time he inflicts Battle Damage," said the Hunter. "Unless you want to give up now."

"I'll fight to my last card!" said Yugi. "And my move will consist of first laying a Monster facedown in Defense Mode, and then using Red Medicine." He did so, and the outline of a card appeared on the grid. He played the Spell Card, and his Life Points were restored to 725.

"Trying to hide from my Vampire?" said the Hunter. "Vampire Lord, attack!"

The Vampire Lord sprung…

The Magician of Faith appeared on the facedown card. She screamed as the Vampire attacked.

"This is really creepy," said Clive.

"Yes," said Mary. "But the Hunter just made a mistake. Yugi may have lost the Magician of Faith, but the attack activated her flip-effect."

"Exactly," said Yugi. "And now I get to retrieve one Spell Card from my Graveyard." He searched through the pile and took a card.

"Well then," said the Hunter, "I'll conclude my move by laying a card facedown."

Another mysterious card, thought Yugi, as he drew. Well, I don't have to attack this round now that I have this.

"Now I'll play the card that I retrieved," said Yugi, "Fissure!" He laid the card on the table, and the tremor struck again, toppling the Vampire Lord. The Hunter's Life Points fell to 600.

"Woo-hoo!" said Mary. "Yugi's in the lead!"

"And now I play, in attack mode, the Dark Magician!" said Yugi. He put the card down, and his favorite Monster appeared.

Better not attack until I learn what that facedown card is, thought Yugi. My score is low enough as it is. I doubt he has any Zombies that can defeat the Magician…

"Let's see you defeat that," said Yugi. "My turn is over."

The Hunter chuckled. "Again, you should have attacked with that Dark Magician," he said. "Victory would have been yours. But it's too late…"

Damn, thought Yugi.

He held his hands up, and a crimson mist appeared on the grid…

Before everyone's unbelieving eyes, the Vampire Lord reappeared! Again, the numbers 2,500 over 2,000 appeared.

"What?" said Yugi. "But I destroyed him!"

"Haven't you ever watched old horror movies, Yugi?" said the Hunter. "They should tell you that vampires are _very_ hard to kill! Trap and Spell Cards won't get rid of this guy for long. The only way to permanently destroy the Vampire Lord is to defeat him in the Battle Phase with a stronger Monster. Otherwise, he just returns at the start of my turn. But I'm going to make it harder for you…"

He picked up his facedown.

"I'm Equipping him up with a second Violet Crystal!" He lay the card down, and a purple gemstone implanted itself in the Vampire Lord's forehead. He glowed in a purple aura, and his stats went up to 2,800 over 2,300.

"Now, Vampire Lord, attack the Dark Magician!" The Vampire Lord sprung… he made short work of the Dark Magician. Yugi's Life Points fell to 425.

The message flashed on Yugi's console again.

"I think…" said the Hunter, "that I'll have you dispose of a Spell Card this time."

Yugi sighed, and searched through his deck. He threw a card in the discard pile and reshuffled.

"Man, what's Yugi going to do?" said Clive. "He's got nothing that can stand up to that thing!"

"Actually," said Mary. "He just might have one. He rarely ever uses the guy – I've only seen him use it once. But should he draw him… after that Serpent Monster… I think that…"

"You're not talking about the B…"

"Shhh!" said Mary.

Got to stall, thought Yugi.

"I summon the Mystical Elf, in Defense," he said. He put the card down, and the delicate elf appeared. (800/2,000)

"Vampire Lord, you know what to do," said the Hunter. The Vampire Lord pounced, and the Mystic Elf screamed…

"You know," said the Hunter. "I don't think this defensive playing is very enjoyable." He put a card down. "So I'm playing the Shadow of Eyes Trap!"

He lay the card down, and two sinister eyes appeared on the floor of the grid!

"Shadow of Eyes?" said Pete. "What does that mean?"

"It means from this point on," said Mary, "Yugi can't play a Monster in Defense Mode!

"I hate to say it, but it looks like he's not winning this one…"

Okay, thought Yugi. If you're going to draw him, you have to draw him NOW.

He slowly reached for his deck. He made a draw…

"Well?" said the Hunter. "What will it be Yugi?"

Yugi smiled.

"I'll show you!" he said. "In Attack Mode!"

He placed the card down, and a warrior in blue armor and a pointed helmet with a huge sword appeared. (2,600/2,300)

"Behold!" said Yugi. "The Buster Blader!"

"Very pretty," said the Hunter. "But he can't defeat my Vampire Lord…"

"Yes he can, thanks to you," said Yugi. "The Buster Blader gains a power boost of 500 points for every Dragon on my opponent's field or in his Graveyard. And you used the Serpent of the Rainbow!"

Then the Blader's stats changed, to 3,100 over 2,800! The Hunter gave a look of shock.

"But I'm going to end this duel by powering him up more," said Yugi. "I equip the Sword of Deep-Seated!"

He lay the card down, and the Sword appeared. The Blader sheathed his own sword and grabbed it. His stats went up to 3,600 over 3,300!

"Now, Buster Blader, blade buster attack!" shouted Yugi. The Blader took his sword with both hands and plunged it into the Vampire Lord's chest! The undead Monster howled, and fell. The Grim Hunter's Life Points fell to zero, and the word WINNER appeared on Yugi's side.

"It appears I am the victor," said Yugi.

"So it does," said the Hunter.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

After the duel station had shut down, the Grim Hunter handed over the two Jewels to Yugi.

"Even though I lost," he said, "I could not have asked for a better battle. You are truly great at this sport, Yugi."

"I try my best," said Yugi.

The Grim Hunter picked up his large flute and satchel. "Before I go," he said, "I'll give you a bit of knowledge I have learned that may help you before you tackle the palace. Take the path east of here, and you will come to a large way station which sells just about anything of use. Ask the clerk for a sandwich with olive loaf, limburger cheese, and horseradish – he will show you his 'special' merchandise.

"Farewell, and good luck at the palace."

He walked off, and vanished into the mist.

Yugi added the two Duel Jewels to the last spots on his wristband.

"You've got seven now, Yugi!" said Mary. "That's all you need!"

"Yes, but I'll wait until we both have enough," he said. "Well, we might as well check out that way station, although I doubt we have enough Star Coins for cards.

They headed for the eastern exit. Mary lagged behind.

"Mary?" said Yugi.

"Hey everybody," said Mary, "look at this." She was looking at a tombstone.

They looked at it. The inscription read:

**R.I.P.**

URN OF GREED

"So?" said Clive.

"I've heard of the Pot of Greed, and the Jar of Greed," said Mary. "But there's no such card as an 'Urn of Greed'."

"Wait a second," said Yugi. He felt the tombstone. "This isn't stone – it's papier-mâché !"

Yugi shoved the tombstone over, and as he suspected, a box – a rather large one, was underneath. He opened it – it was crammed full of star coins, and three cards were sitting on top of them.

"Jackpot!" said Pete.

"Let's see," said Yugi. "Warrior Elimination, Last Day of the Witch, and Breath of Light."

"Three 'instant death' cards," said Mary. "What else would you find in a Graveyard?"

"I already have the Stain Storm card and Warrior Elimination," said Yugi. "You take that one, and chose another, and I'll take the third."

"Okay," said Mary. "I'll take Last Day of the Witch – you take that Breath of Light."

"And with all these coins," said Clive, "You might be able to buy some powerful Monsters to go with them."

They took the path out of the Graveyard and headed east. The cloud cover still persisted, and it was getting dark.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

In her palace, Anastasia was at her dining table, when a light came on beside her. She turned on her computer monitor.

"Yes computer?" she said.

"I thought you might like to know that we have our first seven-Jewel winner," said the computer. "Yugi Muto Junior just won his sixth and seventh."

"Intriguing," said Anastasia. "Why is it you always report to me things that I already know?"

"Yes, well, I figured he wouldn't want to challenge the palace until his partner earned enough as well, so I didn't activate the message in his armband yet."

"Fine," said Anastasia. "But I feel she may soon get enough as well. Alert my Key Guardians and tell them to be alert."

"Yes ma'am," said the computer.

Anastasia looked at her reflection in the knob of her cane.

Soon, she thought. Very soon…

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**THE NETHERWORLD (Spell Card) **

**Field Spell**

**Image: **A creepy, mist-shrouded cemetery.

**Card Description: **Increase the ATK and DEF of all Zombie-Type Monsters by 500. Decrease the ATK and DEF of all Aqua, Beast, Beast-Warrior, Fairy, Fish, and Plant Monsters by 500.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**THE SERPENT OF THE RAINBOW (Monster Card)**

Card Specs:

Type: Dragon/Effect  
**Attribute:** Light  
**Level:** 5  
**ATK:** 1,800  
**DEF:** 2,000

**Card Description: **When this card is face-up on the field, decrease the ATK of all opposing Monsters by 600.


	15. Romancing the Duel

**0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**Romancing the Duel**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0**

After about an hour of walking, they came to a sign that read: "OUTLAND TRADING POST: ½ MILE" with an arrow pointing forward. They continued to follow the path.

Soon, they came upon a very large building. Made of brick, it was covered by a huge canopy. A dueling station was in a corner under the canopy, but no one was around the outside.

As they went in, they had no idea that someone was watching them from the bushes a hundred feet away. He fixed his eyes on Mary.

Going inside, they saw that the place was empty of people, aside from an old, grandmotherly woman sweeping the floor – she smiled and walked behind the counter when she saw them. The shelves were crammed with merchandise – not only food, but also clothing and other amenities. Behind one of the counters were lunchmeats, cheeses, breads, and a slicer – a small sandwich deli.

"Hey look, guys!" said Pete. "They sell film here! And just the right type for my camera!"

"Yes," said the woman, "we do have everything a guest could need. May I be of service?"

"Yes," said Yugi, slyly. "Could you get me a sandwich with olive loaf, limburger cheese, and horseradish?"

The woman grinned. "But of course," she said. She pushed a button under her counter.

A trap door opened up on the floor, and a glass display case slowly rose to the surface. Four cards were displayed inside it.

"Two-hundred Star Coins apiece," she said. "I think you will find that they are worth it."

Yugi and Mary went up to the case. "I think we can afford two of them," he said. "One for each of us."

With one exception, the cards were powerful Monsters. A Barrel Dragon, a Garnecia Elefantis, a Spear Dragon, and a Morphing Jar.

"I could use a Morphing Jar," said Yugi. "Do you mind?"

"No, you can have that one," said Mary. "I think I'll take the Barrel Dragon."

"Okay," said the clerk. She punched two buttons, and the two cards slid out of the display case.

In the meantime, Pete was gathering camera supplies, and Clive was loading up on canned food.

"We'll use this to pay for the edible things," said Yugi, showing the clerk the Card of Plenty. The clerk looked surprised, but she nonetheless totaled up the other purchases.

Suddenly, thunder struck outside.

"Nuts," said Yugi. "It's starting to rain."

"That's okay," said the clerk. "You can sleep under the canopy outside. It's more or less dry."

"Thanks," said Yugi. "But only if it's no bother…"

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

After a dinner of deli sandwiches, canned fruit, and bottled water (making a fire would have been impossible), the group rolled out their sleeping gear.

"We won't have to camp out for long," said Clive to Mary. "Tomorrow you can find someone else to challenge, and we'll all be allowed access to the palace."

"Maybe we should just stay around this place," said Mary. "There's a dueling station, and this is a store… someone is bound to come around sooner or later."

"We'll decide in the morning," said Yugi. "Let's get some sleep for now."

Around midnight, when all of them were fast asleep, a shadow fell over them. It headed for Mary…

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

When Yugi woke up the next morning, the rain had stopped. He stretched and turned to face the sun.

"Wake up everyone!" he said.

Clive and Pete pulled themselves up. "Man," said Clive. "My head's never felt clearer. There must be something in the air around here."

"Well, ready to go Mary?" said Yugi.

No answer.

"Mary?" said Yugi. They looked around.

She was gone.

"What the…?" said Yugi.

"Do you think she went for a walk?" said Pete, getting up.

"Wait…" said Clive. "Her sleeping bag is gone too."

Yugi got up and walked to the edge of the canopy.

"Look here guys," he said. "Footprints. And they aren't from her shoes."

"They're heading that way," said Clive. "Towards those cliffs."

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

At that moment, Mary was waking up. She rubbed the dust from her eyes… and then gasped in shock.

She was in a grotto, one constructed from beautiful colored crystal and rock formations. A waterfall cascaded from a higher cavern and fed a river that ran out down a tunnel.

It was quite an idyllic sight, but she didn't feel very impressed. "Yugi?" she said.

Then she noticed that someone was playing music – someone was playing _Dancing in the Dark_ on a guitar!

She got up and looked around, and saw the musician. A teenager wearing a jean jacket and long blond hair in a ponytail was playing a bass guitar. He had a wristband with three Duel Jewels on it.

He stopped playing. "So, you're finally awake, gorgeous," he said. "Welcome to the Crystal Cathedral, a site in this twisted maze almost as beautiful as you."

"Do you always hit on girls by kidnapping them?" said Mary, sarcastically. "Who the heck are you?"

"They call me Caesar," he said. "Caesar de Bergerac. And as for 'kidnapping' you… well, I thought a delicate flower like you needed to get away from that loser, so I brought you here when he couldn't object."

"Loser?" said Mary, getting angry. "You mean Yugi?! I'll have you know he has seven Jewels!"

"Come now," said Caesar. "Just the fact that he's such a fanatic at the game makes him a loser. That lout treats the Duel Monsters game as if it were a religion. He thinks he can impress with card tricks. I on the other hand, know of better ways to a woman's heart."

He started to play _Glory Days_.

"Will you stop with the music?!" said Mary. "One, you aren't very good at it, two, I happen to like Yugi, and three, I see you're a guest of this tournament just like Yugi is!"

"I simply accepted for a chance at a free vacation," he said. "Duel Monsters is a secondary hobby. And if you don't like Springsteen, I can do Billy Joel…"

"Play one more note," said Mary, "And I break that bass over your head."

Caesar stopped. "Well, I see you're a tough one," he said. "I like that."

"Well you can just point me in the direction out of…" started Mary.

Hold it… she thought. Maybe this idiot is my ticket to winning those two Jewels I need…

She took out her deck. "You think you're better than Yugi?" she said. "Well prove it! Duel me!"

Caesar laughed. "Please," he said. "You don't stand a chance. Besides, it's hardly the way to break the ice."

"What are you a coward?" said Mary. She grinned. "I could never love someone who refused a challenge…"

Caesar thought.

"Well, if you put it that way…" he said. He pulled a lever, and the floor next to the waterfall opened up. A dueling station emerged from the ground.

"I accept your challenge," he said.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

"Who could have kidnapped Mary?" said Clive, as the three of them started to follow the muddy footprints.

"I'm trying not to fear the worst," said Yugi.

"What do you mean?" said Pete.

"My father told me all about the tournament that Anastasia's father held," said Yugi. "Maximillion employed special duelists called 'eliminators' whose job was to get rid of the better duelists. Some of them were sleazy types who would grab a victim from behind and drag them to the dueling stations. For all we know, Anastasia could use the same tactics, and Mary could have fallen into one of their clutches."

"Well, whoever did this did a bad job of covering his tracks," said Clive. "Hang on Mary, we're coming!"

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Meanwhile, Mary and Caesar had taken their seats at the station.

"Okay, Mr. de Bergerac," she said. "I'll wager two Duel Jewels."

"Oh, please," said Caesar. "You don't have to wager anything…"

"I said, two Jewels!" she said. Her voice turned sweet. "We might as well make this official…"

"Okay, two Jewels," said Caesar, laying them down. He pulled a switch and the station hummed to life; the numbers 2,000 appeared on both sides. They both drew.

"I will give the madam the honor of the first move," he said.

"Right," said Mary. "Let's duel!"

Mary looked at her hand. Man, she thought. I don't have anything. Best defend.

"I'll lay a Monster facedown in Defense," she said. She lay the card down, and the outline appeared on the grid.

"Okay," said Caesar. "Killer Needle, in Attack Mode!" he put the card down, and the huge bee appeared in midair. (1,200/1,000)

"You have GOT to be kidding," said Mary.

"Don't want to terrify you," said Caesar, kindly.

"Fine," said Mary. "I switch my Monster into Attack Mode: Red Archery Girl!" The mermaid in her shell appeared with her bow drawn. (1,400/1,500)

"Red Archery Girl, red arrow attack!" commanded Mary. The Red Archery Girl shot her bow, and the Killer Needle fell to the grid, impaled. Caesar's Life Points fell to 1,800.

"Come on now," said Mary. "Give me something harder!"

"This hard enough?" said Caesar. "Here's my favorite – I summon the Musician King in Attack Mode!" He put the card down, and a muscular figure with wild blonde hair and an electric guitar appeared. (1,750/1,500)

Caesar raised his hands. "Sort of a resemblance, isn't there?"

"That would be being cruel," said Mary. "To the Musician King, that is."

Caesar's eyes narrowed. "Musician King, sonic song attack!" The Musician King struck his guitar and a loud blast stuck the grid. The Red Archery Girl howled and covered her ears, and then blew apart. Mary's Life Points went down to 1,650.

"It seems I'm in the lead," said Caesar.

"Not for long," said Mary, drawing. "I summon the Flame Swordsman, in Attack Mode!" She put the card down, and her favorite Warrior appeared. (1,800/1,600)

"Get 'im," she said. "Flaming sword of battle!" The Flame Swordsman brought his blade down on the Musician King. He burst, and the guitar fell to the ground, broken. Caesar's score was now 1,750.

"Got any more pathetic Monsters?" she said.

Caesar was visibly upset. "I'll show you pathetic!" he said. "I summon the Slot Machine, in Attack Mode!"

He put the card down, and the enormous Machine appeared. (2,000/2,300)

"Slot Machine, photon cannon attack!" shouted Caesar. The robot fired its blaster and incinerated the Flame Swordsman. Mary's score slipped to 1,450.

"Your turn," said Caesar.

Man, I hate to admit it, but this guy is good, thought Mary.

She drew.

Hmmm, but I'll have a big surprise for him!

"Let's get serious," she said. "I'll put a card facedown, and I'll set a Monster facedown in Defense Mode."

She lay down the cards, and an outline appeared on the grid.

"You don't scare me," said Caesar. "Slot Machine, attack that Monster!"

The Machine fired its cannons, but the beam was halted in mid-shot. Mary raised her facedown card.

"Negate Attack," she said. "That's one wasted attack."

"Humph," said Caesar. "Your move."

"Okay," said Mary. "I'll set _another_ Monster facedown in Defense, and then put _this_ card facedown." She made a wide grin at Caesar. "Your move," she said.

This is strange, thought Caesar, looking at his hand. Time to shed some light on her strategy…

"I summon Hiro's Shadow Scout, in Defense Mode!" he said. He put the card down, and a tall humanoid Monster with blue skin and one huge blue eye appeared on the grid next to the Slot Machine. (650/500)

"Huh?" said Mary. "Hiro's Shadow Scout? What good is that?"

"He may be physically weak," said Caesar, "but nothing can hide from his all-seeing eye. He can tell me exactly what Monsters you're hiding from me! So, big guy, what's she got under there?"

"Hmmm…" said the Fiend, rubbing its chin. It leaned over and whispered into Caesar's ear.

"So," said Caesar, "you're concealing the Hero of the East and Masaki the Legendary Swordsman. Why bother protecting such weak Warriors?"

"Depends," said Mary. "Is that your move?"

"Yes."

"Then I summon the Swordstalker, and order my Warriors to show themselves!" said Mary. She put down the card, and the Swordstalker appeared. The two armored Warriors leapt from their hiding spots. Three sets of numbers flashed: (1,100/1,000), (1,100/1,100), and (2,000/1,600)

"Now," said Mary, holding her facedown card aloft, "I use THIS!"

"A Ritual Card!" said Caesar.

"The Garma Sword Oath, to be precise," said Mary. She placed it down; the three Warriors drew their swords and crossed them high. They vanished.

"I sacrifice my three Warriors, and here he comes… the invincible Garma Sword!"

At least I hope he's invincible, she thought. I've never done this before…

Darkness covered the grid, and a figure stepped out of it – an armored figure with six arms, each one holding a huge scimitar! (2,550/2,150)

So that's what he looks like, thought Mary. Cool.

"Garma Sword, sextuple scimitar slash attack!" she commanded. The Warrior pounced on the Slot Machine and cut it into pieces of broken metal.

Caesar's Life Points fell to 1,200.

"How do you like that?" said Mary.

This chick is getting on my nerves, thought Caesar. He drew. Fine, I gave her a chance, but now I'll show no mercy.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Meanwhile, Yugi and his two friends were still hot on Mary's trail. They continued to follow the muddy footprints – until they ended at a shallow river aside a cliff-face.

"Looks like the trail's gone cold!" said Clive in frustration.

"Wait," said Yugi. "Look over there."

He pointed to a cave entrance in the side of the cliff. A smaller river was running out of it, feeding the larger one.

They ran across the shallow water and noticed a plaque on the side of the cave entrance: "CRYSTAL CATHEDRAL" it said.

There were wet, dirty footprints leading in.

"Come on," said Yugi. "In here."

As they ran in, he waved his hand over his Puzzle. The Spirit merged with him. If Mary was in danger, he was going to make whoever was responsible very, very sorry.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

"You got anything that can stand up to my Garma Sword," said Mary, "or should I just call you a taxi?"

"You know, you're getting on my nerves," said Caesar, "and I really don't think I like you anymore! Besides, I've got something… I summon the Enlightened Monk, in Attack Mode!"

He slapped the card down, and a wizened old monk in a white robe carrying a walking stick appeared. (2,100/2,000)

"That guy?" said Mary. "He looks like Gandhi! Besides, his attack score isn't high enough."

"Think so?" said Caesar. "I'll have you know that this Spellcaster gains a 500-point bonus against Dark Monsters!"

"Oh…" said Mary.

"Enlightened Monk, heavenly flames attack!" shouted Caesar. The Monk lifted his hand, and fiery lightning struck from above, striking Garma Sword. The Warrior was incinerated, and six swords fell to the ground with a clatter. Mary's Life Points fell to 1,400.

"That's my move," said Caesar.

"You think you're so smart," said Mary, drawing. "Well this will send your Monk to be reincarnated – I play Last Day of the Witch!"

She put down the card she found in the Graveyard; a comical witch appeared and crumbled into dust, as did the Monk. Caesar's Life Points fell to 675.

"You're almost out of Life Points," said Mary. "And I'm far from finished. I'll first lay a card facedown."

She did so. Heh, heh, she thought. This Mirror Force will finish him off…

"Now I summon the Monster Egg in Attack Mode!" She put the card down, and the egg with eyes appeared.

"And now, Insect Imitation!" she exclaimed, putting down the Equip Card. The Egg burst, and the Wolf Axwielder emerged. (1,650/1,000)

"Man, I love this combo!" said Mary. "Every time I use it, I get a surprise! Now say goodbye to the big, blue cyclops!"

The Wolf Axwielder raised its axe and split Hiro's Shadow Scout in two!

"Ah, parting is such sweet sorrow," said Caesar. "I'll play a Monster facedown in Defense."

He put down the card.

"And now I'll use Blue Medicine to give my Life Points a boost." He put a card down, and a bottle of blue liquid appeared over the grid. His Life Points were raised to 1,075.

"You're bluffing," said Mary. "Wolf Axwielder, attack that Monster!"

The Axwielder swung his axe…

But then he bounced off of the silhouette! Mary's Life Points fell to 1,120.

At the same time, a ghostly shape rose from the card. It was holding a scythe. The numbers 1,380 over 1,930 appeared.

"The Reaper of the Cards!" said Mary.

"That's right!" said Caesar. "And not only did you lose Life Points for attacking a Monster with too high a Defense, but you activated his Flip Effect – you just disarmed that Trap Card you set!"

He was right. The light around the Mirror Force card went out.

Darn, thought Mary. I've got to do something… form a strategy… man I wish Yugi was here…

Then, as if to answer her, she heard Yugi's voice.

"Mary?" he called. "Mary, where are you?"

The three friends rushed into the cavern.

"Yugi!" said Mary.

"You guys are too late," said Caesar. "Your girlfriend is about to become a loser, just like you."

"I swear, if you've harmed one hair on her head…" threatened Yugi.

"Don't worry Yugi," said Mary. "I've got this jerk under control."

With a new burst of confidence, she took a card from her hand.

"I'll conclude my move by summoning Tenderness in Defense Mode!" she said. She put the card down, and the spherical, winged fairy appeared. (700 /1,400)

"Now do your worst!" she said.

"I will," said Caesar. "I summon the Arctic Terror, in Attack Mode!" He put down the card, and a giant walrus with huge, sharp tusks appeared! (1,800/2,000)

"Well," said Clive. "He certainly earns points for originality."

"Arctic Terror, freezing beam attack!" shouted Caesar. The walrus opened its jaws and shot a beam of icy energy that engulfed the Wolf Axwielder! The Beast-Warrior shattered into frozen shards. Mary's Life Points fell to 1,045.

"Man, that thing is powerful," said Pete.

"Yes," said Yugi, "but let's hope that he doesn't notice that Mary only lost half the Life Points she should have. So long as Tenderness remains, Mary will only lose half the regular Points from any attack – and that Fairy's Defense score is not very high."

Mary drew. She giggled.

"Prepare to be turned to sludge," she said. "I just drew my rarest, mightiest card! I summon, in Attack Mode, the Red Eyes Black Dragon!"

She put the card down, and the enormous dragon appeared! (2,400/2,000)

"This should melt that Terror," said Mary. "Red Eyes, inferno fire blast attack!" The Red Eyes spouted its terrible breath, and the Arctic Terror was reduced to ashes. Caesar's Life Points fell to 475. Mary's friends cheered.

"Attagirl Mary!" shouted Clive. "Turn that jerk to toast!"

"Okay," said Caesar, now furious. "I am very sorry. We could have been an item, Mary. But now I have to bring you down – with MY best!

First, I summon Zoa in Attack Mode." He put the card down, and the blue, spurred Fiend appeared. (2,600/1,900)

Mary gulped.

"I could destroy your Red Eyes with that, but I'm taking no chances. "I'm going to equip Zoa with my Metalmorph card, transforming him into Metalzoa!"

He placed down the Equip, and, the Fiend was transformed into a huge, deadly Machine! Its numbers went up to 3,000 over 2,300.

"Now, Metalzoa, metal spikestorm attack!" shouted Caesar. The Machine released a flurry of spiked, shooting the Red Eyes Black Dragon full of holes. It collapsed, and Mary's Life Point's fell to 745.

"Aw, man, now what?" said Pete. "What does Mary have that can defeat THAT thing?"

"Her Time Wizard could, but that's iffy at best," said Clive.

"Don't worry," said Yugi. "It isn't over yet."

Got to stall until I find something that will help, thought Mary.

"I summon the Lava Battleguard, in Defense," she said, putting the card down. The horned Warrior appeared. (1,550/1,800)

"Nice," said Caesar. "Metalzoa, attack… attack Tenderness!"

"What?!" said Mary.

The Machine released its spikestorm and obliterated the Fairy.

"Didn't think I knew what that little thing was doing, did you?" said Caesar. "Wrong! Now go ahead, bring out something else for my Metalzoa to destroy!"

Mary drew. Hope he falls for this, she thought.

"I'll lay a card facedown," she said, "and I'll summon the Barrel Dragon in Defense Mode." She played the card, and the three-barreled artillery machine appeared. (2,600/2,200)

"Still stalling are you?" said Caesar. "Metalzoa, attack!"

But as Metalzoa charged up, it halted… and was surrounded by a circle of light!

"You fell for it, hook, line, and sinker!" said Mary. "My Spellbinding Circle!"

"No!" said Caesar, as Metalzoa's stats sank to 2,300 over 1,600.

"And now, this will silence your big mouth," said Mary. "I switch my Barrel Dragon into Attack Mode, and play the Mystic Plasma Zone!"

She turned the card, and placed down the Spell Card; a whirlwind of dark energy surrounded her side of the field, and Barrel Dragon, and its stats changed to 3,100 over 1,800.

"Now, Barrel Dragon, plasma cannon attack!" The Machine charged up and fired its guns, and Metalzoa burst in an enormous explosion! Caesar's Life Points fell to zero.

"NOOO!!!" yelled Caesar. He took his guitar and struck it against the dueling station.

The station was made of stronger stuff.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

A few minutes later, after Mary made a lengthy explanation to her friends, Caesar left in a huff.

"Thanks for the Jewels, Romeo," she said, "and maybe from now on, you'll be smart enough to _ask_ a girl out rather than just grab her!"

As she added the Jewels to her wristband, Pete became excited.

"Wow," he said, "seven each! I've got to get a picture of both of you… why don't you both stand over there by the waterfall…"

"Okay," said Yugi. He and Mary went over in front of the waterfall.

"Now show those wristbands out in front of you, and give me a smile!" said Pete.

"Cheese!" said Mary, as he snapped the picture.

As they walked out of the cave, Yugi and Mary started feeling a tingling in their wrists. They looked down, and saw that their gems were glowing with multicolored light!

Suddenly, smoke appeared before them, and the Mighty Minotaur stepped out before them!

It spoke:

"Congratulations Yugi and Mary. You have collected seven Duel Jewels apiece. You have come far on your journey; but it is far from complete. Listen now, for I will give you your new instructions once, and once only.

"Your first concern should be finding a way station and gathering all the supplies you can carry. On the next leg of your challenge, way stations do not exist, and food and water are scarce.

"When you are sure you are ready, go to the front gates of the palace. To gain admittance, each of you are to give the Gate Guards one of your Jewels. I emphasize, do so _when you are sure you are ready_. Once inside the Palace, you cannot leave without being disqualified.

"You will enter the Outer Sanctum of the Palace, a twisting maze of dungeons and tunnels. You might see your goal before you can enter it: the portal you seek is called the Rainbow Door."

With these words, a large door appeared above the Minotaur. It had no knob, and was painted with six vertical stripes – red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and purple.

"To enter this door," continued the Minotaur, "you need six different keys. As you explore the Outer Sanctum, you will find the six Duel Temples. To enter a Temple, you must again pay a toll of one Jewel each. Make certain you are prepared before entering, for once you enter, that is the point of no return.

"Each Temple is the lair of a skilled duelist known as a Key Guardian. Duel him or her and win, and you will gain one of the keys you need. Duel like you never have before, because losing to even one of them results in disqualification for both of you. I should warn you, each Key Guardian has been trained by Anastasia herself, and each presents a unique challenge.

"Also, I should point out one advantage that the Key Guardians receive. Most of the invited guests to this tournament have chosen to take the challenge alone. You have decided to play as a pair. Thus, when you enter a Temple, you will not have the honor of deciding which of you will duel. The Key Guardian will decide whom to challenge; the decision is final. But worry not, for both of you will have ample opportunity to prove your worth.

"Should you defeat all six, the Rainbow Door will open, and you will be granted access to the Inner Sanctum of the Palace. You will stay as honored guests of our host, and the finals will begin. The finals will be held tournament-style, with whatever other duelists who manage to defeat the six Key Guardians. It is only conjecture on my part, but you will doubtlessly find your competitors the most formidable duelists yet.

"Should you win the tournament, you will receive the first prize: twelve million in American dollars. But a far greater award awaits the one who chooses the option that comes with it."

At that moment, an image of Anastasia appeared above him, bearing a slight smile and holding her golden cane.

"The winner will gain the option of challenging your host, my mistress, Miss Anastasia Pegasus, in the duel of a lifetime. Should you win this duel, you gain the grand prize.

"And what may that be, you ask? By the power of her Millennium Item, one wish. Any desire. Your fondest hope. Your greatest dream. Wealth. Power. Fame. My mistress can grant any request to the duelist skilled enough to defeat her.

"So stock up, rest up, and make your way to the Palace gates. Destiny awaits you."

The Minotaur vanished.

"Wow," said Mary.

The four of them turned their heads.

It was far away, but they could see it. The grand Palace in the center of the island.

And now it was within reach…

…but just what did its dark recesses hold?

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**ENLIGHTENED MONK (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Spellcaster/Effect  
**Attribute:** Light  
**Level:** 6  
**ATK:** 2,100  
**DEF:** 2,000

**Card Description:** When this card battles a DARK Monster, increase its ATK by 500 during the damage step only.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**ARCTIC TERROR (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Aqua/Effect  
**Attribute:** Dark  
**Level:** 5  
**ATK:** 1,800  
**DEF:** 2,000

**Flavor Text:** _This ferocious walrus with tusks like spears radiates a chill so frigid that most foes cannot get near it._


	16. Fear Factor

**0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**Fear Factor**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0**

Early the next day, Anastasia walked with a brisk pace to her control room. She entered, and locked the door behind her.

Quickly she went over to six special monitors and pressed a series of buttons. She tapped her fingers on the console as she waited.

After a few seconds, they flashed on, and six figures appeared on the monitors.

"Okay, people, listen up," she said. "It has just been confirmed. Several of our guests now possess seven Duel Jewels, and they are making their way to the Palace as we speak. Given general estimates, one or more of you should be encountering one of them anywhere from an hour from now at the earliest, or four hours at the latest.

"You are among my most trusted employees, people; remember your instructions. We don't want anyone entering the Inner Sanctum who doesn't deserve to.

"But let me warn you – they're good. You bite, and they'll likely bite back. Any questions?"

They didn't answer.

"Good," said Anastasia. "Now stay on the alert. I'll be watching you."

She turned off the monitors and sat down in a chair.

All there is to do now, she thought, is sit back and wait for the show to begin…

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

In the meantime, two of the Seven Jewel Holders had been busy. They had returned to the way station and spent every Star Coin on film, survival gear, and some extra knapsacks; then they had used the Card of Plenty to load up on all the food that could be crammed into them. With their supplies loaded and each of them carrying a bundle, they made a beeline for the Palace, following the directions given by the clerk.

"These bags are heavy…" groaned Mary.

"They'll get lighter soon enough," said Yugi.

"So," she said. "Do you think Anastasia can really grant any wish?"

"I don't know," said Yugi. "It depends whether or not she has any more sinister motives in mind. Besides, I've heard a lot of legends and myths in my time… you have to be careful with wishes."

"How come?" asked Clive.

"They often are a double-edged sword," said Yugi. "Not always like Aladdin's story. Say, a man wishes for eternal life, and eventually finds out that it doesn't come with eternal youth."

"Oh," said Mary.

"Or someone wishes he could rule the world, but then can't handle the tremendous responsibilities that comes with doing so. Or someone wishes for infinite knowledge, but becomes so depressed at what he learns that he becomes suicidal."

"I see what you mean," said Clive.

"Besides," said Yugi. "I'm a little suspicious of this 'Millennium Item' that the Minotaur claimed she has. Which one is it? I don't know if any of the Items are powerful enough to grant wishes."

"Well, now we at least know she has one," said Mary. "If she's up to no good, she's probably more dangerous than we thought."

They walked out of the path, out of the woodlands, and there they saw it. Resting on a plateau was the Palace, in all its glory. It was a marvel of gothic architecture, which seemed to be decorated with shiny gold and silver, with turrets and buttresses reaching high, and large windows of beautiful stained glass.

"Let's go people," said Yugi.

They walked the last half-mile and then climbed up the long stairway up the plateau. After resting a minute, they made their way to the main gate, where two men wearing cavalier-like clothing and holding spears were standing guard. They turned to them as they approached.

Yugi and Mary went up to them. "Yugi Moto Jr., Mary Wheeler, and guests," he said. The two of them raised their wristbands. "We have the required Jewels, and we wish to enter."

The guards looked at them up and down. One looked to the other and he nodded.

"So you do," he said. "One Jewel each please."

Yugi and Mary removed one of their Jewels and gave it to him. He pulled a lever at his side, and the gate slowly rose.

As the four friends walked in, the guard saluted them, and said, "Good luck."

Once inside, the gate slowly lowered again. The friends looked around. Three corridors branched out from where they were – one to the right, one to the left, and one ahead of them. The walls were made of stone, and were lit by torchlight.

"Well, which way?" said Mary.

Yugi looked around. "I guess it doesn't matter," he said. He took a slip of paper out of his bag and wrote something on it.

"Mary, pick a number between one and nine," he said.

"Three."

"Okay, left."

"How'd you come up with that?" she asked.

He showed her the slip of paper. It said, "One to three, left, four to six forward, seven to nine, right."

"Not the most scientific method," said Yugi, "but an easy one."

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

After about an hour the four of them had been following a twisting series of passageways. It wad gotten so confusing that Clive had volunteered to map their progress on paper, even though he wasn't very good at it.

"Man, forget outside," he said. "This is the REAL labyrinth!"

"Did anyone bring any colored markers or something?" said Yugi as they stopped. "Maybe we could mark the corridors so we know which ones we've been down…"

Clive walked a few steps ahead, where the corridor made a turn.

"Uh, guys," he said, "I think we just found one of the Temples…"

"How do you know?" asked Yugi.

"Call it a hunch…" said Clive.

They all looked around the corner, and there, in front of them, was an immense metal door, on which was painted the image of a huge red key.

On the wall beside the door was a slot, where the word "TOLL" was written above it on a small metal plaque.

They stood in silence for a few minutes. Yugi spoke first.

"Okay, Mary," he said. "We have no idea what's waiting for us behind this, nor do we know who's going to have face whoever the Guardian is. We'd best not enter until we're ready."

"Whether we go in now or an hour from now, we'll be as prepared as we ever will be," said Mary.

She took out her deck. "And I'm ready when you are."

"Okay then," said Yugi, removing a Duel Jewel. "The Minotaur said we each have to deposit one to get in. Be ready for anything."

They each dropped one of their Jewels into the slot, and the door slowly rose. They stepped into what was apparently a large room – but it was incredibly dark.

"Hello?" said Yugi. "Anyone here?"

A spotlight hit them. At the far end of the room, two pinpoints of light appeared… two eyes.

"Welcome, Mary and Yugi," said a sinister voice. "Welcome to the Chamber of Chills. I'm your host…"

The lights slowly began to rise, and they made out a tall hulking figure seated on a chair at the far end.

"…the Master of Fear," continued the voice, "the Sultan of Terror, the Monarch of Nightmares…"

The light was still dim, but they could see him fully now. He was dressed all in black, with an overcoat and skullcap.

"… the Red Key Guardian who is known throughout the Duelist Labyrinth as… _Panik_!!"

"Do we really need the dramatics?" said Clive, who was unimpressed.

"Wait a minute," said Yugi. "Panik, is it? I've heard of you… My father mentioned you a few times…"

The man across the room smiled a smile that made their blood run cold.

"You were one of Maximillion Pegasus's eliminators in his Duelist Kingdom tournament…" said Yugi. "My father dueled you…"

"Go on…" said Panik.

Yugi paused…

"You're supposed to be dead…" he said slowly.

"Brilliant, young Yugi," said Panik. "So how could I be here? I'll give you a clue… of the five people in this room, only four are still alive…"

All four of the friends gasped. Yugi's puzzle activated – by itself.

Panik continued:

"I am forbidden to tell of what awaits beyond the veil for the deceased, but a few years ago, someone used a ritual of blackest magic to call my soul back from the great beyond. Now I am again free to walk the material plane."

"Who called you back?" asked Yugi. "Was it Anastasia?"

"Ah, that I will not say," said Panik. "But now I serve Anastasia just as I served her father. She had no use for an eliminator, but she put me in charge of the Temple of the Red Key – or the Chamber of Chills as I call it. Get it – red color, like a panic button? Just as I was in life, I have mastery over the emotion of fear, the feeling deep within you all that makes you dread and despair…"

"I'm finding this hard to believe…" said Yugi.

At that point, a voice inside him spoke up. The Spirit of the Puzzle was speaking to him.

"Yugi," he said. "I hate to say this, but I believe he is what he's claiming to be."

"What?" said Yugi in response.

"I don't know what diabolical magic is responsible," said the Spirit, "but I did aid your father in his duel with Panik – it was quite a dangerous encounter, something that would be hard to forget. And now that we are in front of him, I can recognize him just as plainly as if the duel had been yesterday.

"Yugi, I believe that this truly is Panik's undead spirit. And dueling him might be just as dangerous an endeavor this time around…"

Yugi came back to the physical realm, the Puzzle still activated. "So just what are you, Panik? A ghost? A zombie? A vampire?"

"That's for me to know and you to wonder about," said Panik. "But I will say that being dead does have its upside. No medical or dental bills, no need to buy insurance, and best of all, no need to save for a retirement plan… But now let's get down to business..."

He produced from his jacket a shiny red key made from metal.

"I suppose you want this?" he said. "Well then…"

He looked over them carefully.

"I choose to duel YOU, Mary!" he said, pointing at her.

"What?!" said Yugi. "Over my dead body!"

"Yugi, don't…" said Mary.

"Let me let you in on a little secret about spirits, Yugi," said Panik. "They can remember the event that caused their deaths in every little miniscule detail. Your father was far too tough for me to defeat, and on the chance that you've inherited his iron will, I'm not willing to risk another situation like that. I'm not stupid, you know.

"And you know the rule – I get to choose who I want to challenge. Like it or lump it!"

Yugi pulled Mary aside. "Mary, I can't let you be subjected to this maniac – you don't know what he's capable of…"

"I know what he's capable of," said Mary. "My father told me about him too – mostly around the campfire at night when we went on camping trips. Besides, our options are limited."

"But…"

Panik pushed a button and the entrance door reopened.

"If you refuse my decision, there's the door," he said. "But if you leave, you're disqualified, and it's no skin off my nose…"

"Just close that door again, mister!" said Mary. "I'm here to duel and chew bubble gum… and I just ran out of bubble gum!"

"Huh?" said Pete and Clive.

"Uh, I think somebody said that in a movie sometime back…" said Mary. "It just sounded cool…"

"Fine," said Panik. "Then have a seat over there."

He pointed to a large, cushioned throne (with red cushions) that was directly opposite his own chair.

Mary sat down. "Ooh, comfy!" she said.

"Our host believes in creature comforts for this stage of the tournament," said Panik. "But I guarantee that this duel will be anything but pleasant!"

"I swear, Panik," said Yugi. "If you so much as muss up her hair…"

"I won't harm her," said Panik. "Not physically, anyway…"

He pressed a button on the side of his chair, and slowly, the floor opened up. The dueling station emerged from it; it was enormous, nearly three times the size of the dueling stations they had previously seen.

"Wow," said Clive, taking out his camera. "Anne really spared no expense…"

Panik pushed another button, and a card console swung out of the wall, positioning itself in front of Mary. Another swung around in front of him.

"Ready, little girl?" he said.

"Ready!" said Mary.

"LET'S DUEL!!" they both said at once.

"I will give the lady the honor of the first move," said Panik. He turned to Yugi. "See? I can be a gentleman…"

"Be careful, Mary," said Yugi. "My father said that Panik plays mostly a defensive game…"

"Fat chance!" said Panik.

"Huh?"

"As I said, I remember every little detail of that duel, and I've changed my tactics accordingly. Now I think the best defense is an aggressive _offence_. You'll see what I mean soon."

"Can't wait…" said Mary, sarcastically. She looked at her hand. Dang, she thought. Nothing very good...

She took the Hero of the East from her hand and laid it down. "I'll lay a Monster facedown in Defense," she said. The silhouette of a card appeared on her side.

"Interesting," said Panik. "I'll also lay a card facedown in Defense." He did so.

"I didn't think it was possible," whispered Clive, "but I'm liking the look on that guy's face even less."

"What are you up to, Panik?" said Mary. "What's under there, a bomb?"

"You'll just have to wait and see," he said. "Make your move."

Mary drew. Well, this is a little stronger, she thought. But I still have to play carefully.

"I'll play a second Monster facedown in Defense," she said, laying it down.

Panik chuckled. "Already I see that you're starting to show some fear," he said. "You're afraid to attack what I've put facedown… typical; most folk fear the unknown…"

"I'm not afraid of you…" said Mary.

"Maybe not," said Panik. "But all mortal men – and women – fear something. Let me see if I can find the angst in your soul, Mary. First I'll lay a card facedown…"

He did so. Then his hand reached for his facedown Monster Card.

"I don't get out much, but I read a lot of magazines," he said. "And a recent article in _Newsweek_ told me that roughly 65% of all young females are scared of bugs…"

He flipped the card.

"Especially when it's a ten-foot-tall Man-Eater Bug!"

The huge demonic insect emerged, dripping saliva from its jaws! (450/600) The numbers appeared on a screen above Panik.

"Whoa!" said Clive. "If I didn't know better, I'd swear that thing was real! This station even makes it smell bad!"

"Yes," said Yugi. "And it's bad news for Mary – that Monster means instant death for one of her Monsters."

"Man-Eater Bug," yelled Panik. "Destroy the Monster on the right!"

The Bug pounced, and the Hero of the East appeared – the Man-Eater Bug ripped him in two! Blood spilled on the grid, and Mary's Life Points fell to 1,750.

Well, at least he targeted the Monster with the lower Defense, thought Mary.

"And now I'll conclude my move by activating my facedown Spell Card," said Panik, flipping it.

He lifted up a card that portrayed the front and the back of a comical demon.

"It's a little thing called 'Switcheroo'!" said Panik. "It allows me to switch the position of a Monster a second time in a round! I'll use it to switch the Man-Eater Bug back safely into Defense Mode!"

The Man-Eater kneeled in Defense.

"You want to see how afraid of bugs I am, Panik?!" she said. "I switch my other Monster into Attack Mode – Hunter Spider!"

She turned the card, and the huge spider appeared. (1,600/1,400)

"Now, spider bite attack!" she commanded. The Spider leapt, and chewed the Man-Eater Bug to pieces! Green slime dripped from the Spider's fangs!

"Man this is really gruesome," said Clive.

"Mmm," said Yugi. "The stations outside were realistic enough; it seems the ones in the Palace are even more so."

"Congratulations, Mary," said Panik. "Too bad that Bug was in Defense Mode. Let's see if you react better to something else… I summon the Sewer Rat, in Attack Mode!"

He put a card down, and a huge rat appeared, it's skin ravaged with disease and its mouth foaming! (1,400/1,000)

"Man, I think I'm gonna hurl," said Pete.

"This guy combines two common phobias," said Panik, "rodents, and filth! How does that impress you?"

"I'll show you," said Mary. "Hunter Spider, get it!" The Spider leapt up, and locked its mandibles around the Rat; a loud snap was heard, and the Rat fell. Panik's Life Points fell to 1,800.

"That was easy," said Mary.

"Not quite," said Panik. "Take a look at your spider!"

The Spider was groaning, as if in pain; then it turned greenish.

"Huh?" said Mary. Then she looked, and saw that it's Attack Score fell to 1,200.

"Few Monsters can do battle with the Sewer Rat without getting sick," said Panik. Your Hunter Spider defeated it, but lost 400 points on its Attack score!"

"Ugh, stupid," sighed Mary.

"Now it's my turn," said Panik. "You've proved resistant to three types of fear, but here's something that all smart creatures should be scared of. I remember a movie that premiered way back in 1975… after it was released, it seemed everyone was afraid to go to the beach for months!"

He put a card down. "Great White, in Attack Mode!" A gigantic shark appeared, hovering over the board. It roared at Mary! (1,600/800)

"Great White, shark bite attack!" yelled Panik. Mary turned away, as the shark chomped the Hunter Spider into bits. Her Life Points fell down to 1,350.

"Ha!" said Panik. "Are you feeling it, Mary? Are my Monsters finally getting to you?"

"Please," said Mary, reaching for her deck. "I've been to birthday parties scarier than this. You can try scary monster after scary monster, but it takes a lot to make me lose my nerve."

"Mary's really got guts," said Clive.

"She takes after her father," said Yugi. "But she'd better draw something good – Panik has a good lead."

Mary drew. Hmmm, she thought. Haven't tried this thing in a long time. I wonder if this creep will fall for it? Let's find out.

"My move will consist of laying this Monster down in Defense Mode," she said, putting the card down. "Now do your worst!"

"You don't fool me," said Panik. "You're stalling. Great White, attack!"

The shark pounced… and then suddenly something leapt from the card silhouette! It was a red sphere with five grasping blades on it… and it latched itself onto the Great White's face!

"What the?!" said Panik. The Great White vainly tried to pull the thing off.

"You fell right into my trap," said Mary. "That red, spherical object is the Blast Sphere. I place it in Defense, and it's immune to attack – in fact, try to attack it, and it attacks YOUR Monster and holds on tight! At the end of my next turn, it will explode, taking with it your Great White, and as many of your Life Points as that shark has an Attack Score! And it won't even cost me a single Life Point!"

Panik cringed.

"Starting to panic, Panik?" said Mary. "You know that if I can do even a little bit of damage to you with the Monster I play on my next turn, this duel is over. So finish your move – you'd best play a powerful Monster now!"

Shaking, Panik looked at his cards.

"I place a card facedown," he said. "And I summon a universal symbol of fear – The Scarecrow, in Defense Mode!"

He placed a facedown card, and then put down a Monster Card; a hideous-looking scarecrow with a pumpkin for a head, carrying a nasty pitchfork appeared. (1,600/1,000)

"Okay, then," said Mary. "I summon the Flame Swordsman, in Attack Mode!" She put down the card, and the orange-garbed Warrior appeared. (1,800/1,600)

I could get rid of that Scarecrow, she thought. But he has that facedown card, and I don't know what tricks that Monster has… best just finish my move and watch the fireworks.

"Okay, Panik," she said. "I'm ending my turn… NOW!"

At that, the Blast Sphere and the Great White burst, in a fiery explosion!

"Get down!" yelled Yugi. Pieces of shark chum flew towards them, but it vanished after flying a few feet from the station. Panik's Life Points took a nosedive to 200!

"Aren't you sorry you didn't challenge Yugi _now?_" said Mary.

"Shut up!" said Panik.

"Yes!" said Clive. "Mary's going to cream this creep!"

"You think you're so smart," said Panik, reaching for his facedown card. "Well now I'm going to get back some of those Life Points, by playing Soul of the Pure!"

He placed the card faceup, and a golden angel appeared. His Life Points went up to 1,000.

"Interesting that you should play Soul of the Pure," said Mary. "You certainly aren't pure, and I'm not sure if you HAVE a soul!"

"Just keep cracking jokes," said Panik. "I'll lay another card facedown, and end my move by switching the Scarecrow to Attack Mode!"

"Riiiiight," said Mary. "You're just _asking_ me to attack that guy. Well, I'll just play a Monster facedown in Defense, and put a card of my own facedown."

She did so.

"Your move," she said.

"I must say, Mary," said Panik, "you truly have nerves of steel. But they won't help you win this duel. I may not be able to scare _you_, but I _can_ terrify your Monsters!"

He put a card down.

"I summon, in Attack Mode, the hideous Headless Horseman!"

On the field, a black garbed, caped horseman with no head appeared, mounted on a ferocious horse! (1,600/1,000)

The Horseman cackled an evil laugh.

"Okay, that's nice," said Mary. "But his stats aren't very high…"

"They don't need to be!" said Panik. "Take a look at your Swordsman!"

Mary looked; the Flame Swordsman was quivering in fright. Even worse, his Attack Score fell down to 900!

"The Headless Horseman radiates an aura of fear that terrifies even the toughest Monsters," said Panik, "reducing all enemies' Attack Scores by half!

"Now, Scarecrow, impaling pitchfork attack!" commanded Panik. The Scarecrow thrust his weapon forward, but it didn't connect. Three figures in blue robes appeared, blocking his assault.

"Forget that I had a facedown card, Panik?" said Mary, raising her Waboku card.

"No problem," said Panik. "I have two Monsters to use! Headless Horseman, decapitating blade attack!" The Horseman drew a sword, and galloped forward, beheading the Flame Swordsman. Mary's Life Points fell to 650.

Man… thought Mary. This is bad. So long as that Horseman is on the field, I don't stand a chance!

She saw her facedown Monster. Might as well give this a whirl, she thought.

"I'll flip-summon this Monster," said Mary. "Time Wizard!"

The clock-like Monster leapt out of its silhouette. (500/400)

Panik gasped.

The stats appeared on Mary's side, but the attack fell down to 250.

"Now YOU should be scared, Panik," said Mary. "If my Time Wizard makes his spin, your two Monsters will be just as dead as you are! Time Wizard, use time roulette, now!"

The arrow on the Time Wizard's staff started to spin…

"Hold hands guys," said Yugi.

"C'mon, Time Wizard," said Mary, "you can do it, you can do it, you can do it…"

"No he can't, no he can't, no he can't…" said Panik, covering his eyes.

The arrow slowed… Panik peaked out from his hands.

With a ding, the arrow landed… on a skull!

"HA, HA, HA!" cackled Panik. "You're Time Wizard just blew it! I guess that Anastasia wasn't joking when she said I had a face that could stop a clock!!"

"I don't know what's worse," said Clive. "His Monsters or his jokes…"

A crack in the fabric of time opened, and the Time Wizard fell through it.

"Big deal," said Mary. "You may not know it, but your curse worked to my benefit. It lowered the Time Wizard's Attack score by half, so now I only lose half of THAT!"

Mary's life points fell to 525.

"And it's still my move," said Mary. "So I'm laying a card facedown, and summoning the Beaver Warrior, in Defense Mode."

She made the placements, and the Beaver Warrior appeared. (1,200/1,500) His stats dropped to 600 over 1,500.

"Well then," said Panik. "I'll just summon another Monster – the Dark King of the Abyss, in Attack Mode!" He played the card, and a skeletal, clawed fiend appeared. (1,200/800)

"But you won't fool me into attacking with that card facedown," he said. "Make your move!"

He's building up his forces, thought Mary. This next draw best be something good.

She smiled.

"I switch my Beaver Warrior into Attack Mode!" she said.

"What?" said Panik. That thing doesn't stand a chance against any of my Monsters!"

"It will for this round," said Mary. "I play the Shield and Sword card!"

"What? No!" gasped Panik.

"That's right," said Mary. "It benefits my Beaver Warrior, turning his stats to 1,500 over 600; but it's a disability to all three of your creeps."

As Panik watched, the Dark King's stats turned to 800 over 1,200, the Scarecrow's to 1,000 over 1,600, and the Headless Horseman's to 1,000 over 1,600.

"Now I can get rid of that accursed Horseman," said Mary. "Beaver Warrior, attack the Headless Horseman!"

The Beaver Warrior charged…

Panik grabbed his facedown card. "I play the Shift card!" he screamed. "Attack the Scarecrow instead!"

The Beaver Warrior halted; he turned and brought his sword down on the Scarecrow. It burst into a flurry of straw. Panik's Life Points fell to 500.

"Darn," said Mary.

"It was expensive, but my Horseman is still standing," said Panik.

"I'm not done with my turn yet," said Mary. "Here comes the Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" She put the card down, and the huge dragon appeared. (2,400/2,000)

"Nice play," said Panik. "But even mighty Dragons will succumb to my Horseman's curse!"

The Red-Eyes Attack Score fell to 1,200.

"Darn," said Mary. "Well, I'll end my turn by laying another card facedown."

"And now, with your turn over, the effects of your Shield and Sword wear off," said Panik. "Headless Horseman, attack the Beaver Warrior!"

"Not so fast," said Mary, reaching for one of her facedowns. "I counter with Negate Attack blocking his assault, and ending the battle phase for your turn!"

The Horseman halted.

"I'm beginning to get annoyed!" said Panik. "I'll finish by laying a card of my own facedown."

"Mary's holding out," said Pete.

"Yeah, but for how long?" said Clive. "She has to find some way to defeat that Horseman in order to have any chance. What do you think, Yugi?"

"I don't know," said Yugi. "Panik is using a different strategy than he used in my father's duel with him. Sort of. There is no telling what he is capable of at this point."

"Okay, Panik, the kid gloves come off," said Mary. "First I'm switching my Beaver Warrior to Defense."

She turned the card, and the Beaver Warrior sheathed his sword.

"Now I'm powering up my Dragon with the Mystic Plasma Zone!" She put down the Field Spell Card, and the Red-Eyes stats changed to 1,700 over 1,600.

"This should be enough to destroy that Horseman," said Mary. "Red-Eyes Black Dragon, inferno fire blast attack!"

The dragon breathed forth its gout of flame… but when the smoke cleared, the Horseman was unharmed!

"I had a Negate Attack of my own!" said Panik. "What's good for the goose is good for the gander!"

"Typical," said Yugi. "You claim to be the Master of Fear, Panik, but all you are doing is hiding behind defense after defense. You haven't the courage to duel without that Horseman protecting you, and you're setting up every possible way to defend the Horseman. You haven't changed one bit."

"You are very wise, Yugi…" said Panik. "But who cares?! Bleah!"

"Excuse me, we're dueling here!" said Mary. "And I'll lay another card of my own facedown to conclude my move."

"Fine," said Panik. "I'll play Monster Reborn, to bring back the Sewer Rat, in Attack Mode!" He placed the card down, and the vile Rat reappeared. (1,400/1,000)

"Aw, of all the Monsters he could have chosen," said Clive, holding his nose, "why THAT one?"

"And that will end my move," said Panik.

"Excuse me?" said Mary. "You aren't going to fool me into attacking that Rat with my Dragon – it will just lose more Attack Points."

"Well, if you don't attack it, I'll attack with it!" said Panik. "And either way, your Dragon will go down!"

"Well, in that case," said Mary. She picked up one of her facedown cards.

"I play Brain Control!"

"What?!" said Panik.

"That's right!" said Mary, putting the card down. The fiendish brain appeared and grabbed the Headless Horseman!

"Headless Horseman," she said. "Attack the Sewer Rat! Decapitating blade attack!"

The Horseman drew his sword, and sliced through the Sewer Rat! Panik's Life Point's fell to 300. Then the Horseman clutched his chest; his Attack Score fell to 1,200!

"Now I've not only destroyed your Rat and taken a chunk out of your Life Points," said Mary, "I've made your Horseman sick! Look at yourself, Panik – you're losing!"

Panik was clearly in a rage. He seethed with anger and then howled.

"Little wench, you will not defeat me!!" he yelled.

He drew from his deck.

"Now that your turn is over, I regain control of my Horseman, and I will make him stronger than ever! I play the Malevolent Nuzzler!"

He slammed the card down. A fiendish woman with green skin appeared over the grid, and her claws caressed the Horseman with a fiendish laugh. His Attack Score went up to 1,900.

"Headless Horseman, attack the Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" he yelled. "Decapitating blade attack!"

The Horseman galloped forward, and with one strike, beheaded the Dragon! It collapsed, and blood flowed. The Horseman laughed evilly. Mary's Life Points went down to 325.

"Now, just TRY to beat that!" said Panik.

Mary drew. She looked at the card.

Could this work? she thought. Could there be a limit to that thing's powers? One way to find out.

Hope it works, 'cause if it doesn't, I'm finished.

"I summon this Monster in Attack Mode," said Mary. "The Barrel Dragon!"

She put the card down, and the three-barreled cannon appeared. (2,600/2,200)

Panik started to sweat. Mary waited a few seconds.

The Barrel Dragon's Attack Score did not change.

"Ha!" said Mary. "I thought so. Your Horseman's curse may scare and terrify living creatures. But the Barrel Dragon is a Machine with no emotions! Your Horseman's curse is worthless against it! And that spells the key to victory… for me!"

"No…" said Panik.

"Barrel Dragon," said Mary, "attack the Headless Horseman! Plasma cannon attack!"

The Barrel Dragon fired its guns… the Headless Horseman screamed and was obliterated.

"Boy, that was therapeutic," said Mary.

Panik's Life Points fell down to zero.

"Way to go, Mary!" yelled Peter.

"Great shot, kid, that was one in a million!" yelled Clive.

Panik seethed with anger. His fists clenched…

This was what I was afraid of, thought Yugi. Panik tried to kill my father when he was beaten by him.

His hand went to his Puzzle. Well, if he tries anything…

As Panik stared at Mary, suddenly a beeping noise went off somewhere from his chair. He looked down…

And suddenly he calmed down. He shivered for a minute.

"Um, well, that's that," he said. "I guess this is yours…"

He took the Red Key out of his coat and tossed it to Mary. She caught it.

"But don't feel so self-confident!" he added. "There are five more Guardians for you two to face, and I'm far from the best one!"

He pushed a switch, and the Temple door from which they entered opened.

"Now go, go! Get out of my sight! Let the dead rest in peace."

"Fine with me," said Mary. "You were starting to get on my nerves anyway."

As the four of them left the Temple the door slammed behind them.

"What do you suppose could have frightened him like that?" asked Mary.

"I don't know," said Yugi. "But it would take a LOT to scare someone who's already dead."

The Spirit left him.

"Well, that's one down," he said. "I suggest we find a place to take it easy for awhile before we go looking for another Temple."

Back inside the so-called Chamber of Chills, Panik held his head in his hands. Behind across the room, a monitor switched on. He tried to ignore it.

"Panik," said a voice.

He didn't answer.

"Panik!" the voice shouted.

He sighed. "Yes, Miss Pegasus?" he said.

"I knew what you were intending to do to Mary," she said. "I saw it in your face. Did you learn nothing from what that boy's father did to you?"

Panik didn't answer.

"Consider yourself lucky I sent you that message before you did something you'd have regretted," said Anastasia. "Your job is to duel our guests, NOT injure them. Consider this your only warning – stop being such a sore loser. I won't warn you again. You are going to get more opponents soon. I don't mind you using your… skills of psychological warfare, but if anyone is hurt or dies…"

She held up her cane.

"…this thing can work on people like you just as well as it can work on the living. Is that clear?!"

"Y-yes ma'am," he said.

"Remember," said Anne, "you owe me more than you could pay back in a thousand years of afterlife, so you'd best start to follow the procedure I've set."

"It won't happen again," said Panik.

"Good," said Anastasia. "Now your next opponent won't be there for a while. Why don't you just relax and have a bite to eat… oh, that's right, you can't!"

She laughed as the monitor turned off, leaving her henchman in the darkness.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**SWITCHEROO (Spell Card)**

**Quickplay Spell**

**Image: **The front and back of a comical demon.

**Card Description: **Switch the Battle Position of 1 Monster you control.

******0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**SEWER RAT (Monster Card) ****Card Specs**

**Type:** Beast/Effect  
**Attribute:** Earth  
**Level:** 4  
**ATK:** 1,400  
**DEF:** 1,000

**Card Description:** Reduce the ATK of a Monster other than a Machine-Type or Zombie-Type that battles this card by 400 points.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**THE SCARECROW (Monster Card) ****Card Specs**

**Type:** Fiend  
**Attribute:** Dark  
**Level:** 4  
**ATK:** 1,600  
**DEF:** 1,000

**Flavor Text:** _Once a common farmland mainstay, this nightmarish creature has been brought to life by evil magic._

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**HEADLESS HORSEMAN (Monster Card) ****Card Specs**

**Type:** Fiend/Effect  
**Attribute:** Dark  
**Level:** 6  
**ATK:** 1,600  
**DEF:** 1,000

**Card Description: **Reduce the ATK of all opposing Monsters except Zombie and Machine-Type Monsters by half.


	17. Darkest Before the Dawn

**0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**Darkest Before the Dawn**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0**

After their watches said six PM, the group sat down to a makeshift dinner. Unsure of the ventilation and without fuel, they weren't able to make a fire.

"Boy, I love cold canned ravioli," said Mary, sarcastically.

"I have to admit it," said Clive, "the way you stood up to Panik and all of those creatures… weren't you scared at all?"

"Heck no," said Mary, nervously.

She put her head down.

"Well, maybe a little," she said. "I mean, I've never dueled against a dead man before. But I wasn't going to let him psyche me out."

"Let me tell you something, Mary," said Yugi. "It is like a wise man once said, the man who flees from danger thinks himself cowardly, but he is more likely wise as well. True courage is when you are afraid, but you face what you fear anyway.

"And I must say, you faced that walking horror film reject like a pro."

"Let's just hope that the other Key Guardian's aren't as tough," she said.

Then she paused.

"Who am I kidding? They're likely worse!"

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

The next day, the friends explored the maze of catacombs, this time with more care. Having found some colored markers in their bags, they marked symbols on the walls of each intersection, making sure they did go in circles or cover the same area twice. Clive carefully mapped out their progress on paper, using a ruler and an erasable pen.

Around noon, they came around a more decorated part of the catacombs. The reliefs on the walls came first, followed by statues and large fountains.

"What's with all the art?" said Clive.

"Maybe they're supposed to point us in the right direction," said Yugi. "Provide us with a clue…"

"Hey guys, look!" said Mary, pointing at a statue.

The statue was a marble depiction of, of all people, Maximillion Pegasus, complete with his Millennium Eye half hidden by his long hair. He was sporting a pleasant smile, and had his right arm stretched out towards them.

"Why would Anastasia put a statue of her father down here?" said Yugi.

"Huh," said Mary. "It kinda looks like he wants to shake hands with us."

"Maybe we should," said Clive, stepping forward. He clasped the statue's hand. "Pleased to meet you Mr. Pegasus!" he said.

As he shook, the statue's arm lowered and then rose again. A rumbling was heard, and a secret door opened about ten feet away.

The friends looked into the opening; a long corridor. A mist-shrouded hallway led beyond, and several torches were set in the walls.

"This must be the way to an important area," said Yugi. "Let's go."

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

At that moment, Anastasia was in her lounge, with her servant Lilith behind her. She poured brandy into a glass.

"Brandy, Lilith?" she offered. "It's good for the nerves."

"No thank you," said Lilith.

All of a sudden, an alarm rang out. An orange light flashed in the room. Anastasia put down the glass and grabbed her cane.

"Orange alert, Lilith!" she said. "Hurry!"

Anastasia ran towards her control room with Lilith in tow.

"What's an orange alert?" asked Lilith.

"One of our guests is approaching the Temple of the Orange Key," said Lilith. "And the Orange Key Guard is one that I have to keep an _especially_ good eye on. You'll see.

"First, let's see who our duelist is."

She turned on the screen, and saw the four friends.

"Ah, this should be interesting to say the least. He's sure to challenge Yugi – he'd think dueling Mary would be an insult to his stupid pride."

"But who is he?"

"You'll see."

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

The foursome went down the corridor, which seemed almost endless. It finally terminated at a large door – it was almost identical to the entrance to Panik's temple, but this door had a picture of an orange key painted on it.

They paused.

"Okay, Mary," said Yugi. "Once again, we don't know what or who lies behind this door. Whenever you're ready…"

"Bring it on!" said Mary.

"Okay," said Yugi. "One Duel Jewel each."

They deposited their Jewels in the slot, and slowly the door lifted.

They entered a chamber that was much more brightly lit than the Temple of the Red Key, but this one was no less spooky. There were torches all over the place, curtains hued the color of blood, and fierce-looking gargoyles along the walls. At the far end of the room was an altar of sorts made from black marble, flanked by burning censors, and on the floor was a giant pentagram. Opposite the altar was a large orange throne. The smell of strong incense filled the air.

Yugi's Puzzle activated itself on its own.

"Guys…" said Clive, who was shivering. "What sort of a place is this?"

"I don't know," said Yugi. "There is evil in the air…"

He noticed a large gong to the side of him, with a mallet hanging by a hook.

"Well," he said, "these things are usually used to call people, so…"

He took the mallet and rang the gong.

"Oh, oh, visitors…" said a timid voice. A man came out of the shadows from the other side of the room. He was a thin man, with balding gray hair, dressed in a flowing red robe.

"Um, hello," he said nervously. "Yugi and Mary, isn't it? Um, welcome, my name is Lucient."

"Huh," whispered Pete to Clive. "This guy looks like a pushover."

"We seek the Orange Key," said Yugi. "Are you in charge of that?"

"In a way," said the man, nervously tugging his collar. "Just a minute…"

He went to the altar and stood behind it.

"We know you get to choose who you want to duel," said Mary. "So what's your decision?"

Lucient looked up with a gleam in his eye.

"I never said that I was the Guardian…" he said.

"Then what…" started Mary.

Lucient threw two handfuls of orange powder on the two censors, and the flames from them shot up like roman candles. He started to glow, as did the pentagram on the floor.

He chanted:

_"Gone, gone, oh form of man,  
Rise the demon Ahriman!!"_

And with those words, he started to grow, and change. He swelled to twice his original size, and became more muscular than any man they had ever seen. Huge claws formed on his hands, and his skin became yellow and lumpy! His head changed the most: his mouth became a huge maw of fangs, his ears became huge and pointed, his hair became a white, tangled mane, and his eyes became glowing red with no pupils! Even his clothing changed, transforming into a maroon vest, a green tunic, and a purple cape with a high collar.

Before the four friends was a monster more fearsome than anything they had ever seen on a Duel Monsters card. Pete, Clive, and Mary clutched each other in horror. Only Yugi stood his ground

The creature looked at Yugi. "Well," he said, in a voice that was clearly inhuman, "if it isn't my old friend…"

Inside Yugi's mind, the Spirit spoke to him.

"Yugi, listen to me," he said.

"What?" said Yugi. "This doesn't look good."

"I know this creature," said the Spirit. "He's a demon that mortals once called Ahriman."

"You know him? How?"

"In the days of the Shadow Games, he was a big contender. He was practically unbeatable, and entire cities were destroyed as the result of the duels he participated in. I defeated him and banished him to his home realm, but he always managed to find a way to return and I'd have to do it again. Finally, I made the ultimate wager – my own soul. But I stated that if he lost, he'd be banished to a prison dimension forever. I won the duel…"

"Then how can he be back?"

"I don't know. But it appears Anastasia had something to do with it."

Yugi came back to awareness.

"You do not stand a chance against me," said Ahriman. "'Yugi' was it? Well, now that I have a human host like you do, I can finally have my revenge!"

"Nonsense," said Yugi. "I've beaten you before, and I'll do it again!"

"Uh, you understand what they're talking about?" said Clive.

"Then have a seat in that chair over there," said Ahriman. "I may not be allowed a Shadow Duel, but I have well adjusted to the modern conveniences!"

Yugi sat down in the cushioned throne, and Ahriman stood behind his altar. He waved his arms, and the floor where the pentagram was opened up, letting the huge duel station rise to the surface. A console swung in front of Yugi, and part of the altar flipped over, revealing Ahriman's console.

"You think Yugi can beat this guy?" said Clive.

"I don't know," said Mary. "How do you beat a ten-foot-three thing from Hell?!"

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

"Good God, Miss Pegasus," said Lilith. "Tell me that this guy is just a hologram!"

"God has nothing to do with him," said Anastasia. "And I'm afraid he's the real thing. But don't worry, so long as Lucient acts as his host body, he's reasonably under control."

_"Reasonably??"_ gasped Lilith.

"You see," said Lilith. "I freed Ahriman from his prison dimension, but bound him to the body of a volunteer – Lucient there. I promised Ahriman that if he served me as a Key Guardian, I'd give him complete freedom once this tournament is complete. However, he knows that if he doesn't follow the rules and steps out of line, I can send him right back to his prison in an instant. Even so, I have to keep his duels under steady supervision, and he knows I'm watching. You never know when his demonic hunger will get in the way of his sense of reason."

She chuckled. "But just between the two of us," she said. "I fully intend to send him back to his eternal imprisonment anyway just as soon as he's no longer useful… Demons hate having to serve mortals. I know well that whatever I do, he'll hate me for as long as I live, and better to have him where he can't get me!"

Lilith sighed. "I'd fell sorry for him," she said, "if he wasn't a creature of pure evil without any redeeming qualities."

"True," said Lilith. "Now let's see how well Yugi does."

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Back at the Temple, the demon glared at Yugi as the duel station roared to life.

"Little more than a toy, this thing," he said, "but it can be entertaining. Guess I'll go first…"

He put a card down.

"I summon Tainted Wisdom, in Attack Mode!" Above the grid, a large, dark brain appeared. (1,250/800)

"What?" said Clive. "Why would he start by playing such a weak Monster?"

"And I'll place a card facedown too," said the demon. "Your move."

"He must have something up his sleeve," said Mary. "Let's hope that Yugi can deal with it."

Yugi looked at his cards and took one from his hand. "I play Gaia, the Fierce Knight, also in Attack Mode!" he said, laying the card down. Gaia appeared on his dark horse. (2,300/2,100)

"But I'll refrain from attacking just now," said Yugi.

Can't risk losing Gaia, he thought. Who knows what that facedown is…

"Interesting move, Yugi," said Ahriman, "but it seems I've already led you into my trap! Ancient Brain, in Attack Mode!"

He put a card down, and a second monster appeared, a demonic creature with wings, a green robe, and a huge brain in place of a cranium. (1,000/700)

"What?" said Clive. "Neither of those two can beat Gaia…"

"Now," said Ahriman, "Tainted Wisdom and Ancient Brain, _fusion_!!"

"Huh?!" said Clive, Pete, and Mary.

Flames erupted around the two Monsters, and then they were engulfed by them. Yugi drew back.

"Now I get it," said Mary. "But what are they turning into?"

Out of the fire stepped a whole different type of Monster. Its face was a skull with huge horns, it wore a breastplate shaped like a skull, carried a matching shield, and bore a sword made out of bone! (2,650/2,250)

"Now, my Skull Knight," shouted the demon, "attack Gaia with bone sword-slash attack!"

The Monster charged forward and jabbed with his sword, impaling Gaia! As the Fierce Knight fell in a pool of blood, the Skull Knight laughed with a hollow voice. Yugi's Life Points fell to 1,650.

"You haven't changed, Ahriman," said Yugi. "Your tactics are just as sadistic as you are."

"It gets the job done," said the demon. "Now move!"

"I will," said Yugi. "I'll lay a card facedown; and now I'll summon the Machine King, in Defense Mode."

He put the cards down, and the huge robot appeared (2,200/2,000)

"Running scared of me already?" said Ahriman. "Typical. Skull Knight, attack that rustbucket!"

The Skull Knight charged.

"Not so fast, demon!" said Yugi, lifting up his facedown card. "I activate Spellbinding Circle!"

The Skull Knight stopped dead in its tracks. Its Attack Points fell to 1,950.

"What? No!" gasped Ahriman.

"You always did get drunk with power when you had the advantage," said Yugi. "That always led to your downfall. And now that it's my turn, I'll switch my Machine King to Attack Mode!"

He turned the card, and a nimbus of energy surrounded the Machine King.

Can't worry about his facedown anymore, thought Yugi. Have to try to even the score, no matter how risky.

"Machine King," commanded Yugi, "Rocket fists attack!" The robot's fists flew into the Skull Knight, and it burst into a pile of bones. Ahriman's Life points fell to 1,750.

"All right!" said Pete.

"Now I'll end my turn by playing another card facedown," said Yugi, "and summoning the Celtic Guardian, in Attack Mode."

He lay down the cards, and the armored elf appeared. (1,400/1,200)

"You won't intimidate me," growled the demon. "I'll first play my facedown Trap Card, Ultimate Offering, and sacrifice 500 Life Points in order to summon two Monsters at once!"

He put down the card, and his Life Points dropped to 1,250.

"Man, that was a gutsy move," said Clive.

"He's a demon," said Mary. "What do you expect?"

"And now," said Ahriman, "I will summon La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp in Attack Mode, while at the same time I will summon The Bistro Butcher, in Defense Mode!"

He put the two cards down. The hulking, green-skinned genie appeared on the forefront, and behind him appeared a red-skinned, ropy creature with a hook for one hand, and a cleaver in the other. (1,800/1,000), (1,800/1,000)

"Now, La Jinn," he commanded, "Attack the Celtic Guardian!"

The genie closed in on the Warrior…

Suddenly a chain with a blade attached appeared in the Guardian's hand, and caught the genie!

"What?!" shouted Ahriman

"My facedown card was Kunai with Chain," said Yugi. "Don't you ever learn? It halted your genie's advance!

"Now that it's my turn, I bring your Butcher out into the open, with Stop Defense!"

He put the Trap Card down, and the Butcher sprang up to attack position. Ahriman growled.

"Now, with the added power bonus that the Chain gives him, the Celtic Guardian is more than a match for that genie. Celtic Guardian, attack with sliver blade slash!"

The Guardian brought his sword down on La Jinn, and the Genie dissolved into vapor. Ahriman's Life Point's fell to 1,150.

"Now, Machine King," continued Yugi, "attack The Bistro Butcher!" The Machine King roared, and his fists flew into the Butcher. The Fiend exploded into slime. Ahriman's Life points fell to 750.

"Now, to end my turn, I'll build up my attack force further," said Yugi. "I summon Pumpking, the King of Ghosts, in Attack Mode!"

He put the card down, and the huge jack o'lantern appeared. (1,800/2,000)

All this time, Yugi's friends were laughing.

"Man, look at Yugi go!" said Clive.

"And to think we were afraid of this big loser," said Pete.

Ahriman paused. Then he turned. His fists clenched, and then flames started to surround him!

"Loser," he said. "_Loser?!_ I'll show you miserable worms who the loser is!"

He snatched a card from his hand and slammed it on the console.

"I… play… _Raigeki!!_" he shouted.

"Raigeki??" said Mary, Clive, and Pete at once.

All of a sudden, an explosion that seemed like nothing less than a small atomic bomb ignited on Yugi's side of the grid. When the smoke cleared, all that remained of his three Monsters was ash. Yugi's Life Points fell all the way to 175.

Ahriman howled with laughter. "Now who's the loser, you pitiful mortals?!" he goaded. "Since I played that card, I must skip my Battle Phase, but I'll lay a card facedown. Now make a move, I dare you!"

"That was a dirty move," said Yugi, drawing. "Buy I can recover. I play the Gift of the Mystical Elf, which will get back some of my Life Points."

He put down the card; the Elf appeared, and his Life Points went up to 1,175.

"Now I'll summon the Dark Magician Girl, in Attack Mode," he said. He placed the card, and the young sorceress appeared. (2,.000/1,700)

"But unlike you, I'm not stupid enough to risk her attacking when you have that facedown card. Make your move."

The demon chuckled. "Oh, I will," he said. "I'll first make a healing move myself, with Goblin's Secret Remedy!" He put the card down, and a green leaf appeared over the grid. His Life Points went up to 1,550.

"And now," he said with a toothy grin, "I summon… the Dark-Eyes Illusionist!"

He put a card down, and a very strange Monster appeared. It was a cloaked figure dressed in every color of the rainbow, with a single eye on his round, upside-down cone of a head, similar to the one on Yugi's Puzzle.

The numbers on Ahriman's screen read… 00 over 00!

"What?" said Clive. "That Monster has no Attack _or_ Defense!"

"Looks can be deceiving," said Mary. "I don't believe for an instant that that… thing is harmless."

"Very good perception, mortal," said Ahriman. "He stretched his hand out, and the Illusionist's eye began to glow. The Dark Magician Girl gave a cry, and then froze in place.

"The Dark-Eyes Illusionist's powers of mesmerizing magic renders even the strongest Monster as weak as a newborn infant!" he gloated.

Inside Yugi's mind, the Spirit spoke up.

"Yugi!" he said, "This is serious."

"I can see that," responded Yugi.

"More than you know. When your father and I dueled Maximilian Pegasus, he used this very same strategy.

"We have to destroy this Monster quickly, or what comes next might be too powerful to defeat!"

"Gotcha," said Yugi.

He came back to awareness.

"I summon the Giant Soldier of Stone, in Attack Mode!" he said. "He put the card down, and the huge stone Monster appeared.

"Now, Giant Soldier, attack the Illusionist!" he shouted. The Soldier charged, but then bounced off an invisible shield!

The demon laughed. "I had a Negate Attack waiting, just in case," he said, lifting up his facedown card.

Yugi cringed. "It's your move," he said.

"Indeed," he said, holding up a card. "And now I use this card: the Black Illusion Ritual!"

The lights in the room dimmed, and a golden altar bearing a single golden eye appeared. The Dark-Eyes Illusionist vanished.

"I sacrifice my Dark-Eyes Illusionist, to bring forth the mightiest Monster of them all," he laughed. "Arise, the mighty Relinquished!"

From the shadows, a horrible, hulking figure appeared. It was colored gray and white, perched in a spire, and possessing odd, wing-like appendages and a circular maw. It had two huge arms, ending in talons. (00/00)

"People," said Mary, "I have a feeling that this thing might be a hundred times worse than that Illusionist…"

"Relinquished," said Ahriman, "grab her…"

Suddenly the beast inhaled through its huge maw. The Dark Magician Girl screamed, and was swallowed whole! Yugi gasped.

"Yow!" shouted Clive. "That thing just ate the Dark Magician Girl!"

"Wait," said Mary. "But Yugi didn't lose any Life Points…"

"Exactly," said the demon. "Would you like to know why?"

Relinquished folded its wings, and the Dark Magician Girl was stuck to one of them! She was clearly in a lot of pain as she struggled, but it was clear that she was stuck tight.

"It is so pathetic how your Dark Magician Girl struggles to escape, Yugi," gloated the demon. "But now I can use her own power against you! Relinquished; pilfered power attack! Destroy the Giant Soldier!"

The Dark Magician Girl screamed, and Relinquished fired a beam of red light at the Giant Soldier of Stone, reducing it to pebbles. Yugi's Life Points fell to 475.

Inside his mind, the Spirit spoke up again.

"Okay Yugi, things just got a lot worse," he said.

"Tell me about it," said Yugi.

"Relinquished is a parasite," said the Spirit. "He's using the Dark Magician Girl's power to attack. Even worse, any attack we now make on Relinquished will be directed towards the Dark Magician Girl – and she's still considered _our_ Monster. Not to mention that our Life Points are perilously low."

"Okay," said Yugi. "So the only way to get rid of Relinquished safely would be to somehow strike indirectly."

He came back to reality. Have to trust the Heart of the Cards, he thought.

He drew, but what he got wasn't of much help. Got to stall, he thought.

"I'll play a card facedown," he said. "And I'll also lay a Monster facedown in Defense Mode."

He set the cards.

"Very well," said Ahriman, drawing. "I'll summon the Metal Guardian, in Attack Mode!"

He set the card down, and the hulking steel fiend appeared. (1,150/2,150)

"And I'll raise its Attack, by playing the Malevolent Nuzzler!"

He set the card down; the fiendish woman appeared and caressed the Metal Guardian. Its Attack went up to 1,850.

"Now, Metal Guardian, attack that facedown card!"

The Metal Guardian pounced, but it was halted in mid-leap! The three Waboku priests sprang up to block his attack.

"I had a Trap card ready too, demon!" said Yugi, revealing his facedown.

"Very well," said Ahriman. "Relinquished, pilfered power attack!"

The Dark Magician Girl screamed again, and Relinquished shot its beam at the card. A small Monster appeared, and was vaporized.

Ahriman burst out laughing. "A Kuriboh?!" he laughed. "You're grasping at straws to defend yourself, Yugi! It is only a matter of time before I destroy you!"

Yugi drew. "We'll see about that, you fiend," he said. "I just drew the card that will topple your mighty Relinquished!"

He showed him the card – it was Fissure.

"What?" said Ahriman.

"The Fissure card targets the Monster with the lowest Attack Score, and destroys it," said Yugi. "And technically, your Relinquished's Attack Score is nonexistent!"

He put the card down, and Relinquished burst in an explosion of slime!

"NOOO!!" yelled Ahriman.

As Relinquished burst, the Dark Magician Girl leapt free, and landed back on Yugi's side. Disgusted, she brushed the goo from her robes.

"Fortunately for you, that thing had no Attack Score, so you lose no Life Points," said Yugi. "But I freed my Dark Magician Girl and as you can see, she's more than a little pissed off at you! Now, Dark Magician Girl, destroy the Metal Guardian!"

With a grim look on her face, the Dark Magician Girl aimed her baton and fired! The Metal Guardian melted into slag. Ahriman's Life Points fell to 1,400.

"Now I'll end my move by reuniting her with her mentor," said Yugi. "Here comes the Dark Magician!" He put the card down, and the Dark Magician appeared beside his apprentice. (2,500/2,100)

"I think Yugi might be making a comeback," said Clive.

"Yeah," said Mary, "but Ahriman still has a good lead."

Ahriman drew. He chuckled… and then he laughed out loud.

"It's been a good match," laughed the demon. "But now I've drawn the card that will bring this duel to its tragic conclusion…"

He put the card down.

"I use Change of Heart!" he laughed.

Pete and Clive gasped.

"No…" said Mary.

"Yes…" said Ahriman. "And I'll use it to seize control of your Dark Magician!"

The Dark Magician walked over to Ahriman's side.

Surprisingly, Yugi never broke his poker face.

"Now, this attack will be enough to wipe out your remaining Life Points in the most ironic way!" gloated Ahriman. "You have no Trap cards set, and no way to avoid this attack. Dark Magician, attack the Dark Magician Girl!"

Seconds passed…

Nothing happened. The Dark Magician folded his arms.

"What?!" said Ahriman. "I said attack her, you big idiot!"

The Dark Magician gave him a snide look. The Dark Magician Girl giggled.

"Do you want to know why she's laughing at you, Ahriman?" said Yugi. "Because she knows what I've known ever since I first met you… _you're_ the big idiot.

"You see, you are a creature of pure, concentrated evil. You have no understanding of concepts like loyalty, friendship… or love.

"If you did, you'd know that even under the effects of Change of Heart, the Dark Magician would never attack his apprentice. She's like a daughter to him. And for your mistake, you just wasted your whole Battle Phase!

"You'd best finish your turn and finish it good, or it's all over!"

For the first time, the demon looked afraid. He scanned his cards. "I… I… I place a Monster… facedown in Defense," he said.

"Huh," said Yugi. "A novice duelist could tell that you're bluffing. And now that I've regained control of my Dark Magician… Dark Magician, dark magic attack! Attack that Monster!"

The Spellcaster pointed his staff and fired at the hidden Monster. The Ushi Oni appeared, and was blown to pieces.

"And now that you're defenseless," said Yugi. "It's payback time! Dark Magician Girl, dark magic attack! Blow him away!"

The Dark Magician Girl twirled her baton, and fired directly at Ahriman's altar, blasting him with a Direct Attack! Ahriman's Life Points fell all the way to zero!

"Yes, yes, yes!" shouted Mary. "He won!"

Ahriman seethed with anger. He roared, and flames enshrouded him.

In her control room, Anastasia raised her cane.

"That's my cue," she said. The knob glowed.

Suddenly, Ahriman keeled over, as if a pain had struck him in the chest.

In a voice that didn't match his apparent temper, he cried out:

_"Rise, rise, oh form of man,  
Gone, the demon Ahriman!"_

And with those words, he started to shrink. Within a few minutes, the demon was gone, replaced by the man who had welcomed them before the duel.

He gasped for breath, and struggled to stand.

"What happened?" said Yugi. "Where did he go?"

"It is… too complicated to explain," said Lucient. "But it doesn't matter… you are victorious."

He went to a wall and pushed a button. A secret panel opened. He took from it a key much like the red one they had gotten, but this one was orange.

"Here, take it," he said, holding it out to Yugi.

"Look," said Yugi, "I'd really like some answers about…"

"Please," said Lucient. "I am not allowed to explain how the process works. Suffice to say that Ahriman does not pose a threat to you any longer. Now please, take it and go."

The four friends left the Temple, and the door quickly closed.

"That was pretty intense, Yugi," said Mary. "Talk about courage!"

"I know," he responded. "I don't know what to make of Anastasia now. If she was responsible for summoning that fiend…"

He paused.

"Yes?" asked Mary.

"Then her power could be nearly immeasurable…"


	18. Every Rose Has its Thorn

**0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**Every Rose Has its Thorn**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0**

The next day, the foursome was again exploring and mapping the maze of catacombs, which seemed to grow as they explored. It seemed that just when they were done mapping one section, a door or gate appeared, opening into another place to explore. Some places were confusing dead-ends, while others were SO complex that they were not sure whether they led to something important or not. They were at least glad that the place seemed to be heated and ventilated, unlike standard dungeons – but that was small comfort for the nerve-wracking twists and turns that they had to navigate.

"I hate to say this," said Clive, as he tried to map their progress, "but this paper is not going to last forever…"

"Neither are these markers," said Mary, as she continued to draw the symbols on the walls.

"I wonder if any of our competitors have been around this way?" said Yugi. "If we run into any other duelists, they might be able to give us some help."

"The way this maze is set up," said Pete, "a hundred people could be wandering down here and never cross paths."

"I just hope that when we find the next Temple the Key Guardian isn't another walking nightmare," said Mary. "I haven't seen someone as hideous as Ahriman since I watched the _Nightmare on Elm Street_ marathon last Halloween."

"Good grief," said Clive. "Why on earth…"

"Someone dared me," said Mary. "Long story."

At that moment, they wandered into a large room. This room was different than the others, primarily because it had a skylight on the ceiling, about one hundred feet above. Mosaics of plants, trees, and suns were carved on every wall, and hieroglyphics were carved on one wall.

"Guys, I think there's something important about this room…" said Yugi.

"Look!" said Mary, pointing to the hieroglyphics. "They're changing!"

The symbols swirled around, and rearranged themselves to English:

_"To reach the Temple of Sol's redoubt,  
Reveal an image with comparable clout."_

"A riddle," said Clive. "What can it mean?"

"Hmm," said Yugi.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

In her control room, Anastasia was watching, with a glass of brandy in her hand. Baal was behind her.

"Come now Yugi," she said. "Prove to me that you can think in some way other than Duel Monster strategy."

"So, what's the answer?" said Baal.

"You'll see," said Anne. "I have no doubt he'll eventually guess it… it's only a matter of time…

"Still, if they do get in there, the Key Guardian is no pushover. Of all my apprentices, I always liked her best – she always follows one cardinal rule of Duel Monsters… never break the rules, but fight as ruthless as you can within them…"

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

"Wait a minute," said Yugi. "I know what 'Sol' is… it's a name for the sun."

"So how do we 'show an image of comparable clout'?" asked Mary.

"Hmm," said Yugi. "Wait… our Duel Monsters decks are full of pictures… 'images'. And seeing how the sun gives off light, maybe if we show a Monster Card with the Light Attribute to this wall…"

He took out his deck and searched through it.

"Here we are, the Mystical Elf," he said. "She's a Light Monster." He held the card up to the wall.

Nothing happened.

"Wait," said Mary. "There are two of us in this team." She took out her own deck and flipped though it. She took out a card.

"Here, Time Wizard is Light too," she said.

The two of them held the cards up; sure enough, a large section of the wall rose upward, revealing a corridor beyond. It was brightly lit, also having skylights overhead.

The four friends walked down the lit corridor, which stretched several hundred feet. Finally, it reached its terminus in a metal door… with a large, yellow key painted on it.

"Well, Mary," said Yugi. "Ready to take the next step?"

"Ready as ever," said Mary.

The two of them removed one Duel Jewel each, and dropped it into the slot. The door slowly opened.

When they walked into the room, their nostrils caught a whiff of fresh verdure and compost. Soft, easy music reached their ears. When their eyes adjusted to the bright light, they saw that they were in a greenhouse of sorts. They were in a virtual jungle of huge, potted plants, some of them familiar, some of them _very_ strange.

"Hello?" said Yugi. "Anyone here?"

"Very odd type of Temple," said Clive. "And it isn't too intimidating… it's actually quite pleasant…"

They made their way through the forest of huge plants. When they were halfway through, they didn't notice that a vine from one of the bigger plants start to creep towards Mary.

An inner voice told her to turn around, but it was two late; the vine grabbed her around the waist! She screamed.

"What the?!" said Yugi. He turned, and saw that the vine was dragging her towards a plant with a huge pod, lined with sharp teeth!

The three of them rushed towards it. "Let go of her you… thing!" shouted Yugi, grasping hold of her. But as he started to pull, another vine gabbed _him_! He pulled at it, but it was too strong.

"You're mulch, you big weed!" said Pete. He quickly searched the ground and picked up a hoe. "I'm going to chop you into salad greens!!"

The plant grabbed the hoe from him effortlessly, and broke it in half.

"Uh," stammered Pete. "About that 'weed' crack, I didn't mean…"

The monster shot forth a third vine and caught him. "CLIVE!!" he yelled.

"Do something!!" shouted Mary.

But Clive was already set to "do something." He leapt at the plant from behind, and grasped onto its stem.

"Okay, big guy," he said. "Let's see how you like having your leaves fed to y…"

And then the plant shook him off and he fell to the ground.

The monster raised its three captives and drooled, as if in hunger…

Then a sweet, feminine voice came from behind a row of bushes.

"Well, what has my little flytrap caught this time?" she said.

Into view came a woman dressed in a leotard that seemed to be made of green ivy leaves. She also wore bracelets, anklets (bare feet), and a headband that were also made of leaves. Her hair was dyed purple, and she wore green eye shadow and nail polish. Her eyes were deep lavender. In her hair, she wore a white rose.

"Hmm, a little big for flies," she said, laughing. "Come now, let them go… you know you aren't allowed to eat the guests…"

The plant moaned a little, and then gently let the three of them down. The leaf-clad woman picked up a portable picnic cooler.

"My sincere apologies," she said, as the four friends got up. "I must have forgotten to feed this guy."

She took from the cooler a raw steak and threw it to the flytrap. It snatched it from the air.

"Thanks," said Yugi, catching his breath. "And you are…"

"You may call me Belladonna," she said. "Mistress of poisons and venoms, and employed by Anastasia Pegasus as the Guardian of the Yellow Key."

She threw another chunk of meat to the plant. "You've come far in your journey," she said. "But just because I'm beautiful, don't believe for a minute that I'm any less _deadly_ than Ahriman was…"

"Deadly," said Mary. "As in 'deadly nightshade', another name for the belladonna plant."

Belladonna threw the last of the meat to the plant, and turned to Mary. "Exactly," she said, with a gleam in her eye. "And since you seem so smart, I think I will challenge _you_ in this contest."

Mary looked at Yugi.

"Be careful, Mary," he said. "If her dueling skills are anything like her skill in horticulture…"

"We'll just have to see, won't we?" said Belladonna. "This way."

She led them to an area of the greenhouse where the floor had been cleared away. She motioned to a throne with yellow cushions at the far end.

"Have a seat," she said to Mary. "The rest of you can watch over there."

She pointed to a marble bench. Yugi, Clive, and Pete sat down; Pete readied his camera.

Belladonna took a seat on a chair opposite Mary, and produced a yellow key, not unlike the two that they had previously won.

"I'll just keep this up here," she said, hanging it on a hook.

She inhaled deeply. "Ah, the smells of the kingdom of Flora…" she said. "The sweet fragrances of the plant kingdom empower me; everything from the smallest fern to the mightiest oak. It empowers my skills. Look around you, Mary… is it not beautiful, the plant life that surrounds us?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Most of these plants here are so infused with natural venoms so lethal that you'd die within minutes if you tried to eat them… and yet, they're still lovely. Gorgeous on the outside, deadly within. Nature is good at hiding its most dangerous creations. Why, during the Christmas season, lovers kiss under the pretty mistletoe and decorate their houses with beautiful poinsettias; but the animal who eats either of these festive holiday plants has just hours to live."

"Lovely," said Mary. "Are we going to talk all day, or are we going to duel?"

"Fine," Belladonna continued, "then Mary, prepare to fend off the onslaught of the Poisonous Perils of the Temple of Toxins!"

She threw a switch and the floor opened; the huge dueling grid rose to the surface, and consoles swung in front of both of them.

"Let's hope your dueling is better than your speech material," said Mary.

"LET'S DUEL!!" they both said.

The number 2,000 appeared on both of their sides. They both shuffled and drew.

"I'll let you have the honor of the first move," said Belladonna.

"Okay, here we go!" said Mary. "Flame Swordsman, in Attack Mode!" She put the card down, and the orange-clad warrior appeared. (1,800/1,600)

"Not bad," said Belladonna. "I'll play a card facedown, and send out Kuriboh in Defense Mode." She put down the two cards, and the little, furry Monster appeared on her side. (300/200)

All four of the friends gave a look of shock.

"What the?" said Mary. "Why on earth did you send out THAT piece of fluff? It's hardly worth my Swordsman dulling his sword on!"

"Does that mean you aren't going to attack it?" said Belladonna.

"Wait," said Mary. "I see your strategy… that facedown card is a Ritual Card, and you're planning to use that Kuriboh as an offering. I can see right through you!

"Flame Swordsman, flaming sword of battle!" she shouted. The Swordsman brought his blade down on the tiny fiend, and it vanished.

"Ha!" said Mary.

"Lovely," said Belladonna. "But I don't think your Swordsman looks too happy about it."

"What?" said Mary. She looked, and saw that the Flame Swordsman was clutching his chest. Then he turned green in the face, and collapsed. Mary's Life Points fell to 1,550.

Belladonna laughed, and held up her facedown card. It had a picture on it of several purple spheres.

"Oh no!" said Yugi. "I know that card…"

"This was no Ritual Card," said Belladonna. "I infected that Kuriboh with the Crush Card virus!

"It infected your Flame Swordsman, and now it's infecting your entire deck! Now if you summon a Monster with an Attack Score greater than 1,500, it will wither and die on the spot!

"You want to continue, or do you want to just give up now?"

"I'm not though yet!" said Mary. "I'll conclude my turn by playing Hero of the East in Defense."

She put the card down, and the armored Warrior appeared. (1,100/1,000)

"Man, now what?" said Clive. "That was a dirty move…"

"Dirty, but completely fair I'm afraid," said Yugi. "Now Mary is limited to her weakest Monsters… and her Trap Cards…

"But don't count her out just yet… Mary is crafty; she has a lot of her dad's guile in her. She may yet be able to pull a victory out of this.

"You hear that Mary?" he spoke out. "We won't give up on you! It isn't hopeless!"

"We'll see about that," said Belladonna, drawing. "Darkworld Thorns, in attack Mode!"

She put the card down, and an ugly carnivorous plant with yellow flowers appeared. (1,200/900)

"With your deck crippled," said Belladonna, "I have a great deal more options with mine. Darkworld Thorns, thorny tendrils attack!"

The huge plant shot forth its vines and tore the Hero of the East apart.

"That's my turn," said Belladonna. "Now play a Monster, if you've even GOT one that you can play!"

Mary drew. Well, she thought. That's certainly a lucky draw.

"I play Zanki, in Attack Mode!" she said. She put the card down, and the Warrior in red armor appeared. (1,500/1,700)

Belladonna drew back.

"This guy has an Attack just low enough to avoid your virus," said Mary, "and he'll take care of that pathetic pod nicely. Zanki, prune that plant! Katana blade attack!"

Zanki leapt up and cleaved the Darkworld Thorns in two! The pod burst, and the Warrior leapt back with yellow slime dripping off his sword. Belladonna's Life Points dropped to 1,700.

"Humph, a temporary setback," said Belladonna, drawing. "You want to hear a little botanical lesson?"

"Does this look like we're at school?" said Mary, sarcastically.

"I named myself after the belladonna herb," said her opponent. "A plant so poisonous that it is known as the deadly nightshade. The plant is so toxic that if any animal eats it, the poor thing will die in agony within an hour. But do you know what common, widely loved, utterly delicious plant is a _very_ close relative of the deadly nightshade?"

She paused to see if anybody would answer. When nobody did, she raised a card and continued.

"Why, none other than the common tomato! Scrumptious in salads, pasta sauces, and even Duel Monsters! Go Mystic Tomato!"

She placed the card down, and a familiar Monster arose – a huge tomato with a laughing face. (1,400/1,100)

"My turn is over," said Belladonna.

What the…? thought Mary. Hey, I remember that Monster from my duel with Jackie…

"Oh, no you don't!" said Mary. "You won't fool me into attacking that Tomato; I know what will happen! If Zanki destroys the Mystic Tomato, you get to bring nearly any Dark Monster out of your deck that you want. And I not going to risk finding out what you have waiting in there!"

"Suit yourself," said Belladonna. "Then I'll just have it attack _him_ on my next turn. It doesn't matter who initiates the attack, and it will only cost me one hundred Life Points!"

She's right, thought Mary. And I don't want to know what she'll take out of her deck. She looked at her deck. But maybe I'll have a surprise for Miss Belladonna prima donna!

"My move will consist solely of laying a card facedown," she said. "Now move!"

"Fine," said Belladonna. "Mystic Tomato, vegetable vines attack!"

The Tomato whipped forth its vines…

But before they reached Zanki, they turned back on themselves, and hit the Tomato! It burst into an explosion of red pulp!

Mary laughed, and lifted up her card. "You made a sloppy move there, sister!" she said. "I set the Mirror Force Trap Card. Now, because the Tomato was destroyed by a Trap rather than battle, its effect doesn't take effect! And might I add, you just lost more than a hundred Life Points!"

Belladonna sneered, as her Life Points fell to 1,250.

"Alright!" said Clive. "Mary's in the lead!"

"Go Mary!" shouted Pete.

"One card facedown," said Belladonna. "And I'll end my turn by summoning The Thing That Hides In Mud in Attack Mode!"

She placed the cards, and a huge, muddy thing with arms rose on the grid. (1,200/1,300)

"Fine, it's your funeral," said Mary. "Zanki, katana blade attack!"

"Mary, wait!" said Yugi.

Zanki swung his sword at The Thing, but he was halted in mid-swing.

"Hated to use up my Negate Attack so soon," said Belladonna, holding up the Trap Card. "but what else could I use it for?"

Boy, I was lucky that trap wasn't something deadlier, thought Mary. Got to start acting more cautious – there's a lot riding on this duel.

She put a card down. "I'm playing Masaki the Legendary Swordsman in Defense Mode," she said, "and that will end my turn."

The silver-armored Warrior appeared with his sword. (1,100/1,100)

"Now I get serious," said Belladonna. "I'm playing the Black Rose Briar, in Attack Mode!"

"The what?" said Mary.

As Belladonna put the card down, and a huge rose bush with black roses sprouted from the grid. In the center was a very large rose with a fanged maw. (1,800/1,000)

"These aren't the type of roses you bring to a date!" said Belladonna. "Now, Black Rose Briar, attack Zanki! Poison petals attack!"

The deadly plant let lose a blizzard of black petals that literally consumed Zanki. Mary's Life Points fell to 1,250.

"And now," said Belladonna, "Thing That Hides In Mud, attack Masaki! Mud throwing attack!"

The mud heap hurled a huge glob of mud that enveloped Masaki, literally disintegrating him.

"Ha!" said Belladonna. "Pretty soon you're going to run out of useable Monsters, and then you will fall to my vile venom!"

"Hmm," said Mary, looking at her cards. "Well, I don't have any Monsters in my hand that can take down those two… so I'll just borrow one of yours! I use Brain Control!"

"What?" said Belladonna.

Mary slapped down the card, and the fiendish brain appeared. It seized the Black Rose Briar!

"Don't worry, I won't break it," laughed Mary. "But my Spell Card lets me control it for one turn! Now, Black Rose Briar, attack The Thing That Hides In Mud with poison petals attack!"

The Briar shot forth its storm of petals, and The Thing was eroded into dust! Belladonna's Life Points fell to 750.

"Wow, look at Mary go!" said Pete.

"Yeah," said Clive, "but she's quickly running out of good Trap and Spell Cards. Let's hope she has enough to last to the end…"

"And I'll end my turn by summoning the Dream Clown, in Attack Mode!" said Mary, laying a card down. The colorful jester appeared. (1,200/900)

"You're a fool," sneered Belladonna. "I'm regaining control of my Black Rose Briar, and now it will cream that clown! Attack my Rose Briar!"

Nothing happened.

"What?" she said. "Attack you stupid sprout!"

"It can't hear you, Bell," said Mary. "It can't hear much of anything, seeing as my Dream Clown can hypnotize any Monster that faces it."

Belladonna looked, and it was true – the Clown had its mesmeric eyes locked on the Briar!

"You really should have made another summoning," said Mary, "but now you've just wasted your Battle Phase!"

Belladonna was clearly angry now.

"I'll first heal using Red Medicine," she said. She put the Spell Card down, and her Life Points went up to 1,250.

"Now, I'll lay one card facedown, and summon the Bean Soldier, in Attack Mode!"

She put down the cards, and the Bean Soldier appeared. (1,400/1,300)

Mary drew.

Hmm, she thought. Last time I used this guy he messed up… but I don't have another Monster who'll survive the virus in my hand, and next turn those two Plants will demolish me… I have to take the chance.

"Okay," said Mary, putting a card down. "You like plants, so I'm summoning the master of growth… go, Time Wizard!"

Belladonna and Mary's friends gasped as the clock-like sorcerer appeared.

"Uhh," said Clive, nervously. "That thing screwed up in her fight with Panik…"

"And if it does now, she'll lose," said Pete.

"Have hope people," said Yugi. "Our luck has taken us this far… I have a feeling that it will pull thought now."

Belladonna tried to look less nervous than she was. "You're going to fire that up and leave it all to luck?" she said. "You've got a lot of guts, Mary…"

Her eyes narrowed.

"I _like_ that!" she continued.

"Well, let's just see if my 'guts' pan out!" said Mary. "Time Wizard, time roulette, now!!"

The arrow on the Time Wizard's scepter started to spin…

Mary started to sweat. So did all three of her friends.

It spun. And spun and spun and spun…

"Geeze, is it ever going to stop!" said Clive.

"The normal time for the Time Wizard's spin is about thirty seconds," said Yugi. "And according to my watch, it's time is about up…"

The arrow slowed…

It stopped… the arrow came to a slow stop on a skull…

"Yes!" said Belladonna.

…and then with a "DING" it inched onto a crown!

"YES!!" shouted Clive.

"_Time Magic!!_" shouted the Wizard.

The Time Wizard raised his staff, the Dream Clown vanished, and the time warp opened! A furious maelstrom, more real than ever, opened over the entire room, as the eons started to pass in the span of seconds!

"Wow!" said Pete, snapping pictures. "Every newspaper in the country is going to be begging for these when we get back!"

And Belladonna's two plants quickly felt it. They grew, blossomed, went to seed, and then rotted into foliage before their eyes! Her Life Points dove to 450.

When it was all over, the Dream Clown reappeared and touched down on Mary's side of the grid.

"Your plants' time just ran out!" said Mary. "And since my Time Wizard protected my Dream Clown from the spell, his Direct Attack will win this duel for me! Dream Clown, take her down with a battering baton attack!"

The Dream Clown twirled his baton and rushed forward; Belladonna gritted her teeth…

But then the floor gave way below him and he screamed! A hissing noise and a rancid smell was heard.

"You forgot that I still had a facedown card on the field, Mary," said Belladonna. "My Acid Trap Hole did that clown in!"

Mary slapped herself in the face, as her Life Points fell to 950.

She drew.

Huh, she thought. I totally forgot about this guy. If I play him right, I might just be able to stall long enough to win this thing…

"I'll conclude my turn by playing Double Pinaska in Attack Mode!" she said, laying a card down.

A figure appeared on the grid. He looked like a Spaniard in a leather jerkin, carrying two large machetes. (1,500/1,500)

Hmm, thought Yugi. I'd almost forgotten she had that Monster. Let's hope it works out…

"How do you like my Double Pinaska?" said Mary. "He's not vulnerable to your virus, and he's got two blades pointed squarely in your direction!"

Belladonna drew… and smiled.

"Well then, you clearly don't play poker very much then!" she said. "Behold, in Attack Mode, the Vampire Flytrap!"

She placed the card down, and a huge plant began to grow from the grid. Thick vines came first, followed by lavender flowers, and then four huge pods with fanged jaws! The thing was ten feet tall and fifteen wide! (2,450/0)

Clive gasped.

"Four of a kind always beats a pair!" said Belladonna. "And this Monster has enough power to devour your Pinaska and win this duel! Vampire Flytrap, death pod attack!"

"Man, I've gotta get a photo of this…" said Pete.

"Pete, that thing's gonna kill Mary!" said Clive.

"Maybe not…" said Yugi.

One of the pods bore down on the Warrior…

"Double Pinaska!" said Mary. "Counter it!"

The Warrior raised his machetes in front of him, and the charging pod was brought to a halt!

"What?" said Belladonna.

"My Double Pinaska can deflect one attack per duel," said Mary. "Regardless of how powerful it is."

"Clever," said Belladonna. "But now that he's done it, my Vampire Flytrap can annihilate him next round… and I doubt you have any other Monster that can stand up to it AND my virus!

"Make your move…"

She isn't far off, thought Mary. There's one card in my deck that can help me… C'mon Heart of the Cards, work with me here…

She drew. She looked at the card…

"Sorry, Belladonna, but you aren't going to get another turn," said Mary. "I can handle that oversized azalea with what I have here."

"What?" said Belladonna. "That swordsman can't defeat my Flytrap…"

"He'll be able to in a minute," said Mary. "Let me show you a trick that my father showed me."

She showed her the card she had drawn – it was the Shield and Sword Spell Card.

"Gah! No!" said Belladonna.

Mary put the card down. "As I'm guessing you know, this card switches the Attack and Defense scores of every Monster on the field," she said. "It doesn't effect Double Pinaska, since his Attack and Defense are equal, but it will cripple your Flytrap, making its Attack score one big goose-egg!"

Belladonna stared in disbelief as the Flytrap's stats switched to 0 over 2,450.

"Sure, it has a pretty powerful Defense now," said Mary, "but it isn't in Defense Mode, so a fat lot of good it will do you! Double Pinaska, attack the Vampire Flytrap with double slashing blade attack!!"

Double Pinaska leapt up, and with two swipes, he lopped off all four of the monstrous plant's "heads." The body of the plant fell to the ground with a crash! Belladonna's Life Points were drained to zero.

Yugi and Clive got up and cheered; Pete had been busy getting a picture of the killing blow.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

"Well," said Belladonna, "I gave it my all, and you still beat me. My poison proved too weak for your tremendous constitution."

She handed over the Yellow Key. "You truly deserve this."

"Thanks," said Mary. She turned to her friends. "Three down, three to go guys."

"Yes," said Belladonna. "Now if you don't mind, I have plants to water and feed… I don't want my pet carnivorous plant to attack any other duelist who come in like it did to you."

She chuckled. "If it ever actually ate anyone, our insurance company would never believe it!"

"A regular comedian," said Clive as they walked out.

As they walked out of the Temple, they noticed through the skylights that the sun was starting to set.

"Well, who's hungry?" said Clive. "Maybe we should eat when we get back to that room with the riddle. What do you guys feel like?"

"Anything except vegetables," said Mary.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

In her control room, Anastasia watched their movement.

"You know, Baal," she said. "I kind of feel like Mary does; after seeing all those Plant Monsters, I could use a nice steak myself."

"I'll tell the chef to get on it," said Baal. "Incidentally, Miss Pegasus, aren't you a little worried that they're getting through your Guardian's so easily?"

"If I'm worried about anything, what business is it of yours?" said Anne. "I'll do the worrying, because I have the most to worry about! Now go do what I told you to!"

She lowered he sunglasses a little as she said the last words.

"Uh, yes ma'am," stammered Baal. He rushed out of the room.

"Idiot," said Anastasia, leaning back in her chair. "I'd get rid of him if I didn't need his help… presently. He doesn't know just how close he came to real disaster after his dumb idea with the curse. But as soon as I can do without him…

She took a handkerchief out of her pocket and rubbed the knob of her cane.

"Ka-zap!" she said, pointing it in the direction where he left.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**BLACK ROSE BRIAR (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Plant/Effect  
**Attribute:** Dark  
**Level:** 4  
**ATK:** 1,800  
**DEF:** 1,000

**Flavor Text: **_This deadly plant lures prey close with its sweet scent and then strikes with lethal poison._

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**DOUBLE PINASKA (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Warrior/Effect  
**Attribute:** Dark  
**Level:** 4  
**ATK:** 1,500  
**DEF:** 1,500

**Card Description: **Once, while this card is face-up on the field, you can negate the attack of 1 of your opponent's Monsters.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**VAMPIRE FLYTRAP (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Plant/Effect  
**Attribute:** Dark  
**Level:** 5  
**ATK:** 2,450  
**DEF:** 0

**Flavor Text: **_A giant, multiheaded, undead creature that feeds on living flesh, some say that this hideous plant is spawned in the depths of Hades._


	19. The Sum of its Parts

**0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**The Sum of its Parts**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0**

"Hmmm," said Mary, as the four friends were wandering the maze again.

"You notice anything?" said Clive.

"Is it just me," said Mary, "or did anyone else notice that this part of the maze has become more orderly? It's like the pathways have been laid out in a grid of some sort."

The friends looked ahead. A four-way intersection was coming up.

They reached it, and sure enough, as they looked down both ways, they saw passageways at even intervals.

"This should be easy," said Mary. "If my hunch is correct, we just have to follow in a strait line until we reach the edge of the grid – then we follow along the edge until we reach our goal. Wanna try it?"

"It sounds like a good idea…" said Yugi.

So, with increased hustle, they pressed on ahead; after about fifteen minutes, after passing several four-way intersections, they came to a solid wall, with passageways going left and right.

"Pick a direction," said Yugi to Mary. "You seem to be getting us there."

"Um, right!" she said.

They followed the right passageway for about ten minutes… and then stopped short. In a large outcropping in the wall was a large statue – a miniature version of the Egyptian Sphinx, about ten feet high and twenty feet long.

"Um…" said Clive.

Suddenly, the sphinx's eyes opened, and green light from them lit the whole corridor! The statue started to speak!

_"Answer me and proceed,"_ it said. _"A year has one, a decade has two, a century has three, a millennia has four. What do I speak of, tell me, I implore."_

"What's a sphinx without a riddle?" said Clive.

"C'mon, think guys," said Peter. "There's likely the entrance to a Temple around here."

"Year, decade, century, millennia," said Yugi. "Of course! It's a trick question… syllables!"

The glow from the sphinx's eyes went out. Slowly the statue lowered into the floor, and the wall behind it opened.

"You know guys, I always got A's in English class," said Yugi.

"Yeah, well don't get too smart yet," said Mary. They entered the doorway, into the long corridor.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

In her control room, Anastasia was watching.

"'Don't get smart' you say, Mary," she said. "Well, you'd both be at your smartest now. You got that riddle without trying – but now you'll have to duel with one of my smartest…"

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

At the end of the corridor, the friends reached another metal door, this one with a picture of a green key on it.

"Ready Mary?" said Yugi, removing one of his Jewels.

"Bring it on," said Mary, removing hers.

They deposited the Jewels in the slot, and the door slowly opened.

They entered a brightly lit room, which at first looked like a gallery of some sort. Large paintings lined the east, north, and west walls. They all had green frames.

The looked at the painting directly to the left of them – it depicted an oriental sage, and the name "Lao-Tzu" was engraved below it. Next to the painting was a depiction of a similar man, and the name "Confucius" was engraved below it.

Next to them were paintings of Socrates, Plato, and Aristotle, followed by other great thinkers – Hippocrates, Aesop, and St. Thomas Aquinas, as well as figures they couldn't recognize.

As they went down the line, the paintings depicted figures from later periods. There was Galileo, Copernicus, Isaac Newton, and Leonardo DaVinci.

Finally, on the east wall were visages of modern geniuses; Louis Pasteur, Thomas Edison, Dr. Jonas Salk, Albert Einstein, and the last painting on the wall, Dr. Stephen Hawking.

"What sort of a Temple is this?" said Clive, at last.

"You are in the Temple of Knowledge," said a feminine voice, its accent heavily British.

They turned around and saw a woman dressed in a black business suit; she wore gold-rimmed glasses, and her black hair was tied in a ponytail that hung down to her waist. She must have just entered via some doorway, because she certainly hadn't been there before.

"And you are?" said Yugi.

"Call me Medulla," said the woman. "As in Medulla Oblongata. I'm the Green Key Guardian, and chief of research for Industrial Illusions.

"You like my paintings, do you not? Each of the men and women depicted in these oils and canvas masterpieces are among humanity's greatest minds, its exemplars of knowledge. I could only be happy surrounding myself with such depictions… they serve as mentors and inspirations."

"You're that smart, are you?" said Yugi, with a snide look.

"Well, I don't like to brag," said Medulla, "but I graduated from Yale with multiple honors, I hold doctorates in several fields, commendations and honorary degrees from ten universities…"

"Then why bother with a game like Duel Monsters?" said Mary.

"Ah, glad you asked," said Medulla, taking a seat in the chair at the far end. "You see, the mysteries of ancient Egypt have long held an interest to me – their culture held some of the greatest scientists of their time period… and no doubt, their greatest mystery is that of the legendary Shadow Games! I have done much research into these mysterious rituals on which the modern game was based, how Egyptian nobles somehow summoned demons for games of mortal combat…"

She smiled. "To unravel their secrets would be my crowning achievement."

She looked at Yugi. "When Anastasia told me that you would be participating in the tournament, I hoped beyond hope for the chance to duel against an actual holder of one of the legendary Millennium Items." She produced the Green Key from her pocket. "Will you accept my challenge, Yugi Muto Jr.?"

She smiled.

"Not that you have a choice if you don't want to be disqualified…"

Yugi waved his hand over the puzzle, and the Spirit merged with him. "You want to see the power of my Millennium Puzzle?" he said. "Then you will get your wish. But expect nothing less than a duel unlike any other!"

"Fine," said Medulla. She took a remote from her pocket, and hit a button on it. The floor opened up, and the huge dueling station emerged.

Yugi took a seat in the chair opposite Medulla, and like before, the console swung into place.

"Incidentally," said Medulla, "do not expect me to hold back. My dueling skills are just as good as you'd expect from a genius."

"We'll see," said Yugi. "You have brains, but true dueling comes from the Heart!"

"LET'S DUEL!!" they both said.

The numbers 2,000 appeared on both sides of the station.

Peter adjusted his camera. "What do you think guys?" he said. "What do you think this Medulla character is capable of?"

"If you ask me," said Mary. "She'll have packed her deck with the trickiest Magic and Trap cards, as well as some powerful Effect Monsters. Yugi will have to be crafty to beat her."

"I'll let you make the first move," said Medulla.

"Very well," said Yugi. "Celtic Guardian, in Attack Mode!" He lay the card down, and the sword-wielding elf appeared. (1,400/1,200)

"Hmph," said Medulla. "Giant Germ, in Attack Mode." She put down the card, and a huge, purple sphere covered with boils and warts appeared, hovering over her side of the grid. (1,000/100)

"Huh?" said Yugi.

"You look a little nervous," said Medulla. "And your Celtic Guardian looks a bit shaky too. I don't see why - that Germ shouldn't be much of a problem for him. After all, it only has 1,000 attack points to his 1,400."

"True," said Yugi, "but I don't believe for a second that your Germ is as harmless as it seems. I won't attack… I'll simply place one card facedown, and that will be all for me this turn."

"Fine," said Medulla. "It only lets me use some strategy. I summon the Stone Ogre Grotto in Attack Mode." She put the card down, and the huge behemoth made of boulders appeared. (1600/1,500)

"Now, Giant Germ, attack the Celtic Guardian!" she commanded.

"What?" said Yugi.

As the Germ closed in on the Guardian, he swung his sword and it burst. Medulla's Life Points fell to 1,600.

"Okay, I'll bite," said Yugi. "Why did you do that?"

"Take a look at your own score," said Medulla.

Yugi looked – his Life Points fell to 1,500.

"The Germ's destruction inflicts 500 points of Direct Damage to your Life Points," said Medulla. "I lost some, but you lost more. And I'm not done. Stone Ogre Grotto, attack the Celtic Guardian with boulder bash punch!"

The huge Ogre slugged the Guardian, and he was sent flying backwards, nearly crashing into Yugi before he vanished. Yugi's Life Points fell to 1,300.

At that point, Yugi chuckled.

"What's so funny?" said Medulla.

"You claim to be a genius, Medulla, but you just used the wrong strategy there," said Yugi.

"What do you mean?"

"You were so anxious to show off the Giant Germ's effect – possibly due to ego – that a far better strategy slipped your mind. If you had instead attacked with the Stone Ogre Grotto first, you would have left me open to a _full_ Direct Attack with that Germ, bringing my Life Points down to 800. Then on the next round, you could have sacrificed the Germ, and the score would be 300 to 1,600 in your favor. You just made a sloppy move, which could cost you the match!"

Medulla stared for a minute.

"He's right," said Mary.

"Curses!" said Medulla. "Well, I'll just lay a card facedown to end my turn."

"Then I summon Curse of Dragon, in Attack Mode!" said Yugi. He put the card down, and the yellow winged dragon appeared. (2,000/1,500)

"And now I'll use MY facedown card, the Harpie's Feather Duster, to dust off that Trap Card you put down!"

The feather duster appeared in midair, and the light around Medulla's card went out.

"What?!" said Medulla. "My Mirror Force! How did you know I'd set a Trap?"

"Duelist's intuition," said Yugi. "Now, Curse of Dragon, inferno breath attack!"

The dragon shot its foul breath at the Stone Ogre Grotto, and it burst into stones. Medulla's life points fell to 1,200.

"Yeah!" said Clive. "Yugi's in the lead now!"

"Not for long," said Medulla. "I play one card facedown, and play the Baby Dragon in Attack Mode!" She put the cards down, and the tiny dragon appeared, with the numbers (1,200/700)

Oh no, thought Yugi. There's only one reason anyone plays that Monster – to use the Time Wizard with it. I should attack it – but there's that facedown card… have to take the risk…

"Curse of Dragon, attack Baby Dragon!" he said. The larger dragon took a deep breath…

But before it could attack, it was snared by a circle of light!

"Ha, you fell for it!" said Medulla. "My Spellbinding Circle caught it dead in its tracks!"

Yugi sneered, as Curse of Dragon's Attack score fell to 1,300.

"I never did like the Time Wizard," said Medulla. "A true scientist leaves nothing to chance. So I'll use this Equip card – Dragon Treasure!"

She put the card down, and Baby Dragon's Attack went up to 1,500.

"Now, Baby Dragon, fiery embers attack!" she yelled. The tiny dragon breathed a gout of flame, which incinerated Curse of Dragon. Yugi's Life Points fell to 1,100.

"Like David slaying Goliath," she said. "Now I'll just shift my Baby Dragon to Defense Mode, and summon this Monster, a favorite of all science fiction fans – UFO Turtle, in Attack Mode!"

She turned the first card, and put a card down, and a strange-looking turtle appeared, hovering over the grid. Its shell looked like a metal spaceship with blinking lights. (1,400/1,200)

"I'll end my turn there."

She's tricky, thought Yugi, but I think I can still come from behind.

"I summon Pumpking the King of Ghosts, in Attack Mode!" he said. He put the card down, and the enormous Zombie appeared, with the numbers (1,800/2,000)

"Pumpking, attack that UFO with vicious vines attack!" he shouted. "The Zombie shot forth its vines, and the UFO Turtle exploded. Medulla's Life Points fell down to 800.

But then a message flashed on Medulla's console.

"Clever," she said, picking up her deck. "But with the UFO Turtle's destruction, I can now search my deck for any Fire Monster I want, with an attack of 1,500 or less…"

"Darn," said Mary. "Like I said, lots of effect Monsters…"

"And I chose this one, the Bunsen Burner!" She put down a card, and a silvery android surrounded by flames appeared. (1,300/1,000)

"And now I'll use this equip card – Salamandra!" she put down the Equip card and the Bunsen Burner burned fiercer, it's attack score going up to 2,000.

"Bunsen Burner, attack Pumpking with burning blaze attack!" The android shot forth its flames, which roasted the Zombie. Yugi's Life Points fell to 900.

"And now the tide turns," said Medulla. "Or should I say, burns! So Yugi, you have something that can stand up to that?"

Yugi drew.

"Summoned Skull, in Attack Mode!" he shouted. The bony demon rose out of the grid. (2,500/1,200)

"Oh…" said Medulla.

"Summoned Skull, lightning strike attack!" yelled Yugi. The demon powered up, and shot its lightning storm at the android. It exploded in a fiery burst. Yugi's friends were nearly knocked off their seats. Medulla's Life Points fell to 300.

"Sometimes brute force can be superior to I.Q.," said Yugi.

"We'll see about that," said Medulla. "You think you have me on the ropes, but this duel is far from over." She looked at her cards. "I'll pass for this turn," she said, drawing.

She's planning something, thought Yugi. Oh well.

"Summoned Skull," he said, "attack Baby Dragon!" The Skull shot forth its lightning bolts, and incinerated the Dragon.

Medulla drew. "I lay a Monster facedown in defense, and that is all for my turn," she said. A silhouette appeared on the grid.

"You don't scare me," said Yugi. "Summoned Skull, attack!"

The Skull shot forth its lightning bolts…

And as they reached its target a vase with a ginning, one-eyed face appeared. It cackled before it was destroyed.

"A Morphing Jar!" said Yugi.

"Yes," said Medulla, "and you know what that means."

Both of them discarded their cards and made five draws. Medulla smiled.

"I lay one card facedown," she said. "And I summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior in Attack Mode!"

A blocky warrior made of white metal, carrying a sword appeared. (1,400/1,700)

"Your move," she said.

Okay, thought Yugi. My Skull could take out that… thing and I'd win the duel, but she has a facedown… it could be a Trap, but she could be bluffing… she's already used up her Mirror Force, but she could have something deadlier…

"I will…" said Yugi.

He paused.

"…not attack. I will simply summon the Gaia the Fierce Knight in Attack Mode." He put the card down, and the armored knight on horseback appeared. (2,300/2,100)

"Fine," said Medulla. "Then I will summon Beta the Magnet Warrior, in Attack Mode." She put the card down, and a cute, yellow, blocky creature with a magnet around his head appeared. (1,700/1,600)

She's planning something, thought Yugi. Wait… my father told me something about Magnet Warriors… what was it? Something that happened when they were all together…

He drew.

Ah, this will do the trick.

"I play the Stain Storm!" he said, placing a card down.

The dirty clouds appeared over the grid; the acidic rain fell…

But much to Yugi's surprise, the two Magnet Warriors just grinned.

"What? Unaffected?" said Yugi.

"My Magnet Warriors are made of strong stuff!" said Medulla.

I've got to try to attack… thought Yugi.

"Gaia, attack Alpha!" he commanded.

The Fierce Knight raised his lances and charged, but when he reached Alpha, he simply bounced of him.

Medulla raised her facedown card. "My Negate Attack foiled your assault," she said. "Got any more tricks?"

No doubt about it, he thought, she's planning something.

"I'll summon one more Monster," said Yugi. "Machine King, in Attack Mode." He put the card down, and the huge robot appeared. (2,200/2,000)

"And I'll lay a card facedown, ending my turn," he said.

"Then I'll summon the Monster that will make me unstoppable!" said Medulla. "Gamma, the Magnet Warrior, in Attack Mode!"

She put down the card, and a third blocky humanoid with red limbs appeared. (1,500/1,800)

"How many Magnet Warriors are there?" said Clive.

"Only one more," said Medulla, "and you'll meet him in a second. Now, Alpha, Beta, Gamma, show them what you're made of… or rather, what you make up!"

The three Magnet Warriors leapt into the air. As they hovered over the grid, they clasped their hands together, and a blinding flash lit the room.

With a crash, a huge humanoid figure landed on the grid, this one twice the size of any of the three Magnet Warriors, and nowhere near as cute. His fiendish eyes glared at Yugi, his silvery, blocky form shined in the light, and he carried a huge sword.

"Presenting, Valkyrion, the Magna Warrior!" shouted Medulla. (3,500/3,850)

"Good lord!" shouted Mary. "That thing's in the same class as a Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

"Only stronger…" said Clive.

"Valkyrion," said Medulla, "attack Gaia with magnetic blade attack!"

The Magna Warrior rushed forward and swung his sword… Mary, Clive, and Peter grit their teeth…

But it was deflected by an invisible barrier.

"I can do a Negate Attack too," said Yugi, holding up his facedown.

"Well, it's your turn, not that it matters," said Medulla.

Maybe if I can draw the Fissure card, I can flatten that thing, thought Yugi. But my Monsters can't stand up to that monstrosity.

He drew, but he didn't get the card he needed.

"I'm switching all three of my Monsters to Defense Mode," he said, turning his cards, "and that's all I can do this turn."

"I know what you're trying to do," said Medulla. "I can read you like a book. You think that if you draw a Fissure card you can topple the mighty Valkyrion. Well you won't be able to now – I summon Kuriboh, in Defense Mode!"

She put the card down, and the tiny Fiend appeared. (300/200)

"If you use Fissure now, and it will target the Monster with the lowest Attack Score, i.e. Kuriboh, and while my Life Points are low, I can stand losing fifty of them. Even better, you can't attack Kuriboh without putting a Monster into Attack Mode, which leaves it wide open for an attack by Valkyrion!

"Now, Valkyrion, destroy Gaia with magnetic blade attack!"

The huge warrior swung his sword, and severed Gaia in twain!

Darn, thought Yugi. That was good strategy. But their still must be something I can do.

He drew.

"I'll pass," he said. "I can't do anything this turn."

"No kidding," said Medulla. "Destroy the Summoned Skull, Valkyrion!"

The creature leapt into the air, and stabbed its sword into the Summoned Skull with both hands. The demon moaned and burst.

"This is too easy," said Medulla.

Yugi drew. His eyebrows perked up.

"I'll lay a card facedown," he said, "and end my turn with that."

"Oh, you will?" said Medulla. "Then I'll just play this Trap Card – Dust Tornado!"

She put the card down, and a whirlwind of dust and feathers appeared on the grid.

"What does that do?" said Clive.

"It's bad," said Mary. "It deactivates whatever facedown card Yugi just put down, and allows Medulla to set any of her own."

Yugi sighed and discarded his facedown card – Mirror Force. Medulla put down one of her own cards.

"Now, Valkyrion, destroy the Machine King!" yelled Medulla.

Valkyrion leapt forward, and the Machine King was cut down in a spray of sparks.

"Face it Yugi," said Medulla, "this is one Rock that just won't quit!"

Rock?! thought Yugi.

He thought for a minute.

So that's why… of course!

I had a card that could have destroyed that abomination, but I've already discarded it. I have one chance now, and I have to make it count.

"I'll lay a Monster face down in Defense Mode," he said.

"Why don't you just give up?" said Medulla. "Pretty soon I'm going to deck you out! Valkyrion, attack!"

The Magna Warrior attacked the facedown card… and then the cackling Morphing Jar appeared!

"What, no!" said Medulla, as her Warrior smashed it. "You have one too?! How the heck did you get one of those?"

"From a way-station," said Yugi. "I guess you know what you have to do."

They both discarded their hands and drew five cards. "Well, I'll still deck you out at this rate," said Medulla.

"Maybe not," said Yugi, looking at his cards. "I play another Monster facedown in Defense Mode."

He placed the card.

"Your move," he said.

Medulla looked hard at the silhouette. Then she looked at her hand and smiled.

That facedown Monster, she thought. It obviously has some sort of flip-effect that he intends to use to defeat Valkyrion… maybe the Man-Eater Bug or the Penguin Soldier…

She slowly drew a card from her hand.

But this will ruin his plans. When he tries to Flip-Summon, I'll sacrifice my Kuriboh, and blow the Horn of Heaven Trap right at him!

"I won't attack," she said, lifting up her facedown card. "I'll first heal myself with Red Medicine."

She put down the Spell Card, and her Life Points went up to 800.

"Then I'll simply lay this card facedown, and that will be my turn."

Yugi stared at her for a minute.

"What do you think they're planning?" whispered Mary.

"I don't know," said Clive.

"Look at them," said Mary. "You can practically see the wheels turning in their heads. Medulla may be smart, but whatever ghost or spirit or whatever is in that Puzzle that helps Yugi, I'm sure that he's even smarter than this woman… he and Yugi just have to find out how to outsmart her."

Yugi took a card from his hand.

"I play this card," he said, "Fissure!"

"WHAT?!" said Medulla.

A tremor shook the grid, and Kuriboh burst into a puff of fur. Medulla's Life Points fell to 750.

"I figured that the card you set down had to be the Horn of Heaven," said Yugi. "I've used that card myself quite often. And now that it's too late for you to summon another Monster, you can't activate it unless you sacrifice Valkyrion himself! And I _know_ you won't do that!"

Yugi took hold of the facedown Monster Card.

"And here she comes," he said, "the Magician of Faith!"

The young sorceress with her staff appeared on the grid. (300/400)

"The Magician of Faith?" said Medulla.

"Who's flip-effect allows me to take whichever Spell Card I choose from the Graveyard!" said Yugi. He picked up his discard pile.

"You see, Medulla," he said, "I had originally thought your Magnet Warriors were Machines, so I discarded a card that I thought useless… but your egotistical gloating let it slip that they were actually Rock Monsters. So now I'm retrieving the card I discarded…"

He held the card up…

"The Breath of Light card!"

"What?!" shouted Medulla. "No, not that!"

Yugi slapped the card down. A large cloud with a face appeared, and blew a breath of shimmering blue wind at Valkyrion! The Magna Warrior dropped his sword, and slowly crumbled into metallic-colored dust!

"My Magna Warrior…" sobbed Medulla. "Eroded into powder as if he were common talc…" Her Life Points fell to zero, and the word "WINNER" appeared on Yugi's screen.

"You may be a genius, Medulla," said Yugi, "but you obviously do not temper your knowledge with wisdom…"

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

After the dueling station had shut down, Medulla, was still very upset.

"I brought out one of the strongest Monsters in the Duel Monsters game, and still I was beaten," she said. "Never before have I been so humiliated…"

She took the Green Key out of her jacket.

"Here, take it," she said. "Just leave me alone now."

Yugi added the Key to the ones they already had, and they left the temple, leaving Medulla depressed.

A panel opened on the wall to her right, and a monitor appeared. A beeping noise came from it.

"Go ahead," said Medulla.

Anastasia's face appeared. "Don't be sad, Medulla," she said. "He's beaten better duelists than you."

"How comforting," said Medulla, turning a little annoyed. She walked up to the screen. "Just remember our deal, Pegasus. I'll be your Key Guardian, and once you do away with Yugi, or whatever you plan to do to him, you turn over his Millennium Puzzle to me so I can study it."

"Of course," said Anastasia. "I don't go back on my word, and I have little interest in that silly Puzzle of his… in fact, the sight of it makes me sick."

"Out of curiosity," said Medulla, "what _do_ you plan to do to the lad?"

Anastasia paused and gave Medulla a look. Even through her sunglasses, it gave Medulla a chill.

_"That_ information is on a need-to-know basis, and _you_ do not need to know!" said Anastasia, angrily. "Don't go poking your nose in my private business!"

"Y-yes ma'am," said Medulla.

"Now get over this hang-up and stay alert. You might be getting another challenger in an hour or so, depending on how good she is at maneuvering section 14. And I warn you, she bites _hard._"

"Sigh, yes ma'am," said Medulla, as the screen went off.

In her control room, Anastasia leaned back in her chair. "Everything's going according to plan… all according to plan…"

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**BUNSEN BURNER (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Machine  
**Attribute:** Fire  
**Level:** 4  
**ATK:** 1,300  
**DEF:** 1,000

**Flavor Text: **An android built for demolitions, it exudes a flaming aura hot enough to melt lead.


	20. A Bat in the Belfry

**0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**Chapter Nineteen**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**A Bat in the Belfry**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0**

After a night of sleeping on the hard stone floor of the dungeon corridors, the two would-be finalists and their two friends were searching through another part of the maddening maze.

"How on earth did they even build this structure?" asked Mary. "Whoever the architect was would have made Daedalus jealous."

"I'm getting claustrophobia," said Peter.

"Well stay away from me," said Clive, "I don't want to catch it!"

"We're getting there," said Yugi. "We only have to win two more keys… of course, we have no idea how good the last two Guardians are…"

"Yeah, well first we have to find them," said Mary. "Keep your eye out for writing or stuff like that… we probably have to solve another riddle to get to the next Temple."

It seemed to get harder as they went. In comparison to the orderly maze they transversed yesterday, this part of the complex seemed as chaotic as possible. Again, they started reverting to marking the walls and drawing their way out on paper.

Then, as they turned a corner, they saw a large green arrow drawn on the wall, pointing in one direction.

"Hmm," said Yugi. "It seems that another duelist has been this way… maybe we should follow this…"

"Unless whoever wrote it is leading us into a trap…" said Mary.

"Think positive," said Yugi.

They went down the corridor, and at the next intersection, sure enough, there was another arrow.

"Now this is more like it!" said Clive.

After following more arrows, they came to a dead end… sort of.

On the wall, there was a red button; below were the words:

**PRESS BUTTON AND FOLLOW THE TANK**

"Tank?!" they all said at once.

"Well, we'd best see what that means," said Yugi. He hit the button.

With a whirring sound, a small panel opened up at floor level, and out came a small toy tank, with a windup key poking out of its rear.

"Ha, ha!" said Peter. "How cute, a toy tank!"

The toy whirred around, and then quickly rolled down the corridor!

"A _fast_ toy tank!" said Yugi. "Quick, follow it!"

They ran after the toy windup, nearly falling down as it turned a sharp corner. They followed it down three more corridors, and finally it came to rest at a stone wall.

The wall opened into a small secret room, and the tank rolled in. Not knowing what else to do, the four friends walked in.

The room was only about as big as a small closet. But when they were all in, the door closed, and a rumbling sound reached their ears. They were in an elevator, going up!

Up, up, and up. How far they went, it was impossible to tell. Finally, after about a minute, they stopped with a "ding!" A large panel opened on one of the walls, revealing a metal door with a big blue key on it. They heard the sound of machinery behind it.

"Well, ready Mary?" said Yugi.

"You know the answer to that," said Mary, removing one of her Jewels.

They dropped their Jewels into the slot, and the door opened.

They immediately entered a large chamber, and were greeted to the sight of huge moving gears, and an enormous backwards clock face in front of them. They were inside some huge clock.

"Where are we?" said Clive.

"Well," said Yugi, "I didn't study the palace as much as I probably should have when we were outside, but I do think I saw a clock tower on it once or twice… we must be inside it."

"So who is our opponent," said Mary, "Quasimodo?"

"Although the works of Victor Hugo are indeed great works," said a voice, "I'm afraid I am a far cry from his malformed protagonist."

They turned around, and saw a man standing before them. He wore a red, flashy business suit, wore his hair in a bowl-cut and had a walrus-like moustache.

"Well," he said, taking a gold pocket-watch out of his waistcoat, "Yugi Muto Jr. and Mary Wheeler – I expected you two minutes sooner. I guess that toy tank needs a little adjustment."

"You seem to be quite a clock watcher," said Clive.

"That I am," said the man. "My name is Tempus Fugit, Keeper of the Clockworks, and Guardian of the Blue Key. Welcome to the Clock Tower Temple."

"Interesting place," said Yugi.

"Huh," said Mary to Peter, "this guy looks like a pushover."

"I heard that, Mary," said Tempus. "My ears are acute. Maybe you need to see just how much of a 'pushover' I am… Anastasia didn't hire me for nothing."

He looked her over head to foot. "Yes, I choose to challenge you for this duel. That is, if you want this." He took a Blue Key from inside his coat.

"I'm not afraid of you," said Mary. "I've beaten Panik."

"Panik is a creature full of bile and spite," said Tempus. "I'm a bit more well adjusted. You may have come far, but I can give you a match worthy of a duelist of your caliber."

He pulled a lever on the wall, and the huge dueling station emerged from the floor, as did the two armchairs.

"Why did Anastasia hire you, anyway?" said Mary.

"Because," said Tempus, "luck. Time and Fate go hand-in-hand, and the hands of Fate always seem to land where they are favorable to me…"

"Well, I don't believe in Fate," said Mary.

As Mary took her seat, Yugi called out, "Watch yourself, Mary. He didn't become a Guardian for nothing."

"Don't worry about me," said Mary. She turned to Tempus. "I'll even give you the first move."

"How considerate of you," said Tempus. He took his watch out of his pocket. "Well, there's no time like the present, I always say."

"Fine," said Mary. "But watch out… I'm gonna clean your clock!"

"I fear not," said Fugit. "When it comes to clocks, I am king!"

"DUEL!!" they both said.

They both shuffled and drew.

Okay thought Mary. Just remember, no matter how far you've come, don't get too self-confident. You can't afford to lose even once in this stage.

"I summon this Monster in Defense Mode," said Tempus, "the Crazy Clockworks!"

"The what?" said Mary.

Tempus put the card down, and a strange… thing appeared and rose above the grid. Technically, it was a clock, but it was covered with numerous cogs, gears, and gewgaws. Even weirder was its face. It had three hands, a minute hand colored gold, an hour hand colored black, and an odd hand that was crooked and colored silver. It had the numbers one through six on its face, each a different color. (0/3000)

"What kind of a Monster is THAT?" said Clive. "It doesn't have a single attack point!"

"Don't be fooled," said Yugi. "I don't know what secrets that clock is hiding, but I don't believe for a minute that it's harmless. I'm sure it is quite deadly."

"I don't know what your game is," said Mary, trying to hide the fact that she was nervous, "but you can't scare me with a dumb clock. I summon Garoozis, in Attack Mode!" She put down the card, and the reptilian Beast-Warrior appeared. (1,800/1,500)

"Not bad," said Tempus. "Now I'll summon the Ancient Tool, also in Attack Mode."

He put down the card, and the Machine shaped like a metal and wooden shack, armed with an axe and a drill, appeared on the grid. (1,700/1,400)

"What?" said Mary. "That can't beat my…"

And then the minute hand on the Crazy Clockworks started to move.

"Now you'll see the magic power of the Crazy Clockworks," said Tempus. "Every time I send out a Machine Monster other than the Clockworks itself, its golden minute hand goes for a spin…"

The minute hand was now spinning at high speed.

"And when it stops on a number, that number is multiplied by one hundred, and added to the summoned Machine's Attack score!"

The minute hand slowed, and landed on the three.

"Not bad," said Tempus.

The Clockworks let out three deafening chimes, and with each, the Attack of the Ancient Tool went up by 100 points, resulting in 2,000.

"Now, Ancient Tool, attack Garoozis!" commanded Tempus. The Tool rolled forward, and struck Garoozis with its axe; the Beast-Warrior fell, and Mary's Life Points fell to 1,800.

"I was right," said Yugi. "That clock is dangerous. And Tempus likely has packed his whole pack with Machines to take advantage of it."

"Yeah," said Clive. "And with a Defense of 3,000, the Clockworks itself is practically untouchable!"

"Okay," said Mary. "Now I get nasty. One card facedown. And I'll summon the Swamp Battleguard in Attack Mode."

She put down the cards, and the green, horned warrior appeared. (1,800/1,500)

"Your move," said Mary.

"I too will play a card facedown," said Tempus, "and summon the Robotic Knight, in Attack Mode!"

He put down the cards, and the golden mechanical knight appeared. (1,600/1,800)

"Go my Crazy Clockworks!" said Tempus, as the clock's hand started to spin. It spun for a few seconds, and came to a rest on the four. It let out its incredible chime four times, and when it was done, the Robotic Knight had an Attack of 2,000.

"Man, that clock is going to drive ME crazy!" said Clive.

"Robotic Knight," said Tempus, "attack the Swamp Battleguard with laser sword attack!"

The robot charged forwards with its sword…

"You fell for it," said Mary. "Let him have it, Swamp Battleguard!"

Suddenly, the Kunai with Chain appeared in the Swamp Battleguard's hands, and he snagged the Robotic Knight. The Swamp Battleguard's Attack went up to 2,300.

"Now, counter-attack!" said Mary. "Smash that robot into spare parts!"

The Swamp Battleguard raised his club and brought it down on the Robotic Knight's head, smashing it to pieces. The rest of it fell, shooting out sparks. Tempus's Life Points went down to 1,700.

Tempus's eyes narrowed.

"You done?" said Mary.

"Mmm," said Fugit.

"Now to finish my combo," said Mary. "Meet Swamp Battleguard's comrade in arms, the Lava Battleguard, in Attack Mode!"

She put the card down, and the red, horned twin of the Swamp Battleguard appeared. (1,550/1,800)

"And when these two are on the field together, their Attack scores both go up by 500 points!" said Mary.

"I know the rules," said Tempus.

The Lava Battleguard's Attack went up to 2,050, and the Swamp Battleguard went up to 2,800.

"Now, Swamp Battleguard, break that Ancient Tool!" commanded Mary.

The warrior charged forward… but then the floor gave way under him, followed by a scream.

"Never get so drunk with power that you get sloppy," said Tempus, holding up his facedown card. "I set the Chasm of Spikes Trap on my last turn."

Mary cringed. Her Life Points fell to 1,100.

"Well, I can still take out that tool," said Mary. "Lava Battleguard, avenge the Swamp Battleguard!"

The Lava Battleguard charged forward, and brought his club down on the Ancient Tool, smashing it to smithereens. Tempus's Life Points fell to 1,650.

"All right," said Tempus. "Here's a Monster for you: I summon the Megasonic Eye, in Attack mode!"

He put the card down, and the Monster appeared. A weird Machine indeed, it looked like two metal cones put together, with an eye in the middle and two clawed legs. (1,500/1,800)

The hand of the Crazy Clockworks started to turn…

"Man, he is really taking a gamble," said Clive, as the hand went into a spin.

The hand stopped… and landed on the six!

"COVER YOUR EARS!!" yelled Clive.

The clock let out its horrible chime six times, raising the eye's Attack to 2,100!

"Megasonic Eye," said Tempus, "sonic beam attack!"

The Machine let out a beam of ear-splitting sound, which brought the Lava Battleguard to his knees. He burst. Mary's Life Points fell to 1,150.

I'm barely holding out, thought Mary. Every time he sends something out, that loony noisemaker strengthens it. But maybe he can be tricked.

"One card facedown," she said. She slapped a card on the console.

"And now I'm throwing down the Flame Swordsman in Defense Mode." She put down the card; the Swordsman appeared, and kneeled against his sword. (1,800/1,600)

"Running scared, are you?" said Tempus. "Megasonic Eye, sonic beam attack!"

The Machine's eye started to glow…

"Not so fast, toy-boy," said Mary. "Activate Trap! Spellbinding Circle!"

She flipped the facedown card upright, and the Megasonic Eye was snared!

"What your crazy clock can give, my Trap can take away," said Mary, "and then some!" The Megasonic Eye's Attack fell to 1,400.

"Now," said Mary, turning her card, "I switch my Flame Swordsman into Attack Mode! Go flaming sword of battle!"

The Swordsman swung with his blade, cleaving the Megasonic eye in half! Tempus's Life Points went down to 1,250.

"You might have destroyed that one, but I'm still ticking," said Tempus. "And your Traps won't last you forever. On the other hand, my Crazy Clockworks power is limitless!" He put a card down. "I summon Overdrive!"

He put the card down, and the huge tank-Monster appeared (1,600/1,500)

The Crazy Clockworks spun yet again.

C'mon, thought Mary, land on something low for a change…

The minute hand slowed… and landed on the three.

"Ugh, one too high," said Mary, as the clock began to chime. Overdrive's Attack went up to 1,900.

"Overdrive, machine artillery attack!" yelled Tempus. The tank rolled forward and blasted its cannon, obliterating the Flame Swordsman. Mary's Life Points dropped to 1,050.

Man, I'm getting mighty sick of this, thought Mary as she drew.

She looked at her card.

Hmm… but now I think I can finally level the field.

"Okay, Fugit, prepare to be silenced!" she said.

"Huh?" he said.

"First I play one card facedown," she said, placing the card.

"Then I summon the Red Archery Girl, in Attack Mode!"

She put the card down, and the mermaid in her shell appeared, her bow drawn. (1,400/1,500)

"Oh, I terrified," said Tempus, sarcastically. "A mermaid with a bow and arrow versus a tank with a cannon… I wonder what the outcome will be?"

"You'll see," said Mary, "Once I play this Spell Card…"

She held it up. It was the Shield and Sword card.

"What?" said Fugit.

"I place it down, and the Attack and Defense of every Monster on the field is flip-flopped!" said Mary. "Attack becomes Defense, Defense becomes Attack!"

As she put it down, the Red Archery Girl's stats went to 1,500 over 1,400, and Overdrive's went to 1,500 over 1,900.

"A lot of good THAT will do you," said Tempus. "Now your mermaid and my Overdrive are equally matched."

"Who said anything about attacking Overdrive?" said Mary. "Take a look at your Crazy Clockworks!"

Tempus looked up. "NO!" he yelled.

"I'm guessing that you now realize the gravity of your situation," said Mary. "My Shield and Sword card has made its Attack 3,000 and its Defense zero. And since it's still in Defense Mode, it's, well, defenseless!

"Red Archery Girl, stop that blasted clock! Red arrow attack!"

The Red Archery Girl shot her arrow at the target, and with a loud chime, the Crazy Clockworks exploded into a burst of gears, springs, and broken parts! They rained down on the grid.

"I just took away your edge," said Mary. "Quite a piece of work, wasn't it?"

Tempus tore at his hair in rage. "I'll show you," he said. "It's my turn now, and now that the statistics are back to normal, I'm going to deplete your Life Points but good! Overdrive, fry that fish!"

Overdrive rolled to life and blasted its cannon at Red Archery Girl…

"Sorry, pal, but you forgot about my facedown," said Mary. She held it up.

"No!" said Tempus. "The Mirror Force!"

"That's right!" said Mary. The cannon's blast fell back on itself, and Overdrive exploded! Tempus's Life points fell down to 750.

"As you said," said Mary, "don't get so drunk with power – or rage – that you get sloppy."

"Look at Mary go!" said Clive.

"Yes," said Yugi. "She's in the lead, she has Fugit on the ropes, and best of all, she's silenced that infernal timepiece!"

"Blast," said Tempus. "I'll end my turn by summoning the Gadget Soldier in Attack Mode."

A robotic soldier with gears for joints appeared. (1,800/2,000).

"And this Monster doesn't need my Clockworks to gain a high Attack score. Make your move."

"Okey-dokey," said Mary. "First I'll lay another card facedown…"

Tempus cringed.

"I see you don't like that," said Mary. "And here's an accessory that Yugi's dad gave me for a birthday present – I power up Red Archery Girl with Horn of the Unicorn!"

She put the card down, and a spiral horn appeared on the mermaid's forehead. Her stats went up to 2,100 over 2,200.

"Not the most appealing makeover, but a powerful one," said Mary. "Now, red arrow attack!"

The Red Archery Girl took aim and shot her arrow at the Gadget Soldier; he burst into gears and broken metal. Tempus's Life Points fell to 450.

"Yugi, remind me to thank your dad when we get back," said Mary.

"Just keep making jokes," said Tempus, drawing. "Question: what is the most destructive force of time and space in the universe?"

"Um, what?" said Mary.

"I'll show you," said Tempus. "I'm playing the Dark Hole card!"

"Wha?!" said Mary.

Tempus put the card down, and a huge black hole opened over the field. The immense suction created a roar, the whole room seemed to shake, and the Red Archery Girl was drawn into it before it vanished. Mary's Life Points fell to 525.

"Lovely," said Clive, "Now Mary's only got a narrow lead."

"And she's wide open to a Direct Attack from whatever he summons next," said Peter. "Unless that facedown card she has is a good Trap…"

"Now," said Tempus, "I'll summon the Pendulum Machine, in Attack Mode!" He put the card down, the red, bladed Machine appeared. (1,750/2,000)

"And now I will…" said Tempus.

Mary inched towards her facedown.

"I will…" said Tempus.

"Go ahead…" said Mary.

"I will _not_ attack," said Tempus. "But I have a card in my deck that will disarm whatever Trap you've set, and until I get to it, I'll simply build up my forces. Once I've disarmed it, I'll hit you with all I've got!"

Mary looked at the four cards in her hand. Let's see, she thought. Baby Dragon, Hunter Spider, Guardian of the Throne Room, Sword of Dragon's Soul… wow, _that's_ useful. I don't have anything that can take down that Machine… I'll have to draw and hope for the best…

She drew.

Monster Reborn.

Hmm… she thought.

"Hey," she said out loud, "I just got the craziest idea…"

"What's she up to?" said Clive.

"First," said Mary, "I'm going to use Monster Reborn to bring back a Monster in Defense Mode… Guess which one?"

She put the card down, and slowly a large shape rose over her side of the grid.

"My Crazy Clockworks!" said Tempus.

"Yeah, but it's not yours now!" said Mary. The numbers 0 over 3,000 once again appeared on her screen.

"Ugh," said Clive. "Of all the Monsters she could have resurrected, why'd she bring back that crazy thing?!"

"Shush," said Yugi. "I think I see her strategy…"

"Now I'm sending out the Guardian of the Throne Room, in Attack Mode!" she said, putting the card down. The golden robot on threads appeared. (1,650/1,600)

"Now, let's give the old Clockworks one last spin, shall we?" said Mary. The minute hand of the Crazy Clockworks started to turn.

"Ugh, how much long of this must I bear?" said Clive.

"Shh!" said Yugi. "If this spin lands right, Mary has this match cold!"

The hand fell into a full spin… it slowed…

And it landed dead on the six!

"YES!!" shouted Mary.

The Clockworks chimes six times, raising the Attack score of the Guardian all the way to 2,250!

"Now, Guardian of the Throne Room, attack the Pendulum Machine with missile launcher attack!"

The Guardian obeyed, launching its rockets, which hit the Pendulum Machine, incinerating it in a deafening explosion! Tempus threw his cards down in disgust as his Points fell to zero.

"I guess this time the fickle finger of fate came up and poked you in the eye!" laughed Mary. "And your time just ran out."

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Tempus wasn't much for small talk. After giving them the Blue Key, they were on their way back down the elevator, back to the maze of corridors.

"I can't believe it," said Mary, as they added the Blue Key to the others. "Only one more to go, and we're finalists!"

They exited the elevator, unaware that hidden eyes were watching them.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

"Yes, Mary," said Anastasia from her control room. "Only one more to go. Defeat one more Guardian, and I will welcome you both into my luxurious palace.

"But the final Key Guardian is the deadliest, scariest, most ruthless one of all. Little can you and Yugi conceive of what horrors await you in the Temple of the Purple Key…"

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**CRAZY CLOCKWORKS (Monster Card)****Card Specs**

**Type:** Machine/Effect  
**Attribute:** Dark  
**Level:** 6  
**ATK:** 0  
**DEF:** 3,000

**Card Effect: **When you Normal Summon a Machine-Type Monster, roll one die and multiply the result by 100. Increase the ATK of the Summoned Monster by the result.


	21. The Doppler Effect

**0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**Chapter Twenty**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**The Doppler Effect**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0**

The next day, the maze became more confusing than they had ever seen. It also became darker. The torches shed very little light. The friends now regretted that of all the supplies they had bought at the last way station, they had neglected to get a flashlight. And now it was too late.

Food was running low too, and water was just about gone. A frightening thought came to mind: what would happen if they found the last Guardian and he (or she) defeated them? How were they to get out of these horrible tunnels?

After countless hours of searching, they sat down. Yugi groped in his pocket and took out his novelty ballpoint pen, one that had a little light on it. He shined it on his watch – one-thirty in the afternoon. They had started the search at six AM.

"Man, I have blisters on my blisters!" said Clive, rubbing his feet.

"It has to be around here somewhere," said Yugi. "I don't think we've searched this area yet…"

"How can you tell?" said Mary. "It's darker than midnight down here."

Yugi looked up. He saw some unlit torches above him.

"Anybody have any matches?" he said. "Maybe we can light our way for a little while."

"I have my grandfather's lucky cigarette lighter," said Peter, searching his pocket. "Maybe it has enough fluid left for a few torches…"

Yugi took it and flicked it on. He held it up to the torch…

And then the torch erupted into a violet flame!

Then the torch next to it lit with another violet fire. Then another torch did. Soon, the whole hallway leading down was lit with violet torches.

The group slowly followed the torches. They led them on a turn down a side corridor, and then another.

After turning two corridors, they reached a dead end… at a large mirror.

"Now what?" said Mary.

They looked into the mirror, and their reflections looked back. Suddenly, their reflections smiled evil smiles!

"G-guys?!" said Mary.

"Look away!" yelled Yugi.

But it was too late. The images of them in the mirror reached out and grabbed them! With enormous strength, the phantasms pulled them through!

Before they knew it, they fell on the floor. The mirror that they were pulled through was now a stone wall, and a corridor lit by violet torches loomed ahead.

After they were over the shock, Yugi spoke up. "Well," he said, "I guess forward is the only way to go."

They walked down the corridor a short way, and finally came to a metal door made of shiny, polished steel. On it was the now-familiar insignia of a key, this one purple.

"Mary?" said Yugi.

"Yeah?" she answered.

"I have a feeling that whatever is behind this door is not your garden variety duelist. Are you absolutely _sure_ you're ready?"

"Lead on," she said. "It's too late to turn back now." She was frightened now, but she wasn't about to give up.

They removed their last Duel Jewels and dropped them into the slot. The door slowly opened. The four friends walked in.

They entered a strange room. The two cushioned chairs (with purple cushions) were situated at both ends, and a bench was provided at the far right. But the walls of the room were made entirely of mirrors – flawless mirrors, without a single blemish or scratch on any of them. The floor was white marble, and the ceiling was glass.

Without any action on his part, Yugi's Puzzle sprung to life. The Spirit and his mind merged.

"Guys?" said Clive. "What the Hell is this place?"

"Be careful," said Yugi. "There is evil in the air."

_"Yugi Muto,"_ said a hollow sounding voice.

The friends looked up, as a shape formed in the air.

It was a human-sized figure, all his features hidden by a long, purple robe – only darkness showed where his face should be.

"Who are you?!" demanded Yugi.

"I am the last of the Key Guardians, the Keeper of the Purple Key," said the figure. "I am the final challenge you will meet in these forsaken tunnels. My name is Doppler… and of all the Key Guardians, none even approach my skill.

"And I offer my challenge to you, Yugi," he said, pointing his long sleeve. "Do you accept?"

"I've come too far not to," said Yugi. "And your creepy smoke and mirrors don't scare me!"

The figure seated itself on the cushioned throne. "You will be scared soon enough!" it said. "Take your seat, and prepare to face your greatest foe!"

Yugi sat down. Greatest foe? he thought. What does he mean by that?

Doppler waved his arms. Instead of rising out of the floor by mechanical means, the dueling station appeared, as if it had been conjured by a holographic machine in itself. By the same means, a console appeared in front of Yugi. Yugi touched it – it was solid enough.

"Look, I'm not about to duel someone who doesn't have the courage to show his face," demanded Yugi. "Show us who you are! Now!"

"I fully intended to," said Doppler.

He cast off his purple cloak.

Yugi gasped. His friends gasped.

The duelist Yugi now faced was… _himself!_

It was like looking into a mirror. Doppler was a copy of Yugi down to the last detail. Same face, same clothing, even the ketchup stain on his jacket that would never come out was there, in the exact same spot. He even had a copy of the precious Millennium Puzzle hanging around his neck – impossible, but it was there. But this… creature had an evil gleam to his eye that set him apart.

"Who are you?!" demanded Yugi.

"Isn't it obvious?" said Doppler. "I'm you!"

"If you are me, then who am I?" said Yugi.

"Don't be silly," said Doppler. "You are you as well. I am the child of Anastasia Pegasus's magic. And since you have accepted my challenge, I have now taken your form. I possess your thoughts, your memories, your hopes, your dreams… only difference is, I do what my mistress commands. And she commands me to destroy you!

"You see, Yugi, it is one thing to battle a duelist who does not share your thoughts; it is a completely different situation when facing an enemy that can anticipate your every move, predict your every strategy. I am that enemy… to defeat me, you must defeat yourself!"

"I get it," said Mary. "Your name is 'Doppler', as in 'doppelganger' – a double or a duplicate."

"You catch on fast," said Doppler.

"Enough!" said Yugi. "You may be my mirror image, but you could not possibly have the same mind as I do. All you are doing is putting up a disguise."

"Oh?" said Doppler. He turned to Mary, Clive, and Peter. "Perhaps your friends would get a laugh if I told them of the joyous occasion that was your eighth birthday?"

Yugi drew back. Impossible! He couldn't know…

"Oh, it was a beautiful day," said Doppler. "Your parents took you to the park for a picnic. You were an adventurous lad then, and you went off into the brush to explore. Then you came back, saying, 'Look Mom, I caught a rabbit!' And you _had_ – a black rabbit with a white stripe down its back!"

Clive tried his best not to laugh. An angry look from Mary helped.

"Your mother must have given you ten baths that day," continued Doppler. "And it sure took the taste out of the cake!"

Inside Yugi's mind, he and the Spirit were communicating.

"Could this guy really be all he says he is?" said Yugi.

"I don't know _what_ he is," said the Spirit. "But I can tell he isn't actually reading our minds. Somehow this creature was able to take a sort of 'snapshot' of you, to gain both a physical body and mental state that duplicated yours. I'm afraid defeating him may be one of the hardest tasks yet."

"And his Puzzle?"

"A fake. I can tell from here. He duplicated your clothing and made a fake Millennium Puzzle. But I assure you he has no Spirit of his own. That may give us a slight lead. Of course, the 'snapshot' he took might include the memories and intelligence of the both of us, brought into his one mind… whether that is an asset to him or a liability, if it is even true, I cannot tell."

"Okay then, we'd best duel like we never have before."

"Agreed."

"Alright Doppler," said Yugi aloud. "Let's get this duel started."

"Just let me get my deck," said Doppler. He gestured, and a deck of cards appeared.

"Incidentally," he said, "just as my body is a copy of yours, my deck's components are exactly the same as your own. It's shuffled differently, and I think you'll find the Monsters a bit… different. But still, you now truly have to face yourself in this duel."

"Fine," said Yugi.

At least this way, he thought, there's no way he can surprise me… but then, I can't surprise _him…_

"LET'S DUEL!!" they both said.

The number 2,000 appeared in the mirrors beside each player.

"Guess I'll go first," said Doppler. "And I play the Celtic Guardian, in Attack Mode!"

He set the card down, and the Celtic Guardian appeared.

Well, sort of. The Guardian's green armor was now blood-red, the silver parts were black, his skin was dusty gray, and his eyes were glowing red. His sword was nastier and serrated. (1,400/1,200)

The numbers appeared in the mirror behind him.

"Holy…" said Clive. "He's taken one of Yugi's favorite Monsters and made an evil version of him!"

"This is really creepy," said Peter.

"And Yugi doesn't seem to like it," said Mary.

Yugi took a card from his hand.

"One card facedown," he said, placing it down. He went to his hand.

He reached for his Curse of Dragon card.

"And I'll summon…"

He stopped short.

Wait, he thought. If he has the same deck I do…

He put the Monster Card back in his hand, and chose another.

"Check that," he said. "I'll summon the Machine King in Attack Mode!"

He placed the card, and the giant robot appeared. The numbers (2,200/2,000)

The numbers appeared on his own mirror.

"Attack!" commanded Yugi. The robot raised its fists and they shot at the Guardian. He fell. Doppler's Life Points fell to 1,200.

"Seems I have an early lead," said Yugi.

"Soon to be less," said Doppler. "I first use this Spell Card – the Stain Storm!"

"What?" said Yugi.

Doppler put the card down, and the filthy clouds appeared overhead. They rained down, rusting and rotting the Machine King. Yugi's Life Points fell to 1,450.

"Now I'll summon Gaia the Fierce Knight, in Attack Mode," said Doppler.

He put the card down, and Gaia appeared. Like the Guardian, it was an evil parody of the real Gaia. His black armor was covered with barbs and blades, and his black horse bore a flaming mane and hooves. (2,300/2,100)

"But I won't attack just yet," he said. "Knowing you, and I do, that facedown card is probably your Mirror Force."

Yugi tried hard to keep his poker face. It _was_ Mirror Force that he had put down.

"I'm right, aren't I?" said Doppler. "See? You made just the move that I would have made in such a situation. Like I said, I can anticipate your moves. So move already!"

"I summon the Feral Imp in Defense Mode," said Yugi. He put down the card, and the green fiend appeared. (1,300/1,400)

Doppler drew. "Oh, look," he said. "Just the right card. I play Harpie's Feather Duster!"

Yugi gasped as Doppler put it down. The huge feather, which now was black, swept across the field, destroying Yugi's Trap.

I never thought the card that Mai gave my father would be used against me, thought Yugi.

"Now, Gaia, attack the Feral Imp!" commanded Doppler. Gaia charged, and the Imp was destroyed.

"Your move," said Doppler.

Yugi thought for a minute.

He can anticipate my moves because his thoughts are so similar to mine, he thought. Twisted, but similar. Maybe by the same token, I can anticipate his.

Now let's see. He has Gaia the Fierce Knight on the field. What would I do if I were in the same situation?

He drew.

"I'm laying a card facedown," said Yugi. He put down the card.

"And now I'm summoning the Dark Magician Girl, in Defense Mode." He set down the card, and the Dark Magician Girl appeared, kneeling down. (2,000/1,700)

"That will end my turn," said Yugi.

"Very well," said Doppler. "Now I'll create a Monster that will destroy you! First I'll lay my own card face down." And he did.

"Now I summon Curse of Dragon!"

He lay the card down, and a hideous version of Curse of Dragon appeared. It was pitch black, and its wings were bat-like, and larger than usual. (2,000/1,500)

"And now," said Doppler, "I form them together in a fusion, creating Gaia the Dragon Champion!"

The two Monsters came together, and mixed like a swirl of dark paint. After a few seconds, the two had joined into the powerful Fusion Monster. (2,600/2,100)

That's it, thought Yugi. Come on…

"Gaia," commanded Doppler, "attack the Dark Magician Girl!"

The Dragon Champion flew towards his prey…

But before he reached her, the Dragon crashed, and fell to the floor! Both Gaia and his Dragon gasped before vanishing.

"What?!" said Doppler. His Life Points fell to 450.

"You may possess my memories Doppler," said Yugi. "But in ability, you certainly lack. Your deck has all the cards mine does, including this one."

He held up his facedown card. It was the Shield of St. George.

"If you were really as smart as I was, you would know of my special anti-Dragon trap, and not play such a powerful Dragon Monster. I guess you aren't such a perfect duplicate after all!

"Now," he continued, "I'm switching my Dark Magician Girl into Attack Mode, and a Direct Attack will bring this duel to a close!"

He turned the card, and the Dark Magician Girl stood up.

"Dark Magician Girl," shouted Yugi, "dark magic attack!"

The Dark Magic Girl shot forth her magical ray…

But then it was turned back on her! She screamed, and was obliterated.

"Heh, heh," said Doppler. "You forgot that I had a facedown card too – one of your favorites." He lifted up his Mirror Force card.

Yugi's Life Points fell to 950.

Yugi snarled. "I'll finish by summoning the Horn Imp in Defense Mode," he said. He put the card down, and the horned fiend appeared, with the numbers (1,300/1,000)

Doppler drew.

"Well," he said, "look at who I just drew! In Attack Mode!"

He put the card down, and the Monster that appeared was none other than the Dark Magician. But this one was darker than ever before. His violet raiment was now midnight black, his eyes glowed red, and an aura of sickening light surrounded him. (2,500/2,100)

"Oh, that is not right!" said Mary.

"Dark Magician," said Doppler, "dark magic attack!" The evil Dark Magician raised his scepter, and bolts of unholy energy struck from the heavens, incinerating the Horn Imp.

"And now I'll finish by using Gift of the Mystical Elf, to restore my Life Points." He put the card down, and the Elf appeared. His Life Points went up to 1,450.

"Okay," said Yugi, now angry. "That was the last straw. You have taken the Monster whom I cherish and respect the most and turned him into a vile demon. For that, I will show you no mercy!

"I use Monster Reborn, to bring the Dark Magician Girl back, in Attack Mode!"

He placed down the Spell Card, and the Dark Magician Girl reappeared. The numbers 2,000 over 1,700 appeared again.

"What's Yugi doing?" said Mary. "The Dark Magician Girl can't stand up to that evil Magician!"

"Your girlfriend has a point, Yugi," said Doppler.

"I'm not done," said Yugi. "She's going to show that imposter a trick she learned from the _real_ Dark Magician..."

He held up a card.

"The magic of the Mystical Box!"

"What?!" said Doppler.

"Watch," said Yugi. "First, my Dark Magician Girl is enclosed in a magical cabinet."

As he said that, a black cabinet appeared around the sorceress.

"And now, a second one appears around your Dark Magician!"

Like clockwork, another cabinet appeared around Doppler's Magician.

"Now for the _coup de grace_," said Yugi.

A flurry of swords rained from above, skewering the first box. Mary gasped.

"Now, we'll remove the swords," said Yugi. The swords withdrew.

"And abracadabra! Show yourself Dark Magician Girl!"

The door of the second box opened, and the Dark Magician Girl emerged, unharmed.

"And as for your Dark Magician…" said Yugi. The door of the first box opened, and Doppler's Dark Magician fell out, a bloody mess. Doppler's Life Points fell to 825.

The Dark Magician Girl took a bow. Mary, Clive, and Peter clapped.

"You won't see a magic act like that in Vegas," said Yugi.

"Okay, Yugi," said Doppler, drawing, "I play Swords of Revealing Light!"

"What?!" said Yugi. Glowing swords surrounded his Dark Magician Girl.

"Now you are helpless for three turns," said Doppler. "Starting now."

What the heck is he planning? thought Yugi.

"In that case," said Yugi, "I'll play my own Gift of the Mystical Elf." He placed the card down, and his Life Points went up, all the way to 1,950.

"Whatever you are planning, it had better be good," said Yugi. "I now have a substantial lead."

"I'm not worried," said Doppler. "I now play Monster Reborn, to bring back Gaia the Fierce Knight!"

He placed the card down, and Gaia appeared. (2,300/2,100)

"That will end my move."

"And my move will consist of simply drawing," said Yugi. He drew.

"Very well," said Doppler. "I now summon the Feral Imp in Attack Mode!" He put the card down, and a nastier version of Yugi's Fiend appeared. (1,300/1,400)

"Your move," said Doppler.

Wait, thought Yugi. Is he setting up some sort of Ritual? Even if he is, I don't know if I can stop him…

"I'll draw again, and that will end my move," he said.

The Swords of Revealing Light started to fade.

Doppler chuckled. "Now," he said, "prepare for annihilation!"

He took a card from his hand and held it up.

Yugi gasped.

"The Black Luster Ritual card!" he said.

"That's right!" said Doppler, placing it down. "I sacrifice Gaia and the Feral Imp, and the Ritual begins!"

An altar appeared, and the two Monsters vanished.

"The sacrifice has been accepted," said Doppler. "The forces of light intertwine with the forces of darkness, and from the Gates of Chaos emerge a warrior unlike the any the world of Duel Monsters has ever seen! I bring you… The Black Luster Soldier!"

On the field, an enormous warrior in black and gold armor, bearing a huge sword and surrounded by a violet glow appeared in an explosion of dark energy. (3,000/2,500)

"What the Hell is that?!" said Clive.

"I've been to conventions and tournaments," said Mary, "I've heard duelists tell stories about the legendary Black Luster Soldier… but I never thought I'd actually see him!"

"Geeze, why didn't Yugi ever tell us he had that Ritual Card in his deck?" said Peter.

"Maybe he wanted to surprise any would-be opponent," said Mary, "even us."

"Now, Black Luster Soldier," said Doppler, "attack the Dark Magician Girl! Chaos blade attack!"

The Soldier swung his sword, and destroyed the Dark Magician Girl. Yugi's Life Points fell to 950.

"Face it Yugi," said Doppler, "You've lost! There isn't a Monster in your deck that can beat this Warrior. Trust me, I know!"

Yugi drew.

"Wrong!" he said.

"What do you mean, wrong?" said Doppler.

"Remember when I reprimanded you on the folly of using a Dragon when you knew I had the Shield of St. George Trap?" said Yugi. "Well that same mistake is coming back to haunt you, right now! Behold!"

He held his card in front of him – it was the Buster Blader.

"What? No!" said Doppler.

"Yes, and I'm placing him in Attack Mode," said Yugi.

Yugi put the card down, and the Buster Blader appeared. (2,600/2,300)

"As you know," said Yugi, "the Buster Blader's Attack score goes up by 500 for each Dragon on the opponent's field and Graveyard. And you have used two – Curse of Dragon, and Gaia the Dragon Champion!"

The Buster Blader's Attack went up to 3,600.

"But that's not all," said Yugi. "I'm going to increase his score even further with this Equip Card – the Sword of Deep-Seated!"

Yugi put the card down. The Buster Blader's sword vanished, and the glossy dark sword appeared in his hand. His stats went up to 4,100 over 2,800.

"Hear me now, you imposter," said Yugi. "You have my face, you have my voice, you may even have my thoughts… but you are _not_ the same person as me. Do you know why? Because there were several things you could not copy – my spirit, my soul, and my determination. Most importantly, you cannot even begin to understand my dedication to the game, and the powerful force that drives me. You are a thing created by magic – you cannot even begin to comprehend the Heart of the Cards. And this is what brought me to victory!

"Now Buster Blader, blade buster attack!"

The Buster Blader leapt up and brought his sword down on the Black Luster Soldier; with a groan, the mighty warrior vanished in a burst of light. Doppler's Life Points fell to zero.

Doppler howled. He rose off of his chair, and the purple robe that he wore before again encased him.

After about a minute, he spoke.

"Congratulations," he said in a whisper. "You have passed the final test."

The Purple Key appeared in the air above Yugi. He took it.

"Now," said Doppler, "go forth, for my mistress awaits. But another test will soon begin…"

A secret door behind him opened. Doppler himself vanished.

The four friends entered the secret door, which soon closed behind them. They walked down a well lit corridor, until finally, they came to a welcome sight…

The Rainbow Door. It was seven feet tall and five feet wide. Seven vertical stripes covered it from top to bottom, colored red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and purple. On each stripe was a keyhole.

The four friends shook with excitement.


	22. Rest and Recuperation

**0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**Rest and Recupertion**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0**

Little more needed to be said.

Yugi took the six keys out of his pack, and inserted them into the six locks, matching color to color. With six strokes, he turned them.

Slowly, the Rainbow Door lifted up into the ceiling, and a bright, lighted hallway slowly came into view.

And then Yugi and his friends drew back.

Standing before them was their host. Anastasia Pegasus stood in front of them, dressed in her trademark white suit and sunglasses, clutching her gold-knobbed cane. Behind her was a beautiful woman that they had never seen before, dressed in a brown suit.

"Yugi Muto Jr. and Mary Wheeler," said Anastasia, opening her arms. "Welcome to my humble abode – the Labyrinth Palace as I like to call it. You should be proud of yourselves… you have conquered every trial, defeated every challenge, and proven yourselves worthy. It is my honor and my privilege to welcome you."

"Well… thank you," said Yugi, trying not to reveal how suspicious he was.

"I will be joining you shortly," said Anastasia. "In the meantime, this is Lilith." She pointed to the other woman. "She will take care of any needs you have for the remainder of the evening.

"Lilith, do make sure our guests are comfortable," she said to her aid. Then she turned and walked down the corridor, and disappeared into a side passage.

"This way, folks," said Lilith, leading them down the corridor strait. Yugi could sense it – she was somewhat nervous, although it was hard to tell why.

"Dinner will be served in about an hour," she continued. "In the meantime, you can get acquainted with the other finalists."

"Oh?" said Mary.

"Yes," said Lilith. "Out of all the duelists who were invited at the beginning, only you and two others remain."

She opened two large doors into a large lounge; sitting on two luxurious couches in front of a large, warm fireplace were Jade Valentine and Siegfried Kaiba.

"Yugi! Mary!" said Siegfried. "I knew you two would make it."

"As did I," said Jade. "Even when we first met, I knew you were fated to take this tournament to its limits."

"Can I get you four anything to drink?" asked Lilith.

"Diet Coke," said Yugi.

"Same here," said Mary

"Root beer, if you have it," said Peter.

"Just some fruit juice," said Clive.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

The six of them started to make small talk.

"Isn't that armor awfully uncomfortable?" said Siegfried to Jade.

"If a Samurai cannot bear the discomfort of armor," said Jade, "she does not deserve the title of the Samurai."

Lilith came in with a tea service.

"Your tea, Miss Valentine," she said, placing it in front of her.

"Thank you," said Jade.

"The rest of your drinks will be in momentarily," she said.

"How did you all do in the catacombs?" said Mary. "Jade, I'm eager to hear how you handled Panik… I heard he once gave your mother a hard time."

"Yes, and it was a pleasure crushing him," said Jade. "Ahriman was more of a challenge."

"Belladonna would have gotten me," said Siegfried. "If she had actually activated her Crush trap, I wouldn't have stood a chance… good thing I had a Dust Tornado."

"The one who really scared me was Doppler," said Jade.

"He scared you?" said Siegfried. "I thought the Samurai feared nothing."

"Only a fool truly fears nothing," said Jade. "Without fear, one would become careless and in a dangerous situation would run headlong into death."

"Well, Doppler was a challenge," said Siegfried. "You should have seen the evil Blue-Eyes he summoned. But nothing I couldn't handle. I used to duel with my uncle when he owned this deck…" He held his deck up. "Even with his three Blue-Eyes, I often always able to beat him. I've had bad dreams that were worse than Doppler…"

There was a long silence.

"So," continued Siegfried. "I guess we all know what we're thinking about. Twelve million dollars is a lot of money. Not that I really need it. What would you do with that much money, Yugi?"

"Don't know," said Yugi. "When I entered this tournament, I had no idea the prize would be that much. I'd probably save it for a rainy day…"

"My dojo could certainly benefit from that money," said Jade. "We have to rely mostly on charity for our support."

"What about the _big_ prize?" said Mary. "Anastasia has promised a single wish to anybody who wins and then can defeat her. What would you wish for?"

Everyone drew a blank face. Lilith came back in with a tray of drinks.

"Do you really think she can grant wishes?" said Jade. "Her Millennium Item… that cane of hers… do you suppose it has such power?"

"I don't know," said Yugi. "She has demonstrated great feats of magic, but technically, such an item shouldn't exist."

Lilith made a strange face as she set down the drinks. "Just call me if you need anything else," she said.

"I don't follow you," said Mary.

"Well, I know something about the ancient Millennium Items," said Yugi. "Let me begin at the beginning…

"You see, in ancient Egypt, five-thousand years ago, pharaohs and other nobles played a game of great magic power – it was like Duel Monsters, but in this case, the Monsters were real."

Everyone raised an eyebrow.

"Real Blue-Eyes White Dragons?" said Siegfried.

"Yes," continued Yugi. "In the flesh. At first it was just entertainment for the nobility, but eventually, these Shadow Games, as they called them, grew into a war that threatened to destroy the world.

"Finally, a brave pharaoh with great magical power created seven enchanted items, and used them to imprison the magic of the Shadow Games, ensuring that the world would be safe from them forever.

"I've studied information on the Millennium Items; each one gives the owner useful and mighty powers. First there's my Puzzle. I don't know much about it, except that it houses an ancient Spirit that guides me whenever I duel. I believe he might have been a participant in the ancient Shadow Games, and maybe someone who helped bring about their end. My father said that the Puzzle could do things like punish evil creatures and protect him from injury.

"Then there's the Millennium Eye, which Anastasia's father once owned. It was a small sphere that took the place of his real eye. It game him the power to read minds, and also imprison souls within playing cards – something he did to my great-grandfather to lure my father to his tournament.

"Another is the Millennium Ring, an amulet of sorts. Like my Puzzle, this Item contained a Spirit, but it was an evil spirit, which enslaved the body of its owner, a classmate of my father's named Bakura. Anyway, its powers included the ability to seal souls into inanimate objects, summon creatures from the Shadow Realm, and also lead the user to other Millennium Items."

"The Shadow Realm?" asked Jade.

"I'll get to that in a minute," said Yugi. "Then there's the Millennium Rod… a rod that contained a concealed dagger. It had a very dangerous power – the user could brainwash a person and control his mind. It was used by my father's greatest enemy… a fiend named Marik…"

Mary shuddered. She never liked hearing that name.

"There's the Millennium Key," said Yugi, "also known as the Ankh. This one was powerful too. The owner could actually enter and explore a person's soul chamber, his inner psyche. It also had the ability to change a person's personality to whatever the user desired.

"Let's see… there was the Millennium Tauk…"

"The _what?_" said Mary.

"It's sort of like a necklace," said Yugi. "A stiff necklace. This item had the power to see the past and tell the future. Of course, at any one time, there are several possible paths the future might take, so it wasn't always right. Some say it could even _change_ the future, but that I doubt.

"Probably the most dreaded Item is the Millennium Balance, or Scales. Like the mythical Balance of Maat, this scale could weigh a person's heart and determine how sinful he is… if his heart is weighed down too much by sin, the Balance can actually send the victim's soul to Hell."

His friends shuddered, except for Jade.

"That would be useful to have in some cases," she said.

"All of the items had one power in common – they could transport the user and others to the Shadow Realm, a void-like dimension where the magic of the Shadow Games came from. My father told me that he fought several duels there, and like in the ancient games, he and his opponents were able to summon real Monsters… but the Shadow Realm was a deadly place, and the strain of being there could rend an untrained soul to bits.

"If a person owned more than one Item, his power increased, and according to legend, anyone who managed to possess all seven would possess unlimited power… but likely such power would result in devastating consequences.

"But the thing is," said Yugi, "there were only seven items, and that cane that Anastasia has isn't one of them. Yet she claims it is a Millennium Item. I don't know how it could be."

"So you think she's up to no good?" said Siegfried.

"I'm pretty suspicious," said Yugi. "Good magic users don't summon demons and the other monstrosities we saw."

"Jade," said Siegfried, "what do those samurai-senses of yours tell you?"

"I'm a warrior," said Jade, "not a sorceress."

"Oh," said Siegfried. "Well…"

"And to answer your question, nothing good," she said. "I feel nothing but negative emotions coming from her, even though she is trying to hide under a cheerful façade."

"Hmm," said Yugi.

At that moment, Anastasia entered the room.

"My friends," she said, "before dinner is served, I have something to show you, something that will be of great importance tomorrow. Follow me."

The six of them followed her out of the room, down a long corridor decorated by artwork. Eventually, they came to a set of double doors. She threw them open.

"Presenting," she said, "The Chamber!"

They walked into a huge room, the size of a gymnasium. The walls and floor were made up of white panels, and four balconies were placed twenty feet up each wall. On two balconies, opposite each other, were comfortable chairs and dueling consoles; on another balcony was a golden throne with blue cushions, surrounded by colorful tapestries, and on the last were several cushioned benches.

"The ultimate dueling station!" said Anastasia. "The largest in the free world, where the Monsters of the Duel Monsters game will lock horns in mortal combat for the final matches of this tournament. Two consoles at each end, two spectator spots, and the acoustics are good enough for anyone to hear anyone's comments no matter where he or she sits.

"What's more, it might look rather plain now, but The Chamber can be decorated with a variety of amusing and vivid motifs."

She took a small remote out of her pocket and punched in some numbers. "Take this one, for example: it's called 'Volcano Alley'."

She hit a button and the scenery in The Chamber took a decisive change. They were now surrounded by lava flows in vast rocky badlands. Active volcanoes were erupting in the distance. They could even feel the heat.

"Isn't that cool?" said Anastasia. She hit a button and the scenery vanished. "Of course, I chose that scenery there on purpose, but for the actual duels, the scenery will be chosen at random."

"Interesting," said Yugi.

"Now, I know you all think I'm planning some sort of trap," said Anastasia. "I mean, you're all suspicious of me after all you've seen. So to show you I'm only wishing you well, I have a gift for each of you."

She produced four envelopes from her pocket. "Here, each of the finalists may chose one," she said.

Yugi, Mary, Jade, and Siegfried reached out and took one. Siegfried was the first to open his. It was a card.

"A Monster Card," he said. "The Launcher Spider. Well Machines aren't really my thing, but it will make a good addition."

Jade opened hers. "It's a Spell Card called Destroy Defense," she said, holding it up. "It prevents your opponent from playing a Monster in Defense Mode for three turns."

Mary opened hers. "I got Hyozanryu!" she said, holding up the diamond-bright Dragon.

"What did you get, Yugi?" asked Siegfried.

Yugi opened his envelope.

"Hmmm," he said, "I don't think I've ever heard of this particular Trap Card…"

He held it up; it showed a demon like Monster throwing a golden grenade.

"It's called 'Demolition Grenade'," said Yugi. "Apparently, this card can destroy one Magic or Trap Card and in doing so destroy any Monster being influenced by the target card."

"So you could target an Equip card and it would destroy the Monster that it was equipped to," said Jade.

"Or if someone used Magical Hats to hide a Monster," said Siegfried, "you could destroy the Hats and the Monster they were hiding."

"Yes, it is quite a versatile card," said Anastasia.

Then a beeper went off in her pocket. She looked at it.

"Good news folks. Seems our dinner is ready."

Even Yugi perked up. All of them were starved.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

After weeks of eating spam and canned fruit, the food that the palace staff had prepared was practically nectar and ambrosia. Anastasia had spared no expense in the delicacies before them, and it was all that Yugi and his friends could do to keep their manners. Jade ate more calmly, but Siegfried seemed eager to stuff his face.

"Careful!" said Anastasia. "You don't want to eat so much that you have nightmares tonight! Not before the big day tomorrow."

"Gotcha," said Siegfried.

"Speaking of which," said Anastasia, "it's time we decide just what the lineup for tomorrow's events will be. Lilith, if you please?"

Lilith, who was standing beside her employer, pushed a button on a remote, and a screen opened up on the wall behind Anastasia. At the same time, a small depression on the table opened beside each of the four duelists, a slot big enough to hold a card.

"Everyone have their decks with them?" said Anastasia.

Yugi, Mary, Siegfried, and Jade took their decks from their holders.

"Good," said Anastasia. "I want you to find your favorite Monster and place it on that slot."

"Very well," said Jade, looking through her deck. "Yamoto the Noble Samurai."

She placed it on the slot, and the image of Yamoto appeared on the screen on the far right.

"Easy question," said Siegfried. "The Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" He put it down, and the Dragon appeared next Yamoto.

"Flame Swordsman for me," said Mary, doing the same. The Flame Swordsman appeared next to the Dragon on the screen.

"And you, Yugi?" said Anastasia. "As if we don't know…"

Yugi put a card down, and the Dark Magician appeared on the far left.

"Very good," said Anastasia. "Now, let me let you in on a little secret about the workings of dueling stations. Every card has a scanner on it similar to a bar code, which tells the dueling station what image to create or what effect to enact. The scanner contains a twelve-digit number, each one completely random."

Lilith pushed a button on a remote.

"This computer will take each serial number and treat them as numbers in the one-hundred billion range. The owners of the Monsters with the two higher numbers will duel each other in the first preliminary match tomorrow; the owners of the Monsters with the two lower numbers will face each other in the second match."

The screen hummed for a few seconds, and the stopped. A flowchart formed, and at the bottom, Yamoto was matched against the Flame Swordsman, while the Blue-Eyes was matched against the Dark Magician.

"There, done," said Anastasia. "The two preliminary matches will be Mary Wheeler versus Jade Valentine, and Siegfried Kaiba versus Yugi Muto Jr.

Yugi breathed a sigh of relief. At least he wouldn't have to duel Mary in his first match (if at all).

"The winners of those matches will face each other in the championship match, for a grand prize of twelve-million dollars…"

Anastasia paused.

"And, of course, should the winner be daring enough, he or she will have the option of going against yours truly, tête-à-tête. Should you accept and win…"

She raised her cane, and it gave off a shine.

"One wish shall be granted, via the power of my Millennium Item. Your greatest hope, your fondest dream. Any request at all will be fulfilled!"

Everyone starred at her.

"Anyone for dessert?" she purred.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

A dessert of German Black Forest cake later, the four duelists and Yugi's two friends left the dining room.

Yugi had to admit, this was star treatment. He was almost feeling sorry for the accusations he had leveled at Anastasia.

"Well, that was…" started Yugi.

Then they stopped. Their way was blocked by Lilith.

"People," she said, in a somber voice. "I was told to show you to your rooms… Follow me."

She led them all to the guest quarters, dropping off everyone except Yugi. But once she was alone with him, her voice dropped to a whisper.

"I must speak to you privately," she said. "This way."

Not knowing how to respond, Yugi followed her. They went into the lounge.

"What's wrong Lilith?" asked Yugi.

"Everything," said Lilith. "I just thought I should tell you, your suspicions about my employer might be valid."

"Why?" said Yugi. "What do you know?"

"There's a lot I can't say," said Lilith. "But all through this tournament, she's been watching you carefully, Yugi. She's so anxious to duel you if you eventually win the finals… she's been planning and plotting, mostly to herself, but all the staff has noticed it.

"I don't know why she wants to duel you so much. She keeps her biggest secrets to herself. But whatever her intentions are, I can assure you they won't be benevolent."

Yugi didn't know what to say.

"Tread carefully, Yugi," said Lilith, as they walked back to the guest quarters. "I don't know what my employer's ultimate plans are, and I may be entirely wrong… but I'd say the chances are good that her motives here are more than a simple Duel Monsters tournament."

She opened the door to a guest room, and Yugi could see that she was trembling a little. "Good night," she said. "I don't think I'll see you again."

"Why?" said Yugi. But she didn't answer. She walked away.

Lilith walked back to the lounge and sat down in on couch.

"You might as well show yourself," she said. "I know you're there."

A door opened next to the fireplace, and Anastasia entered. Lilith didn't look at her. She turned a switch that dimmed the lights.

"Lilith, Lilith, Lilith," she said. "Of all the people I thought I could trust. I have to ask… why?"

"I don't know," said Lilith. "Maybe my conscience bothered me. Maybe I just felt sorry for all the people who you've hurt."

"I'm about to add one more person to that list," said Anastasia, raising her cane.

"Go ahead," said Lilith. "Use that thing on me. I fully expected you to, and I'm not afraid of what it will do to me. You probably would have done it eventually anyway, even if I hadn't told him. No one can work here for long without getting on your bad side."

Anastasia chuckled. "You do have guts, my friend," she said.

"Well, maybe what I told Yugi will at least sway his decision and spare him the same fate," said Lilith.

At that point Anastasia actually laughed. She took off her sunglasses and looked at Lilith.

"And _that_ doesn't scare me either," said Lilith.

"Well, don't be mundane!" said Anastasia. "Yugi has no idea what he has gotten himself into. Even if you had told him _everything,_ he'd be completely unprepared for what awaits him!"

Lilith looked at her with a snarl.

"You know, I take back what I said," she responded. "I hope that he duels you. I know what his Puzzle can do, you know… it can punish wicked people. So I hope that he duels you, because he's going to beat you, and then he's going to use that Puzzle to send your sorry behind straight to Hell!"

Anastasia paused.

"Well what are you waiting for?!" said Lilith.

Anastasia looked at the cane. "You know, doing it now against someone so defiant wouldn't be as fun…"

She turned away.

The cane started to glow.

"But life isn't always a bowl of cherries, after all…"

She waved the cane and a golden ray from it struck Lilith, who never even flinched. Lilith vanished.

Anastasia gestured, and a golden card appeared in her hand. It bore the picture of Lilith's face, as defiant as ever.

She put her sunglasses back on and looked at it.

"You were wrong on two counts, Lilith," she said. "Yugi will duel me, and he won't win. Then I will finally have what I've wanted for so long.

"As for _you,_ I hope you had that pack of playing cards with you that you always carry. Maybe you can play a few hundred games of solitaire to keep yourself occupied."

She stuffed it in her pocket and walked to her own bedchamber.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

In his room, Yugi waved his hand over his Millennium Puzzle, and entered the corridors of his mind.

"Spirit," he said, "are you there?"

"Yes, I'm always here," was the response. "What's troubling you?"

"Things have taken a dire turn," said Yugi. "Anastasia is likely plotting something sinister… I don't know what, but I know what we have to do."

"Oh?"

"We have to give it our all tomorrow. It is essential that we end up the winners of this tournament. Even if we go up against Mary, we must try our hardest to crush her. If we don't, someone else will face Anastasia, and whatever dire fate she has in store for me might be visited upon him or her."

"I see… that is a concern…"

"The thought of Siegfried or Jade or – heavens forbid – Mary at Anastasia's mercy is a thought I cannot bear to comprehend. I believe we are the only ones who could possibly defeat Anastasia. To save them, we must defeat them."

"Very well," said the Spirit. "Then get some sleep. Tomorrow might be the most important day in your dueling career. And I'll be behind you all the way…"

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

In the other guest rooms, the others were making last minute plans.

Jade had removed her armor, and took a wooden box out of her pack. She set it aside her deck.

When I first dueled Mary in the Monument Garden, she thought, I was beaten. I'll have to restructure my deck and make it as formidable as possible.

She opened the chest and looked through the cards in it.

If I'm going to add this Destroy Defense card, that makes my Stop Defense card a bit redundant…

She put the old card away, and looked through her collection.

No, no, no… ah, yes, this should be a worthy addition.

After an hour of carefully arranging the cards, she put the deck back in the case and tied the case shut with a green ribbon.

Mary will have to work hard to defeat this strategy, she thought. I'll have a few surprises up my sleeve tomorrow…

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Little did she know that Mary was doing a little sorting of her own.

Flame Swordsman, Shield and Sword, Time Wizard, Garoozis, Monster Egg with Insect Imitation… she went over all her cards and then went to her backpack.

She took two cards out from a special billfold.

These will give even Yugi a surprise, she thought.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Siegfried went through his cards, separating the Monsters from the Spell Cards, from the Traps. He took his three Blue-Eyes out and looked at them.

I've had a lot of near-defeats due to one simple strategy, he thought to himself.  
An opponent destroying one of these guys, and then "recruiting" him using Monster Reborn.

He opened a small tin box that he had brought with him.

But whoever tries that tomorrow will be in for a nasty surprise, he thought.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

As the night wore on, the duelists and the two guests and most of the palace staff drifted into sleep…

All except Yugi, whose mind was filled with worry at what the next day would bring.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**DESTROY DEFENSE (Spell Card)**

**Continuous Spell**

**Image: **A shield being shattered by a sword.

**Card Description: **Your opponent cannot set Monsters. During your third Standby Phase after playing this card, destroy this card.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**DEMOLITION GRENADE (Spell Card)**

**Normal Spell**

**Image: **A demon throwing a grenade.

**Card Description: **Destroy one face-up Spell or Trap Card. Destroy any Monsters whose ATK, DEF, or effect is altered by the destroyed card.


	23. Once More, With Feeling!

**0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**Once More, With Feeling!**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0**

The next day, the sun rose, illuminating the sky with rosy-red streaks.

Yugi and all his friends had windows to the east, and they all couldn't help but remember the old saying:

_"Red at night, sailors delight…_

…red in the morning, sailors take warning."

Breakfast would not be held in the banquet hall where dinner was served last night. They all had been told to order it in advance, and it would be served to them in their rooms. Yugi kept it simple: wheat cereal, milk, juice, fruit, and toast. He didn't want to stuff himself before the festivities began.

After showering, he dressed, and the last article of clothing he put on was his Millennium Puzzle. This small item and its mysterious Spirit had guided him so many times throughout this tournament, and today would be the start of the biggest trial. It was not the beginning… it was not the end… but it was certainly the beginning of the end.

He walked out into the hallway, and after walking twenty feet towards the main chamber, his friends joined him.

"Well guys," he said. "Today's the day."

"Indeed," said Jade.

"Everything we've done comes down to today," said Siegfried. "May the best man – or woman – win."

"Group handshake!" said Mary.

The six of them clasped their hands together, and lifted them up.

Then Yugi waved his arm over his Puzzle… the Spirit's mind and his merged…

"Let's go!" he said.

A voice sounded over the loudspeaker:

"Attention," it said in a male voice. "The preliminary matches will begin in fifteen minutes. Mary Wheeler and Jade Valentine, please report to the floor of The Chamber. All spectators wishing to observe please take the stairway marked D."

"Well," said Mary to Jade, "I guess that means it's showtime for us."

"Yes," said Jade. "But be warned… I have practiced greatly since our encounter at the Monument Garden – you will not find me so easy to defeat this time around."

"I don't expect it," said Mary. "But don't think I'm going to go easy on you either."

That's what I'm afraid of, thought Yugi. I never thought I'd wish Mary would lose… but if she wins, I would have to duel her. And to save her from whatever Anastasia is plotting, I would have to defeat her. That is something I dread having to do…

"We'll all be cheering you both from the balcony," said Clive. "Good luck."

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Mary and Jade entered the vast Chamber, where two men were waiting. Their friends appeared on the balcony behind them, twenty feet above.

"Greetings, duelists," said the man. "You may call me Baal. Think of me as the referee for this phase of the game.

"And without further ado, your host, the undisputed ruler of the Duelist's Labyrinth, her serenity, Anastasia Pegasus!"

Anastasia appeared on the balcony opposite the spectator one, the one with the throne. She clutched her cane in one hand.

"Jade Valentine and Mary Wheeler," she said. "You both have come far. You've conquered the Labyrinth and won many duels. But after this duel, one of you will drink the sweet taste of victory, while the other only the bitter taste of defeat."

She sat upon the chair. "Mr. Baal, Mr. Amon, if you please…"

"Okay," said Baal. He took a large golden coin out of his pocket. "We will use a toss of the Coin of Fate to decide who will begin this duel. This is heads…" He showed a side with an eye on it. "This is tails." He showed a side bearing the image of the god Anubis.

"Which one of you will call it?"

"You go ahead Jade," said Mary.

"Fine," said Baal. "The winner of the toss will have the choice of making the first or second move."

He took the coin in his hand. "Call it in the air, Miss Valentine."

He tossed it.

"Heads," said Jade.

The coin landed, with the eye's side up.

"Heads it is," said Baal. "What is your decision?"

"I will move first," said Jade.

"Very well," said Baal. Then he and Amon lifted two purple cushions from behind them.

"Will each of you kindly place your decks here…" he said.

They did so. Baal and Amon switched places.

"Now, each of you cut and shuffle your opponent's decks."

They took the two decks and shuffled them. Mary was more thorough. When they were done, the two men handed them back to their owners.

"Now, head for the opposite sides of the Chamber, and the lifts will take you to the consoles."

As Mary and Jade headed to the two remaining balconies, Clive tried hard to hide how nervous he was.

"Man," he said. "This is like being out in the old west, watching two gunfighters prepare to draw!"

"Well," said Siegfried, "the classic western _The Magnificent Seven_ was based on an old Japanese film called _The Seven Samurai_. What do you think, Yugi?"

"I don't know," said Yugi. "Mary hasn't lost a single duel in this whole tournament – she even beat Panik. But Jade… Mary might have beaten her before, but the Samurai are supposed to have flawless concentration. She'll likely have learned from that defeat.

"It could go either way."

So true, thought Anastasia, who was listening in. And if there's one thing I love more than a duel, it's a catfight! Still, whoever wins _this_ one doesn't matter to me… it is only a road bump for the true challenge that will occur after this day is over…

"Now then," said Anastasia out loud. The two men appeared behind her. "I think this Chamber is looking a little dull. So like promised, a change of venue is in order, and I'll choose the scenery completely at random."

She picked up what looked like a large remote control, and hit a button on it.

"Ooh, it's a good one!" she said with a chuckle.

"Jade, Mary, I hope your Monsters are ready, for they will be doing battle…"

She pushed another button.

"…in **The Forsaken Forest!!**"

At that moment, the scenery changed dramatically. The Chamber transformed into a frightening, dark woods full of monstrous trees bearing scowling, demonic faces. They laughed or moaned and slavered with their toothy jaws.

"And to reassure you," continued Anastasia, "This scenery is purely for entertainment purposes. It does not give Field advantage to any type of Monster. Do our duelists have anything to say before the battle begins?"

"Yes," said Jade, as she lowered her helmet unto her head. "Mary, you may have beaten me once, but I'm going to give it my all for this match."

"Then by all means," said Mary. "Give it to me… once more, with feeling!"

"Then let the duel begin!" said Anastasia.

The two duelists drew from their decks. The scores were set to 2,000.

"DUEL!!" they both said.

"I'll start with this," said Jade. "I summon Robo-Ronin, in Attack Mode!"

A small explosion burst forth in the center of the woods, and a red robot dressed like a samurai appeared. It clutched a katana seemingly made of red energy. (2,000/1,000)

"Whoa, that's a new one," said Siegfried.

"Interesting," said Mary. "I'll summon the Monster Egg, in Defense Mode!"

She put the card down, and the large egg with eyes and legs appeared.

"And now I'll hatch it, with Insect Imitation!" She put down the card, and the egg burst. A reptilian warrior with armor and axes in both hands emerged, shaking off the eggshells. (1,800/1,600)

"The Rude Kaiser!" said Siegfried. "One of my uncle's favorites."

"And now I'll lay this card facedown, and leave it at that," said Mary.

Hmm, Jade thought to herself. That facedown card could be a Trap… or it could be a bluff. She looked at her cards.

But I can't give up this opportunity to take an early lead.

"I play Destroy Defense!" she said, laying a card down.

Anastasia perked up. Ah, she thought. The card I gave her last night…

The Rude Kaiser reared up into Attack Position.

"Now, Robo-Ronin, attack!" commanded Jade. "Blazing energy blade attack!"

The robot rushed forward…

"Fell for it," said Mary. "Let 'em have it Kaiser!"

Suddenly, the Kunai with Chain appeared in the Rude Kaiser's hand! He hurled it, and hooked the Robo-Ronin! Jade drew back.

"Gotcha!" said Mary. "That Chain will bring my Kaiser's Attack power to 2,300!"

And it did.

"Now, counter-attack!" said Mary. "Battle axe crush attack!" The Rude Kaiser brought his axe down on the Ronin, and it exploded.

Jade's Life Points went down to 1,700.

First round to Mary, thought Anastasia.

"Fine," said Jade. "I'll end my turn by laying one card facedown, and then summoning Nekogal in Defense Mode."

She put the cards down, and the female Beast-Warrior with dragonfly wings and a stinger appeared. (1,900/2,000)

"Okay," said Mary. "Now I will…"

Her eyes fell on Jade's facedown card.

"Bring it on, Mary," said Jade.

"I won't attack," said Mary.

I can't play anything in Defense for two more turns, she thought. Best play strategically.

"My move will consist of laying this card facedown, and that will be all."

She put the card down.

"Pity," said Jade. "You really should have attacked."

"But your Trap," said Mary.

"This Trap wouldn't have hurt your Kaiser," said Jade, lifting it up, but it will destroy whatever Trap you just put down. Dust Tornado!"

A whirlwind of dust and feathers encircled the Rude Kaiser, and a wall of light came into view in front of him, which then shattered.

"Seems the trap I destroyed was your Mirror Force," said Jade. "And with the power of the Dust Tornado, I can now instantly play another Trap or Spell Card… and I choose… the Skull Dice!"

"Uh oh," said Mary.

Jade put the card down, and a small imp appeared, holding a big red dice. It cackled, and rolled the dice forward. It landed on the six.

"A lucky roll indeed," said Jade. "And now the Skull Dice curses your Rude Kaiser, lowering its Attack score by 600 points."

Mary watched, as the score for the Kaiser's Attack fell to 1,700.

"Now, I'll switch my Nekogal to Attack Mode," said Jade, turning the card, "and attack! Insect stinger impale attack!"

The Beast-Warrior pounced, and drove its stinger directly through the Rude Kaiser's chest. He fell, and Mary's Life Points went down to 1,800.

"That was a tricky move," said Peter. "This duel could still go either way."

"I know," said Yugi. "Both of them are at the peak of their skills. I think this may be the biggest challenge yet… for both of them."

Mary drew. "Well," she said. "I'll have to thank our host later. Hyozanryu, in Attack Mode!"

An explosion of light lit up the Forsaken Forest, and the Dragon with scales of diamond gems appeared. (2,100/2,800)

"Hyozanryu," commanded Mary, "diamond flash blast attack!"

The dragon shot a blast of sparkling light from its jaws, obliterating Nekogal. Jade's Life Points fell to 1,500.

Can't win this on brute force alone, thought Jade. Have to try to outsmart her. And now the effects of my Destroy Defense spell have worn off.

"I'll play a Monster facedown in Defense, and end my move," she said.

What is she trying to hide from me? thought Mary. Can't be good. But I can't risk her using it.

"Hyozanryu, attack!" she said. "Diamond flash blast!"

The Dragon shot its blast at the facedown card…

In a split second, the Mask of Darkness appeared, and was vaporized.

"Oh no…" said Mary.

"Sloppy move there," said Jade. "But since you destroyed my Mask of Darkness, I get to retrieve a Trap card from my Graveyard and use it… and I chose the Skull Dice! Here it goes again…"

She put the card down, and the imp with its dice appeared. The dice rolled, this time landing on the three. Hyozanryu's Attack score fell to 1,800.

"Now I'll summon the Usagi Warrior, in Attack Mode!" said Jade. She put a card down, and a strange warrior appeared. He wore a martial arts uniform, but his feet and hands were paws, and he had the head of white, rabbit-like creature, his ears tied behind. (1,500/1,000)

"What the…?" said Peter. He readied his camera.

"Oh…" said Mary. "It's the attack of the kung-fu bunny rabbit… I'm shaking."

"He's a hare, not a rabbit," said Jade.

"Hare, rabbit, whatever," said Mary. "He looks like Bugs Bunny on steroids!"

"Do not mock Usagi Warrior, Mary. In Japan, the hare is universally regarded as a symbol of luck… and he will be more than enough to take down your Dragon once I use this Equip card… the Ancestral Daisho!"

She put the card down, and the Usagi Warrior grabbed the katana. His Attack score went up to 2,000.

"Usagi Warrior," ordered Jade. "Attack Hyozanryu with slashing katana blade attack!"

The Usagi Warrior leapt up high in the air, and came down blade-first upon the Dragon, lopping its head off in one swift stroke. Hyozanryu's body fell to the ground with a crash. The demonic trees of the Forsaken Forest seemed to enjoy the spectacle, and cackled louder than ever. Mary's Life Points went down to 1,600.

"Nice move," said Mary. "But I'm not done yet. I'm playing the Spell Card De-Spell!"

She put the card down, and the Warrior's sword melted.

"Sorry, bunny," said Mary, "but you've just been disarmed." Usagi Warrior's Attack went back down to 1,500.

"Now, it's time I reveal the first of my secret weapons!" said Mary. "Introducing, the one, the only, Alligator's Sword!"

She put a card down, and with a burst of energy, a tall lizard man with a huge sword appeared to confront Usagi Warrior. (1,500/1,200)

The Alligator's Sword laughed a deep, throaty laugh.

"He may look tough," said Jade. "But he and my Usagi Warrior are equally matched. You attack now, and all it will get you is a draw."

"I'm not going to attack now," said Mary. "And there is more to Alligator's Sword than meets the eye…

"My turn is over…"

What does she mean by that? thought Jade. She looked at her hand. I've got nothing to summon that could beat that lizard… I could attack with Usagi Warrior, but then I'd lose him too… and what if attacking him will only impair me in some way? Better play it safe…

Oh, I see, Mary, thought Yugi.

"I will simply put this card facedown," said Jade. And she did.

"Well then," said Mary. "Then I'll use my other secret weapon – Mystical Space Typhoon!"

She placed the card down, and a dark tornado erupted on the field.

"This will take care of whatever Trap you set," said Mary.

"A wise move," said Jade, "but ineffective. The only Trap I had set was this one."

She held it up… it was the Fake Trap card.

"A decoy, Mary," said Jade.

Darn, thought Mary. I wasted my Typhoon. Oh well, with this move, the duel will be over soon…

"Then I'll summon the Baby Dragon, in Attack Mode!" she said. She slapped down the card, and the little orange dragon appeared next to Alligator's Sword. (1,200/700)

"Cute, isn't he?" said Mary.

"I hate to burst your bubble," said Jade. "But I'll destroy that Dragon long before you summon the Time Wizard…"

"Who said anything about the Time Wizard?" said Mary, slyly.

"Alligator's Sword and Baby Dragon… Fusion!"

"What?" said Jade, as the two Monsters started to merge.

"Baby Dragon has another use," said Mary. "I can combine him with Alligator's Sword to create the Alligator's Sword Dragon!"

A flash of light enveloped the two, and they combined to form a larger orange dragon with the Alligator's Sword mounted on it. (1,700/1,500)

"Now attack! Alligator's sword slash!"

The mounted lizard man flew up high, and swooped down upon Usagi Warrior, nearly cutting him in half. Jade's Life Points fell to 1,300.

"Your move," said Mary.

Jade studied her cards.

"Oh, and before you chose," said Mary, "maybe I should warn you… Alligator's Sword Dragon has a… _special_ ability!"

"What?" said Jade.

"You see," said Mary. "Most of the time, if a duelist has at least one Monster – even something as weak as a Kuriboh – on his side of the field, that will protect her from a Direct Attack from her opponent's Monsters. But that isn't always true with Alligator's Sword Dragon. There are… _certain_ Monsters that cannot shield you from a Direct Attack from this guy.

"The question for you is… which ones might that be?"

Jade started to sweat.

"What Monsters can't protect her from a Direct Attack?" said Siegfried to Yugi.

"Not telling," said Yugi. "You might have to duel her eventually."

Boy, thought Yugi. This is tough for Jade. The Monsters that can't shield her from Alligator's Sword Dragon are ones with the Earth, Water, or Fire attributes… and Earth is one of the most common attributes in the game, especially for one with a deck packed with Warriors. Even worse, having to choose what Monster to send out must really be wrecking Jade's concentration.

Jade was indeed nervous. More so than she'd been in awhile.

If she manages a Direct Attack, I'll lose, she thought. I don't have any Monsters in my hand that can destroy that Fusion-Monster. Let me think… Usagi Warrior was a Beast Warrior with the Light attribute, and with him out, she couldn't make a Direct Attack… but was it because he was Beast-Warrior, or because he was Light?

Well, I only have one Monster in my hand that has one of the two possibilities… I'll have to rely on luck…

"I'll play the Mystical Elf, in Defense Mode!" she said, putting the card down. The robed elf appeared. (800/2,000)

"Interesting," said Mary, drawing a card. "I'm going to strengthen my Alligator's Sword Dragon, by Equipping him with the Gust Fan!" She put down the card, and the Dragon's stats went to 2,100 over 1,300.

"Now, Attack that Elf!" said Mary. The Alligator's Sword Dragon rushed the Mystical Elf… she screamed and fell.

"And one card facedown," she said, "to conclude my turn."

Jade drew. I can't just sacrifice _this_ guy just yet if I want any hope of winning… she thought. Much as I hate to do it, I'm going to have to leave it to chance…

"Crow Goblin in Defense Mode," said Jade, putting a card down. A humanoid crow in a white robe appeared on her side. (1,850/1,600)

"You're going to summon the wrong Monster eventually," said Mary. "In the meantime, I'm going to power-up my Monster even further, with this facedown…"

She lifted it up.

"…the Dragon's Treasure card!"

She put the card down, and the Dragon's stats went to 2,400 over 1,600.

"Attack!" said Mary. The Alligator's Sword Dragon swooped, and impaled the Crow Goblin.

"One Goblin, going down," she said.

Jade nervously drew.

Yes! she thought. I can use this to turn the fight around.

"One card facedown," she said. "And I'll summon Yamoto the Noble Samurai in Defense Mode. The gilded samurai appeared. (2,200/2,000)

He knelt down in a defense position.

"Your move."

She's bluffing, thought Mary. She's just trying to protect her favorite Monster.

"Attack!" she commanded. The Alligator's Sword Dragon flew towards Yamoto…

"Activate Trap!" said Jade. "Tears of the Mermaid!"

"What? No!" said Mary. A barrage of water droplets shot towards the Alligator's Sword Dragon, stopping it in its tracks.

Hmm, clever move Jade, thought Anastasia. Mary's in trouble now.

"The power of those tears will freeze your Monster in place," said Jade. "And reduce his Attack score back to its original level."

The Alligator's Sword Dragon's Attack score fell back down to 1,700.

"Now," said Jade. "I will switch Yamoto to Attack Mode."

She turned the card; Yamoto stood up and drew his sword.

"But I won't attack just yet," said Jade, drawing. "Yamoto is now ready to show off a few hidden talents!"

She placed a card down.

"It is my pleasure to introduce Yamoto's eager young student, Sashia, the Samurai Squire!"

A young girl in armor with a short sword and a quiver of arrows on her back appeared beside Yamoto. (1,700/1,500)

The two Warriors looked at each other, nodded, and then turned to face the enemy.

"And might I add," said Jade. "While fighting alongside her teacher, Sashia's Attack score goes up, to a respectable 2,000!"

The number below her changed.

"Now for the _coup de grace_," said Jade." I can forgo both of their normal attacks, and have both of them make a cooperative attack, with an Attack power of 2,600! Yamoto, Sashia, combine your attacks! Destroy Alligator's Sword Dragon with ki energy blast attack!"

The two warriors touched their swords together, and a blast of light shot forth – Alligator's Sword Dragon was eradicated. Mary's Life Points fell all the way to 700.

"Boy," said Siegfried. "Jade has a big lead now."

"Yes," said Yugi. "But she was so rattled by the Alligator's Sword Dragon, that she doesn't know she made a sloppy mistake. She could have won the duel right there, but she forfeited the chance."

"I don't follow you…" said Siegfried.

"Look at the stats," said Yugi. "That cooperative attack may have been powerful, but it was unnecessary. Both Yamoto's and Sashia's Attack score was higher than that of Alligator's Sword Dragon. Jade could have destroyed it with one of those Warriors, and then made a Direct Attack with the other one that would have won her the duel… but she was so rattled by the danger that Mary's Monster posed, that the thought never occurred to her. That mistake could be costly… especially in a duel of this importance."

"Well," said Mary, drawing a card. "Your two Warriors can _make_ a 2,600-point attack… but can they _take_ one?"

"Huh?" said Jade.

"Barrel Dragon, in Attack Mode!" said Mary. She put the card down, and the enormous triple-gunned Machine appeared. (2,600/2,200)

Jade's eyes widened.

"Where did you get _that_ thing?!" said Jade.

"Bought it," said Mary. "And this mean piece of machinery can attack up to three opponents at once! Barrel Dragon, photon cannons attack!"

The Machine blasted its cannons, striking both Yamato and Sashia! They flew backwards, striking two trees before going limp. Jade's Life points plummeted to 300.

"Aw, take heart, Jade," said Mary. "At least the student and the teacher died together. Now let's just see if you can outgun this thing!"

"What did I tell you?" said Yugi. "Now Jade is in trouble."

Jade drew.

"I lay one card facedown," she said. She put the card down.

"Now I'll use this Monster Reborn card to retrieve a Monster from the Graveyard, and set it facedown in Defense Mode."

She made the move.

"And that will end my move," she said.

All right, thought Mary. That Monster she has is one that I've already defeated, so it isn't one that can withstand a blast from my Barrel Dragon… and she has that facedown card… it's probably a Trap…

But wait… what if Jade expects me to think that? Maybe it isn't a Trap, but maybe some Equip card that will make that Monster strong enough to destroy the Barrel Dragon?

Man, this is the hardest decision I've had to make in the duel… to attack, or not to attack. She's already used her Tears of the Mermaid Trap… I have to chance it!

"Barrel Dragon," she commanded, "attack!"

The Machine powered up its cannons.

Under her helmet, Jade smiled.

As the Barrel Dragon fired, she flipped over her facedown card, and the Spellbinding Circle snagged the Barrel Dragon!

"Aw, crud!" said Mary. The Machine's Attack score fell to 1,900. "I knew I shouldn't have done that!"

"Wouldn't have, couldn't have, shouldn't have," said Jade. "… you did. Now, I'll switch my Monster into Attack Mode. Go Yamoto!"

The Samurai leapt up out of his hiding place, sword drawn. (2,200/2,000)

"Attack!" commanded Jade. Yamoto made a leap and brought his sword down on the Barrel Dragon, slicing it in half! An explosion lit up the dark woods, setting many of the trees on fire – they moaned in agony.

Anastasia chuckled. Get out the marshmallows and the hot dogs, she thought, because that Barrel Dragon just got toasted!

As Yamoto landed amidst the forest fire, Mary's Life Points fell to 400.

"And I'll finish my turn by using Red Medicine," said Jade. She played the Spell Card, and her Life Points went up to 800.

Mary drew. Don't let this inferno distract you she thought.

She looked at her card. All right! she thought. I think this combo just might work.

"Okay Jade," she said. "Now I'm going to finish you off but good!"

Jade gave her a look.

"First," said Mary, "I'm going to use the Graverobber card to steal a Spell Card from your Graveyard!"

She put the card down, and the giggling gremlin appeared on the field. The Monster Reborn card appeared in his hands.

Jade flinched.

"Now," said Mary. "I'm using this Monster Reborn to bring back an old friend. Time to kiss the baby!"

She put the card down, and the Baby Dragon appeared. (1,200/700)

"And I suppose that means…" said Jade.

"That's right," said Mary. "I summon the master of the past and future… the Time Wizard!"

She put her card down and the walking, caped clock appeared beside the Baby Dragon.

"You'd best hope your luck holds out, Jade," said Mary, "because if this spin comes up on a crown, this duel is mine! Go time roulette, now!"

The arrow on the Time Wizard's staff started to spin…

It all comes down to this… thought Yugi. The outcome of this duel is riding on a single spin on the wheel of chance… I don't know what to hope for…

Jade stared at the Time Wizard as the arrow slowed. It started to come to a stop on a skull…

And then with a "ding!" it landed on a crown!

"Yes!" said Mary

"_Time Magic!_ shouted the Wizard.

The time warp opened above the Forsaken Forest… the fires went out, and the trees were reduced to dead, burned out corpses. The Baby Dragon grew, and the Thousand Dragon took its place. (2,400/2,000)

"I knew my luck would hold out," said Mary. "Now all I have to do is… what?"

She looked down. Yamoto was still standing.

"What?!" said Mary. "That time warp should have aged your Samurai into bones!"

"It didn't," said Jade, quietly. "And I'll tell you why.

"For the true martial artist, age does not hinder him – it only strengthens him. And after a thousand years of meditation and channeling his ki, Yamoto has obtained what all martial artists yearn for… perfection in mind, body, and spirit!"

A bright flash emitted from Yamoto, and in a few seconds, his golden armor became a brilliant white, his eyes glowed golden, and his sword shone like the sun.

Yugi and his friends were amazed.

Such… incredible… power! thought Anastasia. It almost burns!

"Your Time Wizard aged Yamoto," said Jade, "but it did not destroy him, it strengthened him! Yamoto the Noble Samurai is no more, in his place stands Yamoto the Celestial Avatar!"

(2,800/2,400)

"You've fought a gallant battle, my friend," said Jade. "Worthy of a true warrior… but this ends now. Yamoto! Attack the Thousand Dragon with burning celestial blade attack!"

Yamoto's sword glowed with holy light. He charged forward in a blur of light, and the Thousand Dragon was reduced to ashes with the strike of his sword. Mary's Life Points went down to zero.

"Jade Valentine is the winner!" said Baal.

Yamoto the Celestial Avatar slowly sheathed his sword.

Mary sighed. "Good game," she finally said to Jade.

Jade removed her helmet. "Indeed," she said.

Well, thought Yugi. At least now I won't have to duel Mary. But Jade has truly become stronger. I don't know if even I can beat her now…

Anastasia pushed a button on her remote, and The Chamber reverted to its natural form.

"Jade Valentine will advance to the final match," said Baal. "There will now be a thirty-minute intermission before the second preliminary match. Yugi Muto and Siegfried Kaiba… take this time to make any last-minute preparations."

"Well Siegfried," said Yugi. "You and me are up next."

"Yeah," said Siegfried. "And don't think I forgot the beating you handed me at that way station… I'm going to pay you back bonsai! I'm not going to let you humiliate me again!"

I hope not, though Yugi. If only you knew… knew that I'm not trying to defeat you to humiliate you… but to _save_ you…

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**ROBO-RONIN (Monster Card)**

Card Specs

Type: Machine  
**Attribute:** Earth  
**Level:** 5  
**ATK:** 2,000  
**DEF:** 1,000

**Flavor Text:** _A robot invented as a bodyguard for an emperor, its energy sword can slice through metal._

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**USAGI WARRIOR (Monster Card)**

Card Specs

Type: Beast-Warrior  
**Attribute:** Light  
**Level:** 4  
**ATK:** 1,500  
**DEF:** 1,000

**Flavor Text:** _Part hare and part soldier, this dedicated martial artist brings luck to his allies and misfortune to his enemies.  
_

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**SASHIA THE SAMURAI SQUIRE (Monster Card)**

Card Specs

Type: Warrior/Effect  
**Attribute:** Light  
**Level:** 4  
**ATK:** 1,700  
**DEF:** 1,500

**Card Description:** This card gains 300 Attack Points for each "Yamoto the Noble Samurai" you control. If you control a "Yamoto the Noble Samurai" and this card, you can choose not to attack with "Yamoto the Noble Samurai". If you do, this card's ATK becomes 2,600.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**YAMOTO THE CELESTIAL AVATAR (Monster Card)**

Card Specs

Type: Warrior/Effect  
**Attribute:** Light  
**Level:** 8  
**ATK:** 2,800  
**DEF:** 2,400

**Card Description:** This card cannot be Normal Summoned or set. This card can only be Special Summoned from your hand or deck by Tributing one "Yamoto the Noble Samurai" when you or your opponent successfully activates the effect of "Time Wizard". This card gains 500 Attack Points during the damage step only when battling Fiend-Type Monsters.


	24. Showdown in the City

**0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**Showdown in the City**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0**

"The first of the two preliminary matches has come to a close," said Baal. "Jade Valentine has proved victorious over Mary Wheeler. She will advance to the championship match.

"The second preliminary match is about to begin. Will Siegfried Kaiba and Yugi Muto Jr. please report to the center of The Chamber?"

As Yugi and Siegfried proceeded to where the two men were, Jade and Mary took their seats on the spectator's benches.

"No hard feelings Jade," said Mary. "We both knew one of us had to lose, but at least one of us won."

"I admire you Mary," said Jade. "A warrior always prefers victory, but it takes one with a mature spirit to gracefully accept defeat."

She mopped her brow with a handkerchief. She never liked to admit it, but the armor she wore wasn't the most comfortable of uniforms.

"Um, just for the record," she asked, "do you mind telling me exactly which Monsters wouldn't have stopped your Alligator's Sword Dragon from making a Direct Attack?"

"Huh?" said Mary. "Oh, it was Monsters with the Earth, Fire, and Water attributes."

"I see," said Jade. She paused. "Then you had no idea at the time how close to victory you came."

"Pardon?"

"Remember when I summoned the Crow Goblin? It was a Wind Monster. But before I summoned him, I had three Monsters in my hand. One was Yamoto the Noble Samurai… I knew that he would have blocked your assault but I didn't want to sacrifice him there because your dragon would have destroyed him – and I knew I'd need him to win. So I was forced to choose between the two other Monsters, which were Crow Goblin and Flame Champion… I had no idea whether either of them would defend me, so I chose at random. If I had chosen Flame Champion instead of Crow Goblin, you would have been able to make a Direct Attack at that point, and win the duel. It was quite a lucky choice."

Mary chuckled.

"What?" said Jade.

"There's no 'luck' in Duel Monsters, Jade," she said. "Obviously, your choice was made because you were so in sync with the force that drives the very essence of the game… it's what Yugi's dad called the Heart of the Cards. You are the Samurai after all, disciplined and learned – one who could channel the Heart of the Cards with near perfection. Maybe it was only a few lucky draws when I beat you at the Monument Garden."

"Then…" said Jade. "What would the outcome be should I face Siegfried or Yugi?"

"Well, I think you can defeat Siegfried when it comes to Heart… but Yugi… you'd need a lot of skill to defeat him as well. He's one of the strongest players I've ever seen. He's never lost. At least, not to my knowledge.

"But then, the only match Siegfried has ever lost was one he had with Yugi last week… and then he was purposely playing with only half his deck…"

Little did they know, Anastasia was listening in; the acoustics of The Chamber were better than they thought.

Well, that record will soon be broken, she thought to herself. What is that saying? How the mighty are fallen? Soon, his perfect record will run afoul of mine… and if the two of you had any knowledge of how _you_ fit into the picture, you wouldn't be so content…

"Get ready guys," said Peter. "It's about to start!"

"Yeah, and think about who's dueling!" said Clive. "Yugi's dad and Siegfried's uncle were two of the biggest rivals in Duel Monsters history! They were at each other's throats ever since Yugi's dad first started training!"

"He told me a lot about his dad's first duel with Seto Kaiba," said Mary. "Yugi's dad was on the ropes and losing, facing all three of Seto's Blue-Eyes; but at the very last minute, he managed to collect in his hand all five pieces of the legendary Exodia, blowing Seto's Dragons away, and automatically winning! Yugi's dad was the first person _ever_ to successfully summon Exodia!

"That was their first duel, but it was far from their last. At times, the relationship between Seto Kaiba and Yugi Muto Sr. came close to friendship, mostly because Yugi's dad had to continually rescue Seto from jerks like Pegasus and Noah. Other times, they were sworn enemies, with Seto doing everything he could to bring his rival down. In the end, they ended their relationship on a high note, calling a truce and respecting each other as allies, if not friends…"

"So," said Jade, nervously, "Does Yugi still have the Exodia cards?"

"No," said Mary. "A slimeball named Weevil Underwood destroyed them. He was a loser in more ways than one…"

Jade didn't know whether to feel sorry or relieved. A duelist would sell his soul for Exodia, but she wouldn't want to go up against someone who had those cards.

The shuffling and the coin toss had been done, and Yugi had earned the right to start. The two of them boarded the lifts, which took them to the opposing balconies where the dueling consoles were set.

"All right Yugi," said Siegfried, "don't think this is going to be as easy as last time. I'm playing with my full deck for this match! You're going to go out with a bang!"

"No Siegfried…" said Yugi. "This duel will be a 'bang' as you put it, but I will go out with victory under my heels!"

At least I hope so, he thought. If you should win, who knows what would happen to you or Jade should either of you face Anastasia?

He looked in her direction.

"Don't worry Yugi," said the voice of the Puzzle's Spirit. "We can take him… as partners, we can overcome anything!"

"Well," said Anastasia. "Yugi… Siegfried… you've both reached the first stage of the finals. I do hope you will give me your best… at least you'd better."

She picked up her remote. "Now let's see which card the hand of fate that we call The Chamber will deal to you, hmm?"

She pushed a button, and a beeping noise commenced.

"Well, this is an unusual one," she said. "Prepare for a battle in a place I call, **The Forbidden City!!**"

She pushed a final button, and the scenery of the chamber changed, to that of a ruined city. It looked like a New York cityscape that had been hit by a neuron bomb, underneath a large red sun. Debris and junk was everywhere.

"Yugi Muto," said Anastasia. "Siegfried Kaiba. Duelists, attending guests… let the duel begin!"

The scores were set to 2,000; Yugi and Siegfried made their draws.

"DUEL!!" they both said.

Yugi looked at his hand, and there was only one Monster in it.

"All right!" said Yugi. "I start by summoning the Summoned Skull, in Defense Mode!"

He put the card down, and the bony demon appeared in a burst of electric energy. He kneeled in defense. (2,500/1,200)

No sense taking a risk in case he brings out one of those Dragons, thought Yugi.

"Ooh, sending out the heavy artillery right away," said Siegfried. "Good idea. Your Skull might look formidable, but he can't stand up to THIS: Spear Dragon, in Attack Mode!"

He put the card down, and a large, blue Dragon with a sharp beak appeared. (1,900/0)

"What?" said Yugi. "What does that do…?"

"Glad you asked!" said Siegfried. "Most of the time, your Life Points are safe when you put a Monster in Defense… but not when you use this guy! When he attacks a Monster in Defense Mode, the defensive Monster's Defense points are treated like Attack Points… and if my Spear Dragon's Attack is stronger, you get hurt!"

"What?!" said Yugi.

"Spear Dragon, dive-bomb spear beak attack!" said Siegfried.

The Spear Dragon flew high, and came down beak-first on the Summoned Skull, driving its beak right through the demon. The Skull groaned, and then exploded. Yugi's Life Points fell all the way to 1,300.

"How do you like that, Yugi?" said Siegfried. "I not only took out one of your best Monsters, I made a big dent in your Life Points. And best of all, the Spear Dragon automatically goes into Defense Mode after he attacks, protecting me from any harm!"

The Spear Dragon landed and folded its wings.

"Fine," said Yugi, drawing. "I play one card facedown, and summon the Dark Magician!"

He placed the cards down, and his favorite Monster appeared. (2,500/2,100)

"Go, Dark Magician, dark magic attack!" he commanded. The Dark Magician blasted the Spear Dragon, destroying it.

Siegfried drew. He smiled.

"Okay, Yugi, this is it!" he said. "Go, Blue-Eyes White Dragon, in Attack Mode!"

He set down the card, and the enormous dragon appeared in an explosion that shook the streets of the Forbidden City. Somewhere, a car alarm went off. (3,000/2,500)

"Now I will…" said Siegfried.

Yugi remained stoic.

Wait… thought Siegfried. "That facedown card… he knew I'd play the Blue-Eyes… that card is probably his Shield of St. George Trap. It can destroy any Dragon, even the Blue-Eyes…

"No attack this round, Yugi," he said. "Your move."

Yugi drew.

"Then I'll summon the Celtic Guardian," said Yugi. "In Attack Mode."

He put the card down, and the elf in armor appeared. (1,400/1,200)

"And I'll end my move there," said Yugi.

Hmm, thought Siegfried. The Shield of St. George is a rare card… how does it work? Oh… right! The user _has_ to activate it when an opponent attacks, and if the attacking Monster isn't a Dragon, it's wasted!

He took a card from his hand. This will cost me a Monster, he thought, but then I'll pulverize that Dark Magician!

"I summon Misairuzame, in Attack Mode!" he said. He put the card down, and the giant, spiky shark appeared. (1,400/1,600)

"Misairuzame, go!" said Siegfried. "Attack the Celtic Guardian!"

"What the heck is he doing?" said Clive. "Is he crazy?"

"No," said Jade. "I think he's trying to use some strategy…"

The shark attacked, and the Celtic Guardian raised his sword.

"Celtic Guardian, counter-attack!" commanded Yugi. "Silver blade slash!"

In a blur, both the Monsters fell, pierced by their weapons; they vanished.

Then he noticed that the facedown card had not been affected at all.

What? he thought. Huh. That must not have been the Trap at all… he was bluffing! And now I can take out his Spellcaster!

"Blue-Eyes White Dragon," he ordered, "attack the Dark Magician! White lightning!!"

The Blue-Eyes opened its jaws, and shot forth a stream of energy…

"Activate trap!" said Yugi.

"What?!" said Siegfried.

Suddenly, the lightning blast was blocked by a circle of light, which then positioned itself around the Dragon! Its attack stats fell to 2,300.

"You thought my facedown card was the Shield of St. George," said Yugi. "It wasn't, but there are other Traps that are useful against a Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Like this one, the Spellbinding Circle!"

Siegfried cringed. "That's the last move I can make this turn."

"In that case," said Yugi, "I'll equip my Dark Magician with this card, the Book of Secret Arts!"

He put it down, and the Dark Magician's Attack score went up to 2,800.

"Now, Dark Magician," said Yugi, "attack that Dragon with dark magic attack!"

The Dark Magician aimed his scepter and fired. The Blue-Eyes exploded, along with the building next to him, bringing Siegfried's Life Points down to 1,300.

Lovely, thought Siegfried. Now I have a charged-up Dark Magician to deal with. Another Blue-Eyes could handle him, but I have to draw one first…

He drew. But maybe I can beat him at his own game.

"One card facedown," he said, putting it down.

"And now I'll summon the Launcher Spider in Defense Mode!"

He put the card down, and the huge robotic spider appeared. (2,200/2,500)

Yugi thought.

Normally this would be an obvious trap, he thought. But in stakes like this, it could be a bluff.

What did he say when Anastasia gave him that card? Machines aren't his thing? Definitely a bluff.

"I'll lay one card facedown," he said.

Just in case, he thought.

"Now, Dark Magician," he said. "Dark magic attack!"

The Dark Magician aimed… but then stopped dead in his tracks. Yugi looked, and to his surprise, the Dark Magician was now caught in another Spellbinding Circle!

"Gotcha," said Siegfried. "What's good for the goose is good for the gander."

Yugi made a face. The Dark Magician's Attack power went down to 2,100.

"I'll switch my Spider into Attack mode now, and I could attack you with it," said Siegfried. "But I can do even more damage to you when I summon _this!_ Go, Giant Spitting Cobra!"

He put the card down, and a huge hooded cobra appeared on the field. (2,000/1,900)

"My Giant Spitting Cobra is so frightening," said Siegfried, "that he intimidates even the bravest Monsters, lowering their attack by 400 points!"

The Dark Magician's Attack score went down to 1,700, but that wasn't what concerned Yugi. He suddenly remembered something. He looked up at the balcony where Anastasia was watching.

Even with her sunglasses on, Yugi could tell she was in a state of near panic at the sight of Siegfried's Monster. It was clear that Blackjack Phil had spoken the truth after their duel all those days ago… the great Anastasia Pegasus was afraid of snakes.

"Ma'am," are you all right?" said Baal.

"I'm fine!" said Anastasia. "I-It's none of your business!"

"What's wrong with Anastasia?" said Peter. "It looks like she's about to throw a hissy fit!"

"No, it's Siegfried's Monster," said Mary. "Remember what Blackjack Phil said? She's afraid of snakes! Even holographic ones!"

"Launcher Spider," said Siegfried, "shock rocket attack!"

"Activate trap!" said Yugi. He flipped up his facedown card, which was Negate Attack. The rockets exploded on an invisible shield.

"That ends your Battle Phase," said Yugi.

"Fine," said Siegfried. "I'll get him next time."

Have to play something in strong, thought Yugi, or his intimidation effect will affect whatever Monster I put out…

He drew.

Nothing good… have to defend.

"Griffore, in Defense Mode," he said, laying a card down.

The fat, red, dragon-like Beast appeared, with the stats (1,200/1,500)

The Giant spiting Cobra hissed, and its Attack went down to 800.

"Is that the best you can do?" said Siegfried. "First I'll put one card facedown." He did.

"Giant Spitting Cobra, attack Griffore with venomous spit attack!"

The snake spit a stream of green acid, which reduced Griffore to a puddle of ooze. Anastasia was now trembling.

"Launcher Spider," commanded Siegfried. "Attack Dark Magician with shock rocket attack!" The Machine blasted its missiles and obliterated the Dark Magician. Yugi's Life Points went down to 800.

"Your move," said Siegfried.

Yugi drew.

Yes! He thought.

"I'll first play this card to wipe out your snake…" he said. "Fissure!"

He put the Spell Card down, and the ground shook, the Giant Spitting Cobra hissed loudly, and fell dead. Siegfried's Life Points dropped to 800.

Anastasia breathed a sigh of relief, and wiped her brow with a handkerchief.

"Now," said Yugi, "I'm going to obliterate you once and for all!"

He showed him a card. It was Monster Reborn.

Heh, heh, thought Siegfried. Go ahead Yugi.

"I'm using it to bring back your own Blue-Eyes White Dragon that I destroyed a few rounds ago!" said Yugi, slapping it down.

A tense second passed… but nothing happened! The Blue-Eyes did not appear.

"What?!" said Yugi. "It didn't work!"

"That's because I activated this Trap Card," said Siegfried, holding it up. It was the Call of the Grave card.

"I knew you would try that maneuver… people _always_ try it when they duel me. So I added this little Trap to my deck. Now you don't get the Blue-Eyes, and you wasted your precious Monster Reborn!"

Hmm, thought Yugi. That was a smart trick.

"Then I'll match just you Machine for Machine," said Yugi. "I summon the Machine King, in Attack Mode!"

He placed the card down, and the huge humanoid robot appeared. (2,200/2,000)

"A lot of good _that_ will do you," said Siegfried. "These two Monsters are equally matched in Attack scores."

"No they aren't," said Yugi. "The Machine King has a special ability."

"Wazzat?" said Siegfried.

"You see," said Yugi, "as Lord of all Machine Life, the Machine King gains a 100-point bonus to his Attack score for each Machine present when there are others on the field. And with both him and your Launcher Spider there, his Attack goes up to 2,400, just enough to beat it!"

Siegfried looked down. The Machine King's Attack score did indeed go up.

"Machine King," ordered Yugi, "rocket fist attack!"

The robot's fists shot into the Launcher Spider, crushing it flat. Siegfried's Life Points went down to 600.

"Of course, that means his Attack now goes back to 2,200," said Yugi. "But I got rid of your Spider."

"Man," said Peter, who was taking pictures. "This has to be the closest, most hardly fought duel I've ever seen!"

"Indeed," said Jade. "Both of them are at their highest level. Both of them are truly champion material. But one will have to give soon… the question is, who?

"There are definitely no certainties here!"

"Guess it's my turn," said Siegfried, drawing.

Just what I need, he thought.

"I summon Giltia the Knight, in Attack Mode!" he said. He lay the card down, and the green-caped, spear-wielding Warrior appeared and twirled his weapon. (1,850/1,500)

"And now I'll increase his powers of Light with this: Bright Castle!"

He put down the card, and a shining palace, quite out of place in these surroundings, appeared over the Forbidden City. It bathed Giltia in its shimmering light.

"The Castle's energizing power will bring my knight's Attack power up to 2,550!" said Siegfried, as the Warrior's points went up. The Castle vanished.

"Now, Giltia, go! Junk that big Machine with soul spear attack!"

Giltia shouted a war cry and leapt up, bringing his spear down on the Machine King, smashing it in a deafening explosion. Flaming debris scattered around the street. Yugi winced as his Life Points fell to 450.

"Good move," said Yugi.

And that was a _really_ good move, he thought. I don't have anything right now that can beat Giltia in his powered-up state.

"And I'll heal using Red Medicine!" said Siegfried, putting a card down.

His points went up to 1,100.

He drew.

I'll have to try this and hope he falls for it…

"I'll summon Curse of Dragon in Defense…" he said.

He put the card down, and the large Dragon appeared, curling up into a ball.

"…and I'll lay one card facedown, ending my turn."

"You don't fool me," said Siegfried. "You've already used up all of your Traps."

"Oh, are you sure?" said Yugi.

Siegfried paused.

He wouldn't say that unless it _was_ a Trap, he thought. Unless, of course, he's bluffing, and he wanted me to think that. Or maybe he knows I'd think that, and he wants me to think it IS a Trap. But then I know he knows I might think that he'd want me to believe it was a Trap and then I'd…

Where was I?

"You think you can mess with my mind Yugi?" he yelled. "Giltia, attack!"

Giltia charged forwards… and then screamed, as he was brought to a halt. Wires had appeared, strung between the buildings on each side of the street.

"Always look before you leap," said Yugi, holding a Trap Card up. "You never know when your opponent is packing a Trap as deadly as the Invisible Wire!"

Giltia and the Wire vanished, and Siegfried's Life points fell all the way to 463.

"It doesn't look good for you," said Yugi.

Siegfried ignored him.

"I'll summon the Ryo-Kishin in Defense Mode," he said. The small gargoyle appeared on the street. (1,000/500)

"And I'll lay one card facedown, to end my turn. And by the way, it's a Trap card, so I wouldn't attack if I were you."

Mary perked up. "I used that same bluff a few days ago," she said. "Now _he's_ trying to mess with _Yugi's_ mind."

"Yugi's mind is NOT an easy thing to mess with," said Clive.

I can see right through him, thought Yugi. There's nothing dangerous in that card. And now I have the chance to summon one of my best Monsters.

"I summon Gaia the Fierce Knight!" he shouted, laying a card down. The dark knight mounted on horseback appeared in a burst of black smoke; he reared up on his horse, swinging his lances! (2,300/2,100)

"And now," he continued, "I combine my two Monsters, forming the legendary engine of might known as Gaia the Dragon Champion!!"

Gaia and Curse of Dragon slowly merged, swirling like two colors of light. With a flash, the Dragon Champion appeared! (2,600/2,100)

"Now my Dragon Champion, attack!" commanded Yugi.

The Dragon Champion flew to the height of the tallest building, and came down hard on Ryo-Kishin, obliterating the gargoyle.

"And my Dragon Champion is unharmed," said Yugi. "I knew there was no Trap…"

Suddenly, a shape appeared on Siegfried's side – a giant angel dressed like a nurse appeared over him.

"I wasn't lying," said Siegfried. "It just wasn't a Trap designed to harm you – it was one to help _me._ Perhaps you remember the Numinous Healer?"

"No!" said Yugi.

"A real doll, isn't she?" continued Siegfried. "Your attack set her free, and her heavenly powers restore 1,000 of my Life Points!"

The Healer waved her arms, and Siegfried's Life Points went up to 1,463.

"Great," said Mary. "Now Siegfried has a big lead."

"And he still hasn't touched two of his Blue-Eyes White Dragons!" said Clive.

"Oh yeah," said Mary. "I forgot all about those guys…"

"Now to take care of your Dragon Champion," said Siegfried. "He looks tough, but can he handle _this?_

He put a card down, and with a giant explosion, the second Blue-Eyes appeared! (3,000/2,500)

"White lightning attack!" shouted Siegfried. The Dragon shot forth its blinding beam, and Gaia was no more. Yugi's Life Points dropped to 150.

Steady, Yugi, thought Yugi to himself. He drew.

Let's hope he falls for it again.

"First I'll lay one card facedown," he said, putting down the card.

"Then I'll restore my Life Points with my own Red Medicine."

He put down another card, and the vial of red liquid appeared. His Life Points went up to 650.

"And finally, I'll summon the Horn Imp in Defense." He put the card down; the one-horned fiend appeared and kneeled.

C'mon Siegfried, he thought. Bring on your attack…

"Sorry Yugi," said Siegfried. "But I won't fall for it this time. I know that's a Trap, so I'm going to blow it away with this…"

He held up a Spell Card.

"Heavy Storm!"

Yugi gasped.

Siegfried put down the card, and the skies above the Forbidden City darkened. A furious wind blew towards Yugi, and a colored shield came into view, which was shattered.

"Just as I thought," said Siegfried. "Your Shield of St. George. You know, in the famous painting depicting St. George's triumph over his dragon, the dragon was a puny thing about as big as an alligator… about a million times weaker than _this_ big, indestructible titan!"

_"Do not mock St. George!"_ shouted Yugi. "He did more gallant acts for Britain than Winston Churchill and the Beatles combined! He sacrificed his _life_ for his faith and his country! And besides, his Shield would have destroyed your Blue-Eyes if not for your Spell Card!"

"What could have been, what could have been," said Siegfried. "Now will you stop ranting and let me finish my move?"

"Fine!" said Yugi, folding his arms. Sheesh, he thought. Maybe I should _let_ him duel Anastasia…

"Don't even think that!" said the Spirit inside him.

"Sorry," thought back Yugi. "He's just getting on my nerves. Was his uncle this annoying?"

"Yes. But we still can't let him fall into Anastasia's clutches! Not after what her father did to his uncle!"

"What did he…"

"I'll tell you later!"

"Okay," said Siegfried, "now watch as my strategy comes to fruition!"

"First, I will summon my third and final Blue-Eyes to join his brother!"

He lay the card down, and with another explosion, the third Blue-Eyes White Dragon appeared! (3,000/2,500)

"Next, I will use my own Monster Reborn to resurrect the one you destroyed!"

Yugi gasped as he put the card down. Another Blue-Eyes materialized out of thin air. A third set of the same numbers appeared.

"Now, Peter, get ready to use that camera of yours, because you'll never get a picture like this again! I will now piece together the mightiest Monster in the history of the Duel Monsters game! _Unite, my beautiful Dragons!!_"

The three Dragons melted into a blur, and a flash blinded everyone in the arena for a few seconds. When their eyes could see again, in their place was…

_"The Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"_ shouted Siegfried.

(4,500/3,800)

The beast roared with its three heads. It stretched out its arms, toppling the two buildings that flanked it.

"Now," shouted Siegfried, "obliterate that pathetic imp with neuron blast!"

The Dragon's central head let out a thunderous blast, destroying the imp and shattering the building behind him. Yugi covered his eyes.

"And I'll finish my turn by laying a card facedown," said Siegfried. "Your move."

Man, thought Yugi. I'd hoped to defeat him before he managed to bring out this big, blue-eyed bully! I have a Monster that can defeat it… but until I draw him, I can only defend.

"I'll simply summon Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress, in Defense Mode," said Yugi. He put the card down, and the small blue Dragon appeared, folding its wings. (1,400/1,200)

"Then why don't I activate this Trap I just put down," said Siegfried. "It's one that Anastasia's father liked to use a lot… Gorgon's Eye!"

"Huh?" said Yugi. "No!"

A fiendish eye surrounded by snaky tentacles appeared. The Winged Dragon gasped, and was turned to stone!

"My Dragon!" said Yugi.

"And the same thing will happen to _any_ Monster you put into Defense," said Siegfried, "because this is a Continuous Trap. And when I destroy a petrified Monster… observe. Blue-Eyes?"

The behemoth let lose its neuron blast, smashing the calcified Winged Dragon to dust. Yugi's Life Points fell down to 50.

"As you can see," said Siegfried, "Half of his Defense points were deducted from your Life Points. So what Monster will you summon next, huh? Play him in Attack, I'll destroy him and win. Play him in Defense, I'll petrify him and win."

"This isn't over yet," said Yugi.

He drew. He looked up.

"Siegfried," said Yugi. "Did your uncle tell you about the duel he and my father had in the original Duelist Kingdom?"

"Yes, once or twice."

"Then surely you'll remember this trick," said Yugi. "I play Kuriboh, in Attack Mode!"

He put the card down, and the tiny, furry fiend appeared. (300/200)

"Don't tell me you're going to…" said Siegfried.

"Yes! I use the Spell Card Multiply!" said Yugi, putting a card down. "And now my one Kuriboh is becoming _many!_"

It was only too true. The Kuriboh started multiplying, covering the streets the buildings, and the air around the Forbidden City.

"No," said Siegfried. "Those little rats! There's a million of them! Blue-Eyes, neuron blast attack!"

The Dragon breathed its deadly energy, but no sooner did it vaporize a bunch of the Kuribohs, twice as many took their place.

"Sorry, Siegfried," said Yugi as they continued to multiply. "But you'll have to destroy every last one of them to deduct from my Life Points; and seeing as they're already about at the ten-thousand mark, and will keep making more for the rest of the duel, not even your all-powerful Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon is strong enough to do the job! It is ironic, isn't it? The strongest Monster in the game is being stopped dead in its tracks by the weakest! Sort of like David and Goliath!"

"Good," said Mary. "Now Yugi has some time."

"And he's going to need all the time he needs," said Peter. "I just wish he could have found another way… those annoying fuzzballs are spreading like wildfire!"

"Darn you Yugi," said Siegfried. "To think you could – that you _would_ - humiliate my Ultimate Dragon with those little hairballs! But I know what you're planning next, and I'll be prepared for it!"

He placed a card facedown.

"When your father tried this trick on my uncle, his next move was to use the Living Arrow to merge the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon with his undead Mammoth Graveyard, which made the Blue-Eyes rot and decay until it was helpless. But the card I just put down was Magic Jammer, and it will destroy your Living Arrow before it reaches my Dragon!"

"Why is Siegfried telling Yugi his strategy?" said Mary.

"I am not sure if he is," said Jade.

"Huh?"

"Something just didn't seem right in the way Siegfried said that… I am not sure, but I wouldn't be surprised if that card _isn't_ a Magic Jammer… but something else entirely…"

Yugi drew.

Ha! he thought. I got him! I got the Monster that I need!

"I summon the Buster Blader in Attack Mode!" said Yugi. The armored warrior appeared. (2,600/2,300)

"And as you know," said Yugi, the Buster Blader gains 500 Attack points for every Dragon you have used… counting that three-headed leviathan, you've used a total of five, bringing his Attack score to 5,100!

The score on the panel below changed.

"Your Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon isn't the strongest one there is anymore!" said Yugi. "Now I will…"

He paused. Siegfried silently watched.

Wait, thought Yugi.

I have him dead to rights, and he doesn't seem the least bit worried.

He knows something I don't know.

He paused.

I don't think that his facedown card is a Magic Jammer after all… but something much more deadly. There aren't many Traps that can beat a Monster with over five thousand Attack points, but still…

Could that angry rant of his been one elaborate, well-acted bluff?

He peered through the Kuribohs at Siegfried, who was watching intently.

"No attack this round," said Yugi. "I'll conclude by playing a card facedown. Your move."

Darn, thought Siegfried. And the way these Kuribohs keep duplicating themselves, with their squeaking, it's driving me nuts!

He drew.

"I pass," he said. "There's nothing I can do."

Yugi reached for his facedown card.

"I activate this Trap card," said Yugi. "Demolition Grenade!"

"The card Anastasia gave you?" said Siegfried with a gasp.

"Yes, and I'm tossing it at whatever that facedown card of yours is!"

He put down the card; a demon holding a large grenade appeared. He pulled the pin with his teeth and threw it…

A shimmering wall of glass rose up before the Dragon. The Grenade stuck to it.

"Just as I thought," said Yugi. "What that facedown _really_ was wasn't Magic Jammer at all, but your Mirror Wall Trap!

"You fully expected me to use the Buster Blader, so you erected the only Trap that could stop him. If I had ordered my Warrior to attack, that Trap would have cut his Attack score in half, and left him at the mercy of your Dragon. Well my Grenade will blow your wall to smithereens!"

"NOOO!!" shouted Siegfried.

The grenade exploded, shattering the Mirror Wall into shards.

"Now that your Dragon is defenseless," said Yugi, "Buster Blader, attack the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon with blade buster attack!"

The Buster Blader charged, and made a great leap, coming down on the huge Dragon with his mighty sword. When the sword drove home, a tremendous explosion reminiscent of a nuclear bomb erupted, and when the smoke cleared, the Buster Blader stood triumphant.

"Your Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon is vanquished!" said Yugi. Siegfried's Life Points fell to 963.

Siegfried buried his face in his hands.

Anastasia looked in amazement.

This duel is over, thought Anastasia. Yugi has shattered Siegfried's will, just as he did his Mirror Wall and his Dragon!

I can't believe it, thought Siegfried. He blew my Dragon to bits. I can't bring it back, and I don't have any Monster or Trap that can defeat that superpowered Buster Blader…

He stood up, he folded the cards in his hand, and placed his right hand over his deck…

"What?" said Yugi. "You surrender?"

"Yes," said Siegfried. "I have no way to defeat your Warrior, and I'd rather spare myself the humiliation of him destroying every Monster I have left. The victory is yours."

"Siegfried…" said Yugi.

"Yes?"

"It was a great match. I think your uncle would have been proud."

Siegfried smiled.

"It _was_ a great match," said Clive.

"Great?" said Mary. "That was Yugi's greatest match ever!!"

Indeed, thought Jade. I face him next, and I must duel like I never have before if I am to have any hope of winning…

"Due to Siegfried Kaiba's surrender, Yugi Muto Jr. is the winner," said Baal. "Yugi will proceed to the championship match.

"There will now be a ninety minute intermission before the championship match… cold sandwiches and beverages will be served in the lounge."

Anastasia got up and left through a door behind her as her guests left for the lounge.

I'm glad Siegfried won't be dueling again, she thought, him and his Cobra. Ye gods, I hate snakes!

But Yugi has certainly grown powerful… few people in the history of the game have ever managed to destroy the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. Heck, you can count on your hands the number of times anyone has _summoned_ it!

She took out a deck of cards from her pocket.

But Siegfried was sloppy in using so many Dragons. Yugi's Buster Blader won't be of such use when going up against one with a whole different type of deck...

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**GIANT SPITTING COBRA (Monster Card)**

Card Specs

Type: Reptile/Effect  
**Attribute:** Earth  
**Level:** 5  
**ATK:** 2,000  
**DEF:** 1,900

**Card Description:** Decrease the ATK of all face-up opposing Monsters by 400.


	25. Heart of the Cards, Heart of Honor

**0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**Heart of the Cards, Heart of Honor**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0**

Approximately an hour and a half later, Jade and Yugi met in the center of The Chamber. Their friends took their seats in the spectators' chairs.

"Don't feel bad, Siegfried," said Mary. "Yugi's an awfully good player."

"I'm all right," said Siegfried. "I guess now the only thing we can do is see how the last match of the finals turns out."

"And this should be quite a match," said Clive. "Both Yugi and Jade in their preliminary matches… those duels will be hard to top!"

"And I have a feeling that this fight isn't going to be easily won," said Peter, who was loading his camera.

Siegfried searched through his duffel bag and pulled something out. "Anybody mind if I open this bag of corn chips?" he said.

"Just eat them quietly," said Clive.

"Will you pay attention?!" said Mary. "They're about to start."

Indeed they were. They had shuffled each other's decks, and Yugi had won the coin toss and the right to start. The two of them headed for the opposite balconies.

"Jade Valentine," said Baal. "Yugi Muto Jr. The championship match is about to begin. Our gracious host will now make her opening statements."

Anastasia got up.

"Congratulations Jade and Yugi," she said. "You are nearing the ultimate step. Out of all the duelists who were initially brought to this Labyrinth, you are the only ones who remain. And after this duel, only _one_ will remain."

She drew a small slip from inside her coat.

"I have here the check for twelve million dollars. The winner's name will go in the blank space. And of course, the winner will get the option of going for the ultimate prize…

"If the winner accepts my challenge and can defeat the Queen of the Labyrinth, there is no limit to what you might request. Wealth, power, property, political clout; any wish you desire will be yours… no request is too extreme."

Everyone stared.

"Kind of gives you the chills, doesn't it?" she said. She lifted her remote. "Now, let's see where The Chamber will take you _this_ time, hmm?"

She pushed a button, and a beeping ensued. Anastasia laughed.

"It's one of my favorites," she said, "the horrid, unspeakable, **Plains of Perdition!!**"

"What?!" said Mary.

"That's right!" said Anastasia. "This duel is going to be fought in the blasted depths of Hades itself!"

She pushed the button, and the chamber turned to a blasted hellscape. Jagged rocks, rivers of fire, and horrid mountains in the shape of skulls, demons, and other foul things surrounded them.

Jade was unnerved.

"Yugi," she said. "Ever since we met at the Monument Garden, I dreamed of someday facing you in a duel. I had to duel Mary because my mother spoke so much of her father… but she spoke of _yours_ even more. I fully expect this to be a duel like none other!"

Yugi waved his hand over his Puzzle, and the Spirit merged with him.

"Don't worry," said Yugi. "It will be!"

Jade lowered her helmet over her head. "Then let's get it on!" she said.

"Indeed," said Anastasia. "Let the duel begin!"

The two of them made five draws from their decks.

"Ready?" asked Yugi.

"DUEL!!" they both said.

"I summon this Monster in Attack Mode," said Yugi. "The Celtic Guardian!"

He placed down the card and the Celtic Guardian appeared, his sword drawn. (1,400/1,200)

Bolts of red lightning appeared in the sky. Ho boy, thought Yugi. Looks like this is going to be _quite_ a duel…

"And I'll summon this Monster in Attack Mode," said Jade. "The Goddess of Whim!"

She placed the card down, and a tall fairy dressed in green with ivy for hair appeared. (950/700)

Yugi drew back.

Why'd she play a Monster that weak in Attack? he thought. Something's not right…

The Goddess made a beckoning gesture at the Celtic Guardian. "Psst!" she said. He sheathed his sword and walked towards her.

"What's my Celtic Guardian doing?!" said Yugi.

"He's just going to play a little game, Yugi," said Jade. "Before the Goddess of whim engages in battle, her opponent must _ro-sham-bo_ with her."

"Ro-what?" said Siegfried.

"Rock-paper-scissors," said Mary.

The Goddess of Whim and the Celtic Guardian raised their fists.

"If my Goddess wins this shake, her Attack points will be doubled," said Jade. "If she loses, they'll be halved."

"Jade's taking a big risk," said Clive. "Doesn't she know better than to leave things to chance in a duel this important?"

The two Monsters shook their fists, once, twice…

The Celtic Guardian opened his hand, paper. The Goddess put out two fingers, scissors.

Yugi gasped.

"Scissors cuts paper!" said Jade. "And my Goddess becomes stronger!"

The Attack score for the Goddess of Whim went up to 1,900.

"Now, Attack!" yelled Jade. "Pucker up, Celtic Guardian!"

The Goddess grabbed the Celtic Guardian in a headlock and planted a wet one on his lips! He moaned, and fell to the ground. Yugi's Life Points fell to 1,500.

"Guess your elf could not take the heat of my Goddess's kiss of whim," said Jade. "That will end my turn."

The score under her changed again, and the Attack score of the Goddess of Whim returned to its normal level of 950.

Yugi drew.

Damn, he thought. If I had a Monster in my hand with an Attack of more than 1,900, I could take her out regardless of how the shake went. But I'll just have to play _this_ guy and hope that my luck is better than hers this round.

"I summon the Beaver Warrior in Attack Mode!" he said. He put the card down, and the Beast-Warrior appeared. (1,200/1,500)

The Beaver Warrior approached the Goddess of Whim. He stuck his sword into the ground and raised his fist.

"Now then," said Yugi, "let's try this again!"

The two of them shook their fists once, twice…

Both opened their palms, paper.

"Again!" said Jade.

Once, twice…

The Goddess put out two fingers, scissors. The Beaver Warrior kept his fist clenched, rock.

"No!" said Jade.

"Rock smashes scissors!" said Yugi. "Your Goddess loses!"

And the Attack score below Jade dropped down, to 475. Lightning flashed in the skies again.

"Beaver Warrior," commanded Yugi. "Attack!"

The Beaver Warrior picked up his sword and drove it right through the Goddess of Whim, impaling her! She gasped, and fell. Jade's Life Points fell to 1,275.

"Your Beaver Warrior got lucky that time," said Jade. "But there's no luck involved with this Warrior. I summon the Beautiful Headhuntress, in Attack Mode!"

She put the card down, and a young girl in Japanese ceremonial dress appeared. She lifted up a huge cleaver. (1,600/800)

"Aw, man, that is creepy!" said Siegfried.

"Oh, don't harp on my Beautiful Headhuntress," said Jade. "She is nothing more than a friendly young lady who enjoys her job. Of course, the fact that her 'job' is being the royal executioner might set her apart a _little,_ but other than that, she's a sweet little thing."

The Headhuntress blew a kiss to the spectators.

"Of course, I doubt the Beaver Warrior would agree," said Jade. "Beautiful Headhuntress, attack with decapitating strike attack!"

The Headhuntress charged forward, and grabbed the Beaver Warrior, holding him down. As she lifted her cleaver, everyone looked away. When they looked again, Yugi's Life Points were down to 1,100, and the Headhuntress's cleaver was dripping blood.

Yugi drew.

I don't have any Monster that can beat that Warrior as they are, he thought. But maybe luck will be on my side again…

"I summon Silver Fang, in Attack Mode!" he said. He put the card down, and the silver-furred wolf appeared. (1,200/800)

What's he up to? thought Jade. He can't beat my Headhuntress with that.

"And I'll now play the Magic Card Graceful Dice!" said Yugi, putting a card down.

Oh… thought Jade.

A small teddy bear appeared with a blue dice… he rolled it, and it came up a six! Silver Fang's stats changed to 1,800 over 800.

"Now Silver Fang, attack the Beautiful Headhuntress!"

The Warrior screamed as the wolf pounced, knocking her down. They scuffled for a minute, and the fight ended when Silver Fang tore out her throat. Jade's Life Points went down to 1,075.

"Your move, Jade," said Yugi.

Jade drew.

"Okay Yugi," she said. "It's been a good duel so far, but now I'm going to bring you down!

"First, I'm using Soul of the Pure to restore my Life Points!"

She put down the Magic Card, and a white-robed angel appeared. She waved her arms, and Jade's Life Points went up to 1,875.

"Now, I'll summon the Millennium Shield in Defense Mode."

She put down the card, and a large red shield with an eye on it, similar to the one on the Millennium Items, appeared on the field. (0/3,000)

"The Millennium Shield?" said Mary. "What does that do?"

"Well, it defends, mostly," said Siegfried. "As you can see, its Attack score is nonexistent, but its Defense is a powerful 3,000. Duelists usually use that Monster to protect from any possibility of a Direct Attack. Not even one of my Blue-Eyes White Dragons would be able to destroy it while it's in Defense Mode."

"And now," said Jade, "To complete my combo, I will Equip the Millennium Shield with this card – the Ring of Magnetism!"

"WHAT?!" said Yugi.

Jade put the card down, and a golden ring appeared over the field. It flew into the Millennium Shield, and a ring-like symbol appeared above the eye.

"The Ring of Magnetism will decrease the Shield's defense to 2,500," said Jade. "But the benefit is, so long as the Shield is on the field with the Ring, you can't attack any of my Monsters _except_ the Shield!"

She's right, thought Yugi. And trying to attack the Shield would just deplete my Life Points! There's hardly any Monster in my deck that can so much as scratch it!

"I'll simply switch my Silver Fang into Defense Mode for my turn," said Yugi. "And that will be all."

"Okay," said Jade. "I summon the Battle Ox, in Attack Mode!"

She made the move, and the horned Beast-Warrior appeared. (1,700/1,000)

"Attack Silver Fang!" said Jade. "Battle axe attack!" The Battle Ox swung its axe, slicing Silver Fang in half.

Yugi drew.

Well, he said. This one doesn't have as strong a Defense as that Millennium Shield, but it's a strong defense nonetheless.

"I summon the Mystical Elf, in Defense Mode!" said Yugi. "He put down the card, and the beautiful, chanting elf appeared. (800/2,000)

"Your move," said Yugi.

Jade drew.

"I summon the Flame Champion, in Attack Mode," she said. She put the card down, and the fiery warrior appeared. (1,900/1,300)

"I may not have a Monster yet that can take down that elf," warned Jade, "but eventually I will draw one, and then a Direct Attack will bring this duel to a close!"

Yugi drew.

Still can't attack, he thought. But maybe this will help me draw what I need faster.

"I'm setting a Monster facedown in Defense," he said. "And I'll end my turn."

He set the card, and a silhouette of a card appeared on the blasted plain.

"Yugi's struggling," said Siegfried. "Right now, that elf is the only thing standing between him and defeat."

"I don't know," said Mary. "I think I know what that facedown card might be…"

"I'll just keep building my forces," said Jade. "I summon Robo-Ronin, in Attack Mode." She set the card down, and the robotic samurai appeared. (2,000/1,000)

"And I think I'll have it attack that facedown Monster of yours," she said. "Robo-Ronin, energy blade attack!"

The Robo-Ronin charged. Suddenly the Morphing Jar appeared on the square and cackled; thunder clapped as the Machine smashed it.

"What?" said Jade. "You had a Morphing Jar?"

"We'll have to discard our hands and draw new ones," said Yugi.

He and Jade discarded the cards they were holding, and made five new draws.

Yugi looked up from his hand.

"Now Jade, you're going down, piece by piece!"

"What?" said Jade.

"First," said Yugi, "I will play this Magic Card!" He held it up.

Everyone gasped.

"The Eternal Rest card!" said Mary.

"That automatically destroys any opposing Monster with an Equip Magic Card!" gasped Jade.

"Yes," said Yugi. "And your Millennium Shield is Equipped with the Ring of Magnetism!"

He placed it down, and the Millennium Shield shattered into shards. Jade's life Points fell to 1,250.

"Next," said Yugi, "I'll use the Fissure card to destroy your Battle Ox!" He put the card down. The hellscape shook, and several volcanoes erupted. Battle Ox fell, and Jade's life Points went down to 825.

"And finally," said Yugi, "I summon one of my strongest Monsters, the mighty Gaia the Fierce Knight!"

He put the card down. A lightning struck, and Gaia appeared on his dark horse. He screamed a battle cry, and lighting flashed in the sky. (2,300/2,100)

"Gaia!" commanded Yugi. "Attack the Flame Champion!"

Gaia charged forward, and impaled the Flame Champion on his lance! Jade's Life points had now sunk a total of 1,400 points in one turn, and she was down to 475.

"Wow, look at Yugi go!" said Mary.

"Who'd have thought one little Morphing Jar would have made such a difference?" said Siegfried. "And now Jade is the one in trouble."

"Yeah, but she's still keeping her cool," said Clive. "Amazing."

Jade was pondering her next move.

Can't show him how nervous I am, she thought. He came close to wiping me out.

"I'll first use Dian Keto the Cure Master," she said.

She put the card down, and the wizard with the crystal ball appeared; her Life Points went up to 1,475.

"Now I'll switch Robo-Ronin to Defense Mode," she said, turning the card. "And I'll also summon Darkfire Soldier in Defense Mode."

She set the card down, and the fiery Warrior with the hooked sword appeared. (1,700/1,150)

"Your move," said Jade, trying hard to disguise the fact that she was nervous.

If he could destroy three of my Monsters in one turn, she thought, who knows what else he can do?

"I'll place one card facedown," said Yugi.

Jade started to sweat.

"Gaia!" shouted Yugi. "Attack the Robo-Ronin!"

The knight charged forward, and ran the Machine down.

"Make your move, Jade," he said.

Jade drew, and then looked up.

That facedown card of his worries me, she thought. But I can't let this opportunity go to waste… not if I can take out one of his best Monsters…

"So long as we're fighting in the depths of Hades, Yugi," she said, "let's have a little inferno! This Salamandra Equip card will bring my Darkfire Soldier's Attack score all the way up to 2,400!

The score below her changed.

"Now I'll switch him into Attack Mode, and send him after your Fierce Knight!" She turned the card.

"Attack my Soldier, with blazing scimitar blast!" The Darkfire Soldier swung his sword, sending out a gout of flame that incinerated Gaia. Yugi's Life Points dropped to 900.

"And that will end my turn," said Jade.

Well, thought Yugi. Since my bluff didn't fool her, I might as well use this card. He reached for his facedown.

"I heal my Life Points with Red Medicine!" he said, flipping it face-up.

The red vial appeared, and his Life Points went up to 1,400.

Yugi looked at his hand. He looked down at his Mystical Elf.

I could play this guy now, he thought. But maybe I can lure her into a false sense of security…

"That's all I can do for my turn," he said.

"Then I'm bringing down your Elf next," said Jade. "Darkfire Soldier, blazing scimitar blast!" The Warrior swung his sword, and the Mystical Elf vanished with a cry.

"Almost hated to do that," said Jade. "Almost, that is. You had better have a Monster ready now, Yugi, or I'm going to burn you up!"

"Man," said Siegfried. "How much longer can this go on?"

"They didn't reach this point by being lucky," said Mary. "They've made a lot of moves, but I think we've only seen the appetizer; the main course should be coming out soon."

"I have a Monster for you all right," said Yugi. "And he's one of my best! Jade Valentine, meet the master of disaster, the one, the only, the terrible Summoned Skull!!"

On Yugi's side, a lava pool erupted, and the bony fiend burst out with a roar! Electricity emitted from him and stretched throughout the field. (2,500/1,200)

"Yep," said Mary. "The main course has just been served, and it's sizzling!"

Interesting choice, Yugi, thought Anastasia. Bringing out that mighty demon to fight on the Plains of Perdition… he seems right at home! Too bad this scenery doesn't give Fiends a Field power bonus, or you'd have this duel in the bag!

"Summoned Skull," commanded Yugi, "lightning strike attack!" The Skull powered up its lightning and shot it forth… the Darkfire Soldier screamed and was obliterated. Jade's Life Point's went down to 1,375.

Jade was getting flustered.

No! she thought. Keep calm. Yugi is the best duelist I've ever faced… whatever the "Heart of the Cards" is, his seems stronger than mine… he seems to be able to draw just the right card whenever he needs it… He's unstoppable!

No… it's like what Mary said… I can possess the Heart of the Cards too. If I give up, if I cower like some scared little girl, I am not worthy of the name Samurai…

She drew. She looked at Yugi.

"Here is my move, Yugi…" she said. "I summon Yamoto the Noble Samurai!" She put the card down, and the powerful Samurai appeared, with his katana drawn. (2,200/2,000)

Her favorite card? thought Yugi.

"I hate to break this to you Jade," said Yugi, "but Yamoto is no match for my Skull."

"Have you forgotten Yamoto's special ability?" said Jade. "He is a Warrior who fights valiantly against the forces of darkness. As such, even in the bowels of Hell, he gains a 500-point bonus while facing Fiend Monsters!"

Oh no! thought Yugi. My Skull!

"Yamoto!" said Jade. "Attack Summoned Skull with katana blade slash!"

Yamoto leapt up in the air, and brought his katana down hard on the demon, destroying it in a burst of flames and lightning. Yamoto brandished his sword in victory. Yugi's Life Points dropped to 1,200.

Yugi drew and looked at his cards.

I don't have anything that can beat Yamoto right now, he thought. Sheesh, where's the Dark Magician when you really need him?

"I'm summoning the Millennium Golem in Defense Mode," he said, putting a card down. The blocky rock creature appeared. (2,000/2,200)

"And your Warrior isn't strong enough to smash through his Defense."

"He will be," said Jade, "Once he gets some help."

"Huh?" said Yugi.

"I lay one card facedown," said Jade. She set the card.

"And I'll bring in an old friend… perhaps you'll remember her from my last duel with Mary… Sashia the Samurai Squire!"

She put the card down, and the young female Warrior appeared. (1,700/1,500)

The two Warriors nodded to each other, and then turned to face the Golem.

"And as you will recall, her Attack power goes up to 2,000 due to her being on the field with her mentor," said Jade. The score below changed.

"And let's not forget," said Jade, "together they can make a cooperative attack, with a 2,600-point intensity! Yamoto and Sashia, combine your attacks! Ki energy blast!"

The two Warriors put their swords together, and fired a beam of light at the Millennium Golem, blasting it to pieces.

"They have reduced your Golem to pebbles," said Jade. "Now make your move, if you dare."

Yugi drew. He paused. Finally, he spoke.

"I lay one card facedown," he said. "And I'll summon the Dark Magician, in Attack Mode!"

He put the card down, and his favorite Monster appeared. The skies above the arena lit up with fiendish lightning again.

"Now I will…" said Yugi.

He noticed that Jade was inching towards her facedown card.

Better not, he thought.

"I won't attack this turn," said Yugi. "Your move."

Jade paused.

I could finish that Dark Magician with my Warriors' cooperative attack, she thought. But that facedown card… It has to be a Trap. But I'm attacking with two Monsters instead of one. A Spellbinding Circle can't snag both of them, but a Mirror Force could destroy them both. Still, if I take out the Dark Magician, he won't have many strong Monsters left…

"First I'll summon the Kappa Oni, in Attack Mode," she said.

She put down a card, and what looked like a man with a turtle shell appeared on her side. (1,200/1,500)

"Kappa Oni?" said Yugi.

"The Kappa Oni is a cowardly parasite who leeches power from his allies," said Jade. He gains 500 bonus points to his attack for every allied Monster I have on the field – and I have two."

The Kappa Oni's Attack score went up to 2,200.

"Now, Yamoto and Sashia, use ki energy blast!"

"Activate!" said Yugi, turning over his facedown card. "Negate Attack!"

The blast fizzled before it reached the Dark Magician.

"Hmm," said Jade. "Your move."

I've got to try to take out one of them, thought Yugi, drawing. I have to take the chance.

"I Equip my Dark Magician with this, the Book of Secret Arts!" he said. He put down the card, and the Dark Magician's Attack went up to 2,800. Jade flinched.

"Now I can break up your team," said Yugi. "Dark Magician, attack Sashia with Dark Magic attack!"

The Dark Magician aimed.

"I activate my Trap!" yelled Jade, flipping the card over. "The Shift Trap! Attack the Kappa Oni instead!"

"Huh?" said Yugi. The Dark Magician switched his target and blasted the Kappa Oni, blowing it to pieces. Jade's Life Points fell to 775.

"No problem," said Yugi. "I'll get them my next turn."

Jade drew. "No you will not," she said, with a gleam in her eye. Because I've just drawn my ultimate trump card."

"Huh?" said Yugi.

"Huh?" said the spectators.

Jade slowly revealed the card for everyone to see… it was a Magic card, with the picture of a Japanese temple on it.

"What's that?" said Yugi.

"The Temple of Heaven!" said Jade. "A Ritual Card!"

"Ritual?!" said Mary, Siegfried, Clive, and Peter at once.

"And a very powerful one, at that," she said, putting it down. The Temple appeared, taking up almost her whole side of the field.

"To complete this ceremony, I offer as sacrifice both Yamoto and Sashia, and make a plea to the Celestial Stewards!"

Yamoto and Sashia vanished.

"The sacrifice has been accepted," said Jade, slyly.

I can see that, thought Yugi, but what on Earth has she summoned?

The whole arena began to shake. The Temple vanished

Anastasia got up.

Such overwhelming power! she thought. Whatever that ceremony has called down, it's not going to be good news for Yugi…

"I summon a Messenger of the Gods, an Emissary of the Ancients," said Jade. "One of the most elusive and feared Dragons in all of Duel Monsters, Shen Lung, the Celestial Herald!"

And as she said that, a gigantic shape took form. An oriental dragon that might have been a hundred feet long if it weren't curled up in a coil, the massive, green, scaly creature looked at Yugi with a face that seemed both ferocious and wise, with blazing eyes and long dangling moustaches. (3,150/2,500)

"He's a beauty, isn't he?" said Jade.

"Holy double-expletive!" said Siegfried. "Who knew that Jade was capable of bringing that thing out of her deck? It's even stronger than a Blue-Eyes!"

"I hate to say this people," said Mary. "But Yugi's done for."

"Shen Lung," said Jade, "attack the Dark Magician with righteous flames of Heaven attack!!"

The Dragon breathed a gout of white-hot fire, incinerating the Dark Magician before he could even scream. Yugi's Life Points fell to 850.

What am I gonna do? thought Yugi. What on earth do I have that can beat this behemoth?

"We have one thing," said the Spirit inside him. "But we must make the right draws, and quickly. Otherwise, that thing will finish us. We can't just defend… don't forget, Jade has that Destroy Defense card in her deck, and for all we know, she has it in her hand now."

Okay, thought Yugi. Here goes.

He drew.

"I play Monster Reborn," he said. "And I'll bring the Dark Magician back, in Attack Mode!"

He put the card down, and the Dark Magician reappeared, with his original numbers, 2,500 over 2,100.

"You're being foolish Yugi," said Jade. "Shen Lung will just slay him again."

"That depends entirely on how lucky he is!" said Yugi.

"What?" said Jade.

Yugi placed a card down.

"Magical Hats, protect and conceal my Dark Magician!" The large top hat with a question mark appeared, covered the Dark Magician, and then made three duplicates of itself.

"Now," said Yugi. "It's like four card monte! Twenty-five percent chance. Pick a hat, and we'll see who's luck is better!"

Jade fumed. Shen Lung looked over the Hats, smoke pouring from his nostrils.

"Shen Lung," said Jade. "Attack the Hat on the middle-right!"

The Dragon let loose its fire, and the Hat burst.

"Sorry, Jade," said Yugi. "That Hat was empty."

"Curses!" said Jade.

Yugi drew.

Darn, he thought. This isn't the card I need!

"I'll pass for this round," he said. "Choose another Hat… this time you have a one in three chance."

How humiliating, thought Jade. A servant of the gods is forced to play childish parlor games! But Yugi must be up to something… he knows I'll get the right one eventually…

Could he be planning to use that Shield of St. George Trap? That would destroy even THIS Dragon. But he doesn't have any facedown cards on the field… I'm safe for now.

Anastasia watched eagerly.

Oh, I think I see… she thought. Yes… I see, Yugi…

"Shen Lung," said Jade. "Attack the middle Hat!"

Shen Lung fired… the hat burst…

Did I get him? thought Jade. I think I got him… No, I didn't get him!

"To bad, Jade," said Yugi. "Maybe next time."

It was like holding the ocean back with a broom, but Yugi managed to hide his nervous state from her.

A fifty-fifty chance is just to close for comfort, he thought. I _must_ draw the right card NOW.

He drew.

Bingo, he thought.

"I summon the Buster Blader, in Attack Mode," said Yugi, laying the card down.

With a flash, the armored warrior appeared. (2,600/2,300)

And then, his Attack rose to 3,100.

"Huh," said Jade. "Sorry, Yugi, but even with his power boost due to my Dragon, your Buster Blader is still too weak to overcome Shen Lung. Unlike Siegfried, I knew you could use that Warrior, so I made it a point to only put one Dragon in my Deck… _this_ one. And he's still stronger."

"Hey, is she making fun of me?" said Siegfried.

"That's where you're wrong, Jade," said Yugi, as his eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean?" said Jade. "His Attack score is fifty points lower!"

"The Dark Magician and the Buster Blader are _very_ close allies," said Yugi. "And when they are on the field together, they can combine to form a creature so powerful, that even the mightiest of Monsters quake in fear!

"Dark Magician, emerge from the safety of the Magical Hats, and join the Buster Blader!"

The Dark Magician leapt from hiding, and landed beside his ally. The two of them looked at each other.

"Now, combine your powers!" commanded Yugi. "FUSION!!"

The Dark Magician clashed his scepter against the Buster Blader's sword. The two of them turned into streaks of light, which rocketed into the sky and intertwined.

"The powerful magic of the Dark Magician combines with the incredible combat skills of the Buster Blader," said Yugi, "forming a mighty Spellcaster that few ever see!"

A huge shape landed on the fiery ground and stepped out of the smoky haze.

"I present to you," said Yugi, "_Dark Paladin, the Ultimate Magical Swordsman!!_"

"What in the name of Obelisk the Tormentor…" said Siegfried.

"Did you know Yugi could do that?" said Clive to Mary.

"No!" she said. "He looks like the Dark Magician… with crazy armor!"

(2,900/2,400)

"And like the Buster Blader," said Yugi. "He gains five-hundred Attack points for every Dragon used by the opponent, bringing his Attack power up to 3,400, more than enough to take down Shen Lung!"

The stats changed accordingly.

"Now, Dark Paladin!" shouted Yugi. "Dark sword of fury attack!"

The Dark Paladin leapt into the air, and with a swift stroke, beheaded Shen Lung! The Dragon's body fell to the earth with a deafening crash! Jade's Life Point's fell to 525.

Jade was trembling, but only for a moment. She drew.

As powerful as that merged creature is, she thought, I can still take him down. This card will win me the duel!

"Sorry, Yugi," she said. "But that was your last move!"

"Hmm?" said Yugi.

"First," she said. "I'll use my own Monster Reborn to bring Shen Lung back to the realm of the living!"

She put it down, and the mighty Celestial Herald reappeared. The numbers 3,150 over 2,500 reappeared too.

"And now," said Jade, "the card that will bring this match to a close!"

She held it up high – it was Last Day of the Witch!

"Oh no!" said Mary.

"That card can destroy _any_ Spellcaster Monster!" said Clive. "Yugi's had it!"

"That's right!" said Jade. "And once your Ultimate Swordsman is gone, a Direct Attack from Shen Lung will blow you away in one thunderous blast! Here it comes!"

She placed the Magic Card down, and the image of the cartoonish witch inside a circle with a slash though it appeared…

"Dark Paladin!" said Yugi. "Negate!"

The Dark Paladin raised his sword… the cartoonish picture crumbled…

Jade starred in disbelief. "He… he survived!" she gasped.

"The Dark Paladin is more than just a three-hundred-point improvement over the Buster Blader, Jade," said Yugi. "His magical powers allow him to negate the effect of one Magic Card used by the enemy per turn… and I used it to negate the effect of your Last Day of the Witch, protecting him from it entirely!

"And now, I draw."

He drew his next card.

"And I'll use the Book of Secret Arts, making the Dark Paladin even stronger!"

The Dark Paladin's Attack score rose to 3,700.

Jade paused.

"Then there's nothing more I can do," she said. "But I will not fold like Siegfried did. My Dragon will go down fighting, just as I will. We both may possess the Heart of the Cards, Yugi, but I also possess a Heart of Honor. It is your move."

"I respect you for that, Jade," said Yugi.

And that makes doing this even harder, he thought. But to save you from Anastasia, I must.

"Dark Paladin, dark sword of fury attack!"

The Dark Paladin leapt up, and again drove his sword through his foe.

Shen Lung was vanquished.

Jade's Life Points fell to zero.

There was a dead silence in the arena.

"Well?!" said Anastasia to Baal.

"What?" said Baal. "Oh, right. Yugi Muto Jr. is the winner!"

Well, the easier part is over, thought Yugi. Only one more challenge remains… a challenge I don't know if I should risk…

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

After the Chamber had been shut down, Yugi stood on the central floor. Anastasia greeted him there.

She grabbed his wrist and held it aloft.

"Duelists, guests," she said. "I give you… the Duelist Labyrinth Champion!"

Everyone in the spectator's seats applauded.

"Here you go, Yugi," said Anastasia, handing him the check. "You've earned it. Don't spend it all in one place!"

"Um, thank you," said Yugi. The Spirit was gone from his mind (for the moment), and he felt a little embarrassed.

"Now," said Anastasia. "A choice has to be made. Twelve million dollars is a lot of money, but like I promised, if you accept my challenge and win, you can have literally _anything!_

"Think about it Yugi," she continued. "Surely there must be something deep in your heart that you desire more than anything else… a dream, a wish, a prayer… If you accept and prove triumphant, I promise that it will be yours!"

"I need some time to think about it…" said Yugi.

"You can have all night to think about it," she said. "In the meantime, I am inviting all our guests to a grand banquet for which I have arranged the best food and entertainment… in which our Champion will be the guest of honor!"

"All right!" said Siegfried.

"You da man, Yugi!" said Clive.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Anastasia had certainly spared no expense. The banquet hall seemed to have enough food to feed a small army, and Anastasia had even brought in a small orchestra to play during the meal. Yugi sat with her on one side of him, and Jade on the other.

After Anastasia had gotten up to talk to one of her servants, Yugi spoke to Jade.

"You sure you're okay, Jade?" said Yugi.

"There is no dishonor in losing, so long as one tried her best to win," said Jade. "Besides, I think that duel has proven who is the most worthy to partake in the final match."

"Yeah, look who he's going up against," said Siegfried. "I heard that Anastasia started playing Duel Monsters when she was eight years old, and right from her first match ever, she's _never_ lost! I think that's a lot more than any of us can claim."

"I guess," said Yugi.

"The orchestra sure knows how to play," he continued.

"That's right, Yugi," said Anastasia, as she returned. "And you being our guest of honor, they'll serenade you with _any_ piece you request!"

"Hmm," thought Yugi. "How about Mussorgski's _Pictures at an Exhibition_?"

"As good as done," said Anastasia. She walked up to the conductor.

"So," said Clive. "You ready to take her on tomorrow?"

"I don't know," said Yugi. "I still have my suspicions."

"Yugi," said Jade. "I am keeping alert, but I really don't feel any definite proof of sinister intentions."

"What about what happened to Mary in the Haunted Woods?" said Yugi.

"True," said Jade. "But I cannot link the evil magic I felt then to Anastasia. There is something… different. Maybe there is another presence in this Labyrinth…"

Yugi remained silent as the music started. He hadn't confided in them the conversation he had with Lilith… and what frightened him the most was the fact that he had not seen Lilith since then. He wondered if Anastasia had done something to silence her… or worse.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

After the festivities, which included more music and entertainers, Yugi and his friends retired to their bedchambers. Yugi was nervous, and at first, he thought he would never sleep. But when he lay his head down, sleep came quickly.

In the darkness of his dreams, he heard a voice.

"Yugi…" it said. "Yugi…"

He sat up in bed… and then turned back in fear. Standing in front of him was the Dark Magician!

"What?! Dark Magician?" he shouted.

"That's my name, don't wear it out," said the Magician.

"Oh, man, I'm going nuts," said Yugi.

"Calm down and listen!" said the Magician. "We've come to warn you… and lend our support."

"Say what?" said Yugi. "We?"

"Your doubts are justified," said the Dark Magician. "Anastasia has diabolical plans in the works. She must be defeated. But if you put your faith in us, you can defeat her. You are stronger than she is."

Then another figure appeared beside him. It was the Dark Magician Girl.

"You can trust us Yugi," she said. "You always can. Do you need proof? We've all died a hundred deaths for you in your dueling career, but we remain as loyal as ever! With you as our leader, we are unstoppable!"

The Buster Blader appeared on the Dark Magician's other side.

"I willing faced down Siegfried's giant three-headed monstrosity and won," he said. "And your quick thinking made it possible. Do you think I fear Anastasia? Do you think any of us do?"

Suddenly the room was crowded, as all of his favorite Monsters appeared.

"You must duel Anastasia," said the Mystical Elf. "Her evil plans must be halted. And when you do, we will all support you."

"Whatever happens," said the Celtic Guardian, "you will have the support of my sword."

"And my lance," said Gaia the Fierce Knight.

"You'll have the support of _all_ of us," said the Summoned Skull in a deep voice. "And you will lead us to victory over her dark tide!"

The Dark Magician took the foreground again.

"We all believe in you, young Yugi," he said. "You – we – can win this contest… we can prevail…"

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Yugi woke up in a cold sweat. The morning sun was rising, and he was awake. But the words that the Monsters had said echoed in his mind.

Fear quickly became replaced by determination.

"Okay, Anastasia," he said. "Consider your challenge accepted. And I hope you're ready, because I'm going to give you all I've got! Whatever you're planning, you will _not_ succeed…"

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**KAPPA ONI (Monster Card)**

Card Specs

Type: Aqua/Effect  
**Attribute:** Water  
**Level:** 4  
**ATK:** 1,200  
**DEF:** 1,500

**Card Description:** This card gains a 500 Attack Points for every Monster aside from itself present on its controller's side of the field when it is Summoned.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**TEMPLE OF HEAVEN (Spell Card)**

Ritual Spell

**Image: ** A large Shinto Temple with the setting sun in the background.

**Card Description:** This card is used to summon "Shen Lung, the Celestial Herald." You must also offer Monsters whose total Level Stars equal 8 or more as a Tribute from the Field or your hand.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**SHEN LUNG, THE CELESTIAL HERALD (Monster Card)**

Card Specs

Type: Dragon/Ritual  
**Attribute:** Light  
**Level:** 8  
**ATK:** 3,150  
**DEF:** 2,500

**Card Description:** This card can only be summoned with the Ritual Magic Card "Temple of Heaven." You must also offer Monsters whose total Levels equal 8 or more as a Tribute from the Field or your hand.


	26. Heart of Darkness

**0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**Heart of Darkness**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0**

Yugi turned to the phone beside his bed, and dialed a four-digit number that he had been given. After one ring, it was answered.

"Yes Mr. Muto," said a familiar voice.

"Mr. Baal," he said. "You can tell Miss Pegasus that her challenge is accepted."

"Very good," said Baal. "In that case, the event will begin at noon sharp."

"Be sure to inform all the other guests," said Yugi. "They won't want to miss it."

"I will," said Baal. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Bring up some french toast, sausage, orange juice… and a bottle of aspirin."

"I'm on it," responded Baal. "And good luck in your duel."

Yugi took from his bedside table the box that contained his deck and opened it. He leafed through the cards, and saw all the figures from his dream the night before.

It all comes down to this, he thought. Me, my deck…

He eyed the Puzzle on the table.

…and my partner. Anastasia is a tough duelist… at least that's what everyone says. Obviously she learned a thing or two from her father. I wonder if my father had these butterflies before he faced him.

He knew about his father's epic duel with Maximillion Pegasus… the elder Yugi had recounted it several times. His father had barely won, and nearly lost his soul to the madman, who's Millennium Eye gave him the unfair advantage of letting him read his opponents minds and foretell every strategy they would use. Even worse, he had loaded his deck with powerful cards, including the original Toon World card. It wasn't a Field Magic card like that waitress Jackie's… it was far more deadly. This Toon World card could transform any Monster into a twisted cartoon version of itself; like a real cartoon character, these Monsters were almost impossible to harm.

Yugi flinched for a moment. Could Anastasia have that same card in her deck? Could her father have given it to her before his death?

He shuddered at the thought, but it was a risk he would have to take. If what the Monsters in his dream had said was true, he had to stop whatever she was planning. At least she didn't have the Millennium Eye…

He stopped short.

Or did she? He had never really seen her eyes with any clarity. She always hid them behind those dark sunglasses. And with that weird cane she always carried…

Maybe I'm getting myself into more than I bargained for… he thought.

No! he thought. I can't chicken out. Dad was able to beat her father even with that Eye. I can defeat her… I've always believed in the Heart of the Cards; it will guide me through this.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

After eating breakfast, showering, and dressing, Yugi went over his deck, card by card. He studied every Monster, every Trap, and every Magic card with more intensity than he ever had.

He looked with wonder at his Monster Reborn card. Strange. He always wondered just what that weird symbol was. Maybe it's supposed to be a really fancy ankh, he thought. It kind of looks like one. Yeah, that makes sense – the ankh is the Egyptian symbol of life…

At exactly eleven thirty, he put the deck back in its box, and slipped it into his jacket pocket. He reached for his Millennium Puzzle, and walked out of the room.

He was surprised when he stepped out. Everyone was waiting for him.

"How's the champion?!" said Clive.

"Lookin' sharp, Yugi!" said Siegfried.

"Guys," said Yugi, "how long have you been waiting out here?"

"About an hour," said Mary. "We didn't want to miss a minute of the preparations – or the big event."

"Yeah," said Peter. "And I'm going to get every piece of it. "I've got my best lens, five rolls of high-speed film, and a quick-load system to guarantee I don't miss one good shot!"

"We will all stand behind you in support," said Jade. "When this duel is over, one thing will be certain – you will be the greatest in the world!"

Yugi blushed.

"You guys are something else," he said. "I couldn't ask for a better cheering section."

"Group handshake!" said Siegfried.

They all put their hands together. At the same time, the Puzzle around Yugi's neck activated, and the change overtook him.

"Let's go!" he said.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

They approached The Chamber.

"We'll have to go up to the balcony now," said Siegfried. "But we promise, we'll be supporting you every step of the way!"

"Thanks guys," said Yugi, as they opened the door that led to the stairway. He walked towards the door to the central part of The Chamber.

Inside, Anastasia, was already in the center. She held her cane's knob close to her face.

"The duel is about to begin," she whispered to it. "I hope you'll be watching… and you remember our deal…"

No sound emitted from it, but a shine came from it that seemed to please her. She turned as Yugi walked in.

"Ah, Yugi Muto Jr.," she said. "Sleep well? I hope you're prepared for what's coming…"

"I'm as prepared as ever!" said Yugi. "Bring it on!"

The clock in the balcony where Anastasia sat yesterday read one minute to noon.

"That's right, bring it on!" said Mary from the other balcony.

"C'mon, Yugi!" shouted Siegfried. "Knock those dumb glasses right off of her!"

The minute hand moved, and the noon bell chimed.

"You know, Yugi…" said Anastasia.

Yugi's eyes perked. He didn't like that tone…

"…your stupid cheerleaders are giving me a headache," she continued.

She held up her cane, and the knob started to glow.

"So why don't we just shut them up?!"

"What?" said Yugi.

She aimed the cane at the spectator's balcony, and a large ray shot forth with a sickening zapping sound. Before Yugi's terrified eyes, his five friends vanished.

"Ah, silence at last!" said Anastasia.

"What did you do to them?!" demanded Yugi.

"Don't get your undies in an uproar, Yugi," she said. "Your comrades are safe…"

She gestured, and another large golden plaque appeared in her hand; pictures of all five of them were in the upper half.

"You twisted…" said Yugi in rage.

He made a rush at Anastasia, but before he reached her, a glowing aura surrounded her. Pain coursed through Yugi's body, and he collapsed.

"Oh, did that hurt, Yugi?" said Anastasia. "Get used to it!"

"Yugi!" shouted the Spirit inside him. And for the first time, even HE felt like he was in pain.

"You felt it too?" Yugi said to him.

"Yes! I've never felt such… such… EVIL before!"

Yugi got up and looked Anastasia in the eye.

"I thought you said you had no power to steal souls," he said.

"Oh, I don't," said Anastasia. She pointed to the balcony. "As you can see, nothing left. I haven't taken their souls Yugi… I've locked away their entire BODIES!!"

Yugi sneered, but Anastasia continued.

"Let me explain how that particular function of this little toy works," said Anastasia. "I can send anyone or anything I chose into a small, escape-proof pocket dimension, in which the victim requires no food, water, or air. To your friends' point of view, they are now in something similar to a dark, ten-by-ten cell, with no apparent exit. This card acts as its connection to this dimension.

"At least I sent them there together. Once they all realize that there is no escape and manage to stop crying, perhaps they can wait it out by playing a rousing game of 'Twenty Questions.' And don't think that you can free them by seizing this plaque from me, even if you could. You're going to have to defeat me if you ever want to see them again!"

"This wasn't part of the deal, Anastasia!" said Yugi.

"Actually, it was," she responded. "You still have that Card of Plenty that Mary won from Jackie, don't you?"

Yugi reached in his pocket and fished out the card, the one that entitled his party to free food at the way stations.

"What about it?" he demanded.

"Check out the back," said Anastasia.

Yugi looked at the back of the card. "It's nothing but a series of slashes and lines!" he said.

"Actually," said Anastasia, "it's writing, in a language called Infernionus."

"Inferni-what?" said Yugi.

"Infernionus," said Anastasia. "The language of demons! It states that, in return for me providing the holder or holders with free food, I get to place any additional stakes should they ever face me in a duel. It isn't my fault you never took a course in the language yourself. And please, don't blame Jackie – she never knew what it said either."

Yugi growled with hate.

"So here are the stakes I'm placing, Yugi," said Anastasia. "If you defeat me, you get your friends back; lose, and I'm keeping them as my slaves… forever."

"And I suppose I'll be joining them," sneered Yugi.

"Oh, no, Yugi," said Anastasia. "Your punishment will be FAR worse…"

And at that, she raised he cane high, and with a mighty thrust, stamped it on the ground! A huge black crack opened beneath Yugi's feet! He screamed, but managed to hang onto the edge as he fell.

He looked down. Nothing but darkness. Sweat poured down his face.

"Resistance… nice," said Anastasia above him.

He looked up to see her standing above him. She raised her foot.

"NO!" he said.

She stomped down on his hand, and he let go with a scream.

He fell throughout uncanny darkness. What seemed to an eternity passed, before he came to a stop, falling with a jerk on a seat of some sort.

He looked around, and still he was surrounded by darkness, but there were other features. Odd clouds of a nauseating purple hue surrounded him, and strange lightning, with the occasional clap of thunder, flashed in the distance.

Then he saw what he sitting on. He was at an odd contraption… it was a dueling station, a very large one, but it seemed made entirely of…glass. Or at least a glass-like substance. Stranger yet, there were no holographic projectors.

Then suddenly, he had more to worry about. Two pairs of chains appeared, wrapping around his chest, and securing him to his seat!

"Anastasia!" he shouted. "Show yourself!"

As if to answer, Anastasia appeared in the opposite seat, but her clothing had changed. The sunglasses were still there, but she had traded in her white Italian business suit for a creepy black costume, the type that evil female sorcerers always wore in fantasy movies. She still had her cane, but now it was all gold, including the staff.

"Sorry to take so long," she said. "I just wanted to slip into something more… sinister!

"Oh, and don't bother struggling… those chains are unbreakable. You're strapped in for the long haul, Yugi old boy."

"Where are we, Anastasia?" said Yugi. "The Shadow Realm?"

"This is a very SPECIAL part of the Shadow Realm, Yugi," she said. "It's the part that most closely borders Hell itself. This is where the spirits of the most evil Duel Monsters come from, Fiends, Zombies, and many other Dark Monsters. It was only here that I could construct this very special dueling station. I call it the Pain-Splitter."

"Special?" asked Yugi.

"What's so special about it, you ask?" she responded. "You'll get a clue when I set the Life Point meters to 2,000…"

She pushed a button, and the number 2,000 appeared on both their sides. But at the same time, Yugi felt a sharp pain… a sharp, jabbing pain in his chest.

"Feel that, Yugi?" she said. "It's as if someone had just driven a dagger through your, heart, isn't it? That's because the magic of this station allows duelists to play for keeps!"

"What do you mean?" said Yugi.

"Here," said Anastasia. "The term 'Life Points' takes on a VERY literal meaning. By setting the scores, I've connected the Life Point counters to our very life forces."

Yugi's eyes opened wide.

"As the duelists lose Life Points during the duel, their very life force, the spirit that sustains them, weakens. And when one player loses after losing all his Life Points…"

She chuckled.

"…it's all over for him. When you duel on the Pain-Splitter, the duel is to the death!"

Yugi gritted his teeth.

"And the process of losing Life Points isn't very pleasant," said Anastasia. "It's quite painful. Any questions?"

"Only one," said Yugi. "WHY?!"

"Why?" said Anastasia. "Revenge."

Yugi just stared.

"Oh, you want details?" she said. "The whole world must be blind. Did your father ever tell you why my father wanted that stupid Puzzle of yours?"

"No…" said Yugi. "He never brought that part up. I always assumed that he was power-hungry."

"Power-hungry," said Anastasia with a huff. "Let me ask you something else. Consider this, Yugi. You know that Maximillion Pegasus was my father… do you have any idea who my MOTHER was?"

Yugi thought for a minute. He didn't know. That concept had never occurred to him.

"You don't know, do you?" she continued. "Well let me tell you a little something… I don't know either!!

"Have you ever known love, Yugi? True love? Love for a person so deep that you'd do literally anything for her? That you'd challenge the very laws that hold reality together for her?"

Yugi didn't answer. He was still confused by the previous statement.

"My father knew such love once, Yugi," she continued. "Her name was Cecilia. I saw paintings of her that my father made… she was a maiden of such beauty that she would make angels green with envy. She had hair of gold and eyes of sapphire – truly the most gorgeous creature ever to grace the face of the earth.

"My father met her when they were only children, but right from the start, they were infatuated. She inspired him to become an artist, and critics compared his works to van Gogh and Picasso. Naturally, she was among his favorite of subjects.

"He once told me that the happiest day in his life was the day when she agreed to become his wife."

Yugi's head was swimming. Wife?!

"But then, tragedy struck," continued Anastasia. "Mere weeks after they took their vows, Cecilia was struck down by an incurable, fatal disease. My father was devastated. He could no longer paint, not to save his life. Somewhere in his mourning, he may have been driven a little mad… I don't know. But he began to travel, going to exotic locales, all the while with nothing but his beloved on his mind.

"Eventually, his travels took him to Great Pyramids of Egypt… remnants of an ancient culture that worshipped the concept of Death. It was there that he found his Millennium Eye… or rather, it found him. The powerful Item game him great sight. He could actually see Cecilia!"

Yugi gasped.

"But seeing wasn't enough," continued Anastasia. "He became more determined than ever, and through his research, he formulated a theory, that by gaining more Millennium Items, he could restore his beloved wife, body and soul. THAT is why he sought the Puzzle your father held.

"But your father defeated him, and in a cruel twist of fate, he was robbed of his Millennium Eye as well. He became a broken man, a shell of the powerful, intimidating force he once was.

"He tried to replace his beloved, but no one could replace his Cecilia, no woman could make him happy. By the time I was born, he had been married five times! And I grew up watching him suffer in anguish. Believe me, Yugi, it was mercy-killing when I finally killed him."

Yugi looked up in surprise. "You killed him…" he said. "You… you killed your own father?!"

"Believe me, Yugi, I didn't want to do it. I sobbed as I did, and when I crushed the last bit of life out of him, I swore that he would be avenged. I thought for a while about going after your father, but then I discovered that he had a newborn heir… YOU, young Yugi. What better way to gain revenge than to take his son, and deprive HIM of a loved one?

"So, like my father did before, I traveled to the ruins of Egypt, in hopes of finding magic the way he did. During a walk at night through the Valley of Kings, fate smiled on me. I fell through the ground, and into an ancient tomb… a tomb that housed this… the Millennium Scepter!"

She held the cane up high.

"There's no such thing as a 'Millennium Scepter'!" said Yugi.

"It is not a Millennium Item in the same way yours is, Yugi," she said. "In fact, you may call it an 'Anti-Millennium Item'! As you know, a powerful pharaoh created the seven Items to halt the Shadow Games, out of fear they would destroy the world. But that pharaoh had an enemy – a powerful worshipper of the god Set."

"Set," said Yugi. "The Egyptian God of Evil!"

"Yes!" responded his foe. "This wizard practiced the blackest magic and used the Shadow Games to destroy enemies. He could not use the terrible games after the creation of the items, so he attempted to start a blasphemous ritual that would shatter the seven Items, leaving him free to terrorize again. But he failed, and the pharaoh's forces soon closed in on him. Knowing that his doom was imminent, the wizard channeled every bit of his magic into this scepter and hid it, hoping that one day someone would avenge him. He was, of course, executed, but his Scepter remained hidden, and his power was preserved."

"It is incredibly powerful," she said, looking at it. "Of course, to obtain it, I had to bargain with its guardian…"

"Guardian?" said Yugi.

"I won't tell you who he is, or what price he demanded," said Anastasia. "But he did mark me to show that I had paid a price. You probably wonder why I wear these sunglasses, don't you Yugi? Well I'll show you!"

She removed the dark glasses, and Yugi drew back in shock.

Anastasia's eyes were pure white. No irises or pupils were visible… and they seemed to look right through him. Yugi shivered.

"So now you know," said Anastasia. "But it's more than a cosmetic change. This curse also made my eyes over-sensitive to light. Even moonlight nearly blinded me, requiring these accursed dark lenses. Only in the uncanny magical darkness of the Shadow Realm can I see normally without them.

"And once I had this tool, I put a plan in motion that would take years, but I was patient. I built the Labyrinth, and when you were skilled enough, I organized the tournament… as a grand trap.

"For awhile, I thought you might not accept my challenge," she said. "All I needed was to play on the naiveté of a young boy. To imagine you'd be so gullible to think the Monsters in your deck would talk to you!"

Yugi gasped. "YOU created that dream?!"

"Exactly," she said. "You should have trusted your instincts all along. And by the way, I knew your motives for trying to defeat the others was only out of kind generosity and not desire for any prizes… it was to save them from me. It was hardly a secret. And you were on the right track… if any of them HAD dueled me, I'd have easily won, and held him or her as a hostage, forcing you to duel me anyway." She took out the plaque with his friends' pictures on it. "But this is much better. After I destroy you, my father will be avenged, and I'll retire to some island in the South Seas… taking my new 'acquisitions' with me!" She held up the plaque again.

Yugi struggled against the chains.

"Aw, did I hit a nerve there?" said Anastasia.

"Look Anastasia," said Yugi. "I feel sorry for your father for losing his wife… but he was a lunatic. No form of magic can raise people the dead! He wanted an impossibility. But you… you're worse than a lunatic. You aren't even human anymore. You've become a…"

He paused.

"I was about to say 'monster,' but I won't use that term… that would be a vile insult to every Monster Card in the Duel Monsters game! You're some evil, deranged, demonic thing!"

Anastasia chuckled. "Well, you can rest assured that I will give you a reasonably fair duel," she said. "My Scepter gives me many powers, but the ability to read minds isn't one of them. But you won't win. You know doubt know that out of the one thousand, two hundred, and three duels I have partaken in from age eight to the present day, I have yet to lose even once. Not even my father could ever defeat me, and he invented the game. And by the way, you aren't the first person I've dueled using the Pain-Splitter."

"Huh?" said Yugi.

"Whenever an employee, business associate, or anyone I just don't like angers me, I do to them what I did to your friends. That's what happened to Lilith shortly after her conversation with you two nights ago. I still can't believe that poor woman willingly gave up her freedom in a vain attempt to help you."

Yugi snarled.

"But I'm not so merciless as to leave them there forever," she continued. "I let them out after a while. But should they ever make me mad a second time, I drag them here, and let them fight for their lives. And as I've said, I never lose. Still, sometimes I lose a few Life Points, so I have a lot of experience with the agonizing pain that this thing can cause. It's hardened me. You, however, have NO experience. And did I mention I've never lost?"

"There's a first time for everything, Anne," said Yugi. He took his deck out and slammed it on his Deck Zone. "Get ready, because I'm sending you on a permanent trip to the discard pile!"

"Oh, I don't think so, Yugi," said Anastasia. "You've always believed in the Heart of the Cards? Well I have a different Heart for you to face… the Heart of Darkness!

"So shuffle your deck and draw if you dare… this is one Shadow Game that will be played to the bitter end!"

And her laughter echoed throughout the void, as Yugi nervously shuffled. He glanced at the fiendish eyes of his foe, and for the first time in a long while, he truly felt fear.


	27. United We Stand

**0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**United We Stand**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0**

As Yugi shuffled, he spoke in his mind, where the Spirit of the Puzzle was there. In fact, he seemed more "there" than he ever was.

"Spirit, listen to me," he said. "Our plan failed… defeating our friends did nothing to protect them. So losing isn't an option now… we have to win! Whatever happens to me, we can't let them end up at the mercy of Anastasia, we just can't!"

"Yugi!" said the Spirit in a stern tone. "I'm as outraged and terrified at this turn of events as you are, but we can't let ourselves be blinded by fear or anger! This is the Shadow Realm, and this machine we're chained to is no joke… if we lose, it's all over!"

"Tough talk coming from someone who's already dead!" said Yugi.

"Now please, let's not start arguing with each other!" pleaded the Spirit. "I know you felt pain when she turned it on… I felt a great pain myself! You'll die if we lose, but I have no idea what will happen to me! All I know is, it won't be something pleasant!"

"Really?" said Yugi. "Then we'll have to take her together. But do you think we can win against her?"

"We can!" said the Spirit. "The Heart of the Cards has always been strong in both of us. It has never failed us before, and it won't fail now!"

Yugi shivered. He could swear that he heard a great deal of doubt in the Spirit's last statement.

"Oh, Yugi?" said Anastasia, who was shuffling her own deck. "Remember when you called me evil? Well I'll tell you now that I'm not offended. I won't even deny it. After all, I've stacked my deck with some of the most evil cards in the game!"

"Evil cards?" said Yugi.

"Uh huh," said Anastasia. "And don't forget one other thing… seeing as this is the Shadow Realm, any Monster we summon is just as real as you are! Kind of gives you chills, doesn't it?"

"Are you going to talk all day, or are we going to duel?" said Yugi.

"Fine," said Anastasia. "Draw your cards, and…"

"LET'S DUEL!!" they both said.

Yugi drew five cards, and she did the same.

"Feel free to make the first move," she said. "Doesn't matter to me…"

"Fine," said Yugi. "I summon Curse of Dragon, in Attack Mode!"

He put the card down. A dark portal opened, and Curse of Dragon flew out of it, landing on the platform. (2,000/1,500)

Anastasia chuckled.

"That Dragon looks pretty tough, Yugi, but can he stand up to this? Giant Orc, in Attack Mode!"

A swirling dark portal appeared on the ground, and a huge, bald giant with pale skin, holding a huge femur as a weapon, rose out of it. (2,200/0)

"What?" said Yugi.

"Attack, my Orc!" said Anastasia. "Bone club bash attack!"

The Giant Orc charged forward with a roar, and smashed the Dragon on the head with his club, crushing him. Yugi's Life Points fell to 1,800.

At the same time, energy coursed through Yugi's body… it was as if the two hundred life points had been ripped from his very body. He screamed and keeled over.

"Yugi!" yelled the Spirit. And he seemed to be in pain too.

"What?" said Yugi, to him wincing.

"Are you all right?!"

"Me, what about you?"

"Not to good. This evil energy is something more powerful than I've ever encountered!"

"Gee, Yugi," said Anastasia. "If losing only two-hundred Life Points hurt you THAT bad, I can't wait to see what happens when I _really_ start to deplete them! And by the way, now that my Giant Orc has attacked, he now switches automatically to Defense Mode. It's your move."

"Fine," said Yugi. "I summon the Celtic Guardian, in Attack Mode!"

A burst of light appeared on the field, and the Celtic Guardian stepped out of it. (1,400/1,200)

"Celtic Guardian, attack the Giant Orc! Silver blade slash!"

The Guardian shouted a war cry and charged the Orc, driving his sword through its chest. The Fiend moaned and vanished.

"Nice job, Yugi," said Anastasia. "Too bad he was in Defense Mode. Anything else you'd like to do?"

"No. Just move."

"Fine. I'll lay this card facedown."

She put down a card.

"And I'll summon Doma the Angel of Silence in Attack Mode," she continued.

She put the card down, and another creature flew out from a portal – a dark, winged angel, carrying a scythe. (1,600/1,400)

No… thought Yugi. Here it comes again…

"But I won't attack right now," said Anastasia. "I'm ending my turn."

What? thought Yugi. She had me there, but she didn't attack. What's she planning?

He drew.

I don't have a card that can destroy Doma, but I can defend…

"I'll switch the Celtic Guardian to Defense Mode," he said, turning the card. The Guardian sheathed his sword.

"And I'll also summon the Mystical Elf, also in Defense Mode," he said. He put down the card, and a bright light appeared… it subsided, leaving the Mystical Elf in its place. (800/2,000)

"Your move," said Yugi.

"Oh, Yugi," said Anastasia. "What a shame. You fell right into my trap…"

She reached for her facedown card.

"A very dangerous Trap card at that…"

She showed him the card… it was the dreaded Just Desserts card!

"No!" shouted Yugi.

Anastasia chuckled, and as she did, two fiendish hands emerged from card, stretched across the grid, and locked around Yugi's throat!

"I've always wanted to strangle you, Yugi," she said, and the two hands squeezed. "Too bad I can't do it with my own hands!"

Yugi struggled, as the hands throttled him, and agonizing pain swept through his body. When they finally let go, his Life Points were down to 800.

"Yugi…" said the Spirit, who seemed to be gasping for breath. "We can't take another hit like that…"

"You're telling me?!" said Yugi.

"Now to take care of those two pathetic excuses for Monsters," said Anastasia. "First I'm summoning the Air Eater in Attack Mode."

She put the card down, and the green, bug-like Fiend appeared. (2,100/1,600)

"Now I'll Equip Doma with the Sword of Deep-Seated," she continued, putting a card down. Doma's scythe vanished, and he plucked the large, dark sword out of the air. His Attack Score went up to 2,100.

"Now, Doma, attack the Mystical Elf! Off with her head!"

Doma swung the sword, beheading the Mystical Elf. Yugi snarled.

"Air Eater," she continued, "attack the Celtic Guardian with demonic tornado attack!"

The Fiend blew a gust of foul wind at the Guardian… he groaned and exploded.

Have to go on the offensive… said Yugi, drawing.

Hey, he said. I drew my Mirror Force…

He looked at his hand.

And I have the Negate Attack too. It's a risky gambit, but I've got to try!

"I'll lay these two cards facedown, Anne," he said. He placed the cards.

"And then I'll throw the Giant Soldier of Stone out in Attack Mode!"

He put the card down, and the Rock Monster arose from the grid, and drew his sword.

"Your move," he said.

Oh, Yugi, Yugi, Yugi, thought Anastasia, making a draw. Do you _really_ expect me to fall for _that?_

Well, I'll have to teach you a lesson.

"I'll put one card of my own facedown," she said, putting it down. "Now, Air Eater, attack that piece of stone with demonic tornado attack!"

The Fiend blew out its attack.

"Gotcha!" said Yugi. "I'm activating my Trap: Mirror Force!"

The demonic tornado turned around towards Anastasia's Monsters.

"Oh dear!" said Anastasia. "Whatever will I do? Oh wait, how about this? I activate a Trap of my own – Twisted Mirror!"

"What?" said Yugi.

Anastasia lifted up her facedown card, revealing a Trap Card with the picture of a hand-mirror with a brown swirl inside it.

"Twisted Mirror catches the effect of your Mirror Force, and sends the blast right back at you!" said Anastasia.

"What? No!" shouted Yugi.

The blast turned around again, and blasted the Giant Soldier of Stone to gravel. Yugi's Life Points fell to 475.

Yugi shook with pain. If the chains were not holding him in place, he might have collapsed. Through his now damaged hearing, he heard Anastasia shout, "Doma, destroy him with a Direct Attack!"

What? No! thought Yugi. He grabbed his other facedown card. "Activate Trap!" he gasped.

The Negate Attack blocked the blow of Doma's sword, mere inches from Yugi's neck.

"Good effort," said Anastasia. "But that Negate Attack can only be used once! Next turn, you've had it!"

"Anastasia," snarled Yugi. "I will defeat you!"

Boy, Yugi is tough, thought Anastasia. I've taken him down to under a fourth of his Life Points, and he still won't give up. Usually when I duel someone on the Pain-Splitter, he's sobbing and begging for mercy by this point. Maybe if I use some psychological warfare…

"You just don't get it, do you?" said Anastasia.

Yugi looked up.

"I placed surveillance cameras all over the Labyrinth… I watched every one of your duels, every card in your deck, and saw every one of your strategies. And I've developed counter-strategies for all of them, each of which has at least two back-up plans. You _can't_ win. I may not be able to read your mind, but I can anticipate your every move. Face it kiddo, you're doomed. You're going to die here… all alone in the darkness. No card in your deck can save you…"

Yugi started to sweat.

She's right, he thought.

I can't defeat her. She's unstoppable. I _am_ going to die here, and my friends are doomed. She's right. The Spirit and I are both going to perish…

…all alone…

Tears welled in his eyes.

Then a voice came out of the darkness, in his mind. And it wasn't the voice of the Spirit.

"You aren't alone Yugi," it said.

Yugi's eyes opened. He knew that voice.

"Peter?" he said in his mind. "Is that you?"

"The one and only, pal," he said. "And I'm not the only one."

"But… but how?" said Yugi. "Anastasia…"

Then Clive's voice spoke up.

"Locked us up?" he said. "Our bodies maybe. But not our spirits."

"We somehow found a way to reach out to you," said Peter. "In more ways than one."

"But how?" said Yugi.

Mary's voice came next.

"It would take too long to explain," she said. "And time is one thing we don't have. Now listen…"

"Wait!" said Yugi. "How do I know this isn't one of Anastasia's tricks?"

"Oh…" said Mary. "Ask me something she wouldn't know!"

"We don't have time for this!" said Clive's voice.

"He has to trust us!" said Mary. "Go on Yugi, ask!"

"Okay," said Yugi. "In our English class this year, what book did you do your final book report on?"

"_Frankenstein, or The Modern Prometheus_," said Mary. "Satisfied?"

Yes, thought Yugi. She always insists on calling that book by its full title… most people only call it _Frankenstein_… it IS them!

"Now listen, Yugi," said Mary. "This is our darkest hour. We all know what trouble we all are in, and what greater trouble you are in. But we can win against this maniac!"

"What do you mean 'we'?" said Yugi.

Then Jade spoke up.

"Anastasia is honorless," she said, "but we duelists fight with honor, and we cannot let you face her alone, not under such deadly conditions. We can help you… and we will, with every bit of power we possess."

"Help me?" said Yugi. "How?"

Then Siegfried spoke.

"Don't you remember what I promised you before this mess started?" he said. "I said we'd be beside you every step of the way. If Anastasia wants to take you down, she's going to have to beat ALL of us! How's that old saying go? 'United we stand, divided we fall'."

"But how?" said Yugi.

"Draw your next card," said Mary, "and you'll see."

Yugi came back to awareness, and Anastasia was crossing her arms.

"If I knew it was going to take you this long to make a move, I'd have brought a magazine…" she said sarcastically.

Yugi drew… and looked at the card in surprise.

This isn't my card! he thought. This is Mary's card! How is that possible?!

He looked at the two Monsters staring him down.

Never look a gift horse in the mouth, he thought.

"I'll play this Monster," he said, "in Attack Mode!"

He placed the card down, and a huge shape fell from the sky; it landed on the grid with a crash.

The Barrel Dragon!

(2,600/2,200)

"WHAT!" said Anastasia in surprise. "Where did you get THAT?! That's Mary's Monster!"

"Well it's mine now!" said Yugi. "And since you're a master of Duel Monsters, you no doubt know that this Machine can make multiple attacks. Barrel Dragon, proton blast attack!"

The great Machine powered up, and blasted its cannons. Doma the Angel of Silence and the Air Eater were obliterated.

Anastasia's Life Points fell to 1,000, and she didn't like it. She yelled out in pain.

"THAT HURT!!" she shouted in anger.

"I thought you were 'hardened'," said Yugi, "that you could take it."

Yeah, thought Anastasia, but I've never taken a blow like _that_ before!

"It's your turn," said Yugi.

She drew.

I don't know how he got that thing, but I can't destroy it now. I have to defend… but first I'll use this.

"I'll first play this Spell Card," she said. She showed it to him – it bore the image of a man in a dark robe.

"It's called 'Dark Blessing'," she said. "It heals the user's Life Points by a varied amount depending on the attributes of the Monsters her opponent has on the field, and since you have a Dark Monster, I get the maximum bonus of 1,000!"

She put it down, and her Life points went back up to 2,000.

"I always pack a few healing cards just in case," she said. "Now I'll summon the Beast of Talwar in Defense Mode, and that will do it for my turn."

She lay the card down, and another portal opened. A green-skinned demon with blue wings flew out. He landed on the grid, kneeled down and folded his wings. (2,400/2,150)

Yugi drew.

And now this is Siegfried's card! he thought.

"I'm laying a card facedown," he said. "And switching my Barrel Dragon into Defense Mode!"

He placed the card, and turned the Monster Card. The Barrel Dragon's lights died down.

"Your move," he said.

Huh, thought Anastasia. This has Trap written all over it. But I can't give up a chance to destroy that giant cannon…

"I'll lay one card facedown," she said, "and I'll switch the Beast of Talwar into Attack Mode! Attack my Beast, with Talwar swords slash!"

The demon produced two enormous swords and flew forward; he made four fast swipes, chopping the Barrel Dragon to pieces.

Yugi smiled. "Should have thought about that a while longer, Anne," he said.

A light erupted on his side of the field, and the angelic Numinous Healer appeared before Yugi!

"WHAT?!" said Anastasia again, as Yugi's Life Points rose up to 1,450.

"Ah," said Yugi. "Feels kind of good!"

"That was Siegfried's Trap!" said Anastasia.

"You just don't get it yet, do you?" said Yugi. "You may have imprisoned my friends' bodies in your dimensional prison, but the wonders of the human soul can do great things! They're reaching out to me through the void, not only communicating with me, but using the might of the Heart of the Cards to donate their cards, too – and you'll never know just which one will come up at what time!

"You might have thought that your precious Millennium Scepter gave you power, Anne, but we have a power greater than any magic. It's something a fiend like you could never understand… it's called love. My bond with my friends can help us through any danger, weather any crisis, and not all the ancient magic and enchanted weapons in the world can sever that bond. Your father made that mistake in his duel with my father… and it seems that history is about to repeat itself!"

"Oh, really?" sneered. Anastasia. She took from inside her robe the plaque that served as the entrance to his friends' prison.

"I can sever your precious bond and stop them from helping you Yugi!" she sneered. "I'll just throw this thing into the abyss of the Shadow Realm and banish them forever!"

"No you will not!" shouted Yugi. "Because I still have THIS!"

He thrust forward a card… the Card of Plenty!

"What does _that_ have to do with it?!" demanded Anastasia.

"The demonic writing on this card says you get to place any additional stakes of this duel," said Yugi. "You placed those stakes, and now you must abide by them!"

"Huh?" she said.

"You said that if I defeated you, I would get my friends back," said Yugi. "If you throw that plaque away, that side of the bargain would become impossible to ever fulfill; you would forfeit this game, and lose! And you know what happens to the loser of this duel!"

Anastasia looked at the plaque and shivered.

He's right! she thought. I dare not throw it away!

She put it back in her robe.

"That's a good girl, Anne," said Yugi. "And now with my friends supporting me, this is a whole different game!"

"Phew, nice bit of quick thinking, Yugi," said Mary's voice. "I was scared for a minute there."

"Indeed," said Jade. "Now it's your move."

Yugi drew.

Huh, he said. Jade's card. And her favorite. Just what I need to take care of that winged abomination.

"I call forth Yamoto, the Noble Samurai, in Attack Mode!" he said.

Beams of light came down from above, and Yamoto materialized inside them. He drew his shining blade. (2,200/2,000)

Anastasia chuckled, and then broke out into a laugh. "Sloppy move there, Yugi!" she said. "Jade's pathetic samurai isn't strong enough to take down a fiend with THIS much strength!" The Beast of Talwar bore its two terrible swords.

"Can he?" said Yugi.

Anastasia gave him a look.

"Don't you remember my duel with Jade?" said Yugi. "How Yamoto took down my Summoned Skull?"

Anastasia gasped.

"That's right," said Yugi. "Yamoto gains a 500-point bonus to his Attack when battling Fiends!"

"No!" said Anastasia.

"Yamoto," said Yugi. "Attack the Beast of Talwar with katana blade slash!"

Yamoto screamed and charged forward, locking blades with the demon. The Fiend's two swords flew from its hands, falling to the ground. With one deft stroke, Yamoto cut him in half! Anastasia's Life Points fell to 1,700. Anastasia cringed.

"Okay Yugi," said Anastasia. "You may have gotten lucky. But my skill in Duel Monsters is still unmatched!"

She reached for her facedown card.

"First I'll bring that samurai down a notch, with a roll of this card, the Skull Dice!"

Oh no, thought Yugi.

Anastasia put down the card, and the little imp with his red dice appeared. He rolled it, and it came up a five. Yamoto's Attack score went down to 1,700.

"Now I'm playing King of Yamimakai, in Attack Mode!" said Anastasia putting down a card.

The giant, bestial fiend with sharp fangs appeared. (2,000/1,530)

"And finally, I'll use this Equip Card… Dark Energy!" A giant hand holding a dark crystal ball appeared, and threw it at the Fiend. His Attack went up to 2,300.

"Now, even with his 500-point bonus," said Anastasia, "this Fiend will bring him down! King of Yamimakai, electro-shock attack!"

"Here it comes," said Yugi to the Spirit inside him.

"Brace yourself," was the reply.

The blast hit Yamoto, he groaned, and vanished. Yugi's Life Points dropped to 1,350.

Yugi clenched all his muscles at once, expecting the horrible pain he had felt before… but to his surprise, he only felt a slight shock. It barely made him dizzy.

"What?" he said to his Spirit.

"Don't look at me," said the Spirit.

"Told you we could help in more ways than one," said Clive's voice. "We won't let you suffer alone. Whenever you lose Life Points, we'll all take a share of the Pain-Splitter's effect."

"Divided among the six of us," said Mary, "it doesn't really hurt the individual much at all."

"And I can take the brunt of it," said Jade. "I've been trained to withstand great pain… the Samurai never knows when a sadistic enemy will decide to use torture to make him talk – I read of one Samurai named Rezzic Tam who fell into the hands of an evil warlord… they stretched him on the rack, crushed his hands with thumbscrews, and flayed his skin with scalpels, but they couldn't loosen his lips so much as a quiver."

"Guys, you don't have to do this," said Yugi.

"We know we don't have to," said Siegfried. "We _choose_ to. Now kick that lunatic's butt from here to Hoboken, will you?!"

"Your friends certainly are dedicated," said the Spirit.

"Yeah," said Yugi. "Let's hope we live to see them again."

He drew.

Oh, great idea, Siegfried… he thought with a smile.

"I play this Monster, in Attack Mode!" he said, putting the card down.

A dark shadow appeared on his side of the grid. A soft hissing noise came from it…

Anastasia watched as it slowly rose up…

Siegfried had sent him his Giant Spitting Cobra!

(2,000/1,900)

"NOOO!!" yelled Anastasia. "Keep it away! Keep it away!!"

"What's the matter Anne?" said Yugi. "You aren't scared of some dumb old holographic snake are you? Oh… that's right… we're in the Shadow Realm. That means this is a _real_ twenty-foot-long giant venomous snake! And he looks hungry!"

"Keep it away!!" said Anastasia.

"And in case you forgot, his intimidating effect lowers your King of Yamimakai's Attack power by 400 points!" The Fiend's score sank to 1,900.

"Giant Spitting Cobra," said Yugi, "attack King of Yamimakai with venomous spit attack!"

The giant snake spit its venom, covering the fiend; it roared and melted into goo. Anastasia cringed as her Life Points fell to 1,600.

"You'd best have another Monster in your hand," said Yugi, "cause if you don't, I'm sending this guy after _you_ next."

Anastasia trembled as she drew.

Fissure card… she said. I'll destroy that snake and them finish him with another Monster… this duel is as good as won…

Her hand started to shake as she lifted the card… The snake was staring her down.

And then she dropped it.

"NO!" she said, as it fell into the darkness.

"Aw, too bad," said Yugi. "I believe that according to official tournament rules, a duelist is allowed one minute to look for a dropped card… do you even want to try?"

"SHUT UP!" said Anastasia. "I'll just put Flame Cerberus in Defense for this move."

She put the card down, a burst of flames erupted on her side, and the three-headed, fiery dog, appeared, and he sat. (2,100/1,800)

His Attack score went down to 1,700.

Yugi drew. He looked up.

"Remember this card, Anne?" he said. "You should. You gave it to Jade."

He showed it to her.

"The Destroy Defense card?!" yelled Anastasia.

"That's right!" said Yugi, putting it down. "Let's see some fangs, Cerberus!"

The Flame Cerberus got up into Attack position.

"Giant Spitting Cobra, attack!" he shouted. The Cobra spit its poison, and the Flame Cerberus melted. Anastasia's Life Points went down to 1,300.

"Curse you Yugi," she said. "But I'll still win this duel."

She placed a card down. "I'll restore my Life Points again, with Goblin's Secret Remedy!" She put the card down, and the three-leaf sprig appeared over her side. Her Life Points went up to 1,900.

"Now I'll break your Destroy Defense spell, with my De-Spell card!"

She put the card down, and the effect of the card was undone.

"And now that I've done that, I'll end my turn by summoning Dark Chimera in Defense Mode."

A dark shape arose from the ground, and the fiendish, fanged creature appeared. (1,610/1,460)

Its Attack dropped to 1,210.

"Giant Spitting Cobra," said Yugi. "Get 'im."

The Cobra spat again, and the Dark Chimera was no more.

Got to get rid of that… snake! thought Anastasia. She drew.

"Aha!" she said.

Yugi raised an eyebrow.

"This Monster will destroy that snake despite its intimidation effect!" shouted Anastasia. "It's one of my strongest… Zoa, in Attack Mode!"

The four-legged, scaly blue Fiend leapt onto the field. (2,600/1,900)

Its Attack fell to 2,200, but that didn't bother Anastasia.

"Zoa," she shouted, "tear that Cobra to pieces!"

Zoa pounced, and caught the Cobra in its jaws. It shook it apart and spit out the pieces. Yugi's Life Points fell to 1,150.

"And with your Cobra gone," said Anastasia, "my Zoa's attack goes back up to 2,600. I'm in the lead now, Yugi, and I intend to stay there!"

"Oh, you just wait," said Yugi, who had easily recovered from the loss. "I already drew a good card while you were trying to take down the snake, and let's see what I draw this time!"

He drew.

Hmm, he thought. Is this Mary's card or Jade's?

What's the difference?

"My move will consist solely of putting one Monster facedown in Defense," he said. "I wonder who it could be?"

"Oh, you're not going to fool me into attacking it, Yugi," said Anastasia. "Instead, I'll summon the Destroyer Golem, in Attack Mode!"

She put the card down, and the huge brick golem fell from the sky, landing on the grid with a crash. (1,500/1,000)

"And now I'll use the Malevolent Nuzzler, to make it even stronger!"

She put the card down, and two huge green hands with long fingers caressed the Destroyer Golem. Its Attack went up to 2,200.

"And finally," she said. "I'll lay one card facedown." She put it down.

"Now I have two powerful Monsters on the field, Yugi," she gloated, "and you just have something hiding in Defense!"

"Not for long," said Yugi. "I'm throwing this baby out in Attack… Baby Dragon that is!"

He set the card down, and Mary's Baby Dragon flew out of the darkness, landing on the grid. (1,200/700)

"Baby Dragon?!" gasped Anastasia. "Then your facedown Monster must be…"

"That's right…" said Yugi.

He flipped the card, and the Time Wizard leapt up.

"Crazy walking clock…" muttered Anastasia.

"This 'crazy walking clock' has pulled Mary's behind out of the fire several times in this whole tournament," said Yugi, "and it no doubt did the same for Jade. So I'm going to give it one more spin, just for old time's sake! Time Wizard, time roulette now!"

The arrow on the Time Wizard's staff began to spin…

"C'mon, miss you stupid pile of gears, miss!" muttered Anastasia.

The arrow slowed… it paused on one skull, then the other…

And finally, came to a rest on the top crown!

"Curses!" shouted Anastasia.

"_Time Magic!!"_ shouted the Time Wizard.

The Time Wizard waved his staff, and the time warp opened! The Destroyer Golem and Zoa were reduced to piles of rubble and bones, while the Baby Dragon grew into the Thousand Dragon. (2,400/2,000)

Anastasia's Life Point's fell to 700. She screamed in pain, and keeled over.

"Now don't pass out," said Yugi. "I don't want you unconscious when my Dragon finishes you."

Anastasia got up and wiped saliva from her mouth. "Sorry Yugi," she said, "but I'll counter your time magic with time technology! Activate Trap!"

She flipped over her facedown, and a huge, metallic chamber appeared out of the ether on her side.

"The Time Machine!" said Yugi.

"That's right!" said Anastasia, as it opened. "Welcome back Zoa!"

Yugi grimaced. "Your move," he said.

"Zoa," said Anastasia. "Attack the Thousand Dragon!"

Zoa pounced, and tore the Thousand Dragon's head from his shoulders. Yugi cringed, as his Life Points fell to 950.

"And I'm finishing my move by using Red Medicine," said Anastasia. She placed the card down, the vial appeared, and her Life Points went up to 1,200.

"You can't heal forever," said Yugi. He drew. "I place one card facedown. And I won't borrow a Monster from my friends this time… this one, is _mine._

He put the cards down, and the Dark Magician strode out of the shadows, in Attack Mode. (2,500/2,100)

"That will be all for my move," said Yugi.

Anastasia drew.

"Well, Yugi," she said. "I must say it's been fun, but I'm going to bring this duel to its sad, ironic end. I'm first playing this Monster in Attack Mode… perhaps you'll recognize him…"

She put it down, and another Dark Magician appeared on her side! (2,500/2,100)

"What?!" said Yugi.

"You think you have a monopoly on the Dark Magician?" said Anastasia. "This card cost me a lot to get; my company doesn't make them any more. But it is amazing what you can get off the Internet. It will be worth it to make my revenge all the sweeter. First I'll destroy your own Magician with Zoa… then I'll wipe you out… with your favorite Monster!

"Ironic, isn't it?" she said. "That it will end like this…"

Yugi stared at her.

"I guess irony is wasted on the ignorant," she said. "Look out, cause here it comes! Zoa, attack his Dark Magician!"

Zoa charged forward…

Yugi casually reached for his facedown card, and flipped it over… Zoa halted.

It was ensnared in the Spellbinding Circle! Anastasia gasped, as the Fiend's Attack score fell to 1,900.

Yugi shook his head. "Poor, insane, utterly stupid woman," he said. "You were so eager to pull off your twisted 'masterpiece' that you never considered my facedown card.

"Guess it's my turn, he said, drawing.

"Oh look," he said, "a gift from Mary." He showed it to her.

"The Graverobber!" gasped Anastasia.

"You got it," said Yugi, putting it down. "And I'm going to use it to rob your Graveyard. Guess what card I'm gonna chose?"

The giggling gremlin appeared, and a card appeared in its hands…

The Just Desserts card!

"No, don't!!" yelled Anastasia.

"And due to the Graverobber's effect I can play it now!" shouted Yugi. "Let's see how you like it!" He slapped it down. The two demonic hands reached forward and grabbed his foe by the neck! It throttled her, tearing her Life Points down to 200!

When they let go, Anastasia was a shaking quivering wreck.

"Now, Dark Magician," said Yugi.

The Dark Magician took aim at Zoa.

"Wait Yugi," said the Spirit in his mind.

"Yes?" said Yugi.

"I know you hate her…" he said. "I do too. But maybe if you were to bargain with her now, no one would have to die. She knows she's had it at this point… maybe if you offer a chance for her to stop this insanity now, we won't have to live with blood on our hands."

Yugi thought for a minute.

"Good point," he said.

He turned to Anastasia, who now was disheveled, crying, and in terrible pain.

"Anastasia!" he said.

She looked up.

"You know as well as I do that you can't win," he said. "I doubt you have a Monster that can beat my Dark Magician now, and I can easily destroy that Zoa, bringing you to zero Life Points.

"But I'm not as bloodthirsty as you are. Rather than finishing you off now, I'm ending this turn. If you agree to surrender, take us back to the real world, release my friends, and make an apology, your life will be spared. Otherwise, on my next turn… you can die."

Anastasia slowly drew another card.

"I'll never surrender to you, Yugi," she slowly said.

"And I can still defeat you! First I'll place two cards facedown…"

She put the cards down.

"Now, behold!"

She held up a card bearing the image of a black altar. It was…

"The Dark Magic Ritual card!" said Yugi.

"Fitting isn't it," said Anastasia. "Your father used this to defeat my father, so it's only natural that it be my weapon of choice to destroy you!"

She put it down, and the dark altar appeared.

"I sacrifice both Zoa and my Dark Magician to complete the Ritual," she said. The Fiend and the Spellcaster vanished, as did the altar.

"And, now, come to me, lord of dark magic!" chanted Anastasia.

A large dark shape lowered itself onto the field, and a moment later, Yugi was staring face-to-face with the Magician of Black Chaos! (2,800/2,600)

Aw, geeze, thought Yugi. I usually _like_ this guy!

"I've got one of the greatest Spellcasters in all of Duel Monsters now, Yugi," said Anastasia. "I'd be scared if I were you!"

"Aw, go kiss an Electric Lizard!" said Yugi.

"Defiant to the end, eh?" said Anastasia. "Chaos Mage, attack the Dark Magician! Chaos scepter blast!"

The mighty wizard twirled his baton and let forth a blast of dark energy… the Dark Magician screamed, and was annihilated. Yugi's Life Points went down to 650.

"And just in case your friend Siegfried gets any ideas," said Anastasia. "I'm activating this Trap now!"

She flipped the card – it was the Dragon Capture Jar.

Yugi drew back in surprise.

"That's right," said Anastasia, putting it down. "If he thinks he can help you by sending you one of his 3,000 Attack-powered Blue-Eyes White Dragons, I'll prove him wrong."

Yugi drew.

Oh, lovely, he thought. Great timing… if I had drawn this two turns ago, the Dark Magician would have been stronger than that mage. But now I'll just have to defend.

"I'm summoning the Summoned Skull in Defense Mode," he said. "And that will be all."

The bony Fiend appeared in a flash of lightning, and folded its wings. The numbers 2,500 over 1,200 appeared.

"You think defending will save you?" said Anastasia. "Well, I'm activating this second Trap now… Shadow of Eyes!"

"Shadow of Eyes?!" gasped Yugi.

She flipped the card, and clouds of pink smoke wafted across the grid. The Summoned Skull leapt into Attack Mode.

"Now you can't play anything in Defense," said Anastasia. "And I estimate that you're just two turns away from doom! Chaos Mage, chaos scepter blast!"

The Magician of Black Chaos shot forth his magic spell, and the Summoned Skull exploded. Yugi's Life Points fell to 350.

"So what will it be next, Yugi?" said Anastasia. "Gaia the Fierce Knight? Buster Blader? It barely matters to me…"

Inside his mind Yugi spoke to the Spirit again.

"It looks grim," he said. "I don't know if we can do it…"

"We _can_ do it Yugi," was the response. "I'm more convinced now than ever. No matter how bleak it seems, I'm certain that the Heart of the Cards is stronger than her Heart of Darkness!"

Yugi drew. He lifted the card up.

"This is my choice Anastasia!" he shouted. "The Dark Magician Girl! In Attack Mode!"

The shadows parted, and the Dark Magician's young apprentice stepped out. (2,000/1,700)

Anastasia looked surprised for a minute. And then she laughed.

"You're a fool Yugi," she said. "She could have resisted the Shadow of Eyes, and prolonged your death for another turn!"

"No, Anne," said Yugi. "She's going to be the weapon that will win me this duel."

"What?!"

"You're so good at Duel Monsters…" he said. "How could you forget the Dark Magician Girl's secret ability? She gains an extra 300 points to her Attack Score for every Dark Magician in each player's Graveyard… and there are two, yours, and mine."

The Dark Magician Girl's Attack score went up to 2,600.

"That's still…" started Anastasia.

"…not enough?" interrupted Yugi. "I'm not done. I'm giving her this Equip card, the Black Pendant!"

He put the card down, and an amulet with a black stone lowered around the Dark Magician Girls Neck.

"Its supernatural focus strengthens her magical abilities, bringing her Attack all the way up to 3,100!"

The score changed accordingly.

The Dark Magician Girl took aim at the Magician of Black Chaos.

"Now then, Anastasia," said Yugi, "you see the situation. Your Life Points are at 200. My Spellcaster has an Attack power 300 points greater than yours. And you have no Trap or Spell Cards on the field that can stop her. My offer for you to surrender and end this madness right now still stands, but I won't give you a whole turn this time. You have ten seconds to decide."

Anastasia gazed at him. Tears started to form in her glowing eyes.

"Time's up Anne," said Yugi. "What will it be, life, or death?"

Anastasia bowed her head.

"Go… to… Hell!" she finally said.

"Fine," said Yugi.

"Dark Magician Girl, dark magic attack!"

The whole world seemed to go mute as the Dark Magician Girl fired her blast, and the Magician of Black Chaos was blown apart. Anastasia let out a scream that seemed to pierce all of Creation.

And then she fell face-first on the console, dropping her hand of cards in a pile.

Yugi had won.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**TWISTED MIRROR (Trap Card)**

**Counter Trap**

**Image: **A gold hand-mirror with a dark brown swirl within.

**Card Description: **Activate when your opponent activates "Mirror Force". Destroy all Monsters your opponent controls.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**DARK BLESSING (Spell Card)**

**Normal Spell**

**Image: **An evil priest in a dark robe.

**Card Description:** Increase your Life Points by 1,000 if your opponent controls at least one face-up DARK Monster, by 200 if he controls at least one face-up LIGHT Monster, or 600 if he controls both a face-up LIGHT and DARK Monster or no LIGHT or DARK Monsters.


	28. Redemption and Reward

**0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**Redemption and Reward**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0**

The chains that bound Yugi to his chair crumbled into dust, and all the pain that the infernal machine had caused vanished. He carefully collected his cards, and got up.

Using the dueling station as a handrail and not looking down, he carefully walked the narrow ledge to the opposite side, where the body of his opponent lay.

She was sprawled over her chair, and her deck was in a mess around her station. Her fiendish eyes were now closed.

Yugi felt the vein in her neck for a pulse.

None. Anastasia was dead, having suffered the fate she had meant to inflict on him.

Yugi stood there for a minute. She was a horrible person. She killed her father, and lord knew how many others. She meant to kill him and enslave his friends.

And yet, he couldn't help but feel a little bit of pity looking at her now. She had grown up with a mind filled with bile and hate, fueled by compassion for a father whose life had been nothing but misery.

If only she hadn't been too proud, he thought. Why didn't she surrender? Why did she choose death over life?

After asking those questions, he realized something. His friends were still imprisoned. He had lost contact with them when the Dark Magician Girl's blast had hit, but he knew in his gut that they were still trapped. He bent down to retrieve the plaque and the Scepter, hoping he might be able to do something with them.

And then he noticed that the Scepter was nowhere in sight. Had she dropped it? Impossible! She'd never have been so careless as to let go of that thing!

Yugi bent over to search her clothing for the plaque. I'll find a way to free them, he said to himself. If it takes all the power I possess, I'll find a way!

But then, something happened. His whole surroundings changed. The darkness of the Shadow Realm faded, and the dark void turned to a white void. Clouds of wispy mist surrounded them and the dueling station.

As Yugi looked around in wonder, Anastasia moved!

She leapt up, as if waking from a horrible nightmare. She looked at Yugi, and her eyes now were normal – they were green, a deep sea green. However, her skin had turned as pale as her hair.

She cringed from Yugi as if in terrible fear.

"Anastasia!" said Yugi. "You're alive!"

"No…" she said, in a voice that was quaking with terror. "Not alive… it's all over… I've failed…"

"What?" said Yugi in surprise. "What are you talking about?"

"If you want to gloat, you might as well do it, Yugi," she said. "I feel his presence already…"

Tears poured from her eyes as she cowered. "If you want to gloat you'd best do it now…"

"I'm above that, Anastasia," said Yugi. "And who is 'he'?"

Suddenly, a sound came from out of the void… it was like the hoofs of some horse, galloping towards them.

"Curse you, Yugi," she said. "He's coming for me!"

"Snap out of it, Anastasia!" he said, grabbing and shaking her. "What's happening?!"

Anastasia pointed over his shoulder. Yugi turned.

Out of the void came a figure, riding a large horse… a pale horse. The rider was cloaked in black, with a black hood. He rode his steed towards the dueling station.

The rider dismounted. He stood fully seven feet tall. Yugi could not see his face in the dark hood, and his hands wore gloves. From apparently nowhere, the figure picked up a large item and held it aloft… an old fashioned farming scythe with a dull blade.

"Who is it?" said Yugi, now feeling shaken himself.

"Who do you think it is you bastard?" said Anastasia.

"Oh," said Yugi. He turned to face the figure.

"I take it you've come to collect her," he said. "But why show yourself to me?"

The Grim Reaper spoke with a low hollow voice.

"I didn't need to," he said. "I could have transported you back to the mortal realm the instant you finished the duel. But I thought you'd first like to know the truth… the truth about Anastasia's motives… and _this._

The Millennium Scepter appeared in his free hand.

"The truth?" Yugi asked.

All the while, Anastasia was shaking and sobbing. Yugi had never seen such fear… not in anyone.

"Do you have any idea how powerful this thing is Yugi?" said the Reaper. "What it can do?"

"No…" responded Yugi.

"There are few limits to what it can do," said the Reaper. "It has powers beyond mortal understanding. Anastasia only scratched the surface of its might. If she had ever activated its true potential, she could have destroyed the world had she wanted to. But her mind and body was not nearly powerful enough for her to invoke even one percent of its power."

The Scepter vanished.

"Because of the immense danger the Millennium Scepter posed, higher powers entrusted nobody other than myself to safeguard it. Anastasia truly got lucky that night in the Valley of Kings… its hiding place was well hidden, and better protected than America's Fort Knox gold depository. But somehow, she made her way to the inner sanctum, and I was called there to meet her.

At first I told her to be gone. But she said she needed the Scepter to avenge a 'vile injustice' as she called it. Had I known she was only planning some revenge scheme, I wouldn't have even considered giving it to her… but I am not omniscient… I only know of things that the dead tell me, and her father had refused to name his murderer."

Yugi gave a strange look. No wonder Anastasia wanted to avenge her father so much… he was loyal to her beyond belief. So much that he would not betray her crime even to the personification of Death.

"So I proposed a bargain," continued the Reaper. "She could have it for one celestial cycle… about thirty mortal years. After that time, she would give up her soul to me and become my eternal slave. It was a hard bargain, I admit, but such is the price for great power.

"But she was more gutsy than most people I had dealt with. She tried bargaining further, offering me a better soul in her place, one that would serve me much more to my liking. I know now that she meant you.

"I was intrigued, so I accepted, so long as she accepted some conditions. First, she would have to slay the intended victim in mortal combat, one that was a fair and equal fight. That is why she chose to lure you into a lethal game of Duel Monsters rather than attack you outright."

Yugi turned to her. He knew he should feel angry now, but it was hard to feel any rage towards this quivering wreck.

"And I made one other condition," continued the Reaper. "If she failed in her attempt, and her opponent defeated her, I would not enslave her soul… I would consume it."

"That's why I couldn't surrender," sobbed Anastasia. "It would have made no difference!"

"A risky gambit if you ask me," said the Reaper. "And utterly foolish. I didn't except her to accept. But she did, without a second thought."

"Now if you don't mind," he said, starting to move towards her.

"Hold on!" said Yugi. He blocked the Reaper's path.

"You're going to _consume_ her soul?! As in _obliterate_ it?!"

The Reaper nodded.

"I thought that was impossible," said Yugi. "I thought souls were immortal, that they couldn't die!"

"You thought wrong," said the Reaper. "Now stand aside."

"Wait just a minute!" said Yugi, now angry. "That's too much! No matter what sins she's committed, she doesn't deserve that! You'd be killing her a second time!"

"Why do you even care?" said the Reaper.

"Why?!" said Yugi. "It's inhuman!"

"I am not human," said the Reaper.

"Yugi, don't…" said Anastasia.

"I'm not going to let you turn her soul into some sort of snack!" said Yugi.

"Oh really?" said the Reaper with a chuckle. "And just how do you intend to stop me?"

Yugi was now in a rage... not at Anastasia, but at the even worse evil in front of him. He threw a punch at the creature… but his fist passed through him as if he weren't there.

The Reaper burst out laughing. "So go ahead and try to punch me, you fool!" he said. "Nothing is resolved physically in this realm!

"And if you think your little Millennium Puzzle can drive me away, you're wrong," he continued. "Even if you had in your hands all seven of the fabled Millennium Items, their combined magic would not be enough to make me flinch!"

He set his scythe down against the station and crossed his arms. "This is indeed amusing," he said. "I will not resort to fisticuffs to get you to move Yugi; I never resort to violence and I never have to. But my patience is infinite. You can either stand aside and allow me to claim her, or you can just stand there until you starve!"

"Yugi!" said the Spirit inside him. "I'm afraid he's deadly serious! You'll never be able to wait him out!"

"But we have to do something!" said Yugi to him. "Anastasia doesn't deserve this! I wouldn't wish something like this on my worst enemy!"

He paused.

"Come to think of it, that was what she was…"

"Having doubts, Yugi?" said the Reaper. "I'll ask you again, why do you care? She not only meant to kill you, but condemn your soul to eternal slavery; not to mention a lifetime of slavery for your friends. Why show such compassion to someone who caused you such misery? How could you defend such an evil creature?"

"What you plan to do to her is more evil than anything she or any other person I know or have heard of would _ever_ do!" said Yugi. "Regardless of what she has done, she doesn't deserve to be cast into oblivion! And I'll do anything in my power to stop you!"

The Reaper paused for a minute.

"_Anything_ in your power?" he said.

"That's right," said Yugi.

"Then perhaps we can work something out," said the Reaper.

He lifted his cloak, and waved it over them. The world went dark.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

One second later, the light came back to Yugi's eyes. He was sitting on a chair, in what looked like a large room in an old castle. The floors and the walls were stone. And there were no windows. Torches lit the walls.

Where am I? he thought.

He noticed that hanging on the wall to his right were a pair of iron shackles. Then, Anastasia appeared, her wrists locked in the shackles.

Yugi looked at her in surprise.

"What's the matter, Yugi?" she moaned. "I thought you'd like seeing me like this…"

"Where are we, Anastasia?" he said.

"We are in a place between dimensions," said the Grim Reaper's voice. "We are both before and beyond reality, in a realm between Chaos and Order, between the cold embrace of Death and the uncertainty that lies beyond it…"

He appeared in a chair before him.

"It is the place where I call home…"

Yugi just stared at him. "Are those chains really necessary?" he asked, pointing at Anastasia.

"I make the rules here, Yugi!" he said. "Now listen, here is the offer I am willing to make, and I don't expect you to _like_ it…"

Yugi just looked at him.

"Anastasia is dead," he continued, "and I can't change that. You said yourself that nothing can restore the dead. But if you are so adamant about saving that worthless piece of soulstuff, you can make a wager on one more duel… with me.

"If you are victorious, I will consider my bargain with her null and void, and send her soul to receive proper Judgment, as is done with all souls. But should you lose…"

His stare chilled Yugi to the bone, even though his eyes were not visible.

"I will consume her as I planned," he said, "and _you_ will willingly serve me as my slave… forever."

Yugi paused for a moment. "I need to think about it for a minute," he said.

"Take as long as you like," said the Reaper, leaning back in his chair.

"Yugi," said the Spirit. "You don't have to do this. And think about the risk! What he's proposing is the biggest wager I've ever heard of! Are you willing to take a risk like this… for someone like Anastasia?"

"What he plans to do to her is abominable!" said Yugi. "You think I want to live with this my whole life? That I let someone's immortal soul be destroyed? I can't let it happen. Besides, if we could beat Anastasia…"

"This isn't Anastasia!" said the Spirit. "We are standing before a being with divine power and knowledge! He's older than humanity, older than the Earth itself! I may have been the King of Games, but I was a very _mortal_ King of Games! This entity is beyond mortal comprehension. He no doubt has crushed many opponents in games like this…"

"But he admitted himself that he isn't omniscient," said Yugi. "It may be possible to beat him so long as…"

He looked at the Reaper.

"One question!" he said aloud.

"Yes?" said the Reaper.

"How do I know you will not cheat?"

The Reaper chuckled. "Me? Cheat?" he said. "Yugi, I am one of the most fair and impartial beings in the cosmos. I treat _every_ mortal being the same way. No matter how rich, powerful, or influential a person is, Death treats him the same as any other individual."

Yugi paused.

"You have a point there," he said. "Fine, I will duel you… to save her from oblivion!"

"But Yugi…" said Anastasia.

"Very well then," said the Reaper. "My magic will create the illusions that will turn this chamber into a makeshift dueling station. And I can just create some consoles out of the floor…"

He waved his scythe, and two consoles rose out of the floor, forming like clay from the stone.

"You, know," said the Reaper, "in the days of the Shadow Games, I participated a few times… playing this modern replica will be a treat indeed. Only problem is, I don't have a deck. So, being the embodiment of Death, I will randomly create one… from dead cards."

"Dead cards?" said Yugi.

"Yes," he responded. "Over the history of the game, cards have been destroyed. Crushed, smashed, torn, had soda spilled on them, stolen by thieves and then burned to destroy evidence when caught… I will now create a deck of cards from random from that vast array of destroyed – or 'dead' – cards."

And then a flurry of cards flew in from all directions, and came to his hand.

"And I'll tell you what, Yugi," he said. "Since I'm much better at games of strategy than you, I'll give myself a handicap."

"Huh?" said Yugi.

"Every turn," said the Reaper. "I will only attack with a Monster _once_, regardless of how many I have on the field, while you may make as many as you please."

"Why would you penalize yourself?" said Yugi.

"It is a trade-off," said the Reaper. "You see, for this duel, I am requiring you to duel me _alone._"

He pulled from his robe the plaque that was the key to his friends' dimensional prison. Yugi gasped.

"They cannot aid you this time," said the Reaper. The plaque vanished.

"What did you do to them?!" demanded Yugi.

"Why, I have released them from Anastasia's dimensional lock-up," said the Reaper. "They're back at the palace now, and they're taking a little nap, from which they won't awaken until the results of this duel are final. If it is any consolation, should you fail, they will believe that you crushed Anastasia and managed to release them, but that you paid the ultimate price to do so. They will love and mourn you for the rest of their days, as their martyred savior."

"How thoughtful," said Yugi sarcastically.

At least they're safe, he thought to himself. Now I only have to save the one responsible for all this.

He looked at Anastasia.

Then he looked at his opponent. A chill went down his spine.

What have I gotten myself into? he thought.

The number 2,000 appeared on the left wall beside each of them, in flaming letters.

"Then let the duel begin," said the Reaper. "The first move is yours."

Yugi shuffled and drew.

"Here's my move, Reaper," he said, putting a card down. "I summon the Robotic Knight, in Attack Mode!"

Like magic, the mechanical soldier appeared, his sword outstretched. (1,600/1,800)

"Well," said the Reaper. "That Machine of yours does look tough. Let's see what I have…"

He put a card down.

"Harpie's Brother, in Attack Mode!"

The male version of Jade's mother's favorite Monster appeared in front of him. (1,800/600)

"Attack!" commanded Death. "Dive bomb attack!"

The Harpie's Brother flew into the air and swooped upon the Robotic Knight, tearing him apart with his talons. Yugi's Life Points fell to 1,800.

Anastasia bowed her head.

"Your move again," said the Reaper, as the Winged Beast flew up in front of him.

Yugi drew.

The Dark Magician Girl, he thought, looking at the drawn card. This isn't exactly the right time to play this card, but she's the only Monster in my hand that can defeat Harpie's Brother. And I've got to win this duel…

"I summon Dark Magician Girl in Attack Mode!" he said, putting it down. The female Spellcaster appeared. (2,000/1,700)

"Attack, my Dark Magician Girl!" he said. "Dark magic attack!"

The Dark Magician Girl aimed at the Winged Beast and fired. He burst, leaving behind a shower of burnt feathers. The Reaper's Life Points fell to 1,800.

The Grim Reaper chuckled. "So, that was the Monster you beat Anastasia with, eh?" he said. "She looks pretty puny to me…"

"Don't insult my Monsters…" said Yugi, now annoyed.

"Fine," said Death, drawing. "I'll just destroy them. Judge Man, in Attack Mode!"

A huge Warrior with a beard, crown, golden armor, and a cape appeared. (2,200/1,500)

"The court finds the Dark Magician Girl guilty," said the Reaper. "Judge Man, attack with gavel bash attack!"

The Warrior produced a large hammer and charged forward, smashing the Dark Magician Girl on the skull! She fell, bleeding from the head. Yugi's Life Points fell to 1,600.

I don't know what's worse, he thought as she vanished. His attacks or his jokes!

He drew.

"I summon Gaia the Fierce Knight!" he said, laying a card down. Gaia appeared astride his steed. (2,300/2,100)

"Attack!" ordered Yugi. "Double lance attack!" Gaia charged forth, and impaled Judge Man. He groaned and fell. The Reaper's Life Points fell to 1,700.

Huh, thought Yugi. He made be in the lead, but this is just another duel.

"Your judge just got disbarred," said Yugi. "And I don't care how wise or experienced you are… I can still beat you."

"Don't be so sure," said Death. "Over the eons, I have played many games of strategy with deceased souls who all wanted something or another… my success rate is a good 93.67%… rounded to two decimal places. And some of them were a great deal more intimidating than you. You should have seen Hitler."

"Hitler?!" said Yugi in surprise. "Adolf Hitler?"

"Yes," said Death. "You know doubt know how the Nazi leader met his end. Trapped in a bunker with the Allied forces closing in, he cowardly chose suicide rather than capture.

"But when I came to get him, he had second thoughts. He didn't want his death to be in vain, and desired his legacy to survive. So I made him a bargain for _him_ to consider. If he could beat me in a game of chess, the Axis armies would recover, they would win World War II, and the goals of the Third Reich would become a glorious reality… if he lost, his forces would suffer absolute defeat, and he and his ideals would become among the most reviled in history, hated for the duration of humanity's existence. He was an idiot to accept. I defeated him in five moves."

"You would wager something like the outcome of World War II on a chess game?" said Yugi in anger.

"I had no choice," said Death. "I have to accept these challenges if a person wants something enough. That's why I offered _you_ a chance."

"Well I'm not Hitler," said Yugi. "He was a evil man motivated by hatred, bigotry, and insanity. I'm motivated by compassion and charity."

"That may be true," said Death, " but my success rate is still 93.67%. Now shall we continue? I believe it is my turn."

Yugi nodded.

"I'll place one card facedown," said Death. "And then I will summon the Snake Hair in Attack Mode."

He put the cards down, and a green-skinned Zombie woman with snakes for hair appeared. (1,500/1,200)

"Your move," he said.

What? thought Yugi. He played a throwaway Monster right in front of Gaia? In Attack Mode? That facedown must be something pretty deadly…

But he's the Grim Reaper… he's likely played a lot of games where bluffs are required, and gotten good at it…

No, too much riding on this. I'll have to play it safe.

"No attack this turn for me," he said. "I'll simply summon the Mystical Elf in Defense Mode, and end my turn."

He put the card down, and the beautiful chanting elf appeared. (800/2,000)

The Reaper chuckled. "You really should have attacked me just then, Yugi," he said. "You'd have done a great deal of damage to my Life Points before I got a chance to activate this Trap…"

He turned it over.

"The Regulation of Tribe!"

"What?" said Yugi. "No!"

"You know the effects of The Regulation of Tribe, don't you Yugi?" said Death. "When I activate this Continuous Trap, I choose one type of Monster, and so long as the card remains, that type cannot attack. And I think I will choose Warriors!"

"No!" said Yugi. "Now my Fierce Knight is worthless!"

"Worthless to you, maybe," said the Reaper. "But he still has some use to me. See, I'll now use this Spell Card… the dreaded Riryoku!"

"WHAT?!" said Yugi.

The Reaper put it down. "With this, I can steal half of Gaia's Attack Points, and add them to The Snake Hair's!"

With that, Gaia's Attack score fell to 1,150, and the Snake Hair's rose to 2,650!

"Unfortunately, since I used that card, I must end my turn now," said the Reaper.

"Listen, you!" said Yugi. "You said your deck was made of dead cards. I demand to know how that card's original owner let such a rare and valuable card be destroyed!"

"I'll gladly tell you Yugi," said the Reaper. "I wouldn't want you to think I'm some sort of liar. In the summer of 2003, wildfires hit the state of California. This card's original owner cared more for his life than his possessions, so he fled his home, and his deck – and most everything else he owned – was destroyed. But don't worry, he did have insurance.

"You see Yugi, not all dead cards are without great value… as you'll soon see."

Yugi heaved a great sigh.

"My turn will consist solely of switching Gaia to Defense," he said. He turned the card, and tears started to well in his eyes.

"Very well," said the Reaper. "Snake Hair, attack Gaia! Gaze of the gorgon attack!"

The Snake Hair shot a beam of light from her eyes. Gaia and his mount turned to stone, and then shattered into a pile of rubble.

"Your move, Yugi," said Death with a chuckle. "Do you have anything that can stand up to my gorgon's deadly eyes? I don't think so."

Yugi was now really crying. He bowed his head.

"I'll put this facedown," he sobbed, placing a card down. "And then I'll put the Machine King in Defense Mode."

The giant robot appeared. (2,200/2,000)

The Reaper chuckled again. "Your facedown card doesn't fool me, Yugi," he said. "I can tell by the look on your face that you're about to throw in the towel. You've practically lost hope, haven't you? You know you can't win."

Yugi didn't answer. His head was still down.

"Fine," said the Reaper. "Snake Hair, attack the Machine King! Gaze of the gorgon attack!"

The Snake Hair glared at the Machine King. Her eyes started to glow…

Yugi's hand slowly reached up and he flipped over the facedown…

The Snake Hair stopped dead in her tracks!

"What?" said the Reaper. "She can't finish her attack!"

"The Spellbinding Circle will do that to you," said Yugi, softly.

The Reaper drew back in surprise. It was only too true. The Snake Hair was trapped in the Spellbinding Circle, and her Attack points fell to 1,950!

Yugi looked up with a smile, and wiped the tears away. "Do you really think I'd actually break down and weep?" he said. "I was lulling you into a false sense of security so I could lead that Zombie into a Trap! I'm rather good at this sort of thing too!"

Death was speechless.

"Now," said Yugi. "I'll switch Machine King into Attack Mode, and have it pulverize that thing!"

He turned the card. "Machine King, attack The Snake Hair with rocket fists attack!"

The Machine King's fists shot into the Zombie, wiping her out. The Reaper's Life Points fell to 1,450.

"I must admit," said Death, "that was one of the best bluffs I've seen in a while. On the off chance that you win this duel, you might want to consider a career in the movies!"

"Really?" said Yugi. "Well, I always thought I'd make a good actor… maybe the action/romantic type…"

"Yes, well you'd best be thinking up a new way to bluff," said the Reaper, "for I won't fall for the same trick twice."

He drew.

"I'll summon a Monster facedown in Defense, and that will be all," he said. He put the card down, and the glowing square appeared on the floor.

"You don't scare me," said Yugi. "Machine King, attack!"

The Machine King shot his fists at the hidden Monster… a dark-haired woman in a black robe appeared before she vanished.

"What a dolt," said Death.

"The Witch of the Black Forest!" said Yugi.

"Correct," said Death. "And now I get to pull from my deck any Monster with a Defense score of 1,500 or less and add it to my hand."

He searched through his deck and took out a card.

"Now I reshuffle," he said, shuffling. "And will that be all for your move?"

"Yes," said Yugi.

"Then I'll summon this…" said the Reaper, "the Luster Dragon!"

He put the card down, and the large emerald dragon appeared. (2,400/1,400)

Anastasia gasped.

"Now, Luster Dragon," he commanded, "emerald flash blast attack!"

The Dragon breathed forth a blast of green light, and the Machine King exploded. Yugi's Life Points fell down to 1,400.

We're running neck and neck, thought Yugi. My next draw had best be a good one.

He drew.

Well, this is a good one.

"Summoned Skull in Attack Mode!" he shouted. He slapped the card down, and the Summoned Skull appeared in a burst of lightning. (2,500/1,200)

His opponent was silent.

"Attack!" said Yugi. "Lightning strike attack!"

The demon charged up an aura of electricity, and shot it forth, blasting the Luster Dragon out of existence. The Reaper's Life Point's fell to 1,350.

"I'm in the lead now," said Yugi.

"But not for long," said the Reaper. "I was hoping you'd send out that Summoned Skull, because now I can use this Spell Card…"

He pulled it from his hand.

"Exile of the Wicked!" he laughed.

Yugi gasped. As the Reaper put the card down, the Summoned Skull exploded. Yugi's Life Points fell to 775.

"Now to get rid of that Mystical Elf," said the Reaper. "I'll first summon Megazowler in Attack Mode."

He put the card down, and the armored Dinosaur appeared. (1,800/2,000)

"And I'll use this Equip card, Raise Body Heat," he continued. He put it down, and the Monster's stats were raised to 2,100 over 2,000.

"Now, attack, Megazowler, with armored horn gore attack!" The Dinosaur charge forward and drove its horns right through the Mystical Elf, tearing her in half.

"You said you'd only make one attack per turn!" said Yugi.

"Destroying a Monster with a Spell Card isn't considered an attack," said the Reaper. "Now move."

Darn, he's right, thought Yugi drawing. This guy can't attack with his Regulation of Tribe on the field, but he can defend.

"I summon the Celtic Guardian, in Defense Mode," he said, putting the card down. The elven Warrior appeared, and kneeled. (1,400/1,200)

"Go ahead," he said.

"I'll first use my Pot of Greed card," said the Reaper, putting down the Spell Card. "And with it, I get two extra draws."

He made the draws.

"Now I'll summon the Archfiend Soldier, in Attack Mode!" He put the card down, and a purple-skinned Fiend with curved horns and a nasty sword appeared. (1,900/1,400)

"Attack!" commanded the Reaper. "Dark sword of Perdition attack!"

The Fiend stabbed its sword at the Celtic Guardian, impaling him. Yugi snarled.

"But I'll keep my promise and only make one attack," said Death. "But I will use this Spell Card… a very powerful one called Exchange!"

"Exchange?!" said Yugi, as the Reaper put down the card.

"You know this works Yugi," said the Reaper. "We each show each other our hands and take a card from each other. So lay them down!"

Yugi lay his cards down, and at the same time, the Reaper put down his.

No wonder he used that card, thought Yugi. He had nothing.

"I'll take this Armored Zombie," said Yugi.

The Reaper looked at Yugi's cards. "Ah, the Black Pendant," he said. "I'll take that one."

Magically, the two cards switched hands.

"Your turn," said Death.

"I'll just play this Armored Zombie in Defense Mode," said Yugi. "And then I'll use Gift of the Mystical Elf to restore my Life Points."

He put the cards down. The Zombie appeared on the grid (1,500/0), and the Mystical Elf appeared, casting her spell. Yugi's Life Points went up to 1,775.

"That's all I can do," he said.

The Grim Reaper drew. He looked up.

"Well, this is quite a coincidence!" he said. "Recognize this card, Yugi?"

He showed it to Yugi. It was a Spell Card that bore the image of a green pop-up book.

"A Toon Word card?!" said Yugi surprise.

"Not just _any_ Toon World card," said the Reaper. "This is no Field Spell Card like Jackie's. This is the _original_ Toon World card, the one that Maximillion Pegasus used against your father all those years ago!"

Anastasia stared at him. "NOOOO!" she gasped.

"Want to know how this priceless card ended up destroyed?" said the Reaper. "You can blame Anastasia for that. After she killed her father, this card served only to remind her of her father's defeat. So she burned it… and now I was able to summon it from the realm of dead cards.

"You know, I don't watch much television, much less cartoons," said the Reaper, "but I just can't turn down a powerful card."

Yugi looked on in horror as he placed it down, and Bang! Zap! Pow! The large green book appeared, floating out of the floor. It opened, revealing a strange, dark pop-up picture.

"I'm sure you know how this works Yugi," said Death. "First, the magic of Toon World will transform my Monsters into invincible cartoon creatures…"

The Archfiend Soldier and the Megazowler were covered in magical energy and changed, turning into a cartoon-style devil and a Disney-like dinosaur, both of them with big grins.

"And it will also protect them within its indestructible hardcover binding, from which they will only emerge when they are ready to attack!"

The two Monsters leapt up into the book, and it closed.

"Quite an effect, isn't it," said Death. "Anastasia might have won if she'd used this against you. But you see, I'm a great deal smarter."

Yugi just snarled.

"Anime Archfiend!" commanded the Reaper. "Emerge and attack the Armored Zombie with fiery furnace blast!"

The Archfiend leapt out, and shot a gout of flames at the Zombie, reducing it to ash.

I think I can get a shot at that Archfiend, thought Yugi. Hope this works.

"Curse of Dragon, in Attack Mode!" he said, putting a card down. The yellow, serpentine dragon appeared. (2,000/1,500)

"Attack!" commanded Yugi.

The Dragon breathed its fiery breath at the Toon Monster… but to his great surprise, the Archfiend just ducked aside!

"What the?" said Yugi. "I should have destroyed him!"

"Don't you know how cartoon physics work?" said the Reaper. "In cartoons, the creatures can be clubbed, crushed, torched, blown up, and have seven-ton weights dropped on their heads… but whatever happens to them, they shake it off within seconds. The Monsters under Toon World's influence are just the same!

"Now, Manga-Zowler, emerge from Toon World and attack Curse of Dragon! Hideous horn ram attack!"

The cartoon Dinosaur leapt out and charged into Curse of Dragon, smashing it to bits. Yugi's Life Points fell to 1,675.

"And I think I'll finish by playing this Spell Card," said the Reaper. "A little thing called Hinotama!"

He placed the card down and fire erupted on Yugi's side, bringing his Life Points down to 1,175.

The Anime Archfiend and the Manga-Zowler leapt back into Toon World, which slapped shut.

"Your move," said the Reaper.

Now what do I do? said Yugi. Those… Toons are practically unstoppable! I'll just have to defend until some option presents itself.

"Beaver Warrior, in Defense Mode," he said. He put the card down and the Beaver Warrior appeared. (1,200/1,500)

The Grim Reaper drew. "Oh, Yugi," he said. "Remember when I said that the court found the Dark Magician Girl guilty? Well, I'm now going to override that verdict and grant her an appeal… using Monster Reborn!"

What? thought Yugi. He wouldn't…

The Reaper put the card down, and the Dark Magician Girl appeared on his side, with the numbers 2,000 over 1,700.

Then she leapt up, and dove into Toon World's pages.

"And now," said Death. "Toon World has a new resident…"

The book shot out bursts of black magic. It opened and a figure jumped out…

"The Toon Dark Magician Girl!!" shouted Death.

(2,000/1,700)

"She looks like a kid in a Halloween costume!" said Yugi in rage.

"Yes, but quite deadly," said the Reaper. "And even deadlier once I Equip her with the Black Pendant!"

He put down Yugi's Equip card, and the Toon Magician Girl's stats went up to 2,500 over 1,700.

"Now, my Toon Dark Magician Girl," said Death. "Attack with sinister sorcery attack!"

The Toon blasted the Beaver Warrior with an energy burst, and he was destroyed. The Toon giggled, and then backflipped back into Toon World.

"Yugi…" said Anastasia.

"I suggest you keep your mouth shut, Anne," said Death.

"What are you going to do, kill me a third time?!" she said. "At least let me say something!"

"Oh, fine," he responded.

"Yugi," she said. "You shouldn't have done this. I don't deserve your help, and you don't deserve what's going to happen. I made a horrible mistake. And now… now it's too late. He's not only going to condemn you, but he's going to do it in the most humiliating way imaginable, and the only person to blame is me…

"Forgive me… please…" Her tears fell on the floor.

"Touching," said the Reaper. "But I think the time for an apology is long past."

No, thought Yugi. It won't be in vain.

He thought for a minute.

I do have a card that can defeat those Toons… I just have to draw it.

He drew.

This isn't it, but it may help me get it.

"I play one Monster facedown in Defense, and end my turn," he said. The glowing square appeared on the floor.

"You can't defend forever," said the Reaper. "Toon Dark Magician Girl, attack!"

The Toon Spellcaster emerged, and shot her ray at the hidden Monster…

And when it hit, the Morphing Jar appeared. It cackled before it shattered.

"The Morphing Jar?!" said the Reaper.

"And you know what that means," said Yugi.

Both of them discarded their hands and made five draws.

Inside the Grim Reaper's cold mind, he pondered as he looked at his cards.

Ah, he thought. I just drew a Spear Dragon. Now, on my next turn, even if Yugi defends, I'll probably be able to deduct from his Life Points… and even when it is forced into Defense Mode, Toon World's power will protect it until it is ready to attack again!

"Your move, Yugi," he said.

"I'll put one card facedown," said Yugi, placing a card down. "And I'll use my own Monster Reborn to bring back the Mystical Elf, in Defense Mode!"

He put the card down, and the Mystical Elf reappeared. (800/2,000)

Huh? thought the Reaper. He used Monster Reborn to bring back a Defensive Monster? She's too much for the Spear Dragon to handle, so I'd best not play it yet.

But even worse, he put down that facedown card… he's planning something. Toons can't be destroyed by force, but Traps are a different thing entirely. I won't risk the Toon Magician Girl… but I can afford to risk another…

"Manga-Zowler!" he commanded. "Emerge and attack the Mystical Elf!"

The Toon leapt out and charged the Mystical Elf, and she was smashed apart.

Huh? thought the Reaper. He didn't activate his Trap? What is he planning?

The Manga-Zowler leapt back into Toon World.

"Your move, Yugi," he said, eyeing his Spear Dragon. "What Monster will you put out next, I wonder?"

"I won't put out a Monster at all," said Yugi, smiling. "My move will consist solely of using this Trap…"

He picked up the facedown.

"And it's very fitting that I should use it, because it is one that Anastasia herself gave me!"

Anastasia looked up in surprise. Her eyes widened.

"Behold!" said Yugi. "The Demolition Grenade!"

He put the card down face-up, and the demon holding the grenade appeared.

"This Trap can destroy any Trap or Spell Card," said Yugi. "And I'm throwing it directly at Toon World!"

The demon pulled the pin with his teeth, and tossed the grenade at the large book; it attached to the book and both exploded!

"And that's not all!" said Yugi. "The Grenade's power also destroys all Monsters that were under the influence of the target card, so all three of your Toon Monsters perish as well!"

And it was true. The Anime Archfiend, Manga-Zowler, and Toon Dark Magician Girl fell to the floor, where they melted into puddles of watercolor paint. The Grim Reaper's Life Points dove all the way to zero.

"And that," said Yugi, "is all she wrote!"

The Grim Reaper got up from his chair. "So it is," he said. "Congratulations, Yugi. You truly are the best there is."

He gestured towards Anastasia, and she vanished… although before she did, Yugi thought he saw her smile.

"What…" said Yugi.

"As I promised," said the Reaper, walking towards him, "I have sent her soul to receive proper Judgment… she is out of my hands now."

Yugi sighed. "She'll probably be condemned to Hell," he said under his breath.

"Perhaps," said the Reaper, "perhaps not. She was repentant at the end, and she truly meant it. Maybe she will be offered a chance for rehabilitation, and if she accepts the difficult process, then after a cycle or two, perhaps she will eventually be granted redemption."

Yugi was speechless.

"Of course, for that to happen, you'd have to accept her apology and grant forgiveness," said the Reaper. "Do you? After all, you risked a lot to save her."

"It's difficult," said Yugi. "But after everything that's happened, I don't see how I could _not_ accept it."

The Reaper nodded, and then waved his cloak over him.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

The next thing Yugi knew, he was back in the palace, on the floor of The Chamber. Anastasia's body was lying next to him. He looked at it. For the first time since he had first seen her weeks ago, she seemed to finally be at peace.

Yugi carefully folded her arms in a repose position and closed her eyes.

"Yugi!" said a voice. It was Mary. She and the rest of his friends came running into The Chamber.

"Guys," said Yugi. "Are you all right?!"

"We blacked out after you attacked with the Dark Magician Girl," said Siegfried. "Is Anastasia…"

"Yeah," said Yugi, motioning towards her.

"Serves her right," said Clive.

"You wouldn't believe," said Yugi. "I've had an experience enough for ten lifetimes this afternoon. Promise me one thing guys. If I ever accept another invitation to a tournament, _shoot me._"

They all laughed.

"Still, I couldn't have beaten her without your help," he said. "And we have something for our troubles…"

He pulled the twelve million dollar check out of his jacket.

"I say we split it six ways," he said. "You all deserve it as much as I do."

"Oh, Yugi…" said Mary. She hugged him.

"C'mon everybody," said Peter. "Group hug!"

They all embraced each other.

Then someone came into The Chamber, looking somewhat dizzy. It was Lilith.

"Yugi!" she said. "You're all right!"

"Yes, but your boss isn't," said Yugi.

"No problem," said Lilith. "I'll just let anyone who asks know that she had a stroke or something. Nobody here liked her much anyway."

"In that case," said Yugi, "my friends and I would like to leave this island on the next possible boat."

"I'll get right on it," said Lilith.

"Well, let's get our things," said Clive.

They all exited The Chamber, and Yugi followed them, but he was interrupted by the hollow voice of the Grim Reaper behind him.

"Yugi…" said the Reaper.

"What now?" said Yugi, turning around. He noticed that the Reaper was now carrying the Millennium Scepter.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" said the Reaper.

"What?"

"Your prize," said the Reaper. "For defeating Anastasia, you are allowed one wish, anything you desire. She cannot fulfill her end of that bargain, but I sure can. Certainly, you must desire something after going through so much trouble."

Yugi thought. But in the end there was only one thing he really wanted.

"Fine," he said. "Here is my wish. I wish that one irrevocable axiom be implanted in the minds of all sentient beings… that from this point on, any surviving relatives of Maximillion Pegasus or their employees are forbidden from striking out against, me, my friends, or our families and descendants, for as long as all relative family lines still exist. Henceforth, they will bother us no longer."

"Quite a noble wish, young Yugi," said the Reaper. He raised the Scepter and a light shone on its knob.

"It is done," he said.

He made a gesture, and his pale horse appeared. He mounted his steed, and turned to face Yugi one more time.

"I am certain we will meet again, young Yugi," he said. "No mortal can avoid Death forever.

"Until that time, I offer advice… believe."

"Believe?" asked Yugi.

"Believe in your friends… believe in your abilities… believe in the Heart of the Cards if you desire. But most importantly, believe in _yourself_, and though you may eventually perish, as all men do, your legacy will never die."

A lighted portal opened, and he rode his mount though it. Yugi turned to leave.

"Persevere, Yugi Muto Jr." said the Reaper's voice in his head. "Continue your legacy… the Legacy of the Duelist."

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**The End**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**(Of this Episode)**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**


End file.
